Letting Go Of The Past, Holding Onto The Future
by SammieeJay
Summary: This is a joint fanfic that i wrote with madeleeinepaige : its mainly based on Rob and Karen, but has a little Jess/Aiden and Sian and Jez later on: !
1. A New Beginning

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part One.**_

_**A New Beginning.**_

It had been 6 short months since Karen had met Rob. They were getting really quite close. They had kissed twice, and Karen had stayed the night. Karen Fisher had just been reinstated as headmistress of waterloo road, and Rob had been made head of the English Department, after Tom moving to Spain for a year to get away from everything that had happened in such a short space of time. He needed a break. It was 4 weeks into the new term at waterloo road, and things were looking brighter! Bex; Karen's oldest daughter had settled down in University, studying law. Getting straight A's, apart from the odd B off – the teacher who hated everyone. One year he failed a student for not putting their name on their assignment. He's the strictest teacher that Bex had ever known. Even stricter than Grantly Budgen; although grantley would argue. With Bex keeping out of trouble, everyone was focusing on Jess; Karen's other Daughter, who was going to be giving birth in two weeks! With her and Aiden split up, Jess was finding everything hard to cope with, she didn't want to love Aiden – but she couldn't help herself, She had deep feelings for him, which she knew weren't going away anytime soon. Jess feared that having the baby was only going to make things 100 times worse for her, but it was far too late to turn back now. Before she knew it she would have their baby in her arms, having to love and care for it, of course Karen and Rob were going to be there every step of the way, but this was Jess and Aiden's baby; their responsibility. With Rob and Karen in a clearly committed, newly formed yet not recognised relationship, it was awkward for Aiden to talk to his Father about things. Aiden was staying at his best friend Ronan's house, which everyone thought was a little odd because Ronan's Ex-Girlfriend; Vicky, is the other girl Aiden got pregnant at the same time as Jess, which is the issue that split the young couple up. Ronan was the only friend that Aiden had right at the minute, after what he had done to everyone, and he wasn't about to wreck the friendship all over again.


	2. Cuddles and Pandemonium

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Two.**_

_**Cuddles and Pandemonium.**_

Karen awoke content in the arms of her Rob; she almost had to pinch herself regularly to convince herself that she was the lucky lady that had him. Karen couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy not even with Charlie did she feel like this. Karen's eyes twinkled as she stared at the ceiling lost in her thoughts until Rob's perfect lips caressed her neck causing her cheeks to flush and her heart to pound. "what planet you on then", "huh?", Karen was a little confused, "You spaced out, what you thinking?", "Just thinking about us, how far we have come in the last 6 months", "You always over think things you", "I know", Rob silenced any further reply she had with a loving kiss, his lips giving her the energy to breath and live another day, he really was the missing piece to her puzzle. It was a Sunday morning which meant a long lay in, which often led to winks and whistles from their kids when they finally made an appearance from the bedroom. Karen felt protected in Rob's arms; time stood still nothing could snatch her from the comfort of his arms, the warmth of his body the tenderness of his lips that was until the phone rang. Harry was in bed still, he got the lazy chilled gene off his mum, Aiden was levelling up on his Xbox – well that's what they guessed from the swearing and moaning at the consol that leaked from his bedroom, Jess was staying at Vicki's wanting to be able to enjoy some girly time before the baby made and appearance and to be honest being with her best friend allowed her space to clear her head, this was going to be hard raising a baby on her own, her relationship with Aiden had ended a while back and she didn't want to go back their but it was hard with her mum and Rob being in a committed relationship they couldn't just avoid each other they lived in the same house! This only left for Bex to be on the other end of the phone so Karen answered, "What is it with you disturbing my Sunday lay ins Bex", Karen teased until her face suddenly dropped, the voice wasn't Bex, this wasn't some harmless catch up session with her eldest daughter, it was Vicki. Rob instantly began to become worried, he held Karen's hand as he watched her become more and more panicked, "Okay, you go with her and we'll meet you there", Karen hung up the phone jumped out of bed and began to chuck on a pair of jeans, one of her nice tops and finally slipped into her converse – because she was a trendy mum, as she explained what was going on to Rob. "What's happened, what's wrong Karen?", "It's Jess, she's gone into labour but Jess... she...she's passed out", "Karen grab your coat I've got the keys", he rushed over to her once dressed himself and snuggled in a reassuring embrace, it was quick but Karen needed it right now she needed that pillar of strength to get her through it, Jess's baby was a little early by only a week which was fine Karen wasn't worried though the fact her daughter had passed out wasn't filling her with excitement, the prospect of becoming a grandmother. "I'll meet you downstairs, I should tell Aiden", Karen smiled and left him to break the news to Aiden whilst Karen broke it to Harry. "Harry...", Karen burst in breathless, she was in a rush and filled with panic, "mum?", Harry sat up sleepily, "It's your sister, she's gone into labour but there are some complications", "Mum you go, I'll stay here I'll just get in the way, you call me as soon as you hear anything", "Come here you", Karen gave her son a big hug, he had grown up so much, the divorce hit him hard but had matured him, he had become so protective of his mum, which is why Karen was so pleased when he approved of her and Rob it meant a lot. "Right you won't be on your own for long, Bex should be on her way down to stay with you", "I'm 16 mum", "Yep and your still under my roof so Bex is going to take care of you, please harry", "It's fine, just go see Jess, phone as soon as you hear anything", Karen smiled with all the strength she had, she rushed out of Harry's room to bump into Rob and Aiden. "Ready", Rob calmly spoke, full of reassurance, Karen nodded. The touch of Rob's hands against her lower back sent tingles down her spine leading to a small smile crawling across her face. Their hands joined for support as they walked to the car.

"Right Aiden remember what I said, you stay calm. Jess doesn't need an argument with you the minute she wakes up", "If she has put my baby in danger I won't be happy", "Aiden!" Rob scowled, "Jess is the mother of your baby and whether your together or not she is going to need your support. Whatever happens isn't her fault", "Aiden please", Karen was quiet, she wasn't angered by Aiden she was too lost in her own thoughts, her grandchild and daughter were in that hospital and it wasn't going to all be positive news like they had hoped, this was meant to be a day of joy but it had already got off to a bad start. Aiden stormed off ahead after disobeying his dad. "Come here", Rob stopped, wrapping his arms around his beautiful lady as she broke down on his shoulder, "My baby girl", "I know... I know. She's going to be okay, we got to show her how strong we are if we want her to be strong", Karen smiled through a tear stained face, Rob's hand cupped her face as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "There we go, can see all of that beautiful face again", Karen blushed, "Oh stop it Scotcher", "What so a handsome guy can't compliment his beautiful girlfriend once in a while", "Who said anything about handsome", Karen teased, Rob had this way of calming her down that nobody else could master. Whatever situation, whatever had happened Rob could always cheer her up, fix her back together. "I think we better go, not sure what Aiden has in mind but to be honest"," Rob he's scared like we all are it's understandable", "But that doesn't excuse his behaviour", "Look he hasn't done anything yet, let's just go find them aye", they walked up to the hospital feeling like they had wasted precious time as they attempted to sort themselves out before approaching a what would be distraught Jess. The pair of them headed up to the ward to find Aiden sat outside head in hands, "I'll sort him out you go on in see Jess, I'll be out here, not going anywhere", Rob squeezed her hand a little before they departed one another, gave Karen a tiny bit more strength to get through all of this, to be there for her daughter. Karen walked into find her daughter awake and responsive. "Mum", "I'm here, don't you worry, Vicki called me", Karen looked around the room for her but she wasn't there, "she went to get a drink", Jess interrupted her mum's thoughts. "So how are you feeling", "Fine now, but I'm scared mum I'm really scared", "Aye, shh, don't be scared you're going to do this, your my strong little girl, you have proven over the last year you can get through anything". A tear rolled down Jess's cheek, a hug was shared, a hug that could only be reciprocated by mother and daughter. The nurse burst in with a reassuring smile, she had been good to Jess all the staff had, and they hadn't judged her for being so young they were simply there. "Right Jess just going to check how dilated you are", Jess nodded, scared at the idea of being prodded and poked, "It will feel a little uncomfortable that's all", Karen whispered in her ear, Jess found this reassuring and it got her through the examination. "I'd say your about 8cm, only 2 to go but that could still be another 3 hours", Jess's heart sank, she wanted to see her baby to check it was okay, she was nervous and anxious. The nurse left them to it and Rob made his way in taking the hint that her examination was finished.

"Rob", Jess was just as happy to see him as she was her own mother. "hey, how you feeling?", "Not too bad, just a little nervous", "That's normal, I was so nervous when Aiden was born that I blacked out hitting my head on the post of the bed and knocked myself out", Karen and Jess burst out laughing until Karen suddenly thought, "Did you miss the birth", "No luckily Naomi was in labour for another 6 hours, I made it in my wheelchair", Karen found it sweet how he was so proud of himself for making it to the birth of his own son despite the pandemonium. She loved how he was putting Jess at ease with his stories, Karen could see the difference in her posture, and she wasn't so uptight she was relaxed. Well that was until Aiden made an appearance, "If you have hurt my baby you won't hear the end of it, you hear me Jess", "Whoa, Aiden!", Rob pulled back his son, "GET OFF ME!", "Aiden you need to leave, you have every right to see your baby but you can't do this to her, Jess is just as scared as you are", "I haven't done anything, the baby is just coming early, I passed out in shock", "Son you need to leave", "You just said yourself I have every right to be here", "Yes, but without distressing Jess, now leave before it's the security guard chucking you out and not me, wait outside", Aiden was fuming Jess could see all the hurt in his eyes. She hated Aiden for what he did but she was also pleased with him of how he was willing to support the baby despite their separation however his over protectiveness in the last few months had now come down to this. Rob sighed and paced, Karen's arms linked around his waist as she calmed him down, just like he did for her and then the buzzer started ringing. "MUM", "Rob what's happening", Jess was panicked, the nurses and a doctor rushed in checking the machinery and Jess's well being, "Jessica your baby's heart rate has lowered we need to deliver this baby now", "I don't want an operation", Karen's hand was placed in her daughters she wasn't leaving her until she really had to, Rob's arm was wrapped around Karen as they sat at the bedside of Jess. "Jess we really need to do this operation, we think the cord may be wrapped around the babies neck", "Oh god, no not my baby", Aiden rushed in "What's going on", "Jess is going to have to have a C section, the baby's heart rates dropped", Aiden suddenly did something no one expected him to, "Jess I'm here, forget what I said, as long as your both okay", he stood next to her holding her hand, the sparkle in Jess's eyes were back, despite everything they were pulling together for their baby. Rob was secretly proud of his son and shot him a proud smile. "Right Jess were going to take you down now okay, you can have your birthing partner with you", This was originally Karen, her mum it seemed right she knew everything she was going through having been through a C – section out of choice with Harry ( 2 natural births had taken its toll on Karen and she opted out the third time) But Karen felt it was wrong of her to be there, "Aiden, go with her she'll need you more than ever", "Karen, you sure I mean she's your little girl", "and she's the mother of your baby, you don't want to miss this bit", Karen and rob stood up, Rob's arms around her a little confused himself. Once they had left the room Rob turned to Karen, "are you sure you don't want to be with her", "This is Aiden's moment and if he wants to be there then he should", "I'm proud of you", Karen blushed, "Why?", "Because your just so amazing", Karen giggled, "Come on Scotcher we better start going down I shall call Harry on the way, let him know what's going on". Rob smiled his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked down. Appearing as a couple that had been together for years rather than a matter of half a year to any outsider.

Karen and Rob were waiting patiently outside; they were dazed Rob's hand protectively around Karen's when they suddenly heard the cries of a new born baby. Karen and Rob instantly looked at one and other smiles pouring across their faces, Rob jumped up lifted Karen in his arms and swung her round in a circle, "I think that means we're grandparents Mrs Fisher", "I think it does", Karen bit her lip, she couldn't believe it. Aiden walked out to the corridor to tell them all, a tear in his eye, "Jess had a beautiful baby girl", Karen felt a tear fall down her cheek, Rob and Karen now had a gorgeous baby granddaughter. "how's Jess?", Karen was so proud of her it was beyond belief, "She is doing great, they have taken her up to the ward, shall meet you up their", Karen and Rob smiled, "A granddaughter", Rob had to say it aloud for it to feel real not that it had even sunken in yet. Karen just nodded and found her lips smothering Rob's with happiness. The couple practically bounced up the ward as they headed to the room Jess had been placed in. "Didn't know you had so much energy", Karen joked as Rob danced his way around the nurses who just laughed. "Come on Scotcher your making a show of yourself", Rob took her hand as they slowly approached the room it had been a long couple of hours but the baby was finally here, a beautiful baby girl. "You ready to meet little Scotcher", Karen grinned, "As I'll ever be", Rob knocked on the door. Aiden whispered to come in. The door opened and Karen and Rob where suddenly taken by this new found joy! They joined Jess's bedside together completely in awe of their gorgeous baby granddaughter. "I am very proud of you", Karen had to say it, it was just bursting out of her, her little girl had just had her own little girl. Karen gave her daughter a kiss before sharing a loving embrace with Rob as they were introduced properly to their gorgeous little granddaughter. "Karen, Dad meet baby Bella Grace Scotcher", "Bella", Karen instantly smiled, it was such a gorgeous name, so beautiful. Rob was finally having a little weep as he was passed his granddaughter for the very first time, Karen was sat next to rob, Bella's hand wrapped around her finger the rest of her body content in her granddad's arms. Aiden got a few pictures, Jess peered over proudly and so happily, her little girl was gorgeous, it was her own little girl. "Jess and Aiden you should be very pleased parents, little Bella is gorgeous. Does Nanny want to hold her", Karen was shocked by suddenly being called nanny it was no longer Rob teasing her it was true, and she really was nanny. "Of course she does", Karen was so good with her, the start tremble of Bella's lip faded once Karen soothed her whilst she rocked her. "Bit of a natural at this aye Karen", Rob teased, "years of practice", Rob was starting to get a few ideas in his head but he wasn't planning on sharing them too soon. Rob wrapped his arm around Karen as they continued to stare down in complete awe of the beautiful baby. "well today definitely ends those Sunday lie ins", they all laughed, "Oh don't think I'm letting them go Scotcher, it's Jess and Aiden's baby we no longer have to lift a finger to a screaming baby in the middle of the night again", Karen's words were almost flirtatious. "I don't know about ever again", Rob mumbled under his breath so only he could hear well he thought till he saw Aiden's "get in their dad" wink. "We should probably leave you guys in peace, we'll drop by tomorrow with Uncle Harry aye Bella", Karen gave the family a hug before leaving with Rob. "She is gorgeous", Karen was just oozing with happiness, "She is a spitting image of her nanny" Karen blushed after her previous comment. They headed to the car arm in arm, "You were so good with little Bella", "I have had three kids Rob, which reminds me I need to text Harry before we get home, send him a photo of Bella", Rob wanted to bring up the question but felt now was a little premature, a story for another day. Karen sat in the car, rob offered to drive home as she tapped away to Harry – _**Bella Grace Scotcher – she can't wait to meet her Uncle Harry, she has a special cuddle waiting. Mum x**_


	3. Happiness, Tears and Hidden Pasts

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding Onto The Future.**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Happiness, Tears and Hidden Pasts **__  
_  
Rob and Karen were snuggled up in bed thinking how lucky they were to be grandparents to such a beautiful baby, "You're brilliant with kids you know", Karen blushed, "I've had a lot of practice", Rob decided to throw the question out there what was the worst that could happen. "Would you have any more?" Karen quickly avoided the question, "I think we should get up now lazy pants". Karen rolled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom quickly before Rob followed her, she leant over the sink staring at her in the mirror, a few tears beginning to prick the corners of her eyes. Rob wrapped his arms around her waist from behind his hands on her stomach. All the pain and hurt was returning, "You do look beautiful in the mornings", Karen couldn't take in his compliment, and he couldn't calm her down this time. Rob could see the pain now; he pulled her in for an embrace "Karen? Are you okay sweetheart?" Karen said nothing and simply broke down in tears, Rob held her close not wanting to let her go. Rob's shirt remained tear stained as Karen broke away catching the mess she looked in the mirror. He cupped her face, "what's eating you up inside, I can see it in your eyes". Rob was beginning to hurt as much as Karen for the pure fact that she was. Karen didn't want him to see her like this she headed back to the bedroom and sat the other side of the bed furthest away from the bathroom her back to Rob who had now leant against the door frame. "I never meant to upset you, it was just a question", he felt terrible this had been a bad idea. "6 years ago I fell pregnant, we were all really excited, it was unplanned but it didn't seem to matter. Charlie was supportive it took the kids a while to come round to the idea well Harry anyway. We went on a picnic in the country time for us all to bond and become closer as a family, a few games of rounder's to finish off, us girls won" Karen continued to stare at the wall, her eyes showing no emotion as they flooded with tears, "That night I woke up in pain... I'd lost the baby". Rob stood there. A blank expression on his face as if his body had just been shut down. "I'm so sorry, I ", "'it's not your fault, it was 6 years ago. It's just seeing Jess with Bella it's reminding me of how much I really wanted that baby". Karen suggested they go get ready after all they had a coming home party to organise for Jess, Aiden and gorgeous little Bella. The young couple were to be staying at Vicki and Ronan's for a bit, until jess and Aiden got their own flat. They had sorted all their differences, Bella had brought them both together again. Aiden realised how much he loved and wanted Jess, he wanted her in his life with his baby girl. Karen opened her bedroom door, Rob's mouth dropped, "Whoa, you look b-e-a-dutiful!" Rob said cheekily. "Rob. Really? If you make me blush anymore I'm going to turn into a human tomato... and I'm not kidding" she joked. Rob walked over kissing her on the cheek, "is that all I get?" Cheekily added before Rob fully exceeded her needs with a passion filled kiss. "You don't look to bad yourself", Karen stated flirtatiously as she gazed at her man all smart and sophisticated in his shirt and smart trousers. Rob smiled, "I feel awful", Karen took Rob's hand, "Don't be it was a long time ago", "but I shouldn't have brought it up", "You weren't to know"; Karen looked deep into his eyes. "I never said I didn't want anymore... it just means revisiting the past", Rob cupped her face, her eyes twinkling a smile on his face brewing with happiness. Karen smiled back too, he wasn't expecting her to say she wanted anymore, in fact he didn't expect a reply at all after everything she had just said. Rob began to passionately kiss Karen once more before they broke away, "A baby really would mean a lot to you wouldn't it?", Karen looked deep into his eyes once more, "Our baby would mean a lot to me", "I never realised how you felt" Rob just smiled and took her hand as he whisked her down the stairs to greet their guests before the guests of honour arrived. Everyone was excited about meeting baby Bella – even Grantely and that meant a lot!


	4. Let the Party Commence

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Four. **_

_**Let the Party Commence**_

When Grantley is excited you know that the party has to be good. The door bell rang, people were arriving. Rob lent in for a sneaky kiss with his eyes closed, Karen let him kiss her hand, they both laughed. "You better go get the door, they'll be freezing". It was Janeece, the schools "secceh", she handed Karen a present for Bella and gave Rob a hug. "Want a drink Janeece?", "Yeah if you don't mind". Karen handed Janeece a glass of white wine. "Oh my, Cheryl's getting big isn't she Janeece", Bex exclaimed. "How old is she now?", "Oh erm... 3 I think" Janeece said uncertainly. Karen and Bex shared a worrying look which almost left them in stitches of laughter which was broken up by Cesca and Jonah's arrival with 2 month old baby Finley (Fin for short) it was still a little awkward between Karen and Cesca but because of Jess's close friendship with Jonah they had settled their differences which was helped by knowing and seeing each other outside the work place, seeing each other as real people rather than just colleagues. All the guests had arrived in time to welcome Jess and Aiden, Jess pushing the soft pink polka dot pram, Bella completely zonked out oblivious to the noise surrounding her. "Hello sweetheart", Karen welcomed her little girl into the family home. Before long everyone surrounded Jess and baby Bella though Karen and Rob did a pretty good job at making sure they weren't overwhelmed by the situation with Bella still being so little. Everyone was talking about babies well it was hard not to with Cheryl, Finley and now baby Bella in the house. "Do I sense someone becoming a little broody" Rob teased Karen, "I am so proud of Jess, she is doing so well", "We always knew she'd be fine!", Rob finally sneaked in the kiss that Karen had so cheekily dismissed earlier. "Got ya", Rob teased once pulling away; Karen just smiled completely lost in his eyes.

"She's beautiful Jess!" Jonah said staring at Bella in the pram – who was now beginning to find this all a little overwhelming. Cesca was stuck talking to Grantley slowly losing the will to live, she shot Jonah the occasional Help me glances but Jonah just winked. When Cesca got away the first thing she said was "Jonah your de-"she was interrupted by a sneaky kiss from Jonah. "That better eh Ces?" Jonah said cheekily. Karen and Rob were sat in the bathroom sharing a passionate kiss, until rob pulled Karen into the kitchen where the party seemed to have hit. "Guys I have a few things I would like to say, first of all, I'd like to say a massive congratulations to Jess and Aiden on the birth of their GORGEOUS daughter Bella", Rob knelt down on to one knee, everyone gasped. "What? Can't a guy tie his shoe laces anymore?" He stood up put his hand in his pocket. Everyone gasped again. "Guys really?" He handed Karen a piece of bread, passing the party nibbles around. "Ouch! There is either something hard in this or it is really overdone!" Karen laughed until she was faced with the object imbedded in the bread; it appeared to be an engagement ring! Karen looked at Rob whose cheeks were now a rosy colour as he began to get down on one knee, this time it was the real deal all joking aside this was the moment he wanted to be special. A moment that was so important to him, he had never been surer about anything in his entire life. "Karen I know it hasn't been long, but I know you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, will you marry me?", Karen's head tilted to one side, her eyes flooding with tears, Rob rose from the ground capturing her in his arms "Oh not again, I didn't want to make you cry", "Of course I will marry you" Rob was overjoyed picking his gorgeous fiancé into his arms lowering her down with a signature kiss, "not all tears have to be sad, these are definitely happy", Rob Smiled leaving his mark on her lips once more before placing the all important ring on her finger. Karen finally got a chance to look at all the people around her, there were smiles and congratulations all round. Karen specifically looked around for her three children to get an idea as to how they had taken it. Jess was smiling away Aiden's protective arm around his family which just made Karen smile. Harry and Bex made their way over, "Congratulations mum and Rob", Harry was the first to speak which surprised Karen but also reassured her that he was definitely okay with it "You deserve to be happy with Rob", he finished with before giving his mum a much needed hug, which only started the tears off again. Bex followed soon after but bounced into her mum's arms. "Show me the ring!" Karen smiled taking in its beauty it was so dainty yet so sophisticated, not to big nor too small. "Rob you have pretty amazing taste I have to say", Rob felt an accomplished smile fall across his face. "I am so happy for you both, mum don't go doubting and over thinking this, yes you haven't been together long but you make each other happy which is all that is important. This is what you both want so just go for it" Bex knew her mum all too well. Bex walked off to rejoin the party. "You'll get your thank you later" Karen teased as she too found herself being dragged into congratulatory conversations, alone times to get their heads around the excitement of now being engaged would have to wait a little longer.

Rob and Karen locked lips once again, Rob swung Karen round in a circle, the door flew open and Charlie came barging in "Why did nobody tell me my daughter had, had her baby!", He shouted in fury which was understandable but that still gave him no right to barge in the way he did. Charlie soon spotted the engagement ring on Karen's finger. He laughed "You can't actually be serious, you have only know each other a few months", "Over half a year", Rob added proving to Karen he really cared about her. "We love each other Charlie" said Karen who was feeling kind of embarrassed, "Dad, why don't you just leave. This is going to do no good for Jess or the baby!" Charlie was calmer towards Bex but his fury built up as he turned around to leave "You're a little slapper Karen!", Charlie slammed the door behind him. Karen ran off into the bedroom and burst into floods of tears, boy had she been doing a lot of crying today, one minute she was down the next she was up and vice versa. Rob came running after her, her wrapped his loving arms protectively around her body, when she was in his arms she felt untouchable. Like nobody could hurt her. Rob was her rock. Rob dried her tears and gave her a much needed hug before taking her back to the party. "I doesn't matter what he thinks or says because I love you Karen", that was all Karen needed to give her back some of the strength she lost to Charlie only a matter of minutes, she knew for certain Rob was everything she ever wanted and needed.


	5. Engagement Celebrations

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Five.**_

_**Engagement Celebrations **_

Rob stared deeply into Karen's eyes and held her hands in his "And no matter what happens I will always love you to"; Karen said feeling completely secure in Rob's presence. "I would like to make a toast to Jess and Aiden congratulations" Karen was on her 5th glass of champagne, falling into rob's arms. Not that he minded of course, he loved it, holding his fiancé in his arms. He knew that he and Karen were the real deal. When the party was over Rob dragged Karen on to the couch and put a phone headphone into her ear "Marry you", was playing, Rob handed her a note, "Open it", Rob said sweetly, it said "I LOVE YOU". Karen looked up at Rob and simply kissed his lips right off, well that how it looked to any outsider, "I love you to", was all she said as she allowed Rob to lead her up to bed, well that was a mission in itself, they had both had a lot to drink though it had got to Karen more than Rob! Rob just chuckled to himself it meant that she felt secure enough in herself to open up completely to Rob. Karen felt completely safe and secure when she lay in Rob's arms, she knew that marrying Rob was going to be the best decision she had made in a long time. She hadn't even felt this certain about Charlie. Charlie couldn't calm her down like Rob could, make her feel secure and safe. She loved Rob more than anyone of her past lovers. Rob still wanted a baby with Karen; he just hoped she felt the same way. Karen soon fell asleep in Rob's arms the drink had finally taken its toll, so much for Rob's thank you she promised. Rob however was awake more than awake as he lay holding her in his arms, watching her sleep so peacefully. She had truly never looked more beautiful! He brushed her hair away from her eyes, the moonlight catching her face in just the right way accentuating her beauty. Rob was simply lost for words, he too had never felt about anyone the way he felt about Karen. Everything felt so right. He really did want a baby with Karen but he didn't want to rush things, he already felt like he had stepped ahead with the proposal let alone the idea of being a new borns parents. He loved Karen and at the minute as much as he would continue to persuade and verify a baby being brought into their relationship he was perfectly happy knowing that Karen would soon be his properly, he would spend the rest of his life with his beautiful lady. Rob was stroking her head, Karen opened her eyes. Rob stopped. "carry on" she said with a smile beaming across her face, "when did I fall asleep?", "never mind", she loved the way her head just fitted into his neck, the way she felt like nothing mattered when she kissed his lips, how all her cares were gone when he was near her. If this wasn't love I don't know what is. She turned around and looked Rob in his eyes, "You're perfect you know that". She said gazing into his eyes, "aye, now Karen we don't need you getting all soppy now do we?", He laughed "your perfect too beautiful", they got into bed, Karen put her head on Rob's chest and Rob put his arm around her waist. "I love you", Rob whispered into Karen's ear. "Not as much as I love you" Karen said before seductively kissing her husband to be on the lips. His hands took control of her body as Karen was finally sober enough and able to show Rob how happy he really had made her earlier in the day by asking her to be his wife. Karen and Rob were happy, let's hope tonight was the night Harry decided to sleep with his headphones in...

That morning Harry got up teasing his mum, proof that their hopes of Harry having his headphones in last night were completely dashed, "So mum what were you two doing last night, aye", Harry said cheekily, "We were umm" , "Celebrating" Rob butted in quickly, "Whatever you two say", Harry winked at his mum. "Harry go get dressed we are seeing Bella today" Karen insisted. "Phew that was close" sighed Karen. "I heard that, I know what you were up to mum, I'm not stupid", Harry shouted. Karen shook her head and rolled her eyes "We weren't really very quiet to be honest Karen" Rob laughed. Karen giggled to Rob's comment, it was the truth. Flashbacks of the night's events flooded back which only left Rob wrapping his arms around her and sharing a passionate kiss before Harry burst in after getting ready pretty quickly. "Did you now show each other how much you cared enough last night!" Rob practically choked on his own breath as Karen and Rob burst out laughing with shock at her sons comment. "We'll meet you by the car Harry" Rob chucked him the keys which Karen had been looking for before sharing another kiss "Rob we really should go", Rob cheekily held her close before finally letting her go, Karen cheekily slapped his bum as she passed, "Oi Fisher" Karen just shot him a flirtatious smile as Harry began to shout! "Mum! Rob!" Karen and Rob looked at each other before rushing out to the hallway, "What is it?", "The door it's open and when I tried to close it just opened again", "I could kill him", Karen was wound up, Charlie had bust her door and slagged her new family off she couldn't have a bigger hatred for that man. "Look let's go see Aiden Bella and Jess and I'll call a locksmith to come change the locks", Rob was so thoughtful and put Karen at ease, "thank you", she pecked his lips before thinking " but what will happen whilst we are out it might as well have a please burgle me sign", "Oi Fisher that's one of my old phrases", "I know", Karen played with the collar of his coat before sharing another kiss, the engagement just made her so happy. "But seriously Rob we can't just leave it like this!", "Pass that newspaper Harry", he folded it up before placing it in the door to work as a temporary lock or wedge. "Rob that is almost as bad as without", "It'll be fine I'll call them when we are in the car and it will be done by the time we are home", Karen smiled before raising an eyebrow and flirtatiously said "So am I driving then"," Well unless you fancy being pulled over and watching the points rack up on my licence". They left the house through the back door, because that didn't look strange at all!

Karen turned around to Rob "Are you sure the house will be okay?" Rob wrapped his arms around Karen's waist, then held her hands tight in his, "I promise", he leant in for a cheeky kiss, "eww", Harry shouted from the car. They continued a smile came across Karen's face, just like every other time she was near Rob, there was just something about him, every time he spoke she just couldn't concentrate, she was in love. With him. No one had ever made her feel like this before. Karen and Rob finally got in the car proudly as they headed to go and spend the morning with their gorgeous baby granddaughter Bella, Bella had brought so much joy to the entire family, Rob and Karen were both as equally pleased of their children, though it was a scary thought to know that their children had their own baby, it didn't matter that they were both young they were doing a grand job with Bella, Karen couldn't wait to see how much she would have changed as she slowly develops as she grows up, new born baby's change so quickly, soon the talk would be about who Bella looked like whether she was more of a Scotcher or a Fisher either way she was a beautiful little girl. They were a very happy Nanny and Granddad, uncle Harry on the other hand was in a grump this morning so a screaming baby and a moody teenager could be interesting.


	6. From excitement to shock!

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Six. **_

_**From excitement to shock!**_

Harry slumped in the car, iPod in ears Karen started the car whilst Rob phoned the locksmith who were to drop round whilst they were out. "All sorted" he said cheerily. Harry's music suddenly began to blast. "HARRY" Karen moaned looking through the rear view mirror, he huffed turning it down just a smidge. Karen gave in realising she was going to have no luck winning this battle. When they were at jess's Harry jumped out of the car, more enthusiastically, he was more excited to be an uncle than he was letting on he ran to the door and thumped it twice. "Hello trouble" Jess said with a smile on her face. "You going to let us in or what?" Harry said with a cheeky little smile, "How are you darling?" Karen hugged Jess, "Are you all okay?", "we are all brilliant thank you!" Harry was already holding little Bella. "She is pretty cute" Harry said whilst rocking Bella, "We just nipped to see how you all were and to give you some more gifts to spoil Bella with". "So how's my boy?" Rob asked enthusiastically, "Shattered", Aiden replied worn out, Rob was loving the fact that his son was finally on the receiving end of all the trouble and tears. Karen and jess were nattering in the kitchen Harry was lying on the floor with Bella who was playing under the baby gym, he was making her giggle with his funny faces. The girls walked in holding their coffees before sitting down on the sofa watching them. "Aww look at our two babies" Karen laughed. Harry continued to make the funny faces to Bella. "We better get going stick that DVD you were on about eh Karen, "Yeah, we better love you and leave you's. Come on Harry" Karen and Rob were saying their goodbyes but Harry was still completely in awe of his beautiful little niece despite originally being so against Jess having the baby in the first place. "Come on mate we need to go". Harry was being so good with Bella. "Mum why doesn't harry stay with us for the evening, Bella is enjoying seeing him as much as he is", Karen and rob looked at each other before saying in unison "You sure?, "It's fine, when was the last time you two had the house to yourselves anyway" Karen shot Jess a cheeky eyebrow as if to say watch it. "Well only if your sure", Rob said trying to get an honest answer from Jess or Aiden. "Dad its fine I am sure Harry will be pleased to get rid of you guys for an evening" Rob just smiled before slipping his arm around Karen's waist. Jess whistled "OI you, you might have left home but that doesn't mean I can't ground you" Karen joked. Karen walked to the car hand in hand with rob who kissed her cheek delicately. When they got home Rob couldn't help but say "Told you the house would be fine", "Yes. Yes", Karen said sarcastically. "Go stick the film on and get into your pj's I'll be a minute, I'll make us some drinks" Rob just smiled.

Karen began to walk up the stairs when suddenly she felt a little sick she stopped still, trying to compose herself. Rob turned up the stairs to find her standing there "Karen? Are you okay?" Karen looked down at him "Yeah I'm fine just felt a little weird", He walked up the stairs holding their mugs of coffee, "Do you want me to get you anything?" "I'm fine but thank you", Karen smiled sincerely before heading up the stairs to the bedroom which they now shared. Karen stuck on 27 dresses, "not this again Karen, really?" he laughed. "Erm, excuse me Mr. You said I could chose the film, so yes, this film, really" Karen laughed. Karen got in bed and rested her head on his chest. She loved that. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Rob smiled rolling his eyes why did he let this women win him over every time "It was nice of jess to let Harry stay for longer", Rob said cheekily, "Yeah it was can't believe how attached to Bella he is", Karen began to feel the vile crawl up her throat once more just as rob placed his hand on her stomach which made her wince slightly in pain. "Karen are you okay?", "Yeah just feel a bit sensitive must be coming down with something" she was almost trying to kid herself, she felt fine until the sickness struck and now a sensitive tummy just when she wanted to snuggle up with her man. Rob was genuinely worried watching the worry crawl across her face. Karen finally fell asleep in his arms. Rob brushed the hair off of her forehead and kissed it. Rob rested his head on hers and fell asleep. Karen's eyes opened Rob's were already as he stared at her stroking her head. "What time is it?" Karen asked sleepily, "11am!" Rob leant into kiss her which was interrupted by the feeling again, but this time it wasn't a feeling. Karen jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Rob followed her "Are you okay... Karen?" Rob was starting to get worried, "Yeah I'll be okay in a minute" Karen replied with an unconvincing smile. Karen's head was quickly bent over the toilet; Rob crouched down next to her holding her hair back away from her face. Karen was nervous she was beginning to have a hunch as to what was wrong which just made her feel worse. She leant back on her feet wiping her mouth before looking down at her knees. "Karen something isn't right" Rob had never felt his stomach filled with so many butterflies. "I'm going to go get some milk", Karen got in the car and drove to the chemist. Karen put the test on the chemist counter "That will be 5 pounds please... thank you", Karen quickly put the test into her pocket and drove home. "You get the milk Karen?", "no, the dates were all for today, I'll get some later" Karen ran upstairs and locked herself in the bath room. 2 minutes went by very slowly.

"Karen?" he called after her, but she was already in the bathroom. He headed up knocking on the door; Karen was sat on the toilet her eyes fixed on the second hand of her watch hoping for it to approach 2 minutes soon. Rob knocked but Karen didn't answer "Sweetheart please opens the door", Karen looked down at the test her eyes filling with tears and sobs began to escape her. Rob's heart melted he began to force the door open. Karen placed the test in her pocket and opened the door. She walked straight past Rob and went and sat on the bed. Rob was so confused he didn't know what he'd done wrong. He followed Karen into the bedroom. He sat down next to her "Karen sweetheart what's wrong?" Rob turned the growling telly off Karen was staring out the window into the darkness holding her front pocket for almost dear life. "Karen", Rob was becoming frustrated as well as worried. Karen wiped away the leaking tear almost shrugging it off as she tried to compost herself and get her head around it. Rob stood in front of her taking her in his arms, Karen just collapsed she needed his warmth, his strength. Rob was really worried now, he knelt down beside her. Karen's eyes opened "Karen is you okay? ". Rob lifted Karen up off the floor. They sat down on the bed "What just happened sweetheart?" Karen needed to tell him but she was scared "Whatever it is I'm here. I always will be" he placed his hand in hers for reassurance. She looked deep into his eyes "I'm pregnant!" she released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Rob's jaw dropped. He took his other hand within his, "You mean we're having a baby!" Karen was not expecting his enthusiasm! Well she knew he wanted a baby but for it to actually be something to consider coping with and overcoming was something completely different "You're pleased?" Karen had to ask him "Of course. I have my beautiful fiancé and now we are expecting a baby. A baby", Rob had to say it twice; Karen finally managed the biggest smile and a giggle. Rob placed his hand on her stomach "I love you and I love our baby" Karen didn't know whether to cry or smile, the rollercoaster of hormones had already begun!

Karen stood up and Rob spun her around in his arms. He cupped his hands around her face and kissed her on the lips. "I love you so much Rob" "And I love you, I will love our baby just as much too, if it's a girl and she is as beautiful as you, the boys are going to be surrounding our house, we'll be fighting them away with a brush" , he joked. "The boys will be staying well clear if I have anything to do with it, at least until she is 30!" Karen joked back Rob simply smiled. The pair of them couldn't stop! Rob just held the two most precious things to him in his arms; he had a beautiful lady and now the one thing they needed to complete their new family a baby. Rob could hardly believe it! All he ever wanted was to love someone who loved him back, and he finally had that. He couldn't wait to meet their gorgeous little baby. "How far gone are you Karen?" he asked, "I hadn't really thought about it, I mean it wasn't the late period that twigged it for me, I guess to much has been going on for me to even realise" "I'll book you an appointment for first thing tomorrow! Karen beamed "A bit early Rob!" "Well we aren't sure best to know, right?", "You are adorable when you get all protective", Karen beamed. "You're adorable all the time", he replied flirtatiously. Karen laughed, "See your so cute", "Oh sugar, we forgot about Harry! Jess will be losing the will to live, we should hurry over" "OI you will not be rushing anywhere Mrs Fisher! You go lie down, I'll go get him" Rob was concerned "Rob' I'll be fine. I'll sit next to you and we can tell Aiden, Jess and Harry together at the same time" She suggested. They sat in the car both beaming Rob's hand on her knee the whole way there. Karen's hands were sweaty she was nervous to say the least! "Even if they don't take it well to start with they'll come round to the idea, don't stress about it as long as we have each other we'll be fine". Karen looked at Rob her had a way of reassuring her about anything. They walked up to jess and Aiden's door, Rob knocked. Jess opened the door baby Bella asleep in her arms. Rob and Karen suddenly felt a warm fuzzy feeling fill their stomachs that would be them in only a few months time! "shall I get harry?", "No!", Karen's reply was abrupt and took Jess by surprise, " I mean we need to talk to you all", "well the boys are in there playing on the Xbox", "Well they would be" Rob replied holding Karen's hand in his not once letting it go as they gathered there children around. "Right so what is it mum you're starting to scare me" Jess said rocking a slightly stirring Bella. Karen looked at Rob who began "Me and your mum...we're having a baby!" There was a short silence before Jess and Aiden congratulated them both aide was a little less enthusiastic with a few winks exchanged to his dad about his rather naughty behaviour. Harry was quiet but happy he smiled, though it was more than a shock. Karen and rob shared a loving look of excitement and lust! This was it them and their baby on the way, everything was perfect. "*cough* PULLED *cough*" Aiden laughed, Harry had a half hearted smile on his face Aiden got up and hugged his dad "Getting their dad", Jess hugged her mum "congratulations mum, do you know how far gone you are?", "Not yet! Rob's booked me in for tomorrow".


	7. Chapter 7

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Seven.**_

_**An unexpected visitor**___

A month seemed to go by very quickly, and Karen's ever growing baby bump seemed to be growing by the second! However Rob could still hold her in his arms, she loved that. Although he made the occasional joke"if you get any bigger we will need another bed!" Rob was one of those people that even when you didn't want to smile he could make you laugh till you cry. There wasn't one second that goes by that Karen doesn't think how lucky she is. "Rob! Rob! Come quick!" Karen screamed from the kitchen! "What is it Karen! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Rob was rather out of breath. Karen grabbed robs hand and placed it on her stomach. "The baby's kicking, can you feel it?" Karen was so happy, Rob couldn't help but let a few tears roll down his face, and he would soon be holding that baby. They only had 3 months left to go; she found out that she was 5 months gone! Karen couldn't believe she had missed the signs after going through all of this 3 times already but somehow this felt that bit more special, it was her and rob's baby there little girl as they had found out just 2 weeks ago. Rob was excited to be holding his little girl, he already had a son but this little girl was going to be his first his little baby girl. This was going to be very special, you could see the love in Karen and rob's faces. Karen picked up the phone, it was jess. "Hello sweetheart, are you alright?" Karen replied. "We was just wondering if you would like to come for a family dinner tonight at around 6 ish" "we would love to," "see you at 6". "What was that about?" Rob seemed confused. "Were having tea at jess' we've got an hour to get ready, come one sexy" Karen winked. "Harry get ready we going to jess and aidens for dinner" Harry got ready quickly and was hurrying his mum and rob up , he loved seeing his sister they got on better when they weren't living together then of course there was bella. Karen put on her converses attempting to bend down to put them on getting really frustrated " here let me help you' rob was so loving, but Karen hated not having any independence " no it's fine the dollies it is then" , Rob watched protectively over his wife to be who was carrying his baby as they headed for the car. "Who's driving?" Karen asked, she wasn't in the mood. Her hormones felt like they were on a Rollercoaster. "I will love" Karen got in the passenger seat, Rob went in for a kiss, Karen turned away. "Oooh rejected" harry shouted from the back. "Shut up harry" Karen shouted. "Sorry rob, I'm just not in the mood today, come here" she kissed him this time. "Right guys stop playing tonsil hockey and get to jess' its five to six now, rob and Karen were in stitches laughing at harry who eventually joined them. The journey was almost tirering just too many moods in the car they finally arrived and harry knocked on the door as usual. They walked in and were greeted by Aiden for once who was holding little Bella she had just been fed. "She looks even more beautiful than the last time we saw her" Karen said before they all walked in. Rob took her lower back in his hand before they all went and sat on the settee harry sipping well gulping down a coke " Bex should be here soon but she said she was running late", "okay darling " Karen was worried she hadn't seen Bex since telling her she was pregnant it was nerve racking harry Aiden and jess's responses had been too positive something had to go wrong at some point! Karen was trying to keep positive though, Bex popped her head through the door. "Eeeee! Hello!" Bex ran up to her mum and pounced on her! "CONGRATULATONS!" "Thank you Bex" she hugged Bex. "When tea going to be ready jess?" Harry was hungry. 5 minutes, we've still got one more- before jess could finished the door opened revealing what she was about to say "Hey" "DAD!" Karen's face dropped. Rob wasn't really sure how to react and harry then stayed silent. "Wow isn't my granddaughter getting big, hello Bella" Charlie picked up his granddaughter before fully looking at everyone. "Karen...KAREN!" It was clear he had noticed her 6 month pregnant bump! "Well you two don't wait around do you's?" He laughed. Karen was so shocked! Charlie went and shook robs hand and said congratulations, and hugged Karen, she was confused. She was more than certain that he was going to kick off! "Dad! You're just in time for dinner!""Wait a second... Am I missing something, the cheap remarks the snide comments?" , "Karen you can live your life how you want to, I have had enough of fighting we have our own lives I just want to be able to get on for the sake of our kids and our granddaughter, aren't Aiden and Jess doing well" Karen was still completely shocked and just got up and headed to the table with Rob who gave her a reassuring smile " Karen you have been split up for years, you shouldn't have to worry about the petty arguments any longer" he whispered into her ear " your right" , "by the way you look beautiful if I dare say so myself" Karen blushed, she couldn't believe how eventful the evening was yes how calm and right it felt. She knew that her and rob were perfect together, she had never felt the same way about Charlie, he didn't make her feel at all like Rob makes her feel. Karen was looking forward to sitting together as one big family, her and Charlie acting like grownups being happy for each other and accepting they had 20 great years if marriage, they were both happy and for now it was all about their children, it would always be about their children. Karen had a new baby to look forward to with Rob and Charlie was enjoying watching his gorgeous granddaughter develop just as much as Uncle Harry, he had never felt so proud of his son, he had really matured and now he was only proving that to him!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Eight. **_

_**Lies, Lies and More Lies**_____

Karen started to tuck into her roast beef, she was eating for two now! "This beef is lovely Jess! We'll have to go speak to Ruby about this eh Rob!" Karen giggled, Karen glanced at rob and gave him a small but friendly smile, Karen looked at his fingers, he always had big hands, even for a man. She used to tease him"you coming to do some gardening? I can use your hands as a shovel" she had a massive smile on her face from the brief memory, but the smile was soon wiped off of her when she saw a wedding ring sat on Charlie's finger... "Why are you still wearing our wedding ring Charlie?" "Awkwardddddd" harry said under his breath. Karen shot him an evil stare... Charlie put his hand on his lap in silence attempting to dismiss the conversation all together. He didn't reply to Karen which led to Jess asking him "dad?" She found it a little weird her mum and dad had been separated for 2 years! "Charlie!" Karen was almost a little creped out and Rob was pretty disgusted, his hand rested on her thigh to calm her down. Charlie couldn't take anymore of this so he just came out with it "it's not OUR wedding ring Karen" the whole tables jaws must have hit the floor they were open so wide in shock! "Its mine and Maria's wedding ring." Everyone's mouth dropped even more. Jess ran out of the room crying, Aiden running out after her. Harry got the keys off the table"I NEVER WAN'T ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU AGAIN!" Harry was fuming! He went and sat in the car. Karen still numbed from all this rob grabbed Karen's hand, Karen got up. "You've ruined everything! You make me sick!" There was a short silence and Karen and rob stormed out and slammed the door. Karen knew it wouldn't go right.

Charlie stormed out after Karen "how is this any different from your pregnancy", "how about the fact this baby has nothing to do with you" she snapped back "I don't care if you shacked up with that slut, but you can't lie to our kids"  
"She's not a slut! She's my wife and I didn't lie to our kids!" Charlie wasn't losing this. "You didn't even tell them you were re-marrying! You went behind all of our backs! Just go Charlie"  
Charlie's head fell in his hands as he headed to his car kicking the door Karen headed over to their car to speak to Harry. "I'll leave you two to it" Rob smiled and headed back into the house to help out with Bella whilst Aiden looked after a distraught jess. "Hey you" Karen said leaning against the car the passenger window open. Harry smiled bleakly at his mum they were closer than they had ever been before. "I can't believe he lied", "none of us can but don't beat yourself up about it harry, he's moved on with his life but he shouldn't have lied to you guys" Karen was hurt by harry and jess's upset Bex was being the grown up joking her mum and little bro "haz he's a jerk! But he's our dad, he's married just like rob and mum are engaged there even expecting a baby for god sake" harry was beginning to understand but he only reacted the way he did because he would always hold a grudge after everything he did to his mum. I know, but that isn't the point! Mum told us straight, Dad didn't tell us at all, he waited for us to find out by ourselves!" Harry said sniffling away the tears. "I understand mate" Aiden understood where he was coming from. "Don't come near us again Charlie" Karen shouted in fury of how quickly went wrong due to his lies! She'd never been so angry with him! "You can't stop me from seeing my kids!", "you don't see them anyway and when you do you screw it all up!" Karen was stressed and hysterical Rob instantly ran over to her at the sound of the shouting passing Bella to Aiden who was being everyone's rock "Karen, breathe. This isn't good for the baby" Karen broke down in robs' arms he held her close hushing her calmly almost sweetly before telling Charlie to leave " I think you should go, you have caused enough trouble for one day" it gave Karen strength to hear her man standing up for their family. "You can't tell me what to do!" Rob just shot him a look and he was off Rob continued to cradle his fiancé before wiping away her tears "you okay?", "I'm fine. Really" Karen smiled through the tear stained face rob kissed her forehead before they all walked back in again. Rob's arm around her waist, Karen's hand on Harry's shoulder, she hated seeing her son so upset he was 16 a sensitive little boy but all the same it took a lot for him to get like this and the last time he was it didn't end to well, only with an eating disorder that left her feeling guilty!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Nine. **_

_**The Aftermath**_____

Rob carried on cradling Karen in his arms,"we better get going Rob, I need an early night. I don't feel too good" Karen lost the entire colour in her face, like her body had just been drained of all the life in it. Rob got Karen in the car and said the goodbyes and sent harry out to get in the car. Rob said goodbye jess and Aiden, and of course Baby Bella. They followed rob to the car, and said bye to Karen, Jess had calmed down a bit, but was still a struggle to keep the tears in. Karen was a bit spaced out to be honest the entire way home, Harry was completely saddened and Rob was desperately trying to look after the pair of them. He parked up and they all got out the car, "why don't you go see Ruth for a bit, take your mind off things" Rob said his hand on Harry's shoulder, "but what about mum", "I'll look after her, you just go cheer yourself up. Don't worry about being back to late just make sure you text me when your there "Karen looked over almost proudly though she felt she needed a lie down so didn't find much energy to smile."I know you'll look after her, you always will. Just hate seeing her so shaken up", "I promise you she'll be fine. Hard as nails your mum". Harry headed over to Ruth's and Rob headed over to his gorgeous fiancé,Who was dozing on the passenger seat, rob rested his hand on Karen's knee, the 5 minute journey felt like forever, when they got home, he moved her fringe off of her face, "Karen, wakey wakey, Karennnn"Rob was getting quite worried, then Karen's eyes opened and he breathed a sigh of relief,"we home already" Karen yawned. "Yes love, come on, ill run you a nice warm bath then you can go lie down for a bit "Karen felt so lucky to have a fiancé as caring and as kind as rob, he would do anything for her, and she knew it."Thanks Rob, your too good to me you know that", "I just care about you Karen", she smiled before his lips me hers and they headed into the house. Rob ran the bath whilst Karen sorted herself out he then went onto making a cup of coffee each taking them upstairs for when Karen came out. He managed to skilfully open the door with his hip to find Karen had flaked out on the bed completely exhausted emotionally and physically, he put the mugs down before pulling the duvet over her tired body and kissing her forehead. He found himself drinking his coffee and watching her sleep, there was something so mesmerising about the way she slept. Karen looked just as beautiful as when she was awake, rob put his cup down and led next to Karen and put his hand on hers. He whispered into Karen's ear, "I love you Karen, I always will, my beautiful fiancé" Karen's eyes opened, rob felt quite guilty about waking up his exhausted, heavily pregnant fiancé, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," rob said hugging her, "it fine love" Karen smiled. "Your baths ready if you are sweetheart" Rob helped Karen get up off the bed, undressed and into the bath, "ill go and make you a coffee whilst you have a bath darling," Karen was finally managing to relax in the bath, her hand finding her very rounded stomach, she couldn't believe she was going through this all again. She was so happy but she had never in a million years pictured herself in this situation it was so surreal. Rob gave her a coffee and they spent most the evening talking before retreating into bed in one another's arms, Karen had big plans for the morning, a surprise to prep for Rob while he was working. She was now on maternity leave the effects of the pregnancy taking its toll forcing her to leave earlier than planned. Karen was finding it hard to sleep, the fact she was with rob, her reality was finally better than her dreams, but the fact she was next to him and his arm around her made her drift off into deep thoughts about the future, she could barely wait. Karen was woke up that morning by the sound of the door opening of Harry just arriving in from Ruth's, Karen went downstairs, "when we said don't worry about coming home too late, we didn't mean the day after," Karen joked. "Sorry mum, I stayed at Ruth's last night, were going out today," harry left. Karen stood the overwhelmed. All her children were grown up; there will be such a big difference in age. Karen knew that this was going to be different; after all, she was with Rob now. Karen had never felt this way about someone, Charlie was nice sometimes, but he never stuck up for his wife. Rob would do anything to help her. Rob had already left to go to work it was 10:30, he left at 8am. Karen got herself a bottle of water, her secret stash of chocolates from under the TV stand and went upstairs to get all of the stuff for the baby's nursery out, she pulled it all out of the wardrobe, Karen was a very organised person, she had already put the Pole up for the curtains, and the nails in the walls for the pictures, without rob noticing a thing. Karen got the step ladders out and started hanging pictures of 'A' 'B' 'C' '1' '2' '3' on the wall, Karen went all light headed, her vision went all blurry, the next thing she knew, she was on the floor alone with a great big cut on her head and cramps in her stomach. The worst part was, rob wasn't there to comfort her this time...

She felt empty, she was hurting, with pain if falling and that her fiancé wasn't there to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be alright, she looked for her phone, it was on the bed, every little movement caused a sharp pain in her stomach, she lifted her arm up and tried to pick the phone up off of the bed, which proved difficult when you can't see where your hand is going. She got the phone and searched for robs number, "you are through to O2 mob-" Karen cut off, she let out a cry. She couldn't believe this was happening, she kept trying to call but the one voice she didn't want to hear kept re-occurring. She had called rob 27 times, he surely must of seen it by now, Karen tried once more, it was ringing,"Karen what's up love? You've called me 27 times I was getting worried are you okay?" All rob could hear from down the phone was crying and snatching breaths, "I'm on my way home, I'll be 5 minutes. Stay strong for me sweetheart, love you" robs eyes glistened with the tears making a man-made waterfall in his eyes. He had never drove quite so fast, he shot out of the car and nearly took the front door off its hinges when he came bursting in, he ran upstairs to find Karen led on the floor unconscious with a cut flowing with blood on her head. "Karen...oh my god" Rob fell to his knees beside Karen holding her head in attempt to stop the bleeding, Rob began to ring for an ambulance as Karen opened her eyes, he finished the call just as she began to speak "Rob!" "It's okay sweetheart I'm here", "the baby", Karen was scared, scared didn't even cover it she was petrified she knew how much the baby meant to him and her, she couldn't lose it not now! Rob went to open the door, the ambulance had arrived! Rob carried rob down the stairs and outside, and led her on the stretcher waiting for her,"what on earth were you doing climbing ladders in your condition Karen!" Rob was panicking,"I was trying to get the nursery ready to surprise you," Karen said drowsily."Oh Karen" he was distraught but touched, Karen only ever did things for other people but now it had ended badly. Rob got in the ambulance with her. He held her hand the whole way. "I'm scared Rob", "I'm here, I'm here Karen". A tear rolled down her cheek rob held his back as much as he could but it didn't help, he broke down turning his face away from Karen which just made her feel like he was angry with her. "You're angry aren't you?" Karen's words were teary, "no, I just worry about you and our baby. You should never have been on the ladder in the first place", he held her hand tighter in hope to reassure her. "I know ... I'm sorry Rob." "Karen, you could be seriously hurt, you shouldn't do anything like that, especially when everyone is out" rob was absolutely mortified. He couldn't believe she was doing something to make him happy and ended so badly. "I'm sorry rob, please don't be mad. I need you here with me" Karen was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Karen I'm not going anywhere, ever"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Ten.**_

_**Let the Tests Begin**_

Karen was so scared, her baby, she wasn't sure whether it was okay. Her heart ached for Rob and their baby; she lay in the hospital bed Rob by her side whilst the doctors began their tests! "Now Karen if you could lift your just over your belly." Karen hesitantly lifted her top up, she gripped hold of robs hand so tightly his hand started to go a light shade of purple. The nurse smeared the KY Jelly onto Karen's stomach. Karen heard the sound of a heart beating and saw the little head of their little girl appear on the screen, rob couldn't help but cry with happiness. "She's okay, our little girl" Rob said through his tears, Karen held his hand tightly. "She's strong just like her daddy" Karen smiled at her beloved fiancé, before kissing his lips passionately. They shared a loving smile before Rob helped her off up the bed, she pulled her top down. It was a struggle with her belly being so big she only had 3 months to go. She wasn't as nervous as she first though she might be, she wanted it now. Karen had been through 3 pregnancies and a miscarriage before having this baby with rob; it meant the world to both of them. "Will she need stitches on her head?" Rob was concerned about the depth of the cut. "No, a few steri-strips should do the trick" the nurse was reassuring. Thanks Rob", "aye, as long as your okay". Karen was discharged and Rob drove her home. "How's about I finish off the bits to the nursery and you can lie down and rest" , "that sounds lovely but I wanted to do it together", "Karen you've had a fall you need to rest, for our baby". "Rob I'm fine, honestly". He wrapped his arms around his fiancé and baby bump and smiled giving into her demands, "okay, but your sticking to the light stuff, baby clothes it is for you fisher" Karen beamed before lightly kissing his cheek. Baby clothes it is then, "rob" rob can up to Karen, she held his hands loosely in hers, "I love you so much, I have never felt the way I feel about you about anyone, no one has ever come close to the way you make me feel" rob laughed "you turning soppy fisher?" "Oi Scotcher, me soppy? No way" Karen teased. "I love you too my love, I can't wait till were a proper family, when we have our baby girl and were married. I will always be here for you" Karen wrapped her arms around rob, before sharing in a long passionate kiss b between lovers. They held hands and walked upstairs to get on with the nursery. Rob finished hanging up the curtains as Karen folded and hung the gorgeous outfits they had brought for their daughter. Karen admired every tiny item; she was just filled with the most unconditional joy! She stared at them and tried to picture what her baby would look like in them. "What should I do now rob?" Go lie down, you need to rest there's not long left now Karen" rob insisted. Karen listened for a change and led on the bed and admired rob putting the crib up."What do you think she'll look like Rob", "well...? Beautiful of course. Just like her mummy"Karen's little cheeks went beetroot red,"do you want a coffee Love?" Karen nodded,"milk, 2 sugars in your teddy bear cup with a digestive?" Rob Laughed. "Wow, you really do pay attention to detail don't you!" They both laughed. "Coming right up"  
Karen sat sipping her coffee whilst rob finished putting up the curtains, she couldn't help but smile this was just so perfect. "Right I better get back to school, will you be okay?" Rob leant down to safe goodbye to Karen, "I'll be fine, I'll see you later. Thanks for finishing the curtains", rob smiled before walking out the door saying "stay away from the ladders, I don't fancy another trip to A and E", "yeah sorry about that" Karen gave him a cheeky face of awkwardness. Rob laughed before leaving Karen admired the nearly complete nursery she was going to have fun spending the rest of the day adding the little details. She really wanted to surprise Rob but in a good way rather than because she had fallen off a ladder!

Karen got up and opened the curtains that Rob had just put up, She put the pillow and the blanket in the cot, the teddy's at the bottom, a little dummy waiting for her on her pillow, an empty photo frame, waiting on the windowsill for a family pictures. Karen felt a little kick in her stomach; it was like she was saying thank you. Karen's hand found its way to the kicking, rubbing her belly in a circular motion. Karen ran her hand along the cot whispering to herself "not long now" before she left the room almost embracing the peace and headed downstairs to chill with her favourite magazine which was then interrupted by the door, Jess desperately needed some help with Bella! "Mum Bella won't stop crying, I had two hours sleep last night-" "go lie down sweetheart, I'll look after her" Karen cradled Bella in her arms, within two minutes, Bella and jess were fast asleep, the crying had stopped. Karen took Bella upstairs and put her in the cot that rob had just built, your auntie will be in here soon enough. She kissed Bella's forehead and went and sat next to jess. "Mum Bella won't stop crying, I had two hours sleep last night-" "go lie down sweetheart, I'll look after her" Karen cradled Bella in her arms, within two minutes, Bella and jess were fast asleep, the crying had stopped. Karen took Bella upstairs and put her in the cot that rob had just built, your auntie will be in here soon enough. She kissed Bella's forehead and went and sat next to jess. Karen felt exhausted too being pregnant and taking care of your family was a lot to cope with. Karen must have walked up the stairs at least 5 times since jess had arrived calming Bella down. She may have fallen asleep quickly but that didn't mean she was staying that way. Karen was making her 6th trip as Rob walked through the door. "I thought you were going to take it easy", "I was until Jess arrived with Bella, Jess is exhausted after only 2 hours sleep. Bella keeps waking up and ...and" Karen was finding herself taking on too much, "shh I'll go sort out Bella, where is she?", "she's in the nursery" Karen went and sat down with a coffee she needed to chill. Rob headed upstairs, it was feeling a little strange it wouldn't be long till it was there little girl in the cot. Rob walked in on a screaming Bella" Belle's" rob's little nickname for his little granddaughter, "what's the matter" Bella was now 6 months old, Rob bounced her on his hip. Her little face broke his heart all screwed up and teary, "is somebody teething" Bella cried almost with a response of yes. "Shall we go ask nanny if she has any bonjela, shall we go ask her"? Rob had his cute calm voice on as he headed downstairs with a grizzly Bella.

"Karen Love, do you have any bonjela for Bella?" Rob was still in his cute babyish voice. "Check the top cupboard next to the fridge" Karen suggested. Here you go belles, Rob rubbed some bonjella on her little gums, she bit his finger.  
"Karen Love, do you have any bonjella for Bella?" Rob was still in his cute babyish voice. "Check the top cupboard next to the fridge" Karen suggested. Here you go belles, Rob rubbed some bonjella on her little gums, she bit his finger.  
"Just as well you don't have any teeth yet aye Belle's", Karen laughed, "you hold her and I'll put it on her gums", Karen placed her finger in her mouth whilst rob calmed her down, "all done" Karen kissed her granddaughters head. Rob held his granddaughter in one arm and his fiancé in the other "we're going to be okay", "I think we are too" Karen looked up at Rob snatching a kiss just as Jess appeared. "Sorry Bella didn't mean to put you through all that" jess held Bella as she winked at her mum and soon to be step-dad.  
"Thanks for looking after her; this is the longest sleep I've had in 6 months. I better get going, Aiden will be home soon, thanks mum thanks dad, I know where I'll be bringing her from now on, jess winked and left." "Was that me or did jess just call me dad?" Rob felt quite proud. Karen's hand was now on his chest as she looked up almost proud and shocked as she cheekily looked up "I think she did"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Eleven.**_

_**Apologies from the Wrong People**_

Rob smiled and kissed Karen on the lips, rob - still kissing Karen- moved over onto the couch. "Was that the doorbell Rob?" "I think so, did you invite anyone?" Karen shook her head "not that I can remember" Karen opened the door, "hello Karen" Karen's mouth dropped "MUM, what are you doing here!" Karen tried to shut the door, "I've come all the way from Ireland. The least you could do I'd invite me in, we've not seen each other in 15 years, and you left on bad feeling!" Karen hung her head. "I really don't need this now" she caught a glimpse of an engagement ring on Karen's finger, and her ever growing stomach. "Karen who is it love?" Karen breathed in a big sigh "Rob this is my mum, mum this is Rob...my fiancée"."Ava!" "Rob!" " Wait, how you to know each other do?" Karen sat down. Ava hugged Rob,"small world! Robs mum and dad are good friends of mine!"  
Karen wasn't really entirely sure what to do or say but was secretly relieved it meant one less introduction and explanation  
"So you approve?" Karen sneaked in."Of course I do, I have all the time in the world for rob and his family!" Karen and Rob both breathed a sigh of relief. Karen walked over and held robs hand, our baby's due in a month, mum can I speak to you in private for a moment in the kitchen?" They walked to the kitchen and rob sat on the couch. "Mum, I'd really like us to move on, and I'd love it if you were here when our baby is born?" "You have got to be joking Karen, I can't just forgive and forget"  
"Well what exactly are you here for mum" Harry made his way downstairs  
"You know why I left. I couldn't cope, I was young, there's not one day that goes by that I don't feel guilty about not seeing my dad!"  
"Then why run away, why did you leave!"  
"I was young! Oh, are you trying to say you've never made mistakes mother! Well you could have fooled me, you've made plenty!" Ava Slapped Karen. Rob jumped off the couch.  
"Karen!" Rob ran in Harry followed, "rob what's going on?", "I'm not sure? Your Nan's here!", "what? But I've never met my Nan; she didn't want anything to do with mum". Rob's face stiffened and he headed to see Karen, "I'm so sorry Karen"  
"GET OUT!" Karen screamed at her mum and Karen ran upstairs in tears. Rob opened the door and repeated what Karen said. "Get out  
Ava."  
"Rob don't chuck me out" , "look I don't know what's gone on between you two but I love her and it takes a lot for her to get upset" , "you have to get her to talk to me Rob" , "she's not a child! You need to leave Ava ...Now!" Rob headed upstairs to find Karen.  
"I need to speak to her rob, please!" Rob carried on walking. "Karen sweetheart?" Karen was led on the bed breaking her heart. Rob sat next to her. "What's happened baby?"  
"It's my entire fault Rob", "aye nothing is your fault" rob held her in his arms. "Just tell me what happened", Karen looked at him, she knew he's listen to her. "It was years ago before Harry was born back in Ireland, my dad... He ... He was dying. I couldn't cope it was too much I needed to get away and Charlie had been offered a job as a teacher over here so we left. My mum or my brother never forgave me for leaving, my sister was the only one I kept in contact with", "but Karen none of that was your fault, you were struggling", "Rob I was the one that could save him! I killed him", "Karen you didn't kill him", "I did...he needed a bone marrow transplant. I was the only match", "Karen it is your body, you did what you wanted to do. Your dad was ill, he died peacefully. Another operation may have been too much" Karen broke down in his arms once more. "Karen, it wasn't your fault. Even if you did, it might not of saved him" "no but at least I'd of got to say bye to him before he died." "You've been living with this for 15 years without telling anyone but Bex, Jess and Charlie?" "Jess and Bex don't know" Karen hung her head.  
"Karen, it wasn't your fault. Even if you did, it might not of saved him" "no but at least I'd of got to say bye to him before he died." "You've been living with this for 15 years without telling anyone but Bex, Jess and Charlie?" "Jess and Bex don't know" Karen hung her head.  
"I wanted to stay, say goodbye it was Charlie who said it would be a good idea to leave"  
"Why did you not do what you wanted to do Karen?" "He told me he'd be alright they'd find a way to cure him"  
"Oh Karen, everything that man's done to you"  
"And yet he still finds ways to make everything worse, it's like he's not satisfied till he's hurting me anymore"  
"Karen I won't let him hurt you anymore I won't let him hurt you or the kids"  
"Let's go down aye?" He helped Karen off of the bed and down the stairs,"what's she still doing here!" "I told you to go Ava, just go." "NOT UNTIL I SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER!" "Well you'll be waiting a long time because I'm not speaking to you! Now read my lips! GET OUT!" "Mum you're never going to get over the fact I left, I can't live with the guilt anymore. I was young couldn't cope and Charlie offered me a way out. I was naïve enough to take it"  
"You were stupid, you didn't listen to me when I told you Charlie was trouble" "no. But I'm glad I came over with him; because I would have never met rob"  
Karen looked over to rob"I just wish it was after dad died"  
"You could have stayed!"  
"Mum I loved Charlie, well I thought I did, I wasn't going to just leave him. We had jess and Bex I owed it to them for them to have their dad around"  
"Do you not think your brother and sister wanted their dad around eh?"  
"Mum just leaves. You will never even try to see it from my point of view. It's my body, I loved dad, he was my best friend but it scared me, the operation the pain"  
"You know what, I will go. But don't ever expect to see me again"  
Karen broke down in robs arms once again,"shhh, Karen. She's gone.  
"Am I supposed to feel happy?"

"I don't know love, no because it's your mom but yes because she wasn't understanding"  
"I just want to be alone","Karen I'm here" Rob attempted to hold her "please Rob""Karen I don't want to leave you on your own" Karen was getting angry she didn't need Rob molley colling her right now!  
"Rob I really don't need all this right now", "need what Karen, I'm on your side" , "don't start bringing sides into this Rob", "what have I done Karen" the bedroom door slammed and Rob huffed walking down the stairs into harry, "what's up with mum?" , "no idea and unless you want your head bitten off I'd leave her" , rob went to cool off and Harry headed upstairs despite Rob's words. He knocked on the door lightly. "Rob I don't need this", "mum" Harry's quiet voice broke through and Karen sat up, "harry?" She wiped her eyes and looked at her son. "Are you okay?","I'm fine, I just need to calm down", "yeah Rob isn't in the best of moods", "that's my fault" ,"what's going on mum" harry sat next to his mum on her bed. "Your Nan dropped by", "I thought she was in Ireland?", "Oh she was but she's here still not sure why she came, we don't get on and we never will". "Why's that mum?", "Harry ... Before you were born when your granddad was dyeing I left him, I could have helped him by having an operation but I chose not to. Your Nan doesn't forgive me", "but it's not your fault. She might be angry but that was over 15 years ago" , "why can't your Nan be as understanding as you aye", Harry gave his mum a hug, she missed those days when he was younger where he would bounce into her arms, so this moment meant a lot. There was another knock at the door "is it safe to come in?" Rob smiled softly; Karen smiled back "I'm sorry".  
"Its alright, I'm sorry too. I should have just left you to cool down when you asked, hey, it's been a stressful day!" "Too right, why don't we go to the cinema tonight they have pizza for dinner? What do you's think? We've not been out in a while!"  
"Yeah that sounds good mum", Harry was looking forward to spending quality bonding time with his mum and rob he missed that with his dad. Rob has been more of a dad to Harry than Charlie was. Harry really liked spending time with Rob. "That's settled then! What should we go see? You wanted to go see warhorse didn't you rob?"  
"Yeah I did but I mean I'm not sure it's Harry's kind of thing", "What! I don't want to see that", "its fine we'll see something else" rob insisted, "no we'll see warhorse I owe it to you Rob after everything today", Harry stropped but he did understand.  
"Go get your coat on harry, good lad" "we'll wait for you on the front". "You okay now Karen?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. After all I have you," she kissed him, to say thank you. "Not again" harry said cheekily. "Oi you, get in the car" Karen smiled.  
Harry loved it; just going out together it made him happy. He was even happier to just see his mum happy, she hadn't been this chilled in a long time and that was all down to Rob. The baby really was going to make them. Though Harry was beginning to sense a few nerves between them but it was natural, Harry was going to try and help out as much as he could there were limits such as he wasn't going to change a nappy but he'd babysit ... Every now and then. Of course he wasn't going to give up all his time, after all it wasn't his baby, but it was going to be his step-sister. Deep down though, he wasn't going to think of her as a step sister, just a sister and rob, a dad.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Twelve.**_

_**A Welcomed Surprise  
**___

"Rob, you order the pizza, and ill set the table" Karen felt a sharp pain go through her stomach, she heard a splash on the floor, her waters had broke. "Pizza's ordered love, woah, have you spilled some water on the floor? I better mop it up before someone slips!" Rob laughed. "Rob don't panic but the baby's on its way" "I'll grab the car keys... Where are my shoes...where's your bag?", "Rob look at me, breath." Karen was trying to keep him calm through the contractions; she gripped the kitchen work top. Rob was more nervous than Karen,"Rob! Breathe! I've been through this 3 times, I'm sure I can manage a 4th" Karen remembered how painful birth is. She gripped onto the work surface even stronger and all the colour had gone from robs face, he looked like he was about to faint.  
"Rob, don't do this to me...Ahhh" Karen was midway through contraction as Rob fell to the floor, "nice one Scotcher" Karen didn't know what to do, "Harry...Harry" ,he didn't reply clearly he was on his Xbox. "Great" Karen's hand was on her back in attempt to soothe the pain. She nudged Rob with her foot hoping he might come round but nothing, Karen began to dial for Jess, she had no other option."Jess! Jess, come round quick ahh, robs passed out, Harry's on his x-box and I'm in labour!" Karen dropped the phone on the ground,"harry! Harry- ah" Karen tried to nude robs foot again, nothing. "Thanks Scotcher, real man aren't you""Karen gritted her teeth through the pain, she decided to just focus on her breathing Rob was going to be no help and it looked like Harry may not know until Jess arrived!  
"MUM, MUM!" "I'm in here darling, try waking rob up" "DAD! DAD!" Jess slapped him. Even though Karen was in pain she still laughed"give him one from me "It was hopeless, "Rob just wait till this baby's born" Karen was not impressed! "Jess go get Harry, get him to call an ambulance and then try try try and wake rob up!" Ah, the contractions were getting more frequent now, Karen was concentrating on the fact that in a few hours she and rob would have their little baby girl. Karen was getting to a point where she really needed to get to hospital ...now! Jess decided the only way she was going to be able to wake him up. She filled up the glass of water and chucked it at rob. Surprisingly he woke up."Mum", Karen was midway through breathing a contraction as she saw Rob slowly being helped up. "You are so lucky Scotcher"; "well I wasn't going to miss this now was I". Rob grabbed his keys off the side and carried Karen to the car, "come on jess, you need to sit with your mum", Rob put Karen in the back seat and Jess got in next to her, jess threw rob a towel, she felt quite bad about drenching him in water and him not having time to change "Harry grab your shoes, we're going to the hospital now", Rob had raced upstairs to grab Harry who was completely dazed, he had clearly not listened to anything Jess had said, "your mum's gone into labour", Harry legged it down with Rob and they jumped into the car."Is there anything you need Karen?" "Just Drive!" "Mum breathe" "can anyone see a parking spot?" Jess looked around "There to the left of you next to the bmw" rob lifted Karen out of the car and carried her into the hospital, "my fiancé's gone into labour!"Rob panicking even more than before! The nurses got Karen a wheelchair and rob put her down in it. "Where do we go?" "Right over here, follow me" rob lifted Karen from the wheelchair to the bed, the nurse walked over,"hi Karen, I'm doctor smith" Karen gritted her teeth so she could speak through the pain,"hi" "how often are your contractions now?" Karen's hand reached over to rub her stomach, "about every two minutes" Rob went and stood next to Karen, he held her hand, "squeeze my hand, whenever you need to" The nurse walked to the end of the bed, it looks like it won't be long till you meet your baby" "should I push yet? The pains unbearable!" "Not yet," jess walked in with two coffee's one for rob and one for herself. "Sorry mum, didn't think you'd be up to it" "I can't take this anymore, I need to push!" Karen grabbed robs hand and squeezed it till it was purple,"keep going Karen" Karen kept squeezing robs hand,"I can see the head, one more big push" Karen squeezed robs hand for the final time, this time it went bright red. They heard crying. Here's your little girl. The nurse wrapped her in a towel and passed her to Karen,"well don't you have your daddy's eyes!" Karen and Rob looked at each other and couldn't hold in their smiles, Rob held Karen's free hand , "we have our baby" "she's so tiny, " "On the bright side, at least I didn't pass out, like I thought I would!" "Yeah, I really don't think I could have gone through this without you here, but please. No more" Karen found the strength within her to laugh. "When do you think I'll be able to come home with her?" Karen just wanted to be at home on the couch with Rob, Harry and their baby. "We'll check you and your baby over first, but you might be home tonight, more likely tomorrow" "Jess, where's harry?" "He's sat outside in the corridor, I got him a coffee, he didn't want to come in. He said he'd pass out, I'll go get him" Jess walked out very maturely, "Harry" he looked up from the floor the rim of his coffee cup had been destroyed with teeth marks, he was nervous. "Our baby sister's here" jess's voice was soft, something about babies that made everyone so peaceful. "Okay" Harry was nervous but excited he was the youngest of the fishers he hadn't ever gone through the whole meeting your new baby brother or sister before. "You ready?" Jess asked as Harry got up and followed his sister in. Karen looked up her little girl in her arms Rob sat on the edge of the bed in complete awe of his little girl. "Harry, come meet your sister", Karen was also calm and a little teary giving birth was an emotional experience for all but one that was worthwhile. Karen looked at Harry's happy expression, it was almost protective. "Would you like to hold her?" Karen asked Harry simply nodded, he had held his niece on many an occasion but this was difference this was a new born baby, his little sister. Karen carefully passed her little girl over and watched proudly over at harry, it was a sight to be proud of. A picture perfect moment. Karen's hand snuck between rob's as the pair of them looked at each other smiling before laughing, not quite being able to take in how amazing it felt to have their little girl finally. Karen was thrilled and so was Rob it was never something they planned but the strength of their relationship had meant they were going to cope with anything including this baby! This baby made their relationship a family, a baby that was both of theirs.

"She's got Robs eyes! She's gorgeous mum!" Harry Stared in awe of his baby sister. He tapped his finger on her nose. "How are you feeling mum?" "A bit sore love, but I'll be fine" harry passed her to Rob,"what's her name mum?"  
"Well we had a few ideas but we wanted to run them past you guys first", Karen looked down at her beautiful little girl, "mum we don't care what you call her, it should be yours and rob's decision", rob's arm was wrapped particularly around his little family, "well we did have one name" rob looked at Karen, "we wanted to call her Isla...Isla Rose Scotcher" Karen's voice was so happy, it showed so much content.  
"I love it" jess looked into Isla's baby blue eyes. "Just what I thought, Blonde hair, with baby blue eyes. We'll be beating the boys off with a stick" they all laughed,"what did I say Rob? If it's anything to do with me, there won't be any boys until she's 35 or left home, whichever comes last" Karen was exhausted Jess had taken Harry home, she'd passed her test recently. Jess had called Bex and she was hoping to come see her mum and little sister once they were home. Rob was walking round the room with Isla in his arms attempting to calm her down, she was a right little screamer. "I had forgotten what all the sleepless nights felt like" Karen rubbed her eyes and sat herself up. "Surprised you didn't wake up earlier she's been at it for at least an hour" "oh Isla, come here" Karen took her in her arms Rob had a major headache so gulped down a bottle of water that had been sat next to Karen. Karen fed Isla and she instantly calmed down "guessing she was hungry"; Karen was finding this all surreal she had never imagined being sat here again with her own newborn baby in her arms. It was strange to be a new mum again she knew what to do but it didn't necessarily make it any easier, well except this time round she didn't have a 3 and 2 year old to cope with too. Karen was happy and so was Rob they had a beautiful healthy little girl, nothing could be better. The fact that they were getting married put the cherry on top; Karen never imagined she could be this happy again. Rob was pacing up and down the room,"I can't believe she's finally here, it seems so surreal that I have a baby girl" rob sat down on the bed. "She looks like you", "d'you think?" Rob said, "rob you just need to look at her eyes and her nose" Rob was secretly pleased; Karen could see it oozing out of him.  
Rob looked Karen in the eyes"I love you" Karen looked down at Isla-Rose"and we love you too" "my two precious girls"  
Karen smiled back, "she completes us, our little Isla". Karen couldn't take in her beauty, every little feature every tiny little curl. She was simply gorgeous; words could never do her justice. "I have no idea how I can feel this tired yet physically not be able to close my eyes, I don't want to let her out of my sight" , rob smiled, "why don't you have a doze I'll look after her" , "thanks Rob", Karen smiled, rob kissed her head as he picked up his little girl, he sat down placing her on his chest, kissing the top of her tiny head as she squirmed before falling asleep, almost in sync with her mummy.  
Rob looked over to Karen, there was something about the way she slept she looked just as beautiful as when she was awake, even though she would never agree. Rob went to get a coffee from the cafe from the corner of the ward. "1 milky coffee with 2sugars, and 1 tea with a tiny bit of milk and a sugar please" He came back to find Karen had woken up, Isla was in her arms "gosh she does have a pair of lungs on her" , "she sure does" , " I got you a tea", he placed it on the table next to her. "Thanks rob" there was a knock at the door. "Mrs Fisher, we are going to discharge you and your daughter this afternoon", "that's brilli ant" rob butted in with excitement."Well we shall be round in a bit to give you the all clear then your free to leave", the pair of them smiled Isla was looking straight up at Karen all cute and adorable. "We're going home" Karen whispered before kissing her little girls hand as she squirmed.

"I can't believe she's here in my arms" Karen shed a tear of happiness, before feeding Isla her bottle of milk. "Do you want your bottle baby girl," Karen couldn't help but go into her baby voice. Rob was just sat on the edge of the bed trying to take all this in."Karen fisher" the nurse walked in. "yes". "You are now free to go" "Isla did you hear that, we're going home", Karen handed Isla to rob and he buckled her into her car seat, it was navy and white polka dotted, very practical yet cute! Karen and Rob had been waiting to leave the confinements of the hospital for hours they just wanted to be at home with their new baby. Rob carried Isla out and the bag of Karen and Isla's things. Karen was still on orders to take it easy. She signed the papers as she left to prove she was no longer in the building, fire safety and all that. They headed to the car, but not as a couple as a family. "It's amazing to think we came here as two and we are going home as 3" Rob thoughtfully spoke his hand in Karen's tightly. Karen unlocked the car, after the palaver of finding the keys which were eventually found in Rob's back pocket. Rob seat belted the car seat in "Rob can you give her, he blanket. We all know how chilly your car gets" Rob took the blanket a smile on his face, it felt so weird but a good weird to be looking after a baby again. Karen and his baby. They drove home; Isla was asleep the entire way, "well she wasn't this quiet at the hospital", rob joked remembering bouncing her round in his arms as she screamed her lungs out. Karen quietly shut her door as they all walked up to the house. She unlocked the door before they all headed upstairs to the nursery, "welcome home Isla", Rob said as he picked her up talking to her about her room "and that's Lottie your little elephant, Harry bought that for you", Karen stood by the door as she watched Rob bond with their tiny little girl. She eventually walked into join them, Isla was awake now but it looked like it wouldn't be for long "well that was a big yawn missy, is daddy boring you already" Karen took her off Rob and carefully placed her into her cot. "Watch it Fisher, you'll regret that" he teased kissing her on the cheek. "Sleep well gorgeous", Rob said as her tiny eyelids slowly began to close. Karen watched over as Isla slept, Rob's arm around her waist, "sweet dreams sweetheart" Karen said before turning into face Rob a delicate smile placed upon his lips. They were finally home, there baby asleep in her cot, the warmth of each other, happiness flooded the room that was until the door swung open and Harry ran up the stairs in a rage. Isla began to scream and Rob and Karen broke from there embrace, Rob picked up Isla in attempt to soothe her. "What the hell is going on...Harry?" His bedroom door smashed shut followed by the thuds of his feet as he began to kick at the bottom of his bedroom door. Something wasn't right. So much happiness had been taken over by anxiety, aggression and on Karen and Rob's part confusion.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Thirteen.**_

_**Destroying The Peace**___

Karen shot a worried look into Rob's eyes. Karen knocked onto Harry's bedroom door"Harry Love, what's wrong?" "Nothing! Go away" harry kicked the door once more. "Oi stop that, you're scaring Isla "Rob cradled Isla in his arms to try and comfort her, from all the banging and shouting around her."I'll take her downstairs, you go talk to him" Karen opened Harry's bedroom door to find a distraught harry sobbing into his pillow, Karen sat on his bed,"Harry what's up? I'm you mum, I know when something's wrong, you can tell me anything you know" harry looked up at his mum,"Its Ruth, she's moving" Harry's head dropped. "You'll still be able to see her at the weekends harry" Karen wrapped her arms around her son. "No I won't, she's moving to Australia" Karen was shocked! What could she say to Harry, how could she reassure him "oh Harry." He broke down in her arms, Karen was exhausted she had given birth not that long ago and now had an emotional teenager on her hands. "Try to be happy for her, you can write or Skype. You never know once you have left school you can go out and visit her" harry sniffed, she wiped his tears away the way she did when he was little. "Right you, take a deep breath and calm down. Why don't you sort yourself out and go and talk to her, make the most of the time she is here" Karen rubbed his arm, "when does she leave?", "a month's time" Harry nearly broke down all over again. "Oi, no more tears. You be strong for Ruth she'll be feeling even worse than you, leaving everything she knows", Harry took a deep breath in, "okay" Harry was beginning to find some strength to at least make the most of her time in the UK. Karen watched her son get up and slowly turn the handle on the door turning around before he left, "thanks mum", "no worries, go see Ruth. I love you", Harry just smiled he was a teenage boy after all that simple statement would be pushing it. Karen breathed a sigh of relief that she had managed to sort harry out, She walked downstairs to find rob asleep on the sofa with Isla in his arms,"aw my two babies" Karen sat on the edge of the sofa and took Isla out of robs arms. She looked into Isla's eyes"my beautiful little girl" Isla yawned, her mouth was so tiny. "You sorted harry out then? What was wrong with him?" Karen went and sat next to rob on the sofa, and sat Isla on her knees. "Ruth, she moving to Australia, in a month he's gone to see her now" "Gosh, no wonder he stormed in. That sort of thing can hit you hard especially when they are so close", "he is really upset, think I got through to him. Encouraged him to make the most of it while she's here", "sounds like a good plan" , Rob put his arm around Karen as they watched little Isla yawn some more, her tiny mouth stretching out, her tiny hands clenched and her legs waggling around, "you can't still be tired Isla", Rob addressed his little girl. (Gosh that still felt weird to him) his voice all calm and happy. "Isla that was a very big yawn" Karen followed on. They were so happy, they had waited such a long time for her arrival they were going to treasure every second they had with her. She soon fell asleep in Karen's lap, her tiny body wrapped in a gorgeous soft pink blanket. She was a much loved little girl. "Should probably go put her down" Karen got up and walked her to the nursery, rob followed on, it just didn't feel real. Karen and Rob had a beautiful baby girl!

Karen placed Isla into the cot gently so she wouldn't wake up, rob put her arm around Karen's back. "She's gorgeous, it still doesn't feel real" "I know" rob kissed Karen on the cheek. "Maybe you should go and lie down for a bit eh?" Karen had just given birth a few hours ago, and she needed to rest. She walked back into her and Rob's room, Karen took her slippers off pulled the duvet back and got into bed. "Wow, you actually listened for once!" Rob said in a cheeky sarcastic voice"don't expect it too often Scotcher" Karen smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Rob leant over the bed and kissed Karen on the forehead. "You not going to lie with me?" Rob smiled and got into bed next to her holding her body close to is as he felt her fall asleep in his arms. He stroked her hair away from her face, kissing the top of her head before gazing at her beauty; it was peaceful and relaxing watching somebody sleep. Rob was chilled the house was quiet until the piercing sounds of Isla screaming broke through the house, "Oh Isla!" Rob groaned to himself, he attempted to untangle himself from Karen, sliding his arm from around her waist and stomach thought it was tricky; Karen's hand was resting on top of his. He slid his hand as carefully as he could from her grasp, beginning to roll out of bed as his hand began to break free. "Please tell me Isla isn't screaming again", Rob laughed, "well I would but that would be lying", Karen sighed into her pillow. Rob walked round to Karen's side of the bed, "look you stay here... Try and get some rest I'll watch Isla", he kissed her cheek before leaving the room. Karen just sunk under the duvet, the sleepless nights well afternoons had began! "Oh Isla, what's wrong now?" "Do you want to come and sit in with mummy and daddy?" Rob took Isla out of the crib and held her in his arms tight; she was wriggling about her tiny hand holding his thumb. Rob walked back into the bedroom; He got back in bed with Isla on his chest. And he locked his fingers with Karen's once again. This time they all dropped off to sleep. There must have been something about being with Karen and Rob that calmed her down and made her rest. Karen turned over onto her side and was rather surprised to see her little girl lying next to her with Rob we're both still asleep. Karen cuddled into rob hoping to go back to sleep for an hour or so... Who was she kidding Isla's beautiful blue eyes were looking straight at her she couldn't fall asleep on a view like that! She smiled at her little girl taking her in her arms as she began to grizzle in Rob's "okay gorgeous, let's not wake daddy up", she walked to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair that was in the corner, she laid Isla on her chest and gently rocked her. This seemed to soothe her quicker than anything else, " we all better now Isla, have we stopped the crying" Karen picked up Isla lifting her up in front of her before holding her in her arms and heading downstairs. She placed Isla in her Moses basket sat in the corner of the living room and went to grab herself a coffee, though it wasn't particularly strong she didn't want to spend to long away from Isla. Isla soon fell asleep again; Karen had her coffee in her hands gently warming them. Karen had remembered how much newborn babies sleep; it was amazing to think they could sleep for that amount of time. Isla was finally looking peaceful and as cute as ever in her pretty baby pink and dark pink baby grow; complete with a sewn on frilly belt type thing and pink heart shaped buttons and a bow on the centre of the outfit. Karen and Rob were very proud parents indeed!

She picked the Moses basket up off of the floor and put it on the couch carefully. Karen sat next to her. She put the recliner up and a blanket down over her. She getting sore, after all she'd given birth that day, she needed to rest. Her and rob had been up and down the stairs like a yoyo, in and out of bed seeing to Isla, in and out of the nursery. She lifted Isla gently out of the basket and into her arms. She stared at her gorgeous little girl whilst falling asleep. They couldn't have asked for a more perfect little girl. Karen smiled, her eyelids slowly closed as she fell asleep. The door opened again. Karen's eyes opened again. It was Harry and Ruth. "For god sake harry! I've only just managed to get her off, and I was just falling to sleep myself. Be quiet!" Karen was sore and tired. She couldn't help but snap. "Sorry Mum" Karen didn't have the energy to reply, she was fed up " did Harry wake you up gorgeous", Karen got up Isla in her arms as she walked around the room occasionally rocking, her tiny eyelids began to close again, the screaming had seized and Karen felt calmer, that was until the music began to blast, "harry" Karen whispered to herself frustrated hoping Isla wouldn't wake. She remained asleep Karen was pleased until a rather delayed reaction from Isla began to set in, the screaming started. Karen held Isla close as she headed upstairs to sort out Harry. She banged on his door, he opened it pretty much immediately, "yes?" he replied confused. "Are you actually kidding me Harry", Isla was screaming her little lungs off, Karen was attempting to soothe her but it wasn't really working. "Harry turn the music down! Rob's in bed, I'm shattered and Isla WAS asleep!" Harry sighed ignoring his mum, "Harry I'm serious! Do you want to deal with a screaming Isla?" Harry looked towards to floor, "didn't think so, so turn it down!",Harry turned the music down a smidge it barely made a difference. Karen burst into his room and headed over to turn his music off completely. "Don't even think about touching it", "Harry did you not listen to me", "Yes I did!", "right then turn it down or I will", "I did, are you blind or something!"; "don't you dare take that cheek with me, well that's the Xbox gone!" Karen began to turn and leave, Harry was now in a sulk. "You can't do that mum", "well maybe you should stop being so rude", "urrggghhh I hate my life", "oh grow up Harry", she was fed up of his ungrateful attitude, he could be so lovely sometimes and then the moody teenager took over him. Harry threw a massive strop across his bed, even began to cry. "Crying won't help!" Karen was so angry, she left him to it, followed by Ruth. "Sorry Ruth", "it's alright think me leavings really hit him", "It has", Isla was still being grizzly. "I'll see you tomorrow Mrs Fisher", "bye Ruth", "Oh congratulations to you and Rob", "thank you Ruth". Ruth shut the door quietly, clearly had more consideration to the new born baby than Harry did. "Sorry Isla" she whispered down to her little girl as she walked around the house in attempt to soothe her.

She held Isla close to her and tested the temperature on her hand. She screwed the teet back on and fed her, her bottle. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs,"Harry go back to your room", Karen turned around,"oh sorry rob, thought you were harry" Rob just smiled. "Karen, you've not slept. You need to at least sit down love" rob linked his fingers between hers and guided her over to the couch, "right you, sit down and rest, me and Isla will sit next to you" Karen sat down, rob followed. Rob took Isla into his arms and passed Karen the TV remote insisting she put in what she wanted to watch, she chucked on a bit of loose women nothing like some women in the same position as you. Karen was relaxed and beginning to feel less sore, she looked over casually every now and then rob was rocking her in his arms "careful Rob she has only just been fed", "she'll be fine, won't you Isla" he kissed her little head before rocking her in his arms once more. Karen rolled her eyes smiling to herself before looking back at the telly. "ISLA!" Karen sat up quickly looking over worried, to then burst into fits of laughter, she scooped up Isla and carried her upstairs to get her sorted "well what did I say Rob" Karen couldn't help but say I told you so, she was loving being right! Rob just stretched out his shirt moaning Karen laughed. Isla was all clean now dressed in a stripy pink baby grow, looking as cute as ever! She walked out of the nursery to find Rob all clean to. "I hope you put that shirt straight into the washing machine", Rob shot her a guilty look, "Oh Rob, if it's on our bedroom floor...", Rob shot into their bedroom scooping up the shirt to see the sick was on the floor "Sugar", Karen walked over to their room with Isla once he didn't return straight away, "Shall we go see what daddy's up to", she stood by the door watching Rob rub the carpet ragged as attempted to get the sick out of it. Karen felt sorry for him, "Right Isla this is not the way to get into mummy's good books", she shot Rob her flirtatious smile, "sorry" he grit his teeth looking up guiltily "oh come here you, I'll sort it out" , Karen passed Isla to Rob before kneeling on the floor and sorting it out. Rob made a swift exit placing Isla in her cot; he was being helpful just not by cleaning up his own mess. "Scotcher you are a useless bugger sometimes" she called through realising he had left. "Now Isla we definitely don't call daddy that... Language Fisher!" He teased Karen leaving the Nursery and closing the door behind him. He appeared next to Karen again, he held his arm out for Karen to help her up. "Sorry Karen, the smell of sick makes me sick" rob was staring at the floor,"get used to it rob" Karen laughed"I love your smile" Karen just smiled again,"see there it is" rob leant in for a cheeky kiss,"ey, your still in my bad books" Karen raised an eyebrow. "So what do I have to do to get back into your good book" Rob wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, Karen titled her head to the side looking into his eyes, "hmmm", "how about I cook you dinner", "you may earn yourself some brownie points", "I guess I better get cooking", "not just yet" Karen kissed his lips before simply enjoying a long embrace, she just needed some time to be with him. It had been a long day but one that wasn't to be forgotten. "I love you" Rob drew back looking deep into her eyes, "hmmmm...I love you to", "you had to think about that" "you still need to make it into my good books", "is that so" he moved closer to Karen before capturing her lips, "right you, go cook my something yummy going to go check up on Harry", "okay but try not to create world war 3 all over again, don't fancy Isla throwing up all over me again" , Karen chuckled before ordering him to go cheekily, "oi Chef, go to the kitchen", "I'm going I'm going". Karen shot him that smile he loved so much before heading to Harry's room. Was she stupid or just asking for an argument, Karen just needed to sort out Harry, he may be sad but that didn't mean he could behave in the way he was. Karen was just about to go see Harry when she thought about calling in reinforcements. She was on the phone to Jess within minutes her daughter and family were coming for dinner as well as Bex who was staying with them so she could come and meet her little sister. "Right Rob the whole family are coming for dinner", rob pretended to look shocked "is that okay?", "its fine, already cooking for us all. I know you too well Karen. I am sure Isla will love Bex to", Karen gave him a grateful kiss before grabbing herself a few minutes to just calm down and chill, everything was so full on at the minute!

"I'm going to go and get changed, I won't be long then ill set the table and get the plates out" Karen walked across to the bedroom and got out her black trousers and one of her best white tops, she put her lipstick on and blotted her lips. "Done" Karen breathed a breath of satisfaction. Karen walked out and shut the bedroom door. "Wit woo!" Rob whistled, Karen smiled. "You're not too bad yourself, even with gravy down your shirt" Karen walked over and got six knives and forks, and set them out on the dinner table. Karen put the plates into the microwave to heat them up. "a cars just pulled up outside, I think its jess and Aiden" Karen walked over to the door, and opened it. "Mum! How are you? How's Isla?" "Shh she's- well was asleep" they all laughed. "The wines in the fridge and the glasses are on the side, make you and Aiden a drink" Karen smiled before going upstairs to see to a yelling Isla,"what's wrong sweetheart? Ey?" Karen lifted Isla up out of the cot; Karen's back was staring to ache. She was supposed to be resting! "Come on beautiful, don't cry" Karen cradled Isla in her arms till she finally stopped crying, she was sucking her thumb. Karen walked down to the bottom of the landing where Harry's room was, she knocked on the door "HARRY...harry, Jess, Aiden and Bella are here and Bex is on her way, are you coming down?" Harry just ignored her. "Guessing that's a no then!" Karen carried on down stairs, everyone's eyes turned to Isla. Karen handed Isla over to Jess while she went and helped prepare the dinner on the plates. "Rob, you go change your shirt and ill dish the food out" "you sure love?" "Yes now go Scotcher" she laughed. Rob went to their bedroom and picked his blue checked shirt. He walked out"give us a twirl then" Karen joked. They all laughed. "You do the peas" rob started to scoop peas onto the plate - well floor. "Rob really? You're not feeding the floor as well you know" Karen raised an eyebrow"sorry, cooking isn't my strong point" Karen bent down to pick the peas up off the floor, she put them in the bin. "So Am I out of your bad books now?" Karen leant forward for a kiss. "What do you think" "I love you" rob stared into Karen's eyes"I love you too!" "Right we better get these plated on the table." Karen went and got Isla off Jess. "Teas Ready" Karen slowly rocked a now grizzling Isla before placing her in the bouncer that was in the corner, her tiny head dropping to one shoulder, unable to support her own neck being so young. Karen kissed her head before putting the baby muslin through the straps, just incase Isla decided to throw up during dinner. They All sat around the table and started chatting whilst eating their food,"Isla is absolutely adorable!" Bex was constantly staring into the corner of the room. Karen and Rob both smiled, the reality that they had a baby girl together was starting to sink in. Bex got up from the table and picked up her little sister she had arrived late and hadn't had a proper chance to see her. She scooped her up carefully and walked back to the table holding her, she was so peaceful. "I wish Bella was as good as Isla", jess looked at her little girl sat in her daddy's arms. She was getting so big. "Think she's on her best behaviour" Karen said her hand placed on Rob's thigh the biggest smile on her face.

Isla rested her head on Bex's shoulder, as Bex started to eat. "Mmm! Your an amazing cook rob!" Karen and Rob both laughed. "Wait till you try my home-made Victoria sponge!" Karen raised an eyebrow... "You cook cakes?" "Yeah, I made it at home with a ready pack from ASDA. There for its home-made" everyone burst out laughing. "Where's harry mum?" Bex was trying to get up to speed with everything that had happened before she arrived. Karen took a deep breath "he's in his room", Bex raised an eyebrow, "want me to go talk to him?", "would you?", "mum it's fine I'm his big sister I haven't been here for him recently", "Bex, it's not your fault", Bex looked at the floor before passing Isla over to Karen whilst she headed upstairs. She had no idea what she was to be faced with. Bex knocked on his door,"harry... Harry. Open the door. Haz?" Bex opened the door, harry wasn't in there. Bex shouted down, "mum, Harry's not in his room!"  
"He'll be with Ruth Bex, just come down" "but mum, there's things gone" Karen ran upstairs and didn't know whether to be angry or to cry!

Rob quickly followed after Karen,"Karen, what's happened?" Rob was looking in Harry's room wondering what was going on,"its harry, he's gone" Karen had tears in her eyes,"he can't of gone far can he?" "I don't know, we've not seen him for hours!" Rob could see how upset Karen was getting and tried to calm her down by wrapping her arms around her, "we'll find him, I promise" "It's all my fault, I should never have shouted at him", "mum don't punish yourself, you did the right thing you weren't going to let Harry walk all over you", "we'll find him", rob whispered into her ear, arms wrapped around her still, "and how do you suggest we do that!", Karen broke from his grip and headed downstairs grabbing her shoes and coat. Rob shook his head,"I don't know. But we will" rob walked into the nursery picking Isla up and walking downstairs,"wait up Karen, you can't go alone." Rob sat in the front seat with Isla in his arms, he attempted to hold Karen's hand but she pulled away."Karen we will find him", "oh Harry!" Karen was angry, scared and tired, she didn't need this now, she didn't need to go through this all over again. They whizzed around the block at least 50 times. Karen stopped the car outside the house before breaking down in tears. Her whole body an utter wreck. Bex ran out the house towards the car. "Mum...mum!" She banged on the window; Karen sat up bolt right shocked. She held out a phone, Karen got out the car, "who is it?", "dad, Harry's with him", "WHAT!", Karen stopped the tears and turned to share a look of confusion and worry with Rob, the most important man in her life. Karen grabbed the phone off Bex,"What the hell is Harry doing at yours Charlie!" Karen was fuming. "MY son turned up at the door in tears, I can't say I blame him, you never listen" Karen laughed. "And you do I suppose?" "Yes as a matter of fact. I do! At least he felt he could come to me!" "The last time he saw you he said he never wanted to see you again!" "Charlie he's angry because I told him off!", "so your saying he's being selfish", "Charlie he has enough going on with his best friend leaving the country than for his dad to start causing trouble", "how dare you say that, I'm looking out for my son", "that's what you call it", "oh for god sake Charlie just let me talk to him", "I don't think that's a good idea, he'll phone when he wants to"."You can't stop me talking to my son!" "Oh like you did you me you mean?" "that was their choice Charlie, and to be fair. I can't say I blame them," "just because you have Isla, doesn't mean you can push Harry out" "how dare you! We have included harry in everything! Me and Rob love him to bits! Is that what he said!" "Not exactly but he's my son I know these things", "surprised you know anything, you haven't been there for them at all since the divorce. And don't even think about using the fact me and Rob have Isla now because it changes nothing, I'm happy Charlie and so is Harry you should see him with her you'd be proud. But he's going through a lot at the minute with Ruth", "what's gone on with Ruth?", "well since you're so close, why don't you ask him yourself! He should tell you, but if he doesn't don't force it out of him he's already fragile", "you can be a right pain in the **** when you want to be Karen", " you saying you can't be!" "Yeah actually, I don't know what rob sees in you!" "Now that's gone too far, and what was that about harry?" "Struck a nerve have I?" Karen put the phone down on him. "That should shut him up!"You alright Karen? Guessing Harry's with Charlie?" Rob put his hand on her knee. Karen had brought her rant into the living room she was now sat with a coffee in her hands breathing deeply as she stared into the walls the rest of the scotcher's and fishers shared looks of worry - nobody knew what to say to Karen. There was an awkward silence,"what can we do mum?" Karen continued to look at the wall with no emotion. "There's nothing we can do, we have to wait for him to decide to come home, we just have to carry on "Jess started to scrape the food off the plates into the bin. Karen was pouring her 4 glass of wine, "woah, go easy on the drink mum" Karen took no notice and carried on drinking it, Karen started to rinse the plates before putting them in the dish washer "I'll go and put Isla in her cot shall I?" Rob started walking up the stairs. When Karen was in this sort of mood, Rob knew to leave her alone for a while. Rob sat down on the rocking chair watching over Isla as her little eyelids closed he fell asleep himself rocking on the chair. He was just as worn out as Karen; he was worrying over Karen and Harry, and trying to look after Isla in between. Karen knocked on the door, robs eyes slowly opened, he smiled. "You alright?" Karen walked over to rob with an 'I know I'm sexy' walk,"yeah, he'll come home when he's ready." Karen sat on robs knee,"thanks for everything, I really appreciate it" Karen kissed rob on his lips and put her head on his shoulder.

Rob rested his head on karen's,"everything is going to be okay you know" rob held her hand for reassurance. "I know I have you" rob smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Karen. "Not again" rob sighed, Isla was yelling once again, Karen was thankful for the crying, she needed to try and get on with things she planned to ring Harry later to chat to him but right now she needed to give him some space. "I'll go see to her, you go sit down. Spend some time with the kids", Karen smiled, reassuring him that she was okay. She kissed his head before heading into Isla's room. "What's all this noise aye", Karen was so calm with Isla she just had a way with her. Rob headed downstairs slowing moving down them as he listened out for Karen a smile grazing his face as he heard her cheering up Isla. He carried on down walking into the lounge; it was almost dead everyone was so worried. "What's going on in here then?" rob was calm, "how's Karen?" Aiden spoke for them all. "She's fine. She's just wanting to get on with it", "get on with it? This isn't just going to go away!", "jess she know's that, she is going to let Harry decide what he's doing when he is ready", "sounds like your looking after her Rob", "I always will Bex, don't you worry", jess was sat with Bella stroking her hair away from her little face as she sucked on her dummy and slowly fell asleep. "Where is she now?" Jess asked quietly really trying hard not to wake Bella up. "She was sorting out Isla", jess smiled as her mum walked back into the room Isla calm in her mummy's arms. "Have you decided to be good now gorgeous", Rob walked over giving Karen a kiss. "I'm always good" Karen winked; she knew full well Rob was talking to Isla. Karen leant in and kissed rob on the cheek. Rob held Karen's hand and walked over to the couch to rejoin the family, Rob sat down with Karen sat closely next to him with Isla on both of their knees."So how's Uni going Bex", Karen hadn't had a chance to catch up with her eldest daughter, today had been so full on so much had happened. "Its great mum, I love it", Karen looked over proudly, "I always knew you would, you needed the new start". "Yeah" Bex had a sneaky smile on her face. Karen gave her the eyebrow and that teasing eye. "What's that face for", rob asked, "I think Bex has met someone", Jess butted in, "gosh you men are hopeless", Karen nudged Rob, he just smiled whispering to Isla, "your not even going to look at a boy till your 30 Isla, do you hear me", he lifted her up kissing her belly,"untill she's at least 50 rob!", the room had a little chuckle, "good luck Isla", Bex said."She'll need it" jess said cheekily. Bex walked over and picked Isla up off Karen and Rob, she help her up to her face, "who's a little cutie", "I have to say mum, I never thought I'd be meeting a little sister again, but I love her!" Karen shot a look towards Rob,"nor did I" they both giggled. Rob just sat there with a cheeky grin wiped across his face, "I'm telling you now Scotcher, she's definitely the last", Karen mumbled as she snuggled up to Rob making the most of a chance to be together. Karen looked on at Bex holding her little sister, Bex had grown up, Karen was so proud of her despite everything she had been through she was happy, she was doing something she loved with a new group of people. Rob looked at Aiden, he had finally begun to take on some responsibility, he was living up to what was expected of him and Rob was proud. There weren't many moments that Rob could remember of being proud of Aiden. He'd always been a handful ever since his mum had left hell he was worse when his mum was around. Karen seemed to settle him down she had been more a motherly figure to Aiden than his own mother had ever been.

Aiden respected Karen, and thought of her as her mother, rob wrapped his around Karen, and he got the blanket from the back of the settee, and draped it over them. Karen moved close to Rob,"Karen, any closer and you'll be sat on me" he laughed"and?" She raised an eyebrow before cuddling in again. "Right, I don't think we should bother with a home cooked meal tonight, when we do, we never actually eat them because something goes wrong. Indian anyone?" Jess grabbed the phone of the side. Karen was so proud of harry for everything he had just said, Rob went over to Karen, picked her up and spun her around in a circle with happiness! "Mum, what about the food?" "If it comes before were back, then keep it warm in the oven sweetheart, Harry's getting his things ready now, we shouldn't be too long" Karen was almost running to the car,"Isla will be alright won't she Rob?" "Yeah, Jess will take good care of her" "This is going to get messy isn't it Rob!" Karen was suddenly realising what she was doing. "Karen whatever happens I'll be here", "Rob I think you should stay with Isla", "Karen Jess will be fine with her", "please Rob I don't want to bring you into all this", "Karen your my fiancé, I can't just leave you to take on your ex-husbands rage", "I'll be fine, I promise. I better get going, give Isla a kiss from me", "phone me as soon as you're on your way home", Karen wrapped arms around him whispering into his shoulder, "I just need to do this on my own", "I'll make sure Isla gets an extra big hug on your behalf if she wakes up", Karen smiled and ran towards the car. Rob understood but that didn't mean he wasn't going to worry about her, he knew how icy her relationship with Charlie had been since they divorce but it was the fact Karen had given birth not that long ago, she didn't want to leave her new born baby, but she had to. Karen was getting a little scared, but her son wanted to come home. She couldn't just leave him because she was a little bit frightened of someone who once 'loved' her. What Karen didn't understand, was how someone she used to love could do this to her. When she was outside his house she sat in the car for about 10 minutes before actually moving. Karen slammed the car door shut and walked up to the door, Karen didn't even have to knock,"what are you doing here?" "Getting MY son!" "Oh I don't think so!""Believe it or not Charlie I'm not doing this to get at you!", "well what exactly is it that you're doing", "Charlie I'm taking Harry home, he wants to come home!", Maria appeared at the door, "my kids are in bed", "Charlie stop thinking everything revolves around you, funnily enough I don't wake up thinking about you or missing what we had anymore. I'm happy... With Rob and our gorgeous baby girl", "exactly Karen you don't care about the kids you already have", "you are out of order!", "Karen your here telling me your happy with your cosy little family for god sake", "Charlie I love my kids, all of them. We were all having dinner Bex, Jess, Aiden and Bella - we thought Harry was sulking in his room!", "you really do make a habit of driving your kids away don't you!", "Shut up, dad just shut up!" Harry felt so guilty, he had made his mum feel useless feel all the pain of when Bex left all over again. He pushed past his dad, to be with his mum. "Dad, just shut up! I don't know why I even came here anymore! Mum and Rob care about me more than you and Maria ever will! Now I'm going home with mum, to see Isla and dad. " Harry picked his suit case up and walked out of the house and stood next to his mum. They walked over to the car. "He's not your dad harry... I AM!" "Charlie you'll always be his dad but all your doing right now is pushing him further away", "harry I'm your dad", "Charlie just go back in the house". Karen's arm was around Harry as they headed to the car, "you okay darling?".  
"I am now, I'm so sorry for everything I said I had no right" harry hung his head. "No, you didn't, but it doesn't matter Harry. We love you and never forget that yeah?" Harry and Karen hugged, before Karen set off to go home. Harry shot Karen an apologetic smile, "I am really sorry mum", "I know you and listen to me a second, I'm not picking you up from your dad's every time we fall out or your upset. Harry life isn't fair and sometimes you just have to get on with it and accept that you're not always going to get things to go your way", "I know mum, it just got too much and I didn't know what else to do, I wasn't thinking", "why didn't you talk to me?", "you had only just come home with Isla and I didn't want to land it on your shoulders", "well that's a lie, you burst through the door waking her up in the process. Look Harry your my son, I am always going to be here for you, I will always listen to you", Harry smiled, "right so you hungry", "yeah, starving have no idea how Maria's kids live off that salad night after night", "I'm sure that they are...very healthy because of it", Karen tried to avoid a good old ***** with her son about her ex's family, harry just laughed and they headed into the house, "so I take it you'll want Indian then", "my favourite", Karen smiled and unlocked the door. They all shot up to greet Harry."Nice to have you home", Rob smiled and patted him on the shoulder, the manly thing to do before heading over to Karen. Jess and Bex and even Aiden fussed over Harry. "So you got out alive", rob held her in a loving embrace arms around her waist, Karen winced slightly feeling a little sour, "sorry", Karen smiled "yeah we did! He didn't half put up a fight though", "I bet", "how's Isla?", "she hasn't stopped crying since you left", "really!", "she missed you", "I'll go sort her out, did the food arrive", "yes it's in the oven as you instructed "Karen gave him a loving kiss, a thanks for holding down the fought here. Karen headed upstairs the laughter and happiness that now swamped her house in the distance behind her, Isla's crying entering her ears as she got closer. "What's the matter?" she scooped her up so protectively and wrapped her in her blanket, she took her in her Arms cradling her as she sat in the rocking chair soothing her back off to sleep. Karen just smiled to herself Isla truly was beautiful! Rob walked up the stairs quietly opening the door. "How's my little angel", he whispered, "asleep", she smiled, "definitely missed her mummy then", Karen smiled, "dinner's on the table", "Oh great", she got up, Rob giving Isla a goodnight kiss on her head before Karen placed her into her cot peacefully. Rob set the baby light on, a beautiful light that beamed butterflies shapes on to the wall as it slowly turned before he then shut the door behind them. "We love you", Karen and rob headed downstairs, "she's perfect isn't she", "she would be she's a Scotcher" Karen practically laughed in his face "you. Perfect", she winked before running down the stairs, quite unlike her but then again so was her being this happy. The food was in the lounge and the kids were peacefully sat eating there Indian, a space left for Karen and Rob to join them. Karen walked in with a smile on her face, followed by Rob; Karen sat down holding her stomach. She was beginning to get sore again, she'd done too much. "You okay Karen?" Karen smiled,"yeah I'll be fine" Karen lifted the tray onto hers and robs knees and they began to eat,"mmm! This is delicious!" Rob was surprised! He wasn't a big lover of Indian food, but he loved this! Rob took Karen's hand away from her stomach and held it tight in his. Karen moved closer to him and carried on eating. "So what happened while I was gone?" Karen Decided to break the silence. They all looked at rob, with a 'don't say anything!' Look... "We have just been spoiling Harry" Rob quickly saved, "why do you look so guilty Scotcher", ""GUILTY. Me!" they all just laughed Karen laughed but she was still a bit confused, Rob was up to something. They enjoyed there long evening! Bella had been good the entire evening Isla had remained asleep since the last time they left her, Karen had fallen asleep in Rob's arms, the tiredness had caught up with her. "Rob we should probably get going", "oh your leaving", "yeah Bella needs her bed", she had started to wake up a little and Jess didn't really want to be the reason for Isla waking up, it was late and her mum was clearly exhausted. "I'll see you out", "no don't worry, let mum sleep", Rob smiled, "thanks for a lovely evening Rob, I'll phone mum in the morning", "night guys, Aide don't let jess have to put up with all of Bella's screaming tonight", Aiden cheekily smiled before Harry saw his sisters and Aiden out. "Rob I'm going to go up to bed, "okay, sleep well", Harry headed for the door "oh Harry", "yes", "it's good to have you home", Harry smiled, "it's good to be home".

Karen was falling asleep in Robs arms again after jess Aiden and Bella had left, "we really ought to be getting to bed now, don't you think?" "Not just yet ay" Karen had finally got comfy, she was in discomfort with her stomach and if she moved again, it would be worse. Karen didn't want to worry Rob though. "Maybe we should just watch a film together for a change? Harry's in bed, Islas asleep" she rested her head back on his chest. "Aye, why not" "what should we watch?" Karen looked up at rob,"anything but 27 dresses... AGAIN." They laughed,"Very funny, I was thinking more mamma mia?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Fourteen. **_

**The Big 45!**

It was Karen's 45'th birthday , rob and jess were planning a big 45th birthday party for her without her knowing. Karen was stood in the kitchen feeding Isla her bottle, she stared into her blue eyes, Rob walked over. "Got anything planned for today?" Rob held karen's hand,"might just go get a few bits and pieces from ASDA," "sounds good, do you want me to come?" "No, its fine Rob, I'll take Isla with me, I'm not getting a lot" "Okay well I'll just make the most of some alone time", "you just do that", she gave him a kiss and got Isla all ready before leaving and heading to the shops, Isla's second big outing. "Aide, Karen's gone out you coming over to sort out the last minute plans...yes bring the decorations"."Right I'm off, don't make too much mess, if you make toast". Karen kissed rob on the cheek"actually, just don't make any toast..." They both laughed. Karen left with Isla in her arms. Rob ran into the Kitchen, getting the clipboard for the party out from underneath all the towels. Rob had everything ticked off pretty much, just to decorate all ready for the evening. Presents were hidden even a special one from Isla, Rob just had to sort the last few things out. The doorbell rang and they flooded in quickly with bags of equipment, music decorations and the guest list. They sat down discussed what was left to be down, Bella made life a little difficult by playing with anything that was put near her "Bella mummy said no" which then leaded to her screaming, "jess why don't you take her home, I can finish this off with dad", "you sure, I mean it's my mum's birthday", "it's fine babe Bella can't be expected to just sit there", "okay Aide I'll see you at home and Rob we shall see you later, bye bye granddad, bye bye", Jess's attempts at getting 10 month old Bella to wave goodbye was failing well the least she could have done was look at him, she let herself out running into her mum and a sleeping Isla as she left "jess?", "hey", jess carried on walking heading to the car and slowly walking off, "what was all that about aye", Karen spoke to herself but in a sleeping Isla's direction. She let herself in through the open door placing Isla who was in her car seat on the floor of the lounge "Aiden?", "Karen...just having a natter with my dad", "rob?", Karen wasn't stupid, "what are you up to Scotcher?", she gave him the eyebrow, "why do I have to be up to something", "I know you and I am going to find out", "anyway dad I best be off", "okay son I shall see you out", "She can't find out". Rob closed the door before heading back into the lounge for Karen. Rob sat on the couch and tried to change the subject,"was it busy in asda?" "Don't try and change the subject Scotcher! What were you up to? I'm not stupid" "fine, we were planning... Planning a trip to the zoo for Bella and Isla" "when I said she was a little monkey I didn't mean it literally" they both laughed. "Why couldn't you tell me though?" "It was supposed to be a surprise" Rob was getting good at thinking fast. "Yeah, well next time when your organising a 'surprise' don't do a family meeting when I have nipped round the corner to asda for some bread and milk." Karen Laughed at Robs beet red cheeks. "You knew it was a family meeting?" "Rob... You had a clipboard and the family here, it doesn't take a genius to work that out" she raised her eyebrow before kissing him on the lips. "Not really the best at keeping secrets", "I'm glad", it was a comfort to Karen to know that rob was trustworthy after everything she had been through. "So how's my beautiful little girl", "she's fine she's already drawing a lot of attention to herself", "Oh really is that so", "mhmm, hit with the oldies our Isla", rob laughed hysterically Karen followed suit!

Karen her tears away from her eyes, she was laughing so much. She didn't know why she was laughing so much, but it was robs laugh that cracked her up! Karen put one hand on the side of his face, and kissed his lips gently. "Sorry about that Isla" rob laughed. Kissing Karen back. "I think we should put the shopping away now, seen as you've finished questioning me" rob giggled - "you go sit down Karen, I'll put it away, you sit with Isla, I'll come and sit down when I'm done" No I'll just come keep you company with Isla, she can take notes on how to get into mummy's good books", she winked before carrying a sleeping baby Isla into the kitchen she had grown so much and yet she was so tiny! Rob packed the shopping away, "I got a letter this morning", "Oh really who from?", "the school", "what?", "they need me to go back early, something about the cover not working out and", "how early is early Karen?" , "a few months time", "Karen Isla will only be around 3 months! Plus you won't be ready to go back, you need time to recover and just chill", "gee thanks for the vote of confidence", "you know what I mean", "oh I don't know what to say Rob, I can't just turn around and say no", "yes you can", "Rob are you listening to what you're saying", "yes. Look you may need to compromise and go back earlier but you're entitled to your maternity leave, you've just had Isla. We have 2 more weeks together as a family before I go back to work; I want to make the most of it, just us 4. Why don't you have a word with Sian or Tom couldn't one of them stand in for you if the cover can't take it?" Karen looked at Rob, "your right, that's their job for god sake", "exactly", "youre a right bag of great ideas you", "well I have been told", Karen loved his humour he was the opposite of Charlie so laid back. "I'll email Tom there is no way I am getting on a phone to that lot, really don't fancy facing all that stress right now", Rob smiled "sounds like a good idea", he closed the fridge before taking his finance and little girl into his arms. Karen hesitantly sent the email,"does this sound okay? "Dear Head office, I would really appreciate it if you could ask Sian, if she could take over my role as head until my maternity leave is over, yours sincerely Karen Fisher" Karen sent the message. "You've done the right thing Karen, your head of the school and you have a right to the maternity leave you planned" Karen smiled and began to burp Isla who so lovingly threw up over her shoulder, thank god for the muslin cloth. Rob bent down wiping her tiny face "all clean", "right I better get on with some ironing", "ironing? You don't need to do that now, why don't we go for a walk, Isla will have a snooze and we can just have some time together", Karen so wanted to say yes, "I should probably get on with it", "come on Karen, how often d we get to do this sort of thing, I go back to work soon", "oh alright Scotcher only because you insist", he kissed her cheek before taking Isla and putting her into her gorgeous pink all in one bear coat, she looked so cute and was very cosy. Karen went and grabbed her coat, the smart black one and slipped on her boots. Rob carefully placed Isla into the pram and popped on the bag of all of Isla's things as he placed Isla's elephant next to her and covered her tiny body in the three-quarters folded blanket. Karen headed downstairs with her bag. Rob grabbed his jacket off the stairs as Karen checked Isla's bags, "it's all in there", rob called it was quite sweet watching Karen in her element of control, "just checking" she shot him that smile, the smile only rob was ever shown. "Come on then Mrs. Bossy", rob began to wheel the pram "Oi you, less of the bossy thanks", they headed off for there leisurely walk, Rob managed to text Aiden: out for a walk with Karen empty house. Can you put up the final decorations and get Harry home in time he's with Ruth. Dad x"I think we should go get an ice cream" rob sounded quite happy, he'd just received a text back off of Aiden,"on it! Bex has just arrived, were all in the car, just about to pick harry and Ruth up" he beamed,"yes!" He quietly said to himself,"what?" "What?" They both laughed,"two vanilla ice creams please," Karen smiled. "There you go, £4:30 please," "thanks" Karen handed Rob his Ice Cream, she started to eat it. Rob burst out laughing,"paha! Your moustache grows quicker than mine!" He got a wipe out of isla's bag and wiped her lip,"all clean" he teased her. "Ha ha. Very funny" she kissed him on the cheek, "we better be getting home, Isla will be freezing!" "NO! Errm we umm.. Can't, we should go to the park and feed the ducks with Isla" Rob" she sighed. "Come on Karen, just think of it as a family outing" he smiled. "You forgetting something? Maybe something important on this SPECIAL day?" "Erm, I don't think so? Oooh! The bread!" "Yeah... That's what I meant..." She hung her head and started too walked to the local shop to buy a loaf of bread. Rob felt really bad, he just wanted to hug her and wish her happy birthday! He was waiting for the text of Aiden to say everything was ready. Karen came over;"it was 45p" the hints had started. "Alright, get us both a slice out"

"Rob why are we doing this Isla's asleep", "because she was awake. Shall we start walking back", "YES I'm frozen", rob gave her a loving hug, "any warmer", "maybe a little" she smiled Karen pushed the pram and Rob frantically texted Aiden of their return he sure as hell hoped everything was to be ready! "Seriously Rob I'm going to ban you from that phone of yours like I do with Harry at this rate... So much for time together", Karen was irritated now, they hadn't exactly had the nicest of days out and the idea of Rob forgetting her birthday wasn't exactly something that filled her with glee, rob felt awful it wasn't long till it was time to surprise but those few minutes home felt like hours. They were getting closer and closer, they were at the end of the street, as rob got a text off Aiden,"iya dad." Were ready and hiding" "Race you!" Rob started to Jog up the road, Karen laughing at him from behind as he nearly tripped, Rob put the key in the keyhole slowly, before he kissed Karen on the lips, "I love You!" just before he opened the door he grabbed karen's hand he opened the door, the lights switched on, "SURPRISE!" Everybody popped up from behind random objects in the room,"Happy Birthday Sweetheart!" Rob picked Karen up and swung her around in a circle whilst kissing Karen's lips. "So this is what you've been up to!" "Yes! You didn't think I had forgotten did you!" "Well I hadn't thought you'd remembered", "I would never forget your birthday", Karen smiled, "thank god I only turn 45 once ". Karen smiled before being interrupted rudely by Isla who hadn't taken to well to the surprise, "now now Isla that isn't the way to wish mummy a happy birthday", Karen watched as rob picked up their daughter instantly soothing her, the faces of the guests such as Chris, Tom, Janeece, the Diamonds were completely in awe especially the woman Isla really was gorgeous, rob held Isla whilst Karen carefully zipped her out of her warm coat, she bound to be feeling a little hot by now. Jess ran up to her mum,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUM!" She wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you darling, and thank you for organising this guys!" Rob took Karen's hand and guided her over to the settee, where they had put the presents, Karen sat down and rob handed her Jess' present to her mum,"if it's not right you can take it back," "I love it! How did you know I wanted this bag?" Karen winked. "Come here" she hugged her daughter and put her new bag on the side if the sofa. Next Rob handed Janeece's present to her, Rob and Karen both shared and equally worried look... She unwrapped a police officer suit... "Thank you Janeece," "no problem Mrs. fisher" "you wearing it tonight?" Rob added under his breath. They all laughed. "Don't even think about it" Karen looked at Rob her smile with eyebrow glaring at him. Harry and Bex were next, "aww thank you", they had given her some bath smellies, "well we thought since there is another one of us you may want some time to yourself", "your all so very kind", Karen had received such lovely gifts with the exception of Janeece, she was very grateful turning 45 wasn't so bad after all. "Wait, you still have 2 more presents", Rob handed over the penultimate present. "This is from Isla", Karen smiled at the thought that was put into Isla giving her a present. She opened it up, her mouth beaming her eyes slightly filling with tears, "it's beautiful, we don't have a photo of all of us", "it's Isla's first day at home", Karen gave her little girl a kiss whispering "thank you sweetheart" into her tiny ear as she sat back up again. "So here is the last. Final. The present that completes all of the presents", "oh get on with it Rob", Tom shouted over in a jokey laddish way, "well said Tom", Karen smiled with relief, Rob handed her a very well wrapped present, the card full of romantic lines from her favourite poem, Karen was already lost for words. She opened up the present to find a box; she carefully opened it to find a beautiful gold necklace, with the outlines of two interlocking hearts. "Rob it's beautiful", "not half as beautiful as somebody else I know, happy birthday sweetheart", he gave her a very loving kiss before helping her to put on the necklace, she lifted her hair up out of the way before clasping the necklace shut, she couldn't help but hold her hand on it fiddling with the hearts it meant a lot and Karen loved it! Karen stood up, still fiddling with the hearts,"thank you everyone, you've all made my 50th so special" everyone clapped and smiled. Karen picked up the box the necklace came in as she spotted a note taped to the inside of it, "26th April 2012" rob went and stood next to Karen, "the date were getting married" rob stood there waiting for Karen's expressions, tears started to fill her eyes as she turned around and hugged Rob. "Please tell me those are happy tears?" Rob wiped the tears away from her eyes,"of course they are!

Everyone cheered, Bex came over and hugged them both, "congratulations mum and rob" then harry followed, "congrats mum and dad, um I mean rob, I mean-" "its fine whatever you call me" "alright dad" Karen and rob turned to each other and smiled. Then Jess and Aiden with little Bella. "Congratulations mum and dad, were all so happy for you both!" Rob wrapped his arm around Karen and pulled her in closer. "Happy Birthday Fisher" "Thanks Scotcher. And thanks for everything you've all planned!" "I love you" rob stared deeply into Karen's eyes,"I love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Fifteen.**_

_**First Day Nerves**_

Isla was now exactly a month old, and the day rob, returned to work. Ruth was due to be leaving to go to Australia today, after school. Rob and Karen were led on the bed awake. Isla had been crying all night,"there's no point in me sleeping, I'm up in an hour" rob turned over to see Karen. "Rob, you go back to work today. You need to sleep! Even if it's just for an hour!" "Karen love, honestly. You just go to sleep, if Isla wake up, I'll be here to sort her" rob smiled and put his arm round his fiancé. "Your too perfect" "so are you love. Karen moved closer to rob as they shared a passionate kiss. Karen leant her head on his shoulder like she did every night, and fell asleep. Leaving rob staring at her beauty. Rob leant over and kissed Karen on the head. "My gorgeous girl" Rob awoke to the nudge of Karen. "Rob you need to get up!", "what time is it?", "half 7!", Rob leapt out of bed he was meant to have been up at 6 he needed to leave in 15 minutes. "Bugger!" She grabbed a shower, possibly the quickest Karen had ever seen and he chucked on his clothes crashing to the floor as he hopped around putting his jeans on, Karen winced as his bum hit the floor sideways, "you okay?", "fine", rob got up, slipped on his shoes and kissed Karen goodbye" have a good day", "you too, give Isla a kiss from me", "I will", she collapsed back into the pillow, rob's morning kiss for his daughter could wait that was unless Isla had other ideas, she had screamed continuously. Rob had only managed half an hour's sleep in total, it had been her worst night yet! Karen missed her Sunday lie INS with Rob, she was woke up by the sound of a notification on her phone. It was an email in reply to the one she sent regarding going back to school early. Karen opened the email "Dear Mrs Fisher, Sian has refused to stand in for you while you are on leave, we would appreciate it if you could find us a replacement head that can stay until you are able to come back yourself, as soon as possible otherwise I'm sorry to say, you'll have to come back early. Sorry for the inconvenience." Karen's teeth were gritted. "REFUSED!" Karen said under her breath. "Who does she think she is?" Karen got out of bed and began to phone Sian, it was a little irrational but fury burst through her body ferociously! It rang and rang and then suddenly "Karen?", "why did you refuse to stand in?"  
It went silent,"Sian, why did you refuse?" "It's not my Job Karen, it's yours!" "Sian, I'm on maternity leave, therefore it IS your job!" "Well I'm sorry, but I'm not standing in Karen" Sian hung up and Karen stood there wondering what came over Sian...  
Karen didn't know what to do, she sighed completely bewildered, just as Isla began to screen. She threw her phone towards the sofa missing by millimetres watching it crash to the floor. Great.  
She scooped up the phone making a second attempt, the phone landing safely. Karen headed up to Isla who's crying ceased once her mummy walked in the door, all she wanted was a loving hug. Seeing Isla's gorgeous blue eyes was enough to relieve the tension from Karen's body, work was already starting to make its presence known and she wasn't due back for months. Karen needed to speak to Sian, and it looked like the only way that was going to happen was face to face. Karen grabbed her coat of the banister and her scarf of the hook, and carefully put them on, she picked up Islas' tiny coat for her tiny body off the hood of her pram, she picked Isla up and sat down on the settee putting her coat on her, Isla determined to not sit still. "Are we going to go to see daddy?"  
Karen put a slightly grizzly Isla into her pram and began to walk up to the school, it was a short 10 minute walk, she needed the time to cool off and work out what she was going to say, to be honest she really didn't need a grizzly Isla, it were as if she hadn't had enough sleep! Karen soon approached the school and made the quick decision to carry on up and find Sian, but first it was a visit to Rob she knew he had a free period and hoped he would be in his classroom, "So where do you think daddy is?, she asked Isla as she began to wheel the buggy around down the corridor. Karen needed to find him soon before the corridors ballooned with people and that meant Isla may just break out into screams. She didn't need her grizzles she definitely didn't need her screaming. She reached Rob's classroom. "Karen?", "thought we would pay a visit to you on your first day back, how's it going?", "well I would much rather be at home with my beauty.." Rob didn't have a chance to finish his sentence or fully wrap his arms around Karen's waist as Tom walked in, "Karen! What a lovely surprise", Karen and tom had always had a good working relationship so it was a pleasant surprise for it to have been him and not a student. He walked round having noticed the pram, "she's getting so big. It's amazing how much they change at this age", "I know before you know it she'll be at secondary school", "not just yet rob", Karen was loving having something that was hers and rob's, a little person who didn't answer back and wasn't rude. "Right I need to go and find Sian can I leave you boys with the baby", "of course you can, you going to be good for daddy", " good luck Karen", she stopped and turned around, "what's up with Sian. I phoned her this morning over covering for cover head and she just said she couldn't stand in and that was it, she hung up", Tom looked at Rob and Karen and back again."She... Did what!" "I know Tom, I was quite shocked! That's why I've come to talk to her" Karen wheeled the pram over to Rob, "right I'm going to go and see if I can find Sian, shouldn't be long" Rob wrapped his arms around Karen and kissed her lips gently. "Take as long as you need" rob smiled. "Thanks Rob" Karen let go of his hands, put her car keys in her jacket pocket and walked out of the room. Almost instantly people started walking up to Karen asking how she is and how's the baby, what's her name ... Karen was trying to get out of the huddle of students around her, it seemed impossible. "Miss Fisher! When are you back!" "Soon", Karen smiled before battling her way through the students she wanted and needed to get away, the classroom sweep in search of Sian had begun. Karen was walking up the hall, she popped her head around the door of the drama room, and she sighed. She had already looked in Maths,Science,Art,Spanish and English. She was on the verge of giving up, she went into the dinner hall to get a hot chocolate. She sat down at the table, and heard a voice from behind her. A voice that sounded just like Sian, "Karen?" Karen was walking up the hall, she popped her head around the door of the drama room, she sighed. She had already looked in Maths,Science,Art,Spanish and English. She was on the verge of giving up, she went into the dinner hall to get a hot chocolate. She sat down at the table, and heard a voice from behind her. A voice that sounded just like Sian, "Karen?" "Just the person I have been looking for", "oh really", Sian was distant and not all there, "anywhere we could go for a chat", Karen was very abrupt and frustrated "my classroom", "lead the way", Karen didn't want to make a scene but she was angered.  
Sian and Karen walked into the classroom, "right, I just want to know why you REFUSED to cover for me!" Karen was losing her patience. "Do we have to do this now?" Sian started walking to the door, "yes! We do!" That was it, Karen had lost all the remaining patience she had. "Karen", "no listen to me, I've just had a baby! I can't come back to work and I don't want to yet I am entitled to my maternity leave. Your one of my deputy's it's your job to stand in, so why won't you?", Karen was confused and worried About Sian.  
She was also angry at the same time, Sian hung her head, and started to walk out, "Sian, answer me!, please!" Karen was desperate to know what was up with her, Sian turned around and sat down at one of the lunch tables. "I'm know it's my job but, I.. Can't"  
"Sian are you okay?", Sian burst into tears, Karen was surprised and shocked, she wasn't sure as to what the right thing to say was. "I'm sorry Karen", Karen sat on the seat in front of Sian, "Sian, tell me what's wrong, it will stay between us" Karen held one of Sian's hands for reassurance. "You promise?" Sian said quietly whilst wiping away the tears from her eyes. "It's Jez" Sian started crying again. "He's cheating on me, he has been for 7 months" she hung her head. "Oh Sian, does he know you know?" "No, he said he was going to the 'gym' yesterday, and he forgot his gym kit, so I took it and he wasn't there. He hasn't been in at all, so when he got home, I asked him where he'd been and he said 'with a friend' but that's what he said last time" Karen passed her a tissue from her pocket, "You need to talk to him Sian, at least give him the chance to explain", "I can't bear to look at him let alone talk to him", "Okay so what do you want to do?", Karen didn't want to be the one to put ideas in her head, "I need to leave him, but the kids", "I know, I've been there", "you have? I mean obviously you're with Rob now but I didn't know your ex had an affair", "well I don't make a deal of spreading my life over the school. You need to do what makes you happy, madi and Zack aren't going to hate you it will be there dad. They'll need you more than ever and you'll need them just as much", "okay, I'm going to do this", "phone me if you need to talk", Karen would have never said that to a fellow colleague a few years ago but a lot had changed since then. "Right you put on a brave face and freshen up I'm going to talk to Tom", "please don't tell him!", "Of course not, I meant to stand in while I'm away", Karen smiled hoping to boost Sian's moral before she left, Sian felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, it felt good to talk. Karen headed to Rob's classroom she hoped he was still on lunch it had all taken a little longer than planner. She paced down the English corridor until she was met with his door. "Is that mummy Isla", Rob was in his protective fatherly mode. Karen smiled, taking Isla in one arm and the handle of the pram in the other. "Did you speak to Sian?", "yeah I did", "she okay?", "not exactly, just keep an eye on her she's going through a lot", people started to appear for lessons, "I better go find Tom before his class starts'", "why Tom?", "need to talk to him about stepping up as me for a few months", Rob smiled "I shall see you at home then" , Karen headed up the corridor once again bombarded with students asking questions, "Tom!", she called past them, he sent them on to their lessons. "Karen you okay?", "yeah I'm fine can I just have a quick word?", sure, what is it?", "So as you know it's the standing heads last day today, I'm on maternity leave and Sian has a lot on will you step up to the duties? You wouldn't have to cancel your class's just keep an eye on the school, enforce the discipline. The things I do", "Karen that's fine, now you go home this one's looking a little sleepy", "great I might actually get half an hour to myself", Karen smiled before leaving the school having completed her "small" errand.

She started to walk home, stopping of at the park on the way. Sitting on the swing with Isla in her arms, Isla finally asleep. "We better get home then I guess little 'n she held Isla tight in her arms and got up from the swing. She places Isla in her pram and wrapped her up all cosy in her blanket. She had one hand pushing the pram, the other in her coat pocket for warmth. The journey home seemed a lot quicker than the journey there; probably because she wasn't worrying - only about Sian and Jez. She reached the house Isla had fallen asleep in this time, she left her asleep in her pram and grabbed herself a coffee before sitting in the lounge. She couldn't help but replay how she reacted to Charlie's affair, how she let him walk all over her the first time, how she let him back into her life all over again. She couldn't help but compare it to Sian, she knew what she was going through it was hard. The phone rang, Karen answered. "Hello?" Said Karen. "Karen, I can't do it, I can't. I can't face him, the kids, the kids will hate me, they'll" Sian was stopped before she could finish her sentence. "eh, calm down. I know how you feel and it's horrible, but you need to confront him. You can't let him walk all over you". Sian was still crying down the phone, "I know, but it's hard. The kids will hate me I can't" "you can, do you want to come with you?" "No I need to do this on my own", "okay, but Sian you need to do what's best for all of you. The kids won't hate you, you haven't done anything", "yet!", Sian butted in, Isla had woken up and was now screaming, "Sian I have to go, you do what's going to make you happy, call me if you need to", "okay", the call ended Karen thought about the conversation she'd just had as she ended the call placing it on the arm of the chair as she went and picked up her Isla. "Shhh", she soothed her, her head being held against Karen's shoulder, her tiny body wrapped in her warm blanket. She paced around the living room, trying to calm Isla down, as she was trying to soothe Isla, she remembered something, something to do with Jez, she saw him going into a hotel the other day, she presumed it was a surprise for Sian, obviously not. Karen stood still, she didn't know whether to phone Sian and tell her or not. She led on the couch on her back, Isla led on her stomach. Karen wiped away Isla's tears, as she drifted off to sleep, and kissed her cheek. Karen's phone vibrated on the side of the settee, "sugar" Karen whispered as she expected Isla to wake up, luckily she didn't. It was Sian, 'Karen, I can't do it. Please, what should I do?'Karen carefully sat up balancing her phone under her ear with her shoulder as she placed Isla into her bouncer. "Sian you have to do it!", "but why! I love him!", "that's why it's so hard. Sian I hadn't put the pieces together earlier but I saw Jez not that long ago, he was heading into a hotel, I thought it was for you"," a hotel!", "I'm so sorry Sian", "your right Karen he don't have to live with this, if he truly loved me he wouldn't make me hurt in the way I am"."Exactly, You can't help loving him, but you can't keep taking him back over and over, the kids will think it's normal behaviour" "your right Karen, thank you. I don't know what I'd of done without you today" "your very welcome, if you need anything else you know where I am" "thanks Karen, bye" Karen put the phone down under the pillow. Karen winced and her hand crept up to support her head, Karen got up to get a couple of paracetamol's for her headache. She raided the drawers, "eurgh, where's rob put them!" Karen looked in the drawer below. Karen went and led on the couch with Isla in her arms, it wasn't long till they were both fast asleep. The front door slammed and the cavalry poured in, Karen and Isla were woken but luckily Isla was all screamed out and was almost pleased to see her daddy pour in and scoop her up, "how's my little girl been", "she's been alright, how was your day?", "it was weird to be back, felt weird for you not to be there", "well it won't be too long", "did you ever sort out cover?", "yeah Tom should be standing in whilst I'm looking after our little monkey", Karen smiled at rob lifting her above his head and kissing her stomach making her make that sound that was undeveloped giggle. "Does that tickle", he carefully cuddled her in his arms as he began to go through his bag getting out pieces of work he had to mark for tomorrow, Harry strolled in and plonked himself in front of the telly, "good day?", Karen asked, no reply he was completely absorbed in the screen "harry?...harry! ...house is burning down...your Xbox is broken!", "what?", "god your life lives around that thing, how was your day?", "alright", he finished with a grunt, "well it's nice to know were back to normal, Karen and rob shared a chuckle.

Rob sat down at the kitchen table and piled his work on the table. Karen sat down next to him, "year 11?" Karen shot him a smile. "Yeah, for tomorrow." "You might want a pen" she laughed. Karen handed Rob a biro off the table. "Thanks" "you sound stressed" "just felt weird being away from you and Isla all day." "I missed you too" "Today has been a weird day", "you could say that again", "why what happened to you?", Rob asked, "well I finally found out what's up with Sian and have had her on the phone constantly all day, she's going through a lot but I can't cope with another tearful phone call", "oh Karen come here", he gave her a much needed hug, sometimes a hug can take away a lot of built up stress, "I definitely missed having you at home all day" she gave him a soft gentle kiss before allowing him to get on with marking. "I'll make us some dinner", Rob nodded as his pen hit the paper and he began to make his way through the work of his year 11 English class. Karen was making spaghetti bolognaise, the onion and mince were cooking the spaghetti was on just the tomato sauce to go when Isla began to cry, "rob will you keep an eye on that a second", "sure", Karen lifted Isla up kissing her little head, "let's go find your brother shall we". Karen made it to the stairs "Harry love?", "yes?", Harry was a lot calmer recently with Isla around and was much more helpful. "Will you feed Isla her bottle whilst I finish dinner?", "sure, there should be one made up but not sure", "okay mum, come on Isla. Is somebody hungry?", Karen smiled and headed back to the kitchen only to find the spaghetti had boiled over and the mince was stuck in the pan. "Rob!", "what? ... Oh god sorry!", "don't worry", she cleaned up the mess before serving it all up. She placed it on the table, Rob moved his piles of finished and unfinished work off the table. Harry walked in with Isla and an empty bottle, "gosh Isla you were hungry", Karen took her off Harry and placed her in her bouncer in the corner of the kitchen so she could see her, she was now getting a little grizzly, "shhh, beddy byes soon gorgeous I promise". They were finally all ready to eat dinner despite the mess it caused to be made. "Its official were almost back to normality!", Rob declared, Karen smiled. "We sure are! And what a mess that is"."Well only a few weeks then its half term, and in a few days we'll be fully back to normal" "yeah, I guess" Karen beamed, the thought of having rob at home for 2 weeks again was amazing. Rob picked up his Diet Coke and took a sip, "bugger!" Karen burst out laughing, "how did you miss your mouth!" Rob laughed with her, the phone went again, "this will be Sian again, I bet you" Karen got up from the table and answered the phone, to no surprise at all it was Sian, but she was crying more than she had been all day, " I need to see you" "calm down Sian, I'll be 5 minutes" Karen put the phone down, Grabbed her coat off the banister and put her tea in the oven to keep it warm, "I'm just going to see Sian" "okay, I'll do my marking while you're out. Then we can cuddle up on the couch later" "sounds good to me" Karen walked out of the house, and back in again, to be greeted by rob at the door. "Forgetting something?" Rob handed Karen her car keys before kissing her on the lips. "Ooo Rob can you put Isla in to bed, she shouldn't be any trouble she was so tired after Harry fed her", "that's fine, you go see Sian the sooner you go the sooner you'll be back", Karen gave him a quick kiss and headed out to Sian. Rob scooped up his beautiful little girl who was as Karen had said she would be asleep, he carried her upstairs and placed her into her cot, kissing her tiny head before closing the door quietly and heading downstairs, rob decided to finish his marking in the lounge, the TV was on but it wasn't a distraction he sat down startled by Harry who was sat dead quiet on the sofa, "Harry you frightened me", there was no response, Harry was sat clutching his phone. "Harry are you crying mate", Harry tried to hold it together. It then clicked what Harry was so upset about. Ruth. "Oh harry, just remember all those amazing memories you two had together aye. She'll always be a good friend and just to think it will be an excuse to go to Australia", rob always saw the positive in something. "I just can't believe she's gone, that I won't see her at school tomorrow", "I know it's hard but she wouldn't want you wallowing around feeling sorry for her now would she", "no your right Rob", "as soon as she lands I'm sure she'll phone you or you can phone her", Harry smiled his face all red and puffy, very tear stained. "It will be okay Harry, I promise". The door rattled as Karen unlocked it, she sighed the deepest sigh she had ever sighed, it had definitely been a long day. She headed into the lounge, "Karen", "hey sorry I took so long", Karen noticed Harry's tear stained face despite it engrossed in the telly. "Is he okay?", Karen whispered as she leant down to kiss Rob, "Ruth", "oh god I forgot completely", "its okay we had a chat", Karen smiled, "you are a bit of a hero sometimes", "a bit of a hero... Only sometimes". Rob teased. Karen looked down at her watch it was quarter to 12! "Harry think you should head up to bed now", "oh what!", "harry it's nearly midnight and it's been a long day", Harry got up escaped a goodnight kiss from her mum which made her smile and headed up to bed too. "Think I'm going to go up to, you coming?", Karen asked, wanting nothing more than to snuggle up with Rob and fall asleep in his arms. "I'll be up in a bit I still have loads of these to mark by tomorrow", "oh okay then", Karen headed to bed feeling a little down. Rob was fed up of marking but it needed to be done. He was on his last 5 papers it was nearly half past 2! "Gosh I don't know how they do this!", Rob gave in he'd finish the rest at work. He headed up to bed exhausted the house was silent even Isla was in bed, he snuck into his bed wrapping his arm around Karen who clearly wasn't asleep by the beaming smile that beamed across her face. She placed her head on his shoulder and smiled and put her hands on his stomach. It wasn't long till she was asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Sixteen.**_

_**Well Hidden **_

Rob had been back at work for 2 months now, and was finally getting back into the routine of work. Rob was sat at the table sipping his Coffee, Karen walked down the stairs slowly with Isla tightly held in her arms she was looking to see if Rob was still here. She Smiled at the sight of rob sat now reading the newspaper. "Morning" Rob said cheerily. "Morning, have you had breakfast yet?" "Nah, ill grab something on the way out, but I've made yours" rob pointed to the tray on the work surface, on it was a vase, with a Red Rose in, two slices of toast with a thin layer of Raspberry Jam and A glass of pure orange Juice, - bit free. Karen's favourite breakfast. "Thank You!" Karen walked over to rob and gave him a big kiss on the lips, which made him not want to leave. The kiss was interrupted by Isla's screaming. "Right, I think it's time for me to get going!" Rob said with a sigh. "See you later" "have a good day" Karen shouted when he was halfway down the path. Karen brought the tray of her breakfast over and attempted to soothe Isla whilst eat her breakfast. Rob had also made up Isla's bottle; she found a note on the tray, 'enjoy your breakfast. Love you' it made her smile.  
Karen had managed to eat her breakfast between feeding Isla. She was enjoying having child days with her little girl, out for walks on nice days and in front of the telly between chores and housework though it was a struggle raising a baby with so many other commitments. Karen sat in front of the telly Isla was sat in her bouncer contently, Karen was thankful for some peace and quiet and to be able to simply have some time to herself. Karen brought the tray of her breakfast over and attempted to soothe Isla whilst eat her breakfast. Rob had also made up Isla's bottle; she found a note on the tray, 'enjoy your breakfast. Love you' it made her smile.  
Karen had managed to eat her breakfast between feeding Isla. She was enjoying having child days with her little girl, out for walks on nice days and in front of the telly between chores and housework though it was a struggle raising a baby with so many other commitments. Karen sat in front of the telly Isla was sat in her bouncer contently, Karen was thankful for some peace and quiet and to be able to simply have some time to herself.  
Karen slammed the phone down in complete shock; she was still half asleep which didn't help. She couldn't get her head around it, her son going for a teacher, Chris of all people? What had Chris done to make Harry lash out? It wasn't long till her questions would be answered. Karen sat down on the couch, ready for an explanation of Harry. The door Creaked open which meant they were home, harry walked into the living room, Robs hand on his shoulder, Karen shot him an angry stare,"well!" Harry's eyes started to fill up with tears,"come on harry, tell your mum everything you told me" Robs hand left Harry's shoulder as he walked away to stand with Karen. "Mum doesn't be angry" "Don't be angry! I'm fuming Harry! You better have a good explanation!" "Karen be easy on him", "Rob you are joking", "harry you go up to your room I'll speak to your mum", "hang on a minute. Rob he's 16 he can explain for himself!", "Karen.", she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Fine. Go up, I'll come and see you in a minute" harry Ran up the stairs; you could almost hear him crying. "Right, what's going on rob. Eh?" "Karen, calm down" "yeah, sorry rob. It's just nothing like harry" Rob sat down next to Karen her hand in his. "It's Ruth" "but they've been talking everyday for 2 months... Haven't they?" Rob shook his head. "What? Why? I mean they were so upset about leaving each other", "I know they were, but seems it didn't all end quite the way they wanted it to", rob was calm and understanding, "but why did he go to hit Chris", "seems Harry's been playing up for a while and Chris hit a nerve mentioning Ruth", Karen was just speechless, she hadn't realised how vulnerable he was.

"But why? Why aren't they talking?" "I didn't get a lot out of him, but from what he said, he tried to kiss her, and let's just say it didn't go down too well" Karen's mouth dropped "I feel terrible! I'm supposed to be his mother, he should be able to talk to me about anything" "eyy, don't beat yourself up about it. Just go and see him now, he needs you" Karen smiled and gave rob a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you, you know" Karen stared into his eyes. "Right now show me that gorgeous smile of yours" Karen couldn't help but smile the smile he loved so much! "Thanks Rob", she headed upstairs knocking on Harry's door lightly "Harry? Can I come in love", "go away!", Harry said slightly teary, Karen opened the door, "aye come here" Karen sat next to her son on his bed, holding him tightly in a loving, maternal hug, "I told you to go away", Harry said trying to hold up his hard teenage act with his mum despite holding her in a close embrace too. "Why didn't you talk to me, you know you always can", "I didn't think you'd understand", "Oh Harry, I've embarrassed myself in front of boys too before", "really!", this comment broke Harry from his tears, "this is to never be mentioned to Jess or Bex!", "okay", "well I always had a crush on your dad, we were young and it was the end of the night after a date and I went in for a kiss and it freaked him out!", "gosh!", " the point is Harry you going to get knocked down and sometimes friendship is worth more than you think it is", harry smiled, "now why don't you call Ruth and actually call her, try and sort this out", "I'll call her later, I don't want to sound like I've been crying! Plus eastenders is on" Karen smiled it was nice to see Harry back to his jokey self, "okay come on then", they headed downstairs, Rob was sat feeding Isla her bottle, "everything okay now then?", "yeah, mum told me about dad rejecting her kiss on her first date!", Karen went bright red, "what happened to not telling anyone!", "you said not to tell Jess or Bex", Karen was impressed with his sneakiness, Karen sat next to Rob, "how could anyone dismiss a kiss from you", he pecked her cheek after whispering in her ear, her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red. Harry looked over cringing but he was happy to see his mum so happy, he liked Rob he hadn't tried to take the place of his dad and he hadn't tried to be his mate. He was simply Rob, a mature male figure who Harry looked up to and respected. Harry went and sat in between rob and Karen"thanks" Harry said under his breath. Rob gave harry a manly Hug. "Should we have chippy for tea?" Rob suggested. "How about we go out for a meal?" Karen added. "Sounds good, i'll go dig out my suit then!" "Okay I'll be in, in a minute" "harry, come here" "yeah mum?" "When I said Jess and Bex, I now push it to everyone" they laughed. "Go on, go get something nice on" harry walked slowly to his room followed by Karen who entered hers,"rob get a shirt on!" She joked. "Which one?" "The white one with the black silk tie" as Rob was fastening his buttons; Karen walked over and did his tie for him, and kissed him on his lips. "You're Turn Now Mrs" Rob smiled as Karen looked through all the possible outfits she could wear. After moving the hangers in her wardrobe to and throw for at least 5 minutes she decided on a red dress she hadn't warn yet, it was simple but fitted he perfectly, hitting her just under the knee. Rob zipped her up before taking in how gorgeous she looked, "wow, may have to go out every night!" Karen smiled before searching through her heels, before choosing a black patent peep toe pair. "Rob will you go check on Harry whilst I get Isla changed", "yeah... But come here first", rob took her in his arms holding her close, she really did look breathtaking, he gave her a passionate kiss, one that needed no words to follow as they then headed off to get the rest of the family ready. Karen got out Isla's red and white polka dot dress and white satin shoes, and carefully placed the dress over her tiny head, and her shoes on "There we go" Karen put her lipstick and mascara on and lifted Isla into her arms. "You two ready?" They both stopped and stared, "woah" they said at the same time, "mum you look beautiful" harry smiled, Rob just stood there pinching himself, he couldn't believe Karen was his. Harry took Isla out of his mum's arms, and rob put his arm around Karen's waist. "And off we go"

Rob drove; Harry sat in the back keeping Isla entertained. "Have to say Karen this was a good idea", "well you know me full of them", Karen smiled, "so where we going?" she asked, "well I thought we could go to the new Italian", "sounds good to me", Harry called through. They parked the car, rob got Isla's buggy out the boot before placing her in all snug with her blanket, it was a late night for a little Isla. He had one hand round Karen's waist and one on the buggy as all 3 of them walked into the restaurant. "Table for 4 please", rob addressed the waiter confidently. He felt proud to be able to say this, he had a family. A great big smile beamed across his face, "Right this way" the waitress led the way to table number 7, Rob and Karen's lucky number. "What a coincidence eh" Karen smiled. Rob pulled the chair out for Karen to sit down,"why thank you" she laughed. Harry sat down next to his mum, and Rob across the table so he could see Karen's gorgeous smile, Isla at the end of the table in her pram, Karen and Rob held hands across the table, "what did you want harry?" Rob asked "I'll have a margarita pizza", "okay and you Karen", "I'll have the chicken and asparagus risotto", "oo sounds good, and I'll have the American hot pizza", the waiter took down the orders, "thanks Rob", "for what?", asked rob, "you're always there for all of us, and it's clear you make mum very happy", Karen smiled over at her son just as Isla decided to play up, Karen began to pick her up when Harry butted in "no I'll go take her for a walk", "Harry it's fine", "no mum you and Rob deserve some time to yourself", "thanks Harry", the pair of them watched Harry walk off, she was a very proud mum."He's right you know", "oh yeah", "yes. You have been great, I mean everything with Harry I didn't even see it", "Karen sometimes it's a guy thing", "yeah he needed a man in his life", rob was flattered, "well I'm not planning on going anywhere", "I sure as hell hope not", rob leant across the table, "you do look beautiful tonight Karen", "you don't look so bad yourself". Rob held Karen's hands in his once again,"I've done something" Karen's look of happiness soon turned to worry,"oh god Karen! Nothing bad!" He laughed; Karen breathed a sigh of relief. "What then?" "Well I've booked us a weekend away, I thought we could spend some time together" "I love you, but what about harry and Isla?" "Harry would be spending the weekend at Aiden and Jess' and Isla would be coming with us it's all sorted out" Rob said, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Karen leant over and kissed rob "guess that's a yes?" Karen nodded. "Thank You" she smiled. "Ah there it is, that perfect smile of yours" Karen turned a light shade of red,"so, tell me about this dismissed kiss?" Karen turned even redder,"I'd rather not, as long as you don't dismiss mine, I'll be fine"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Seventeen. **_

_**Alone time **_

It was the first Friday of the half term holidays and Karen, Rob and Isla were off on their weekend away, they were all packed up their bags in the hall all that was left to do was to sort out breakfast and to make sure Harry was all sorted until Monday at Jess and Aiden's. Harry couldn't wait all that freedom excited him! Isla seemed to be quite excited too, she was getting so big now being 4 months old, she wasn't so little anymore. Rob was tickling her feet whilst she sat in her bouncer her little legs kicking between his sips of coffee, "oh Rob you do know how to tease her". Rob just smiled,"we should get going soon, what times harry being picked up?" "Half twelve Jess said" "she should be here any minute then" rob picked Isla up and walked to the door with Karen,"HARRY! Jess is here" Harry came running down the stairs bursting through the door. "I'm happy to see you too" Jess said to harry as he ran up and hugged her. "Thanks for having him Jess" Karen hugged her daughter. "Its no problem, I'm sure him and Aiden will just be playing on the Xbox, I'm telling you, it's their life!" "Well sounds like Harry's going to have a lovely time", they waved Jess and Harry off before getting there things together. "Come on then Isla let's get you in the car", Karen loaded the bags and Rob put Isla in wrapping her blanket on top of her tiny body making sure she didn't get cold. They all got into the car Rob was driving, " so here's to our romantic getaway", "very romantic, a middle aged couple and a 4 month old baby", "well as long as your both with me I couldn't be happier", Karen and Rob shared a seductive kiss before Karen insisted they got a move on before it was dark, she joked. Karen got in the car next to rob,"so where are we actually going Rob?" "Were Going to the farm in town, thought it would be good for Isla" "oh... Erm yay" rob laughed. "Only joking! We're going to the isle of sky in Scotland" Karen face beamed. "I've not been to Scotland since I was 17 years old!" It felt so special that she was going for the first time in 33 years with her fiancé and baby girl. "So, your happy" rob asked, "of course I am, even if it was the farm you were on about, it would still of been good because I'd be with you and Isla!" Just before rob set of for the 8 hour drive, he gave Karen a loving kiss,"here's to our weekend" They were almost there the 8 hour journey only had an hour remaining and within that hour Isla had woken up, her sleeping for 8 hours was a little unrealistic, "Isla, don't cry baby" Karen practically begged, she really couldn't deal with an hour of screaming. It broke her heart to hear her little girl cry it was much nicer to see that gorgeous smile she had. Karen reached back to Isla and began to tickle her feet remembering Rob making her giggle this morning. "You ticklish Isla, are you", she soon stopped crying and relief poured across her face, "here we are, welcome to Isle of Skye". Karen beamed, Rob's hand was on Karen's knee as they shared a passionate kiss, "definitely going to be a good weekend", Karen replied seductively. "That it is" Karen smiled. rob parked up outside a little lodge, surrounded by trees and a little park to the side of it,"and this, is where were staying" "it's beautiful" rob took Karen in his arms,"not half as beautiful as you" " hello mr cheesy" Karen joked, she lifted Isla out of the car, who had finally fallen asleep again. Rob shut the car door quietly to ensure Isla want going to wake up. Rob opened the boot of the car and lifted the suitcases out and lifted then to the door, he got the keys to the lodge out of his pocket and unlocked the door, "you ready" she opened the door and Karen's face lit up, a bottle of wine on the table with two glasses and a rose, rose petals on the bed and even a cot in the room next to theirs for Isla, "you really have put a lot of thought into this haven't you" "Well I wanted it to be special", "I love it Rob, thank you". Karen placed Isla down on the bed sitting next to her to make sure she didn't wriggle around too much! They spent the afternoon unpacking before deciding to go for a walk just the three of them, it was beautiful and the best start to what would hopefully be the perfect weekend.  
Karen put isla's warm coat and hat on her and put her in her pram wrapped in a blanket. "There we go, you should be warm" Karen and rob both put their coats on and Karen grabbed her bag, and they left the lodge and locked the door, their lips closer and closer  
until they locked in a passionate embrace, which left a warm fuzzy feeling inside them. He whispered into her ear 'I love you' "and ill love you forever". Rob and Karen set off on their walk trying to take every piece of beauty in. Rob put his arm around Karen's waist and she put her head against his. "Thank you for everything rob" "you don't have to thank me!" "No Rob, I really mean it. Thank you for everything you do for us all. I'm so lucky to have you" Rob stood and simply smiled, "seen as were having a mushy moment, I'm lucky to have you too, every day I pinch myself to make sure this isn't a dream" Karen gave rob a seductive kiss, "this is real" a smile beamed across Karen's face. "oh I do love you" rob replied in a flirtatious voice. "hmmm... I love you too" Karen teased. She locked her fingers in between Robs, and held his hand tightly before continuing to walk through all the amazing scenery. They finished their little walk by grabbing some fish&chips from the chippy near the lodge. Rob carried it home, and Karen pushed the pram. "This is gorgeous, I forgot how much I loved Scotland" "it is quite breathtaking isn't it" they both stared at the hilltops still covered with a fine lining of snow. Rob got the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, entering with a big smile on his face. He helped Karen take her coat off, and he hung it up, whilst Karen got Isla out of hers and changed her. "Do you want this at the table or on the couch?" "Erm, we can have it on the couch" rob started putting the food on the plates and the plates on trays. He made Isla's bottle up and brought it over with their dinner. "There you go, your dinner and Isla's bottle" "thanks rob" Karen put Isla in the middle of them both propped up with a cushion each side of her, she was playing with her toes, rob was tickling her feet. Karen had a chance to eat whilst Isla entertained herself with her own toes, even managing to suck on her own toe, "Isla!" they both had cute memories of their other children doing the same. Rob moved her leg down but back it went one sock had been pulled off and was now on the floor, Karen picked up the tiny sock and placed it on the arm of the couch there was no point in placing it back on. She finished her chips before feeding Isla her bottle. Rob was making funny faces which was distracting Isla from actually feeding at all, "Rob please I don't want to be woken up later cause she's hungry", "sorry", he made one more face before stopping Isla had the giggles big time, "I promise you Isla daddy isn't that funny", Karen shot Rob a fake stern face with a glinting smile. "Oh I think our gorgeous little girl disagrees with you there", "your such a daddy's girl sometimes Isla", Isla did begin to feed but only to then reach out her hand to daddy, "come on then gorgeous", Karen smiled cleaning up the plaits while Isla and Rob had some bonding time. Rob started to tickle Isla's little feet, she started to wiggle around,"rob! She's going to be sick" "sorry, her laugh is so cute" he picked her up and bounced her on his knee, "early night tonight, just want to get in bed so we can wake up tomorrow and our weekend can properly start!" "Yeah, we can. I bet you're tired for all that driving aren't you" "a bit but I'll be fine" rob held Isla in his arms and walked over to Karen who was putting the plates away. "I don't think Isla's planning on an early night", rob joked smiling to the sound of her giggles, "well she wouldn't be. Too much like her father", "you say as if it's a bad thing", Karen smiled, "I'm going to get ready for bed and check on Harry, for getting her so hyped up you can get her ready and put her to bed", "I think she's a little sad now, no goodnight kiss from mummy", "oh she won't miss out on that, but first of all your getting her changed". Rob gave in and went into the bedroom, to get Isla's baby grow that Karen had placed on the bed, next to mummy's. Light pink, with white hearts all over. Rob held Isla up"and I thought you couldn't get any cuter!" Meanwhile Karen had just got off the phone to Harry. "Is he having a good time?" "Yeah, right this minute he's on the Xbox." Rob laughed;"come here" rob pulled Karen in close for a loving hug. Karen leant for a quick kiss.  
They hadn't had a moment like this in a long time well since Isla was born, there kiss was taken further, Rob's hands holding Karen tightly, close to his body. As much as Karen wanted to lose all self control she couldn't, she broke away, "as much as I'd love to your meant to be putting Isla to bed", "oo you can be an evil woman sometimes Fisher", Karen smiled before slipping into her pyjamas herself, she was all cosy in her bed to the point she found herself drifting off into a relaxing sleep. Rob put Isla in her cot and gave her a kiss goodnight,"sleep well princess" he closed the door and made his way into the bedroom. He smiled"Isla's in her pyjamas and fast asleep in her cot" rob got in bed next to Karen, removing the rose petals from the pillow by throwing them up into the air. "You can be so cute at times rob" rob picked up from the kiss earlier on,"rob" "what, a man can't kiss his fiancé?" He wrapped his arms around Karen's waist, She shot him the smile he loved so much as they lay facing each other, staring into each other's eyes, "so did she get off okay?", Karen asked, "she went out like a light", "good, so you did a good job at warring her out", "see I am good at some things", "I never said you were useless", "hmm", Karen giggled into Rob's lips as they crashed against hers, his hands began to explore her body, Karen's kisses were equally as passionate as Rob's. There weekend away together had gotten off to the best start possible. Rib brushed Karen's hair off of her face as Rob's lips met Karen's as they shared another passionate kiss. Robs eyes met Karen's eyes as Isla started screaming her little lungs out, the both rolled out of bed and Rob pulled Karen in for another Kiss before heading to Isla's room to settle her down. Rob took Karen's hands and they walked to Isla's room. "Ey, shhhh" Karen picked Isla up out of her cot, and started to rock her, her tiny eye lids began to close again. Rob kissed Isla in her little hand. He put her back in her cot, and they headed back to bed. "She should sleep straight through now" "did you see her? She was sucking her thumb" "She is adorable. Now you back to bed", Karen giggled as Rob led her back to their bedroom, "now where were we", he began lowering her back on to the bed, "why are you so beautiful Karen", they were exchanging perfect kisses, each one meant more than the last. His hand wondered down to her thigh just as a loud gurgle swamped from Isla's room. Karen laughed into the kiss, "she is a noisy wotsit", rob added as he began to show how much Karen meant to him, "Rob I can't" the pair of them were laughing, Karen rolled out of bed once more, "she chooses her moments doesn't she", "Oh she does" rob said sarcastically unimpressed, they headed to see Isla, "right missy this is mummy and daddy time", "Rob!", Karen smiled, "well she's got to learn " Rob joked, "so what you jabbering about aye", rob lift Isla out of her cot she was fully awake, "so much for an early night aye", Karen kissed her head, and she leant towards her daddy enjoying a hug, Karen was very lucky to have such a lovely family. Rob was her rock, her man. He meant everything to her she really couldn't imagine life without him; Isla was just an added bonus! "Shall I go make us a drink then?, Coffee?", Karen pecked his cheek before heading to the kitchen, "I don't what your laughing at Isla", rob made a funny face, "your meant to be asleep", he loved his little girl and her giggle was just as special as her mummy's smile. Karen put Isla back in her cot, in hope that she would stop crying. She went in the kitchen,"I've made us a hot cocoa" "mmm!" Rob handed Karen her hot cocoa, as he guided her to the couch. Should we stick the telly on for a bit? Or drink this and head back upstairs" "hmm, how about we put the telly on while we drink this, and then head upstairs" "that's a plan" Karen leant against rob, her feet up on the couch and her hot cocoa in her hands. Karen turned to rob, he burst out laughing. "Karen, it's me that should have the moustache" Karen a light shade of red. Rob got a tissue from beside him and wiped it away. "There we go" he found his lips against hers again. Karen kissed him back. "Hurry up with your drink, Then we can get to bed" Rob said with a wink. Karen gulped her hot cocoa down in a couple of sips. Rob took Karen by her hands and held her body close to his, before taking her into the bedroom. Karen cupped his face as she passionately kissed him. He lowered her onto the bed;"I do love you" rob said in between the kisses. Karen smiled the smile that only he could make her do. Karen continued to kiss Rob, Karen led on her back, and sighed. She couldn't believe how perfect everything felt. She gave rob on last kiss, which ended up lasting for a while,"we better get to sleep now, busy day tomorrow!" Rob gave her one final kiss and smiled"yeah I guess we should..." Rob held Karen's hand, as she moved in closer to him. "Night Scotcher" "Night Fisher"  
Karen lay awake, she was so excited about tomorrow"rob! Rob," Karen whispered. "Are you awake?" Rob turned over,"yep, I can't sleep. You either?" "Nope, I don't think I should of had that hot cocoa" "me either" Rob put his hand on her thigh, and moved closer to her. Rob and Karen turned on their sides, staring each other in the eyes. "You are beautiful Karen" "your not too bad yourself eh rob" Karen led back on her back. "What should we do tomorrow?" "Well I was thinking the beach is meant to be nice", "so you are a beach kind of girl", "who isn't", Karen laughed. "I'm sure Isla will love it too, always remember Harry when he was little toddling around after Jess and Bex", "think you just got one over on him with the embarrassing stories - that makes it 1 all", Karen just laughed. "So the beach it is!" Karen smiled. Rob reached for his bag,"what are, you doing rob?" Rob pulled out a tray of malteasers and a bottle of champagne. Rob got up out of bed stumbling into the kitchen, getting two glasses from the cabinets. He took them into the bedroom and quietly shoot the door again, "Okay so I was going to save this but now seems as good a time as any, I mean since we are both wide awake", "right..", rob poured the champagne out into two glasses, "to our future, to my beautiful wife to be and gorgeous little girl", Karen blushed, "to the future", they shared yet another kiss, oh they were never going to get tired of this. They sipped the champagne, "Rob you are sweet, but", "there's always a but with you", Karen smiled he knew her to well "our little girl is going to be up before we have even slept at this rate", "fair point!", "I really don't think moody parents is what Isla wants whilst enjoying the beach for the first time". "Alright, we can finish this glass then we can get to sleep" "deal" Karen smile knocking the glasses against each other once again. Rob put his empty glass on the side cabinet next to Karen's. He kissed her on her forehead"night you" "night Rob" Karen fell asleep almost the minute her head hit her pillow. "Gosh, you are tired" rob whispered to a sleeping Karen. He pulled the duvet over then and held her hand tight in his.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Eighteen. **_

_**So much for alone time**_____

Karen's eyes began to slowly open, rob was led awake next to her with Isla in his arms. "What time is it?" "11" rob smiled whilst feeding Isla her milk. "Has Isla been awake long?" "Since 6, she started screaming! I'm surprised you didn't hear her!" rob held Karen's hand and smiled. He placed Isla in Karen's arms, "I've made you a coffee, let me just go get it" "Okay, thanks" rob got up out of bed, and walked into the Kitchen getting the tray with the coffee on. He grabbed an orange juice out of the fridge and placed it on the tray before carrying into the bedroom, to find Karen and Isla both asleep, once again  
He placed the tray down with a bet of well behind it to wake his sleepy girls up. "Oh did you have to", "well I can't let you sleep away the day now can I", Karen shot him a playful stare, Rob laughed, "how about we drink our coffee then we head down to the beach, take in that sea air and beautiful view", "alright Rob we're not your students in an English lesson, you don't need to inspire me".  
Rob laughed. "Okay, Okay. I get the message!" "Yeah, well I suggest you give me a kiss, you know... Just to wake me up" Karen said with a wink,"hmmm..." Rob teased before leaning over the bed to give Karen a passion filled kiss. "That better" "Well, I still feel a little tired." "You are cheeky" Rob sat down on the bed next to her, giving her a seductive kiss. Isla, hiding behind her tiny hands. "Woah, now I'm awake" they both let a little giggle escape. "Right you, we better be getting ready, before it gets cold" Karen unwrapped herself from her cave of duvet. "I guess we should" Karen held Isla close, and got out from the bed, rob pulling her in for a quick embrace, Isla yawned letting out a little burp. Karen laughed into the kiss. "I think someone's being a little impatient", Karen looked down at what seemed to be a bored Isla, she was getting restless, "alright Isla come on", Rob picked her up, "you go get ready and I'll sort Isla out", "okay", Karen was so comfy in her bed she didn't want to leave and get up. Rob headed to the room Isla had been sleeping in and got her dressed into a cute dungaree outfit, it was spotty and very cute. "There we go", Isla did her giggly face, Rob smiled. He was her number one little girl. "Right fisher we're ready are you?", "one second just finding my other shoe", "what will we do with her Isla", Karen looked up as she battled to place her shoe on, "don't listen to him Isla". She said with a cheeky smirk, Karen slipped the other shoe on her foot. "Right, now I'm ready" Karen said flirtatiously. Karen walked over to rob; he pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I really do hope it doesn't rain today" Karen said, ending the kiss. Rob walked over to the coat stand, and grabbed his, Karens and Isla's coat. "Here you are" he handed Karen an umbrella, "ha ha, very funny" Karen placed the umbrella back before helping Rob put Isla's coat on, he was holding her close to his chest whilst Karen slipped her tiny legs in and then her arms before butting the hood with the pink fluffy ears on. She had fallen asleep on Rob's chest "oh she is hopeless", Rob said jokingly, "it's a tiring job doing all that growing", Karen replied placing her into her pram before she slipped on her jacket, Rob did the same. It was lovely day, breezy but warm, typical British spring weather. Isla was all cosy asleep, Karen had undone her coat a little making sure she wasn't to get to hot. They began to walk down to the beach, Rob's arm protectively around Karen's waist. They both stared lovingly into the pram, looking at their gorgeous little girl. Karen and rob turned to look at each other, robs lips started to get closer to Karen's as they shared a kiss. Karen held robs hand as they walked up the beach  
They stopped at a bench, and sat down. Karen got Isla out of her pram and put her on both their knees. Karen rested her head on robs shoulder as all three of them watched the sea, the little waves folding. Rob zipped Isla's coat back up fully and put her woolly hat on. Their long weekend away was absolutely perfect, so far! "Ill go get us a coffee from the stand over there" rob said pointing to an old looking cafe next to the entrance to the park next to the beach.  
Karen checked her watch,"sugar" she had forgot to make up isla's bottle. Rob walked over to Karen,"here you go" rob handed Karen her coffee,"thanks, but we need to go home, I forgot to make Isla's bottle" Karen stood up. Rob pulled a bottle of hot water from his coat pocket. "Well, it's a good job I just asked them for some more hot water then isn't it!" He laughed. "My hero" Karen and rob sat back down as she made up Isla's bottle,"what should we do next?" Karen asked. "Hmm..."Rob held Karen's hand and pulled her down the beach, dragging her into the sea, still with Isla in her arms. "You are gorgeous Karen" "Rob your soaking". Rob took his top off, and squeezed it to try and get most of the water out. "Wit woo" Karen whistled. Rob wrapped his arms around Karen's waist. Karen put her free hand on his shoulder as they shared a loving kiss. "I think Isla's getting tired" Karen said pressing her nose against robs. "I think she is" rob replied. Rob put his top back on and put his arm protectively as they walked back up to the bench where the pram was. Karen placed Isla in her pram, zipping the cover up. Rob had one hand on the pram, and the other holding Karen's as they began to walk back to the lodge.  
They reached the lodge laughing and giggling Isla even gurgling in the background. Rob unlocked the door and Karen moved the pram in. "I'll make us a cuppa", rob said as he headed to the tiny kitchen. Karen smiled, there was something about the sea that just made you feel good inside. She picked up a cheery but very tired Isla, "are we a tired girly", and headed to sit in the lounge picking up her phone on the way. Isla was content in her mummy's arms as Karen checked phone to find 15 missed calls. All from Jess. Karen's face instantly filled with worry, Rob's followed suit as he entered the room hands carrying warm mugs of tea. "Karen?" she didn't reply still trying to take it in, "what's happened?" Karen finally spoke, "I'm not sure but 15 missed calls from Jess isn't looking good!". "Woah! Hang on a minute Karen...Karen", he held her hands looking into those loving eyes which were filled with worry, the only way to stop her from packing, "Karen what's happened", "it's Jess", "what about her?, "she's so upset and Bella was screaming", "what's happened Karen", "I have no idea, she wouldn't say. We need to leave now Rob!","Karen this is our holiday, something will always happen with the kids, but she's 18 living away from home. You can't always run to mummy when you upset", "No rob. Jess isn't like that it takes a lot to upset her", "Karen I promise you whatever it is can be sorted once we've had our weekend together", "Rob! I won't enjoy it! She's my daughter, I'm really worried Rob", Rob comforted Karen whispering into her should careful not to smother Isla "If that's what you want to do Karen, then will go. You just say the word", Karen looked up, "I really do". "Alright then" rob kissed her on her forehead, and Karen continued to pack. "Ill go pack Isla's things" rob smiled. He walked slowly into the room next door, and pulled Isla's tiny checkered case out of the wardrobe, he folded her baby grows and little outfits and placed them in the case. Once he'd finished he turned the light out and pulled the suitcase through to the room where they were staying, Karen looked up, "that was quick Rob" "well I know how much you want to get going" he knelt on the floor, and helped Karen pack. "Thank you" "Isla's also asleep in her pram" "perfect". "Karen you go grab your coat I'll finish this up", "you sure you can manage", "you underestimating my strength", "no...No not at all", Karen teased, rather insincere. "Honestly Karen it's just the cases then we can get home". Karen left the room she was so worried about Jess, it took a lot for her to ruin her mums holiday. Karen could remember Jess staying at a friend's for the first time and being homesick but not wanting to phone home because she was too stubborn wanted to prove her friends that she could stay and didn't want to send her mum or dad to get her in the middle of night. When Karen did get her she was in a state hadn't stopped crying, her friends had comforted her and so had her friends mum but it wasn't the same as a hug from her mum. But this was different, she was 18 now and she was a strong young lady. Karen took her coat off the stand and walked back into the room where rob was, rob was just packing the last of Karen's shoes,"you are sure aren't you Karen?" rob said. "As much as I'd love to stay, we can't rob, jess really needs me, she needs us! She'd never ring if it was something she could do on her own, I'm sorry" "okay then" rob zipped the last suitcase up. "Everything's packed. You got everything from the lounge and the kitchen?" "Yeah, thanks for being so understanding" "Karen I'd do anything for you, I want the same if it was Aiden in trouble", Karen smiled before rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek, they stood by the car Rob loading it with their luggage and Karen placing Isla into her car seat before folding up the buggy and placing it on the floor in the back, there was no room for it in the boot. Rob said he would drive home Karen was in a state and it was only fair Rob drove home. The journey was tense to say the least Karen's eyes remained fixed out the window with the occasional comment of "can you not drive any faster", rob really felt for Karen it must have been horrible knowing Jess was in trouble, he was worried but it wasn't the same sort of worry as if it were Aiden or Isla. ob was more worried about Karen, he put his hand on her knee"she'll be okay Karen, it won't be long then we'll see her, and she can explain what's happened" "yeah I guess" Karen replied. Everything went silent. "What if something's happened to harry! I'd never be able to forgive myself!" Karen started to cry into her hands. "I'm sure if it was something to do with harry, Jess would of said" rob reassured her. "I really hope so Rob"  
"Karen I know she would have, listen to me everything is going to be okay". Karen didn't mean to but she couldn't look at rob whilst she felt like she was ready to bawl her eyes out. Rob turned into Jess and Aiden's road. "Karen we're here", she had fallen asleep, Rob was pleased it meant she wasn't sat stewing for hours. Karen took a deep breath as Rob came to a stop; she jumped out of the car, waiting for Rob as he got Isla out the car, his hand holding hers tightly for support. "Ready?"."No", Karen replies sharply as they walked towards the house, Karen practically hammering the door down. Jess jumped up passing Bella to Harry who had been doing his best to comfort her, she swung the door open, "jess! Oh jess", Karen took her daughter into her arms, "where's harry!", "I'm here mum", Harry replied quickly knowing his mum too well to know that she'd be worried about him too. "Let's go inside and we can talk", Jess scowled at Rob, he was confused. Karen had noticed and turned to Karen "what did you do Rob", knowing his jokey manner well and how it wouldn't be helping now, "nothing, I honestly did nothing". They went into the lounge, Karen sat with Jess and rob walked around the lounge calming a really grizzly Isla. Karen looked into Jess' eyes, which were full of sadness. "What's happened?" Jess broke down crying, once again. "It's Aiden Mum" Karen's head quickly turned to rob who was now stood still, waiting to hear what his son had done now. "Go on" Karen said still staring at Rob. "He's cheating on me, again" Jess broke down in her mother's arms. "Where is he now?" Rob said from behind the couch,"I don't know, probably with her I guess, oh yeah. Didn't I mention he's run off with her, leaving me alone with our baby" "Do you know the other girl jess?", "someone from his college course", Karen simply comforted jess giving rob the daggers, Rob began to phone Aiden heading out to the hall. "Aiden...Aid. Where the hell are you?", "because running away is going to make it all better is it?", rob was furious, "you can't just leave jess and Bella, you're not walking away from this Aiden", the line went dead and Isla was screaming Karen left Jess with a tissue closing the lounge door as she took Isla off Rob and began the whispering row, "So where is he?", "he didn't say", "I can't believe he has done this twice, to jess! They've got Bella for god sake! He promised he'd be here for her", Rob felt heartbroken Karen was just as angry at him for Aiden's disappearance it wasn't his fault but he was Aiden's dad. Rob turned around and headed for the door, "where are you going! Rob!", "to find Aiden", "so you're just going to leave me to sort out all this", "your not sorting it on your own Karen that's why I'm finding Aiden", "well while you're at it you can sort out Isla, she's never going to stop crying while this is going on!", "okay I'll take Isla but how is that going to help anything", "oh for god sake Rob Bella's already screaming I can't deal with 2 of them!", Rob slammed the door and headed to the car, "it will be okay Isla, I promise". Rob whispered into Isla's ear. He places Isla in her car seat, and buckled her into the car. He got into the car and slammed the car door shut. He drove to the college Aiden was studying at, thinking things through on the way. This had gone too far, he was interfering with his and Karen's Relationship now, but he wasn't going to give up on his son. He got Isla out of the car and walked to the entrance desk. "Can I see Aiden Scotcher Please, Its Urgent." Rob said sharply. "One Second Sir, I shall get him for you now". Rob sat down on one of the chairs next to the desk. "Dad?" Aiden said. "I suggest you sit down" "I didn't think you got back till Monday?" "Yeah, well that changed because you decided to cheat on Jess again!" Aiden put his head in his hands. "Dad I-" "no Aiden, do you know the sort of strain this puts on me and Karen! I can't believe you Aiden, I thought you'd changed" "dad, I have" "no Aiden, you haven't, what happened" "it wasn't anything serious, it was just a bit of fun" "well jess is at home in bits" Aiden's head dropped. "I think you should come home with me and at least try and sort this out between you and Jess."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Nineteen.**_

_**What a Bombshell**_

"But dad-" "no Aiden, your coming home, if not for jess, then think of Bella" "but dad I can't! I've got to sort something out" Aiden looked at the floor. "nothing happened did it?" Rob said quietly so nobody would hear. Aiden went quiet; he put his head in his hands. "Aiden, you didn't" Aiden didn't answer. "Aiden, answer me" "yes dad. We did and she's pregnant" rob found his hand on his head. "That's it; you're on your own". Rob picked up the car seat with Isla in,"dad don't go" Aiden said with tear droplets dripping down his face. "You've brought this all on yourself. I've stood by you 4 times, I'm not being made a fool of again" rob walked out of the college not knowing how he could break this to Jess and Karen. Rob placed Isla in the car Aiden was running behind him a complete mess. "Please Dad!", "Aiden this is your own fault, I've always been there for you and you always promised me it wouldn't happen but then it does, I can't go through it anymore. I'm off to go sort out yet another of your messes!" Rob was so upset and angry, this was going to break Karen let alone jess. He put his seatbelt on before setting off, he pulled up outside the house, got Isla out and up to the door, opening it hesitantly, to find Karen on the other side, instantly giving him daggers. "So, what did your son have to say for himself?" Rob walked past Karen, and sighed. "A lot" "which would be?" Rob walked into the kitchen, and Karen followed. "He's only gone and got her pregnant hasn't he!" "He's done what!" Karen couldn't believe what rob had just told her! "I know, but that's it now. I've washed my hands of him" rob pulled Karen in for a kiss. "Rob! What do you think you're doing?" "Sorry", Karen didn't know what to do she was fuming, "well how we going to tell Jess! This is going to break her! "Karen stared out the window, rob put his arm around her, "seriously Rob", Karen was teary and stressed, Rob had never seen her like this."Karen come here", she turned around breaking down in his arms before pushing him away, "what am I going to tell Jess", "Karen we'll tell her together why should you have to tell Jess what an idiot my son's been", Karen took a deep breath in before allowing Rob to comfort her. "I can't believe he's done this to her again and you!", "don't worry about me Karen he's on his own from now on", "rob he's your son whatever he does", "I don't even know where he is Karen", Rob was angry with himself, "listen to me, give him time to cool off I'm sure he's gone off to be with his mum", "like mother like son", "Rob I can't hear his name right now", "let's go talk to Jess we can't keep this from her much longer", "I'm meant to protect her Rob, how did this even happen once let alone twice", "Karen this isn't your fault", "and it's not yours I didn't mean to shout at you", "he's my son, of course it's my fault!", "rob it's not, I can't deal with this blaming right now, we need to tell her", "come on then, I'll be there right next to you". Karen smiled and held his hand,"good, because I need you" they walked into the living room where Jess was sat cross legged on the couch, crying into a pillow. "Jess" Rob whispered. "What do you want?" "Me and your mum want to speak to you" Rob and Karen walked in and sat on the couch. Karen looked at rob, and he squeezed her hand which gave her the courage to tell her. "As much as we both wish we didn't have to tell you" Karen stopped. "What is it?" "Well Aiden-" "don't say his name mum" she said staring at rob. "Ay I haven't done anything here, I'm on your side" "as I was trying to say, aid" she stopped again,"he, slept with the other girl, and" Jess' eyes started to overflow with tears"and what mum!" "And she's pregnant" jess' heart sank. She broke her heart crying into Karen's arms. "Jess listen to me, this is really hard for you to go through all over again but you've got to be strong for Bella", "how can you just sit there next to him", "excuse me", Karen was confused, "what happened to the whole "good riddance to both of them, him and his dad", "whoa! Jess my relationship has nothing to do with yours and Aiden's. This isn't some teenage fling! I'll be there for you as your mum but you don't decide who I spend my life with", Karen was angry now, "Jess you can pack in the evil glares none of this is rob's fault, and stop behaving like a 5 year old! You need to take a deep breath wipe away your tears and be strong for Bella", Jess was a mess. "Karen how about I take Isla home leave you two to have some time on your own", "no Rob you don't have to do that, we should get going soon", rob squeezed her hand, "Karen", "no Rob, Jess you have to be strong we'll be here but you need to focus on Bella", "but what do I do if he turns up, I don't want to see him! I don't want Bella to see him!", "jess if he turns up you phone us okay!" rob was really wanting to prove to jess he was on her side and that his sons actions disgusted him yet again! He had had it with him; he'd had his chances to many to be honest!

"Okay" jess' head dropped. "We best get going" Karen said to jess. "Isla's going to be tired and hungry" Karen and rob stood up. Isla's tiny hand wrapped around Rob's thumb. "Bye Mum" jess shot rob one last evil look before lying down on the couch. Rob looked at Karen, as he held her hand. They put Isla in her car seat and left the house closing the door behind them. "I can't believe how stupid he was! Well as I said, like mother like son!" "We'll talk when were home. For now just try and calm down" "no seriously Karen, this is the 5th girl now" "Rob I just need to get home feed Isla, I don't want to think about all this right now". Rob agreed and they headed home it had been a really long day. They all got in the car and arrived home quickly. They got inside and Karen made up Isla's bottle whilst rob entertained her. "Here we go Isla", rob passed her to Rob and began to feed her in the lounge, rob sat next to Karen stroking Isla's head as she gulped up her milk, "we'll be alright Karen", "I know we will, but Jess I don't know", "we'll be here for her. I'm not going anywhere", "I know you're not and I won't let you. I love you Rob", "I love you too. I'm really sorry about Jess", "you don't have to defend me jess is upset, I get that", "yeah but it's not your fault! She can't decide what happens between us, when it all happened the first time you lied to me and that was different but you aren't involved Aiden's 18 he's responsible for himself!",Karen placed Isla's bottle down and placed it on the side, before caressing Rob's face, "listen to me Rob don't beat yourself up about all of this, this is Aiden's fault and you can't blame yourself!", "oh lovely and ladylike Isla", Karen was confused looking down at Isla who was now covered in sick, "Oh Isla of all the times", rob laughed, "I'll go clean her up, will you be alright", "I'm fine, thanks Karen", Karen made a funny face as she left the room at the idea of cleaning up baby sick, rob had calmed down all because of Karen. The doorbell went, "I'll get it", he called up the stairs as he opened the door, a smile on his face that dropped at the sight of his son a complete mess at his doorstep, Rob slammed the door in his Aiden shoving it back. "Dad!" Karen headed down the stairs with a clean Isla confused with all the voices, "Rob?" "You need to go Aiden" "What's he doing here Rob!" Karen shouted. "I don't know" Karen walked up to the door, rob wrapped his arm around her waist. "How can you have the cheek to come running to your dad once again!" Karen scowled. "Dad! I have nowhere to go, please!" Rob went silent. "Rob you can't seriously be thinking of letting him stay here!" "He's my son Karen" Karen shook her head. "No, no. Listen if he stays I go." "Come on Karen, what would you do if it was jess!" "Don't you dare. Jess hasn't done anything wrong; apart from love your son!" Karen snapped "it was only 5 minutes ago, you were sat holding my hand telling me you'd given up on him, that he was alone. So much for that." Rob was lost in the middle of this feud he couldn't please everybody, what did he do what should he do! "Please Karen!", "Rob I get what saying I really do but if he stays I lose Jess I really can't go through all that again", "Aiden go stay at your mums, she'll be happy to see you", "you are joking dad", "then go stay wit h your grandparents, until the dust settles. You have disappointed me yet again Aiden, you've wrecked this family, our last chance at happiness and you couldn't even keep it in your trousers", "I'm sorry dad, I'll go stay with granddad and nana", "just go Aiden, I don't want to hear your apologies", Rob slammed the door Karen rubbing his back, "I can't believe I just did that Karen, turned my back on my own son"."It's for the best" "is it though? He needs me" "I need you rob. Isla needs you!" "I know but-" "rob; he's staying with his grandparents. He'll be fine" "for god sake Karen, I'm the one he wanted to talk to" "but he isn't going to change rob" he sat down and put his hands over his eyes as he let out a few tears. Karen sat on the edge of the couch, and rubbed his back. She got up and bended down in front of Rob, Kissing his lips. Rob pulled her closer; he cupped her face, as they exchanged perfect kisses. "We can't let this come between us, were stronger than that" "I know, I know but I just hate seeing jess so upset" "We always knew this was going to be complicated and hard, guess we underestimated that", Karen stated still comforting rob, "what ever happens Karen I will never leave you or Isla but it's hard to watch Aiden make a mess of his life over and over again", "well maybe now he's on his own he'll finally learn from his mistakes and want to make you proud, he looks up to you Rob". This was a hard situation Karen's daughter in pieces over Rob's son's actions. "Right you, let's wipe those tears, Harry's going to be home soon and I think he might just want some Rob and Harry time", Rob laughed through his hurt, "I feel awful Karen everything Aiden's done to your family", "our family Rob, but listen to me I will never stop you from seeing Aiden or stepping foot in this house but right now letting him stay will have just made it worse", "I know, you're only protecting Jess, come here", Rob put an arm around Isla and Karen, "how does she manage to look so cute despite everything that's going on, you are my little ray of sunshine aren't you Isla", Isla giggled, Karen smiled, "I love you rob", "3 words don't justify what you mean to me"

Karen's eyes caught rob as they shared a heartfelt kiss. "No matter what happens between Aiden and Jess, we need to remember it's their lives, and we can live ours how we want. Nothing that Aiden or jess does can change that." Rob said staring into Karen's beautiful"Deal" Karen smiled the smile Rob loved so much. "There's that smile again" rob teased. "I think Isla's getting sleepy. It's been a long day for us all" Karen walked up the stairs and into Isla's room, and placed Isla into her cot. She sat down on the rocking chair and remembered doing this with Jess, how quickly she had grown up. Rob walked into tonight was a time to just think about them, the 4 of them Harry had arrived home and was giving his mum and rob some space after today's gently rocked Isla off to sleep before putting her in cot and tucking her into bed. "She is getting so big", "I remember putting Bex into her cot all those years ago, now there is a depressing thought", Karen turned around to face Rob, "I mean it Karen I really do, this is our life, our family. I'll always be here for you all" Karen gave him a loving kiss, "I love you so much", she shut the door, "I'm going to go see Harry", rob said, he felt a man to man chat would be good for Harry they both knew how sensitive he got, "okay, I'll see you in a bit then. They shared a final kiss before they went there separate ways. Rob walked up to Harry's room and knocked before entering his room. "Hey" harry mumbled. Rob went and sat next to harry. "You okay?" Rob said softly. "I don't know, I mean in glad you and mum are okay, but I hate it that Aiden did that to Jess. I looked up to him. I really did" harry broke down. Rob took harry into his arms, and gave him a not so manly hug. "Ay, everything will be alright. I promise you. Now why dint you go phone Ruth" harry smiled at rob. "Thanks Rob, I will do now" rob smiled before leaving his room. He walked downstairs, Karen was making popcorn. "How did it go with harry?" "Fine, he's a bit upset but he's about to ring Ruth" "thanks rob you really are my hero!" "ey, my pleasure. Now what's the popcorn for?" Rob said staring at the two bowls of popcorn, alongside 2 giant glasses of diet coke on the side. "We are going to sit and watch a film together tonight, it's the least I can do seen as we left our holiday early" "oh I do love you Karen" rob held Karen in his arms and pulled her body close to his as kissed her lips passionately taking her over to the couch, where they would be spending their evening.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Twenty. **_

_**This was always going to take a while to clean up!**_

Karen woke up with Robs arms wrapped around her tightly like he was never going to let go. Karen looked up to see rob wide awake"morning princess" rob smiled"morning, I really enjoyed last night. Although... I don't really remember much about the movie" Karen joked. She led her head back on Rob's chest, Rob brushing her hair away from her face. "What should we do today? We can't just mope around the house all day" "I was thinking we could go and see Jess?""That would be nice"Karen put her hands on Robs chest before kissing rob seductively. "You are gorgeous Karen" "I love you so much Rob" Karen said into the kiss. Rob hands were now wandering Karen's body, before bringing them up and cupping Karen's face once again. Karen didn't want this moment to end, she wanted this to last forever, she sat on Robs knee,"I used to laugh when people talked about love at first sight, until I met you. From the very first day I met you I knew I loved you - even though you were about to hit me over the head with a lamp. I don't know how I ever coped without you in my life Karen" Karen stared into robs eyes, she loved the way he said her name. Karen had been reduced to tears with what rob had just said. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I thought you were a burglar... But in all seriousness, I don't know what I'd do without you either Rob, I love you, your my hero." She got off his knee. "Let's go make the bed, then we can lay on there. It's probably more comfy than the couch anyway. Karen Joked. Karen didn't want this moment to end, she wanted this to last forever, she sat on Robs knee,"I used to laugh when people talked about love at first sight, until I met you. From the very first day I met you I knew I loved you - even though you were about to hit me over the head with a lamp. I don't know how I ever coped without you in my life Karen" Karen stared into robs eyes, she loved the way he said her name. Karen had been reduced to tears with what rob had just said. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I thought you were a burglar... But in all seriousness, I don't know what I'd do without you either Rob, I love you, your my hero." She got off his knee. "Let's go make the bed, then we can lay on there. It's probably more comfy than the couch anyway. Karen Joked. Stay back Karen" rob said protectively. Karen not listening walked over to rob. "Aiden, why are you doing this to us? You're ruining this family." "Yeah, well maybe it's a cry for help" Aiden said with a smirk. "No, Aiden it's called Attention Seeking. Now get out." Aiden threw a picture of him and his dad on the floor. "Thanks 'dad'" he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. "Your sons a lunatic!" Karen said to a shocked rob. He picked the photo up and turned it over. 'Dad, remember how happy we used to be, Aiden 'Rob stood there a little teary, Karen walked over to him. "You okay Rob?" He handed Karen the picture, and she read the note on the back. "Rob, he's changed. And not for the better" Karen put her arm on robs back. "But I can't just abandon him Karen, he is my son after all" "after everything you said last night, your still thinking of taking him back in" "for god sake Karen. He's my son! What would you do if it was Jess or Bex? Or even harry eh!" "Don't you dare bring them into this, this is between Jess and Aiden, my kids wouldn't be stupid enough" "I hate what this has done to us" "It doesn't have to do anything to us!", Karen held Isla in her arms, "Karen in a fairytale world everything would be simple but right now things are complicated", "and we're going to get through it", "we will but I can't just walk out on Aiden", "your not walking out in him though he's staying with his grandparents!", "but that's not the same is it Karen", "look you both need your space, once things have cooled off and Aiden's prepared to behave like an adult we can all talk!", Karen picked up her coat and Isla's and headed for the door, "where you going?", Rob asked, "I just need some air". With that the door closed and Rob was left picking up the pieces... Literally!

Rob got the sweeping brush from behind the door; he started to sweep up bits of windows, vases and glass. He finally got all of the glass up off of the floor and put it into a bin bag. Rob went and sat down on the couch, with his head in his hands, he had to choose between Aiden and Karen. Rob stood up and grabbed his coat, putting it on slowly; he walked out the door closing it behind him. He put his hands in his pockets, and walked up to the park to find a rather upset Karen sat on the bench, he walked up to her. "You look a little cold" rob said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine" "who are you trying to fool Karen? Me or yourself? It's not okay is it? Were falling apart over our grown up kids" Karen looked down at the ground,"your right rob, I'm sorry" rob went and sat next to Karen, allowing him to hold her in his arms. "I'm sorry too Karen, about Aiden, about everything! But from now on, we need to put our relationship first" "I know, I just hate seeing jess so upset" "I know, me too. And I hate seeing what a mess Aiden is making of his and everybody close to him' lives! I've decided, I'm going to let him stay with his grandparents for a few months till everything is sorted." "Thanks rob. I love you. I really do!" "I love you too" rob cupped Karen's face as he kissed her lips. "I'm not doing this to hurt you Rob I just can't stomach the site of him right now after everything he's done", "your not the only one, let's get home Isla must be freezing, Harry said something about cooking dinner when I left", "really! Wow you are a good influence on him", "I try", they headed home rob holding Isla his hand intertwined with Karen's, the pair hoping things were over for now, no more drama how wrong could they be! Karen and Rob walked up to the door, Rob unlocked the door,"ladies first" rob said with a smile. "Okay, what you waiting for?" She laughed. She made her way into the house, placing her coat on the banister and her bag on the kitchen side, to find harry had made them dinner. "Mum, I've made you and rob dinner, just you two. Ill order myself a pizza but I've set the table up and made the entre, main and desert. Just one final touch then i'll disappear and take Isla with me, ill sort her out tonight" harry placed a rose in the vase on the table. "Harry! I don't know what to say, thank you!" "Its fine, just don't expect it too often yeah" he laughed as he walked upstairs with Isla in his arms. Karen looked at Rob smiling, rob pulled the chair out for Karen to sit on,"why thank you" Karen said sarcastically. Rob sat down in front of her,"is harry looking after Isla tonight?" Rob asked. "Yeah! We have the whole night to ourselves" Karen said with a cheeky grin. "I wish Aiden was like Harry" rob said staring into his hands. "Rob, please. Let's just try and have a night to ourselves, completely forget about everyone. Just you and me. We have tomorrow to sort everything out" "I like the sound of that" rob winked at Karen. "So what's the entre?" Rob asked Karen looking at the paper menu Harry had wrote out earlier. "Mmm, garlic mushrooms" Rob and Karen picked up their glasses. "To us, my beautiful Fiancé" Karen and Rob knocked their glasses together, before tucking into their garlic mushrooms. "mm! Harry's a good cook isn't he?" Karen said to rob,"yeah!" Rob put his hand over the table and Karen put her hand on his. "What should we do on our night alone then" Karen said, already knowing what robs answer was going to be. "Well, the couch looks like it's been made up for us" Karen turned her head to the living room, which had candles lit scattered across the room, blankets over the couch, rose petals on the floor and slow music was playing. "Wow. Harry really is the expert isn't he!" "He is!" Rob said, not wanting to take credit for any of this. Karen and rob finished their main meal, which was a vegetable stir-fry, they went onto their final course of the night, a slice of carrot cake. "Well, now I'm stuffed!" Rob said smiling at Karen. "I really do need to speak to ruby about these recipes!" "The couch looks inviting" rob said quietly, Karen just heard it. "It does" she winked. Both of them got up from the table, Karen walked over to her handbag, spraying robs favourite perfume, and putting her 24 hour lip gloss on. Rob walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Mmm. You smell lovely" Karen walked over to the couch, sitting down on the blankets rob following. He sat down next to Karen, and held her hand tight in his. "I know we said we wouldn't speak about it, so technically I won't, but I'll never leave you, not now not ever. I love you Karen fisher"

Just as Karen and rob's lips were about to lock there was a rapid lock at the door, "we are popular people tonight it would seem", Harry raced down the stairs he was really wanting tonight to go well for his mum and Rob and that meant no disruptions. "I'll get it"; "don't worry Harry I've got it, by the way nice food". Harry smiled he was rather pleased with what he had made, he then headed upstairs to carry on with his phone call to Ruth between checking on Isla. Rob opened the door, "mum? Dad?" Karen got up out of the lounge, so much for it just being the two of them. "How can you just walk out on your son? How can you pretend like nothing has happened!","I love Karen, we have a daughter together, Aiden's pushed it this time do you even know what he's done! I'm mean he's got you wrapped right around his little finger", "don't you dare talk to your father like that", "mum, I've always been there for Aiden and I always will be but he's on his own with this, I'm not forking out for another unplanned pregnancy after cheating on the mother of his child yet again! His girlfriends Karen's daughter for god sake! He's dug his own hole he can live with the consequences he's going to learn that there isn't always a way you sometimes you have to live with your mistakes", "Oh for god sake Rob he's 18", "exactly, he can't be mollycoddled anymore, Rob can't wrap him up in cotton wall and treat him like a baby", "who said you have anything to do with it", "of course she does mum, her daughter doesn't deserve this", "I presume your all on jess's side, covering her in cotton wool as you put it", "no actually! We're encouraging Jess to be strong for Bella, she needs her mum. We're there to support her but I'm not pretending this hasn't happened!"."Mum, don't take this out on me or Karen! This is all Aiden's doing, he's the one that's got another girl pregnant, he's 18 and has got 5 girls pregnant already. How many by 20 ey! Well I'm sorry mum, but I don't want to stand around watching my son wreck his life, and ours. That's all I have to say. I'm not giving up on him and I'm not abandoning him. I just don't want to see him right now, so we'd appreciate it if you went while we have our night alone" "whatever Rob" robs mum linked arms with her husband and pulled Aiden away from the house, "dad! Dad! I'm sorry. I won't do it again, dad. Please" he shouted as he got put in the car. Rob closed the door breathing a sigh. He went back into the lounge and sat on the couch. "Well that's our evening ruined" rob said looking at Karen who was now curled up next to him. "It doesn't have to be..." Karen smiled as she handed rob his glass of Champagne. "Where were we" she put her hand on robs face, and kissed him softly. The both stood up, lips still locked as Karen shut the curtains. Rob wrapped his arms around Karen's waist, Karen's hands places on Robs chest, "okay so maybe our nights not completely ruined" rob winked. Rob took his top off, in between the perfect kisses. "I Love You" Karen said to rob as he directed her down to the couch. His hands wandering Karen's body. "I Love You Too Rob" she broke the kiss to grab a drink of champagne, rob pulling her back the minute she had finished. Harry crept downstairs holding Isla who was in a pickle, covered in sick and grizzling over her dirty nappy. Harry knocked on the lounge door before walking in "mum!", "harry?" rob and Karen just laughed Harry's cheeks turned a perfect red. Karen reassembled her top and Rob chucked his shirt back on, "what's the matter", Karen asked calmly, "she's just been sick and there is no way I'm changing that nappy", "an amazing chef shame his babysitting skills aren't quite up to scratch", "oi Scotcher I don't see you volunteering to go change her", "I said nothing", "exactly", Karen winked at Harry, before scooping Isla up, "let's go clean you up aye", Isla instantly calmed down, mummy to the rescue. "Thanks Harry for doing this", "it was no trouble just mine and Isla's little thank you and felt you needed some alone time after everything", "that's very kind, thank you. I know your mum really appreciated it and so did I. So fancy catching the footie game", "is that a question that needs to be answered", Harry replied, Rob swishing Harry's hair with his hand as they sat down turning it on, it was a good game and all!

Karen came back into the lounge holding Isla in her arms. Harry walked over and took Isla out of her mum's arms and headed back upstairs. "You can stay down with us if you want Harry?" Karen smiled. "Erm no. We saw enough before thank you" he said cheekily before he was no longer to be seen. "Did you see his cheeks bless him!" Rob laughed. "What do you expect Rob" Karen giggled. They sat back on the couch, Karen kissing Rob once again, she wanted to make the most of the little time she had left just her and Rob. She found herself unbuttoning Robs shirt which he had Just done up from Harry's little visit. "I can't wait to marry you" Karen said into the kiss. "I want to be Mrs. Scotcher"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Twenty-One. **_

_**First Day**_

Karen was shattered. She had been up with Isla all night, and it was her first day back. She rolled out of bed, and looked through her wardrobe, flicking between outfits. "That One" rob came in behind her. "You think?" "Yeah" Karen pulled out a black pencil skirt and white blouse. "Hmm I'm not sure" they looked at the outfit,"trust me, you're going to look even more gorgeous! Which isn't really possible but I'm sure you'll find a way "rob smiled."Oh I don't want to leave her", "I know you don't but she'll be looked after at the nursery today", Rob gave her a hug, one that filled her with strength today and one that told her how much she meant to him. Karen finished getting ready applying her make-up "put it this way you'll get to see my beautiful mug during the day", " was that supposed to fill me with joy", Karen did love teasing him. "Oi!", she smiled before heading to go get Isla from Harry who'd been watching "where's my gorgeous girl" Karen smiled as Isla who instantly lifted her arms up towards her, "come here", "I gave her some toast", "thanks Harry, have you been good?", "yeah she was alright", "you better get a move on your going to be late for college harry". "Alright I'm going", Karen laughed at his sudden change of mood, "you weren't turn all moody on me will you Isla". Isla was in a sweet mood looking all innocent at the things around her. Her face instantly lighting up as she saw daddy, "is that daddy Isla, have you got a big hug for him", Karen passed her to Rob whilst she grabbed her bag, "come here rascal, you're going to nursery today and you're going to meet lots of children", Karen smiled, it was cute listening to Rob ramble on as if Isla could reply and take it all in properly. "I hope she's going to be okay" "she will be, she'll probably want big hugs off of us tonight though!" Rob said trying to cheer up Karen. "You got everything?" Rob asked. "Hmm not yet" Karen walked upstairs and into her's and robs room. She walked over to the windowsill picking up the Photo Frame that Rob had bought her from Isla. It now had a picture of her, rob and Isla in it on their holiday in Scotland. She placed it carefully in her bag; she turned the light off, closed the door and started to walk downstairs. "Now I'm ready" she smiled. "Come on then you" rob said lifting Isla up high in his arms. "Whenever you get chance. Come to my office. I might just need a couple of your hugs today" she smiled. "How about one now" he wrapped his arms around her as they looked down at Isla, completely unaware of what was happening. The all got into the car, it was a weird feeling for Karen she hadn't gone to work in months, and she'd spent the last couple of months looking after their beautiful little girl. Isla sat contently in her seat as they drove to the nursery. "She's going to think we're leaving her", "she's knows we're coming back", Karen was being all maternal and protective. Rob parked the car outside, "ready", he placed his hand on Karen's knee, "yeah", and she nodded. "Come on then monkey", he said staring at the rear view mirror. Rob carried Isla in Karen holding her blanket and elephant she wouldn't dare to leave the house without them. "Hello you must be Rob and Karen", they both nodded, "and this is Isla", Isla pointed at one of the toys on the floor, "does that look fun Isla", Karen looked at her little girls sparkling eyes. Rob sat her down by her desired spot, Rob carried on talking as Karen settled her with her elephant and blanket, "so that's it, we'll look after her until you come and collect her later", Karen took a deep breath in as Rob gripped her hand, "thank you", he looked at Karen who was looking at Isla's attempts at slotting the different shapes in the boxes, before throwing them away. She knelt down next to her, "don't throw Isla! Bye Bye sweetheart", she kissed the top of her head before holding her close, Karen felt stronger and more comfortable with leaving her when Isla wriggled around trying to play with the bricks again. Rob found the chucked bricks just as Isla began to cry, "Aye no tears, here they are. Now you be good so mummy doesn't worry, you hear me Isla", he said his goodbyes and they began to leave, Karen blew her a kiss before they finally left for work, Karen was a little bit on edge, she was leaving her little girl and going off to work.

It felt strange not having Isla with her; they had spent all day every day with each other for months! They got in the car, rob put his hand on Karen's knee,"don't you be worrying okay, the lady seems lovely" "I guess your right" she put her hand on robs as they drove off. They arrived at school quickly, jumping out of the car, both of them piled up with folders and books. "Welcome back miss fisher!" Was all she could hear around her leaving her with a smile on her face? "Have I really been gone that long?" She joked. "Ay they worship you" rob teased. "Watch it Mr Scotcher", they headed into school, teachers and students forming some kind of welcoming committee Karen made her way to the office. "I'll see you later", Rob giving a small peck on her cheek. She smiled at nodded. She opened the door to find her trusty and loyal secretary. "Mrs Fisher! It's so lovely to see you", "morning Janeece", "so how're you", "tired", Karen replied honestly, "she keeping you up all night", "she' pretty good generally but last night!", Karen rolled her eyes Janeece laughing as Karen headed into her office, she unpacked her bag putting all her folders back in there correct place and adding the photo frame alongside the one holding pictures of Bex, Jess and Harry. Karen sat down in her chair, checking the assembly time table Tom had kindly wrote out,"today, really" she muttered to herself. She got up again from her seat, Janeece walked in."Do you need anything Mrs Fisher?" "No thanks Janeece" just as Janeece was about to close the door,"Janeece, I could use a coffee" she smiled. "Okay" Janeece left Karen's office. She picked up the picture of Isla off of her desk and blew a kiss at it. She put it back down and entered the main hallway. "Can we get to form please" she said to the students leaning against the classroom doors. The usual grunts in reply as she headed on up the corridor on her regular patrol, before assembly began she headed on up to tom's classroom in order to get a grasp on everything she'd missed in terms of being head teacher. She knocked on the door lightly, "Karen", the form were getting on with what they were set, completing last minute homework and generally having a good natter, "hey, just wanted to catch up with you on everything", "sure, well everything was fine once Sian took her time off", "what?", "yeah she took personal leave for a week or she'll be back next week.", "right so apart from that everything's been normal", "as normal as waterloo road gets", "exactly". They laughed before having a bit of a catch up themselves. "So how're you, bet it's weird to be back", "I'm great just so tired! It's weird to be going through all this again", "oh I bet it is, but you wouldn't change her for the world", "never, she is perfect", "she is beautiful Karen, rob's chucked in a few proud father photos during break times", "Oh I bet he has, he's besotted by her, she is definitely a daddy's girl", Karen smiled, "I can imagine", "right I'll catch up with you later seems I have an assembly to run, no thanks to a certain someone", she hinted jokingly, "sorry", "It's alright", she headed down to greet the students as they came and sat down in the hall, all as rowdy as ever it was clear it was the start to the summer term.  
"Morning all! I hope you've all had a very good and very safe school break. Now it's time for the hard work to begin again. I would just like to congratulate you on your excellent end of term exam results. You should all be very proud of yourselves. This is going to be a very good term." Everyone woo'd and clapped before standing up all chanting"welcome back miss fisher!" It would seem that Rob had, had a little word with the students. She looked at rob, he shrugged his shoulders and shot her a cheeky grin. "It's good to be back!" Everyone cheered once more before sitting down back in their seats once again. "Do you have anything to add Mr. Clarkson?" "No, I think you've covered everything" "okay, you may now dismiss" everyone left the hall at Karen's orders. Karen walked down the stage steps, rob walking up to her. "You did great" "it feels good to be back!" "Told you you'd get back into it" "I think right now would be a good time for one of those hugs I was on about" rob smiled taking Karen in his arms, "I wonder what Isla's doing now" Karen said looking up at Rob. "She'll be playing with her elephant, or the blocks probably being cheeky" they both laughed. "Your probably right" "right, I better be getting back to form" he pulled Karen close giving her a passionate kiss before releasing her and walking to his classroom. She slowly walked to her office, looking in on every classroom. I was a great feeling to be wanted back; Karen had built up a trust with the students that were rare. They looked up to her as well as trusted her, take the pregnancies last term, both students despite Karen being Jess's mum approached her. Karen was enjoying being back but she had to sort of readjust herself to remind her that she wasn't having to watch her 8 month old daughter crawl along the floor, making sure she wasn't being to cheeky. Karen needed to keep herself busy, to keep her mind off worrying about Isla, the students in the hall had done a good job but now she was on her own alone with her own thought all over again. She sat on the chair in her office, twiddling her thumbs, staring at the picture of them. "Janeece?" She called through. Janeece walked in,"Miss Fisher?" "Could you see if I can sit in on some classes today?" "Of course. Any pacific lessons?" "Yes, mr scotcher's, mr Clarkson's and Mrs. fry's lessons for today thank you" "alright" This was the perfect way to preoccupy herself, she needed Rob, he gave her the strength and will power she would ever need, Tom was a good friend and Ruby well, Ruby was on her big black list! It wasn't looking good for her, she was lucky if she were to last the rest of the term. Karen made her way to robs lesson, she walked through the empty halls. She knocked on the classroom door before entering. Robs head lifted up. "Karen?" "Miss Fisher to you" she winked. Rob smiled. "Do you need something?" "No, I'm sitting in on a couple of lessons today. To see what's been going on while I've not been here" "okay, take a seat at the back" "ehem". No, I'll take a seat next to you mr" "ooooh!" Everyone shouted and whistled as robs face went a bright shade of red. "Okay then, I guess no messing about this lesson then ay class" everyone giggled. Karen sat down next to rob at his desk. "Turn to page 27, read sources A,F,G and D and answer questions 1,2,3 and 4. You have 20 minutes" everyone opened their textbooks and got on with their work. It seemed rob was one of the very few teachers that could keep their class under control. Rob put his hand on his desk. Karen put her's on top. "Your doing great" Karen smiled looking at rob. Karen's eyes caught rob as they leant in for a kiss, until they remembered where they were. They both laughed turning back to their paper. Karen jotting notes down. She started to get unfocused, and doodle's started to appear. 'Miss Fisher Mrs Scotcher' rob looked over his shoulder "aw you are cute" rob smiled. The class's heads looked up as they started to laugh. "Back on task please" rob insisted. He got up from his chair and walked up to the whiteboard, "write your homework down please, in by this time next week 3 a4 page minimum" the class groaned "oh it's not that bad" he joked. He sat back down at his desk. "So, who's lessons are you in today?" He said to Karen. "Just yours, tom's and Ruby's. I'm keeping an exceptionally close eye on Ruby, she can barely handle a class of year 7's" "ay, don't be too hard on her, they do mess about. I've seen it with my own eyes" "yeah, well ill see it for I lesson 4."

"keep your mind clear, and don't presume it will be bad, keep an open mind. You may just be surprised" "thanks rob" rob smiled. The bell rang, the classroom filled with sound of teenagers, shouting generally fighting to get out of the classroom. "Quietly Please!" The noise decreased but was still loud. "Feedback please boss" he said sarcastically. "Okay, okay. Your one of the very few teachers in this place that can actually keep their class in control and still teach them, you're a very good teacher and it seems that you have a good relationship between the students, they respect you and you respect them" Karen smiled. Rob kissed Karen on her lips. "Rob! Were at school!" She laughed. "I don't care where we are!" he smiled. "I better get to tom's class. Remember I want to see you in my office at break." She smiled before leaving the classroom which was now full up with students again. Karen was genuinely impressed with Rob's teaching ability he was generally something special! Next up was Tom's class and Karen was fairly relaxed this was to be another positive lesson yet Karen couldn't help but feel the sickness in her stomach at the idea of having to watch Ruby's lesson she was an awful teacher to say the least and as much as Rob tried to convince her for an open mind she was not having any of it! She had to see her lesson, but she just couldn't stomach the thought of sitting in it once again. She made her way to Tom's classroom and walked to the back of the classroom,"Miss Fisher" "Mr Clarkson" "did you need something?" "No, I'm just sitting in on a few lessons" "ah, okay take a seat" she sat down at the back and put her notebook on the table. "Alright Class, get your books out, and write the title and date, I presume everybody has done their homework?" Everyone looked round. "Good" tom said. Do the starter on the board then read chapter 7" Tom looked at Karen and smiled." He walked up to the back of the classroom and sat down next to Karen,"how's your first day back going?" "It's been okay so far" "why so far?" Tom looked confused. "I have to sit in on ruby's class next, I'm dreading it" "ah it will be fine" Karen looked at the clock. "Right, there's only 5 minutes of the lesson left. I'll go back to my office" "good luck" tom said sarcastically. Karen rolled her eyes before leaving the class. She walked slowly up to her office, just getting there before the bell went. "You alright miss fisher? You're looking a little pale" Janeece said as Karen walked past her. "I'm fine, I just need some water" she smiled. She walked into her office and fell back into her chair with a sigh, who was she kidding, she missed being with Isla and Rob. The bell rang and Karen was sat impatiently waiting for Rob to arrive. She sat drawing doodles on her notebook. There was a knock at the door, Rob walked in and Karen's head shot up"finally" she said standing up out of her seat. She walked over to Rob giving him a big hug. She put her hands on robs face and kissed his lips. Janeece walked in,"Miss fisher- oh sorry am I interrupting something?" Karen shot her a look and Janeece giggled leaving the room. Karen pulled rob back close,"I missed you" Karen said kissing his lips. "I missed you too" he smiled putting his arms around her waist. "How did toms class go?" "Great! I had no doubt about that. I'm just dreading ruby's" Karen sighed. "Ay it will be fine. And if you have to, leave half way though and come into my lesson for the rest" "thanks Rob, I might just have to do that" "ah no problem" "I just can't wait to pick Isla up tonight and be all together again!" "Me too, we'll have big hugs the three of us. Harry's out tonight isn't he?" "Yeah, he's sleeping round at his mates" "ah, I was thinking Chinese for dinner?" rob smiled. "That would be lovely" Karen said, her hand on robs face. "I love your smile" Karen had heard this so many times, but each time made her smile a little bit more. She kissed his lips passionately. "I don't want this bell to go, for one I don't want to leave you and two I don't want to go to ruby's classroom." "Hey, what did I say, I know it's going to be fine, but my doors always open. And if it's not all you have to do is open it" rob said with a smile. Karen Laughed. "Somehow you always seem to make me feel better" she smiled. Rob took Karen in his arms and held her tight. He sat down on the chair and Karen sat on the one next to it,"ooh are these my notes" rob said picking up Karen's notepad to find doodle's of his name. "So this is what you were doing when I walked in." He laughed. "This is so cute you know" Rob kissed her lips and gave her back the notepad. Karen smiled into the kiss. The bell went and Karen and Rob shared one last hug before entering the main halls to head to their next lessons. Karen reached ruby's room. "Wish me luck" Karen let go of robs hand and walked into the foodtech room. "Mrs Fry" "Miss Fisher" "what are you doing here?" "I'm sitting in on your year 7 class" "oh erm, okay" the class started to over flow with pupils. "Quieten down children" the noise only went louder. "Today we have Miss Fisher sitting in on our lesson today. I'm sure your all going to be very good aren't you" ruby said with a fake smile painted across her face.

Karen was already worried for Ruby this was a recipe for disaster and everybody knew it. Karen had already filled a page of notes and criticism, the only positive being her ability to inspire the students with the recipes she had chosen other than that it was a disaster. Years 7's throwing flour at each other rather than putting it in the bowl, things being left in the oven on purpose and finally an egg was thrown at Mrs. Fry, "Right", Karen shouted she couldn't just sit there "what do you think your all playing at! The next person to throw flour, an egg or intentionally burn something in the oven is coming with me now!", a young cockey boy, who happened to be the brother of Fin Sharkey had avoided these rules and instead thrown an entire jar of herbs at his friend, the pair of them laughing at how most of it landed on the floor rather than the boy. "Clean that up, look what you've done to my classroom", Ruby's voice was desperate and shrieky, Karen shot her a look before dealing with it in her athourative tone, "very clever. Isaac, Ben my office right now", there were moans as the grabbed there bags swinging them over their shoulders, "thank you Karen, there all animals", "there not animals Ruby", Karen's words were stern, "report to office after school and I shall deliver your feedback. Karen got up out of her seat, she shot Ruby a look and walked out of the classroom, the boys following her, she had seen enough of the lesson to know Ruby couldn't control them. She walked into her office. "Wait here" Karen said. The boys sat on the couch outside her office. "What have you two done, eh?" Janeece asked. "Messing about in Mrs. Fry's lesson" they laughed. "You can come in now" Karen called from her office. The boys walked into Karen's office. "Why were you messing about in Mrs. Fry's class?" "We weren't miss" Isaac answered with attitude. "Enough with the attitude. I saw you both with my own eyes" Karen replied. Isaac and Ben rolled their eyes. "Right, cooler now, the both of you" Karen pointed to the door. "Janeece can you please take these two to the cooler for me" "yes Miss Fisher "she smiled before shutting the door. Karen wasn't planning on going back to Ruby's lesson she'd seen enough. Karen began to look through her report for Ruby it was all accurate to every last word. Karen was stressed and exhausted to say the least. There was a calm knock at the door, "what!" Karen shot back lifting her head up at the sound of his voice "wow! Who's got into your bad books", "wasn't expecting it to be you", Rob walked around to where she was sitting at her desk, allowing her to stand before wrapping her in another much needed hug, "it can't have been that bad", and "no Rob it was worse! I'm just about to tell her she's suspended!","that's a bit far", Karen broke from there embrace, "so if you were in a lesson you would be happy with kids throwing eggs at you flour at each other and intentionally setting things on fire in the oven", rob shot her an apologetic look, "didn't think so!", he kissed her cheek, "I have a few things to finish up in my class, got a few boys needing to make up 20 minutes", "so you're telling me I need to drag out Ruby's meeting for as long as possible", "that or go home without me", "guess that's option A then, I wouldn't be leaving without you", Karen's lips locked with Robs as there was a more abrupt knock at the door, "wish me luck", "sounds like you're going to need it", "thanks Scotcher", he shot her a playful look. Rob walked out as Ruby walked in. "Sit down" ruby sat down in front of Karen. "I'm not going to lie, your class was appalling. They have no respect for you at all. Respect comes from you respecting them. And I do not think calling them 'animals' in front of them is respectful. Ruby I'm sorry but you're suspended." "Karen, you can't!" "I just did, I'm sorry. Ill email you when you can come back. Meanwhile we'll get a substitute teacher in your place" "how can you do this? It's not my fault they are out of control!" "Well I've sat in on all year 7 classes today. And Rob and Tom seemed to be able to manage them!" "We all knew Rob would be perfect for you, well you are screwing him!" Karen was shocked at Ruby's choice of words, rob hadn't made it fully out of the waiting room, Janeece and Rob shared a look of panic and worry. "Personal life doesn't even fit into this Ruby! You've had your warnings we've tried to help you, when your back we'll set up a plan", "how can you say personal life doesn't come into, of course it does", "ruby I don't have to discuss this with you", Rob was proud of Karen's professionalism she was staying strong, defending him but through her job. "Ruby just get out!", Karen took a deep breath Ruby slamming the door as she burst through practically into the arms of Rob making one of her famous frustrated grunts. Rob walked back in giving her Karen a hug, "I'm proud of you", Karen was slightly confused, "well you defended me as a head teacher", "well your good at what you do", Karen's cheeks turned a rosy red, "I know that was hard for you", "I was so close to telling her what I really thought!", "let's go get Isla, don't know about you but I can't stand another moment in this place", Karen smiled, she had waited for this moment since she left Isla at the nursery this morning. Rob took Karen's hand her coat draped over her other arm her bag in hand as they left for a peaceful evening, it definitely wasn't the ease me in gently day Karen had planned for.

She held Robs hand and walked out of the door. "Now promise me we won't talk about this school or Ruby at all tonight!" "Oh I promise!" He squeezed her hand. He opened the door for Karen to get in."Ill drive" Rob said with a smile. "Thanks" Karen and Rob got in the car. The journey was almost silent until Karen spoke her thoughts. "How dare she say that, bringing our personal life into this" "I know, but" "no Rob, no buts about it. I tried to keep it professional, but I was so close to snapping with her!" "But you didn't, and I'm very proud of you!" Rob put his hand on Karen's knee,"here we are, time to go see our little monkey!" Rob smiled. A sudden smile came across Karen's face. She opened the door and got out. They walked hand in hand in hand to the entrance. They both shared a quick look at each other smiling. Rob held to door open and Karen walked in rob followed. "Rob, Karen" she smiled. Karen walked over to Isla. Isla at the sight of her mummy instantly holding her arms up. "Where's my gorgeous little girl!" Karen kissed Isla on her cheek. "Mummy's missed you" she held her close giving her a hug that she had been waiting for all day. She walked over to Rob. "Has she been good?" "She's been excellent!" "Good girl Isla" "we better get going, thank you" rob said linking Karen's arm. "Have you got her blanket and elephant?" "No, where are they?" The lady handed them to rob,"here you go" she smiled. "Thank you" they walked over to the door. They seemed to arrive home quicker now that Isla was with them; something about her made everyone so happy and took their troubles away. Karen walked in the house, Isla in her arms. She took both of their coats of. Karen ran her fingers through her hair,"gorgeous" Rob said smiling. Karen laughed. She sat on the lounge floor placing Isla down next to her. She passed Isla her Elmo teddy, which she chucked."Isla don't throw your toys baby" she passed her elephant, she chucked that too. Rob came and sat down next to Karen Isla lifted her arms up, "do you just want a hug ay" Karen rested her head on Robs shoulder and rob lifted Isla up onto his knee. Isla put her head on his chest and her hand on Karen's hand. "I think somebody has missed us just as much as we missed her", Rob said looking down at his little girl on his lap, "I think your right", Karen smiled kissing her little girls hand. "I should probably go make up something for her dinner", "she can wait a little longer", rob was really relishing in the moment, "she's getting tired and want to feed her before she starts winging", "fair enough, you're not going to winged are you Isla", Rob lifted Isla above him looking at his little girl so sweet and innocent. Karen headed out to go mush up (such a lovely phrase), some butternut squash and potato and Isla's favourite chicken. "Shall we try this again", Rob placed Isla down on the floor after her hug she crawled over to her elephant were she sat cuddling it, sucking its ear, "that's better Isla". Rob laughed a little, "but I'm pretty sure your elephant doesn't want soggy ears", Isla reached out weakly cause she was only little her elephant placing it in Rob's hand, "thank you", "right Isla mummy's got you some food", Rob scooped Isla up elephant still in hand, however by this point Isla had it back, Rob carefully placed her into her high chair, "there we go", Rob attempted to take Isla's elephant off her so that she could eat her dinner, Isla groaned, "aye, Isla I'll look after her", Karen placed down the bowl to help Rob out, "Isla she'll get all dirty", mummy to the rescue and all that managed to get it off her but that all resulted in screaming, "Isla you'll have her back in a bit", "I think she's tired, she only gets so attached to her elephant when she is getting sleepy", harry arrived home. "Hey mum", he popped his head into the kitchen, "hi, I thought you were going out", "yeah just getting changed", "okay", "what's up with Isla", "she's tired and wants her elephant", "ah! Well have fun with that", Harry left the room and headed up to get ready, "oh it's always nice when our children help out", rob said sarcastically Karen laughing, "come on Isla look at this yummy food!". Karen picked the spoon up and Isla's mouth opened,"brummmmm" Karen was making car noises as she placed the spoon in her mouth. "Mmm, is that yummy Isla" Karen got Isla's bib and wiped away the food off of her mouth. "There we go" Karen smiled taking the bowl away. Rob lifted her out of her highchair and took her bib of putting it in the washing basket. Karen walked over and sat on the couch next to Rob. He scooped Karen's hand up and held it in his. Rob kissed Karen on the cheek, moving to her lips. "I was so proud of you today you know" he smiled. "You were?" "Of course I was, you stuck up for me, and you were so professional, and I'm always proud of you in anyway" Karen put her hands on robs face, and kissed his lips. "I do love you Rob, I really do" she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too Karen, I always will" he smiled. "Shall we order our Chinese or do you want something else?" "Yeah, let's order it now" rob unwrapped himself from her arms and picked the phone up off the cabinet. "What do you want love?"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Twenty-Two.**_

_**Feeling a little under the weather  
**_

Karen rushed around the house Isla in her arms grizzling she wasn't feeling very well, "oh Isla", Karen was trying to do everything with one hand which was a struggle, a struggle which was confirmed when she dropped the cereal box all over the floor! "Grr", Karen was up to her wits end she was actually looking forward to going to work this morning! Rob finally made an appearance as Harry left for college, "bye"; "have a good day" Karen called through. "Good morning", Rob kissed her cheek shocked to just be passed, "I'm running late, your breakfast is on the side, Isla's not feeling great and I have a meeting at 9!", "thanks", Karen kissed his cheek, to reassure him her frustration wasn't with him. "What's up with you then munchkin", Isla was grizzly Rob handed her elephant but she dismissed it, "gosh you must be feeling rotten", Karen appeared soon after, "right how is she doing?", "still not great", "oh baby", Karen felt her head, "gosh she's really burning up!", rob kissed her head, "right I'm going to call Aiden", Karen said which shocked Rob. "Really? I mean are you sure", "well jess has bella today and I don't think it's a good idea to give her what Isla's got", "okay but let me phone him", "okay, I just can't take time off today and you've got your year 10 controlled assessments". "Karen it's fine", he gave her a kiss before passing her Isla who wasn't herself at all. Karen passed Rob the phone,"Aiden?" "Dad" "how is you?" "I'm all good, what about you?" "I'm fine, I was wondering if you could look after Isla today Just while me and Karen are at work-" "of course, what time do you need me?" "As soon as possible" "ill set off now won't be long" "thanks Aiden" he hung up and walked into the Kitchen, "Aiden's setting off now" "ah good" she walked up to him kissing his lips. "Oh you are gorgeous Karen"she kissed him more. "Oh god were going to be late, I'm going to be late for my meeting!" Karen was panicking. "He'll be here in a second we'll get in to school in 5 minutes and you'll have 10 minutes to prepare for your meeting", Karen calmed down "your right, okay", Karen calmed down instantly, "I'm going to go put her to bed", "okay", rob gave Isla a kiss before Karen took her up to bed. The doorbell went and Rob went to answer, "Aiden", "dad", "come in", they had settled their differences he wasn't with Jess anymore and things were still prickly between him and Karen but she could bear the site of him. "Right we need to get going, Isla's not well" "oh no what's the matter", "she has a temperature and generally not herself", "I'll look after her", "I know you will", Karen came back down "right she's asleep, oh hi Aiden", "hey, you two better get off, have a good day". "Thanks, you too" Karen said smiling. Karen picked her coat up and draped it over her arm and got her bag off the couch. "Right, see you later Aiden. Remember to keep checking on her. Her milk is made up on the side it just needs warming." "Okay Dad. Bye" robs and Karen left their house and got in the car. Karen felt more at ease than she thought she would. "Right on time" she smiled. "Told you we would be" he kissed her cheek as they got out of the car. They walked to Karen's office, Karen put her files and bag down on her desk. "So who's your meeting with?" "Tom, about Ruby's suspension" "ah, sounds fun" rob said jokingly. "Oh yes, just what I want to be doing first thing I get in" "I can imagine" he laughed. "Well I better love you and leave you, better get to form" rob pulled Karen in for a quick embrace. He kissed her lips softly before letting go and leaving her office, Karen stood smiling. She sat down on her chair, and started to flick through her notes. There was a knock on the door. "Tom" she said with a smile. "Karen" he sat down on the chair in front of her. "When's Ruby due back?" "I don't know, she took it too far, she brought my personal life into it" "oh" Tom got up and walked round to the side of Karen. "I heard" he put his hand on Karen's shoulder. "Oh great, it's going round the school" Karen sighed putting her head in her hands. "It will all blow over soon" he said reassuringly. Karen sniffled,"yeah, hope so" "it will, trust me" he sat down and looked into her eyes he moved in forward and kissed Karen's lips. "TOM! No!" Karen moved away and stood up in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" "Karen, I'm so sorry. I thought it was what you wanted!" "What I wanted? I'm getting married to rob! How stupid can you be!" "Sorry I'll just go", Karen couldn't believe it, Tom had just tried to kiss her, was she really giving off that impression, she wasn't ... Was she? Karen was all over the place there was a familiar knock at the door, "that was a quick meeting", Rob asked, "yep...all finished", Karen couldn't shake herself out of shock so just put on a front that Rob could see right through, "everything okay with you and tom?", "yeah fine. Why wouldn't it be", "no reason", rob could see she wasn't herself, "come here", Rob walked towards her, "Isla will be fine she's just a bit under the weather". He went to give Karen a hug but she moved out the way, "I've got a lot of things I need to get on with", "right I guess I'll see you later", rob was shocked and confused.

Karen looked down at her papers and pretended to be busy writing so he wouldn't ask any more questions. Rob hung his head and walked out of the room. The minute Rob had gone; Karen threw her pen across her office and put her head in her hands. She wanted to tell Rob, but she was afraid he'd freak out and think something was going on. She had never meant to send that impression to tom; she didn't even know how she had. Karen got up to make her way to the staffroom for break; she walked over to the coffee machine. Rob came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, Karen jump and moved out of the way. Rob stood there confused. "Have I done something wrong?" "No" "come here" he took Karen In his arms and went to kiss her, Karen turned her head. Karen picked up her coffee and went back to her office, leaving rob stood there not knowing a thing. He followed her back to her office. "Karen!" He shouted. "What!" "What's happened? You're supposed to be able to tell me anything!" "I'm fine. Honestly", Karen felt sick to the pit of her stomach, she hated this, she felt guilty and she hadn't even done anything, but how could she tell rob! He would flip and right now she couldn't cope with that, they couldn't cope with that. "I'm just really busy, having a bad day", "it will be over soon, I'll cook us dinner tonight", "actually Rob I need to stay late finish off some work", "right... Karen what's going on?", "nothing, just really busy", with that Rob left the room he had his own suspicions, Karen wanted nothing more than for him to sweep her up of her feet but every touch, every kiss filled her with more guilt, more pain! She could barely look at him without feeling guilty. She needed to stay late to sort things out with tom, to ask him what he was thinking. What she had done to make him that was what she wanted! Karen sat on the edge of her desk, the final bell went, and Karen stood up. She waited for all the rush in the corridors to die down before entering them. She walked up the halls to see rob wasn't in his room. She carried on up to rob's room. She walked in the room"Karen" "tom..." Karen slowly walked up the room. "I just need to sort this out""Karen I'm so sorry, I just thought it was what you wanted! ""Why would that be what I wanted? I'm marrying rob tom! I love him! But now because of you every time he looks at me, every time he touches me all I feel is guilt! He thinks he's done something wrong, now that isn't fair! ""I'm sorry""just 1 more question, why did you think that was what I wanted?" "It's the way you are, the way you walk, your sarcasm. Everything about you" "Tom I never meant to send those signals, I was just trying to be a good friend" Karen walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Nothing could happen between us, I don't feel that way about you. I love rob" "I know, I'm so sorry""come here" Karen gave Tom a friendly hug, Rob walked in,"Karen I-" rob's heart sank. "Rob this is NOT what it looks like!" "I thought you said you were busy!" "Well what is it then!" Karen didn't know what to say, "I was", Tom stepped in, in attempts to sort out the mess he had caused! "We were just talking", "I didn't realise body language was the new chit chat", "rob!", "it's my fault, I tried to kiss her", "you what!", rob was really protective over Karen, "and what did you do", "I pushed him away, Rob you have to believe me!", Karen really didn't need this, "so this is why you dismissed any attempts I had at getting close to you today", "because every time you looked at me I could see the pain in your eyes, I couldn't tell you one of your closest friends tried to kiss me"

"Yes you could of! You should know you can always come to me!" "I know, but rob you have to believe me nothing happened! I just couldn't look at you, I felt guilty enough!" "guilty? If nothing happened why were you feeling guilty?" "Because I couldn't tell you!" "This is my entire fault" tom said staring at rob. "Don't take this out on Karen" Karen walked over to rob and held his hand in hers. "Rob I would never let anything happen between me and Tom! Were just friends! He got the wrong end of the stick, I'm sorry!" Karen was now in tears. This had turned into the day from hell. He was furious! One of his so called 'best friends' had tried to kiss his fiancé! He took Karen in his arms,"come here" he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'll leave you two to it", "if you ever even look at her", "rob", Karen just wanted Rob to hold her and never let her go, she just needed him. Tom left, "Rob I love you", "I love you to", "nothing happened, he kissed me but I pushed him away, it's been on my mind all day, I needed to talk to Tom, he told me I'd been leading him on", "you haven't done such a thing", he pushed the stray hairs back behind her ear, her hair up for a change she looked so beautiful it was a shame her face was so tear stained, "listen to me, I don't blame you for today, but Tom! He took advantage of you", "Rob I just want to forget about it", Karen felt so vulnerable. Rob held his arms out and Karen walked into them, rob squeezed Karen tight in his arms. "Never let me go" Karen said sniffling back her tears. Rob kissed her forehead. "Come on sweetheart, let's go and get Isla. She'll be wondering where her mummy and daddy are" Rob gave Karen one last kiss on her lips before walking with her hand in robs. "I love you Rob" she leant her head on robs arm. "I love you too" they got in the car and rob scooped up Karen's hand again. "Rob I feel so horrible, I'm so sorry" "Karen, it would be different if you kissed him, but you didn't. This Is tom, I just can't believe he would do that" "I couldn't believe it, I pushed him away that's all I could do" "I know, I don't blame you" rob pulled up outside the house, the minute they got out of the car Karen wrapped her arms around rob, him wrapping his around her. Rob got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, Karen walking in."How's Isla?" Aiden holding a sleeping Isla just about to head her up to bed once more, "much better, she's just got off to sleep", Karen took her off Aiden "thank you Aiden you were a life saver this morning", Aiden was shocked to hear this off his soon to be step-mum after everything "no problem she was good as gold", "thanks son", Karen went through to the lounge sitting down with Isla, "I would ask you to stay for dinner but today's been a rough today and was going to just have some time with Karen", "rob", Karen called through, "yeah", he walked through to the lounge, "ask him for dinner you two need some time together, what are we going to do anyway have a nice dinner and just mope around talking about what happened today", Rob smiled, "are you sure?", "yes, I'll make you guys some dinner and then I'm going to keep an eye on Isla, she still isn't right and she keeps drifting in and out of sleep", "aww my poor baby girl, okay Karen that sounds lovely", "now you go tell Aiden", "wow, you've worked your way back into her good books!", "how'd you mean?", "well she just invited you for dinner just me and you, a night to sort things out", "you sure she's okay", "she left you with our daughter this morning you can't get much surer than that". Karen headed up the stairs Isla on her hip, "what a goal!" Karen just smiled at the boys happiness just as she reached Isla's room. "There we go", Isla was still a bit hot, "shall we go find daddy", Karen headed downstairs to say goodnight to Rob, and she slowly popped into the lounge, Isla's head rested against her chest. "A little someone's come to say goodnight", Rob got up, "sweet dreams munchkin", he took Isla from Karen to give her a proper hug, Karen went and found Isla's elephant off the table and her blanket, "come on baby, beddie byes", "thanks Karen", "you needed this, I'm going to go up to bed I'll see you when you're finished", "was that an invitation", "rob! One track mind Scotcher", she whispered in his ear as she took Isla back off him, exchanging a flirtatious look, "you can forget that idea already sensing being up all night with this one", "sleep well", rob kissed his girls heads and got back to the last 10 minutes of the game. Karen went back upstairs smiling, she went into Isla's room, and she kissed the top of Isla's head before placing her down in her cot. She covered her up with her fluffy blanket and put her elephant in with her. "Sleep Well Sweetheart, Love You" with that she kissed her forehead and left the room quietly. She walked into her own room, taking her dressing gown off and hanging it up on the wardrobe. She pulled the duvet back and put her hair up in a bobble. Karen could hear everything from downstairs. Rob was seeing Aiden off. She got in bed and sat up. Rob started to walk upstairs, he peaked round the door to see if Karen was awake or not. "Hello Gorgeous" rob said walking in the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "you had a good night?" "I have, thank you so much, I just want to be with you now" he smiled. He changed his top and his pants, and got in bed next to Karen. She turned on her side,"thanks for tonight" rob said holding her hand. "No problem at all!" Rob and Karen locked lips, he pressed his nose against Karen's,"I love you" Rob said staring into Karen's twinkling eyes. "I love you more" "oh please let's not get into this again, you know I'll always win" Rob said his hand on Karen's face. He moved in closer kissing Karen's lips, Karen kissing him back.

She settle her head down on his chest just wanting to be close to him after the day they had both had, "Aiden did a good job with Isla today", "I know I'm very proud of him", "did he talk to you about what's going on with him and jess", " he said something about them meeting up so he could spend some time with Bella", "that's good, he is a good dad Rob", "I think he might finally be taking responsibility for his actions", "I think you might be right", the snuggled up, eyes slowly closing when the familiar cries of a little Isla poured through the house, "she really is feeling rubbish", "she's just under the weather so don't start worrying, she just needs lots of love and cuddles", Karen said reassuring rob, "I know, I'll go see to her", Karen sat up, "bring her in here for a bit she's not going to get to sleep", "I will do", Rob scooped up Isla rocking him on her hip, "aye, shah. You need your sleep to get better", Isla was restless in Rob's arms, he was worried that her screaming may lead to Harry who had decided on an early night after a few nights drinking, and becoming extremely agitated which wouldn't have helped anything. "Come on then, mummy has a cuddle waiting for you". Rob placed Isla in Karen's arms before getting back in bed. Karen held Isla close and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

The crying seemed to stop,"ay there we go sweetie, are you not feeling very well?" Isla's head was rested on Karen's chest. Rob sat back up; he held Isla's hand rubbing it with his thumb. She started to settle and Karen led back into robs arms, rob wrapping his arms around both of them. His two special girls. Rob kissed Karen's cheek,"we should try and get to sleep now, it's been a very hard day, and we need our strength for tomorrow" he smiled. "Ill goes put Isla in her cot" Karen said kissing Isla's forehead. "N'night Isla" rob whispered as Karen carried her into her room,"night sweetie" she closed the door and made her way back into her bed.

Karen woke up to the sound of the smoke detector going off, she ran downstairs. "Rob! What are you doing?" "Err I was trying to make you toast..." He Laughed. "Such a Great dad, shame your cooking skills aren't too good" Karen giggled. "Cooking's for girls" he joked. "Oh I think Jamie Oliver would have something to say about that" Karen teased. Rob laughed and put the ashes of the toast in the bin,"ill make the toast, you see to Isla" Karen smiled. "Come on then monkey, let's get you dressed "rob said picking Isla up out of her high chair blowing a raspberry on her belly.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Twenty. **_

_**Family Lunch**_

Karen woke up to the sound of the smoke detector going off, she ran downstairs. "Rob! What are you doing?" "Err I was trying to make you toast..." He Laughed. "Such a Great dad, shame your cooking skills aren't too good" Karen giggled. "Cooking's for girls" he joked. "Oh I think Jamie Oliver would have something to say about that" Karen teased. Rob laughed and put the ashes of the toast in the bin,"ill make the toast, you see to Isla" Karen smiled. "Come on then monkey, let's get you dressed "rob Isla laughed, "you a little bit ticklish", Karen began to butter the toast a smile permanently fixed on her face, Rob walked in with a dressed Isla, "there's my beautiful girl, Rob passed Isla to Karen and Karen passed over the toast "much better I think you'll agree", "alright fisher", Karen smiled, "don't ever ask daddy to make you toast" Karen said looking down at her hip, Isla giggled coincidentally as if she agreed! "I don't want you turning her against me", "oh I'm just getting started", Karen teased, Rob instantly kissing her cheek, "yum! Just what I wanted a nice buttery kiss", "oh you deserved it", rob pulled her closer before kissing Isla's little nose, her hands holding on to his nose as he pulled away, "you won't be trying that one again", Isla didn't let go instead just laughed "no Isla, let go", Karen moved her hand of his nose, "we're looking a bit red Scotcher", Karen signalling her nose", "oh you just wait it will be your nose next time". Rob teased. "Yeah yeah Scotcher" Karen kissed him on his cheek rob moved his head to the side so it ended up being a full on kiss. "Mahwah got you" rob teased. Karen shot a flirtatious look. "I'm going to go get ready, you coming?" "Yeah" he smiled. He held Karen's hand Isla on Karen's hip and walked up into the bedroom. Karen got her Black dress out of the wardrobe, she slipped it on. "Whoa" rob said smiling. Isla's hand's started to clap and giggle. "Does mummy look gorgeous ey? Does she!" Rob whispered into her ear. "You sure?" Karen said looking in the mirror. "Yes, you look gorgeous Karen!" Karen blushed. "Thank You said picking Isla up out of her high chair blowing a raspberry on her belly."It's not too much is it we're only going to your parents for lunch!", "Karen you look lovely", Isla was sat with Rob on the bed making sure she didn't fall of wearing the cutest little number, floral legging pale and dark pink, a matching long sleeved top with a cute short sleeved dressy top, with two bows in matching material, cute cat faces also with bows in the corner, they had even been lucky enough to get Isla to wear the matching hair band, she looked adorable. All ready to go and see nanny and granddad. Rob was wearing one of his best shirts and smart jeans, Aiden was to meet them there with Bella, Jess was meeting with some old friends, she barely had anytime to herself being a single parent and her mum and rob got that. Karen's dress was a simple black dress, the front being low enough to show a little cleavage, it hugged her nicely, looking smart yet elegant. "We should probably be going soon", "do you have Isla's bag all sorted" Karen asked, touching up her lipstick, "yes", rob smiled knowing full well she was to go through a list of items, "elephant, blanket, bottle, bowl, nappies, dummy, toys, spare clothes, bib?", "it's all in here except the blanket Isla's got that", "right then you", Rob lifted her into his arms, the bag over his shoulder as they headed down stairs to go and grab their coats. Karen began to fold down the buggy to be put in the car. "Ready?", Karen asked coat over arm buggy in hand"yep", Isla was babbling to herself, "are you excited", Isla's eyes were all lit up with happiness. Rob placed her in her car seat, Karen loading the car. "What's up Isla", Rob was having trouble getting her to sit still, "come on Isla let daddy do your straps up", "Karen there's no use she won't sit still", "want me to try?", "go ahead", Karen placed her blanket over her belly folded up how it was, one end pinched where Isla had been holding it. This was just incase she wriggled and the strap pinched her. "What's with the sudden mood change aye", Rob got in the car, "she's just at that age, it's different from being in the house", "I'd forgotten all these different stages", "well it was a long time ago, plus you only went through It the once", Isla began to grizzle "where's the smiley face gone" rob turned around to see a not so cheery Isla. She kept reaching out "Isla you have to stay in your seat", "Rob I think she just wants her blanket", "I thought she had it", "guessing it's on the floor", Rob reached down giving Isla back the blanket, watching her instantly soothed. Her head inclining to her chin where she was holding the blanket up to. Karen arrived parking outside the house. Isla had dozed off so Rob got out her buggy letting Karen put her in it with her blanket and elephant. "Oh Isla life's just to tiring", "oi you, she's working hard doing all that growing", "wow! What day is this gang up on daddy", Karen just smiled as she pushed the buggy towards the house. Rob rang the doorbell to his parent sweet cottage. "Hey mum, dad", rob had a good relationship with his parents and they had welcomed Karen into the family. "Hello, come give me a hug", Rob kissed his mum on the cheek before giving her a hug, followed by a handshake followed by a hug with his dad. "Karen, how're?", "very well thanks", "oh come in its chilly", Rob helped Karen with the buggy up the step before pushing it into the hallway. "Someone found the journey tiring", Rob's dad added, they loved having another grandchild, "it's all that playing she does", Rob replied, "I'll go fix us some drinks you go through to the lounge", his mum and dad headed to the kitchen. "She's is totally wiped out', rob added his arm slotting around Karen's waist, "I know, but I need to wake her up", "I've got her elephant ready, there shall be no screaming", Karen smiled kissing him on the cheek. She gently stroked Isla's cheek, "come on baby", Isla began to stir, Karen unclipped her, taking her arms out of her straps. "Shh, we're at nanny and granddads", she scooped her up  
Placing her on her hip.

"No more grizzling you", Karen readjusted Isla's dress; "shall we go find nanny and granddad then Isla". They headed to the lounge created with a glass of wine each. Karen sat Isla on her Knee before adjusting her hair band which had fallen back a little having fallen asleep. Rob began to get a few toys out of the bag for Isla to play with. Karen placed her on the floor. "Look Isla", Rob tried to interest her with a block to slot, but she wasn't having it. Karen folded her blanket placing it next to her. Rob put her on his lap, "hasn't she grown", rob's dad added, "The time flies by", Karen added, "I remember when Rob was little, he had that annoying habit of taking off his nappy and running around", Karen practically chocked on her drink and she wasn't the only one. Rob's face turned a red flushed colour, "blurghblurgh", Isla added, "you tell em Isla", "I think nanny wants a hug Isla", Karen said, Rob giving her to his mum. "Don't you look pretty in your dress", Karen smiled proudly. Isla began to hide her face, she had gone all quiet. "Its only grandma" rob added. Karen passed Rob's mum Isla's elephant. She started to dance it up her arm, making Isla giggle. Isla reached her arms up for a bigger hug. "Wow she likes you!" Rob smiled. Rob's mum was simply stroking Isla's head. Rob and Karen looked at each other,"tonight's going well!" "It is" Karen and rob locked lips,"wit woo!" Rob's Dad said cheekily before patting him on the back. Rob laughed. "Dinner's nearly ready"Rob's mum added. "Thanks Mum"rob smiled. "You're very welcome, anyone want another drink?" Rob and Karen looked at each other saying in sync, "yes" they laughed Rob's mum handed Isla to Rob and Karen gave her their empty glasses. Rob's mum disappeared into the Kitchen, pouring 4 glasses of wine. Isla waving her hand as an attempt at saying goodbye. Rob was sat next to Karen with Isla on his knee. "She's the Image of you two" rob's dad said looking at the 3 of them. "Thank You" Karen said politely stroking Isla's hand with her thumb. Rob's mum came back in and Isla's little face lit up,"hello gorgeous" she said smiling at Isla. She handed rob and Karen their drinks trying not to spill them, she stumbled over her own feet as she was giving rob's dad his drink. "Whoa, how many have you had love?" he said holding her hand. "Just the One" "bottle" rob said quietly. "Oi, your fiancé and child may be here but I can still get you on my knee and smack your bum mr!" She laughed. "That's my job" Karen said, everyone burst out into laughter. As if by magic there was a knock at the door, "ah that will be Aiden", Karen and Rob were both looking forward to seeing Bella, they hadn't seen her in a while. "Hello grandma", Aiden winced at all the fussing. Bella was now 1 and a bit and had begun to walk which was the biggest surprise ever for granny and granddad in the lounge. "Hey son", Rob said Karen smiling before beaming as she noticed her granddaughter on her feet, daddy holding one hand, "Bella, have you been a clever girl!", Karen placed her on her lap, she had grown up loads and now she was walking, "how's Jess?", she asked, "she's good, our relationships civilised. Karen shared a hug with Bella before letting her toddle around with a cheeky grin on her face, poor Aiden having to walk around with her to make sure she didn't touch anything. It wasn't like home or his dad and Karen's where children already lived, his grandparents had precious mementos everywhere. Bella picked a photo frame up of the mantelpiece. "No Bella, put that down, good girl" Aiden took it out of Isla's hand and put it back in place. He lifted her up and sat down on the couch next to Karen, who was still fussing over how much Bella had grown! Rob's mum reappeared from the kitchen,"dinners ready" everyone got up, and Karen patted rob on the back. "Come on nappy man" she laughed. "Your never going to let that go are you?" He feared. "Oh I don't know, no!" She teased. Rob locked her hand in robs as they walked up to the table. Karen put Isla in her pram at the end of the table next to her. She sat down. Rob poured some more wine in his and Karen's glasses," thank god it's Saturday!" Karen laughed. She found it funny when rob was hungover, he came out with the randomest things, but she feared that he wouldn't be much used seeing to Isla tonight. Everyone raised their glasses;"to the future, new beginnings" Karen fed Isla between eating her own lunch, which was delicious. Aiden sat supervising Bella with her dinner, she was getting so big. Rob went to pour another glass of wine, "I don't think so", everyone laughed at Karen's actions, she smiled at Rob who was still sober but she knew for certain that the hangover tomorrow was something she was going to have to deal with. Isla had finished her lunch like a good girl and was sat with her elephant, Karen occasionally entertaining her throughout her lunch. Isla began to get restless, Rob lifted her out sitting her on his knee, "you were being so good", Rob bounced his knee, "I wouldn't if I were you Rob, she's just eaten", "good point", Isla nestled into Rob's chest, Karen smiled her hand on Rob's other knee. "Whose wanting dessert?" rob's mum addressed the table "do you want some pudding Belles?" She nodded with a big grin on her face, "yes please grandma", rob spoke for both of them, "that would be great mum". "She can't be tired?", Karen spoke to Rob, "I think she's just gone all shy again",karen rubbed her little cheek, "Isla look what grandma's got", "that looks delicious", Karen said, Rob placed Isla back in her buggy, who winged, "aye, shh, daddy's trying to eat", Karen said bouncing her elephant up her leg, which soon made her giggle. Bella had her food all around her face which only made them laugh. "You mucky pup", Aiden said cleaning her face and kissing her head.

"That's better cheeky" Aiden said "that was delicious Lillian!" "Thank You Karen" she smiled. "Do you need any help with the washing up?" Karen asked, rob was pleased to see Karen making an effort. "That would be very kind" Karen picked hers and rob's plate up and stood up, walking into the kitchen with rob's mum. She scraped the remainders of the food into the bin, and rinsing the plate and putting it in the dishwasher. Robs mum poured Karen another glass of wine once they had finished. They walked into the lounge where everyone had seemed to move to. Karen sat down next to rob; she was a little tipsy, so was rob. "Hey Sexy" rob said to Karen exchanging a flirtatious look. "Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Rob's dad said sarcastically. "Yeah, it is. I'm just going to go get some air" she said pulling Rob with her outside to the garden. Rob pulled her close and passionately kissed her, "I've been waiting to do that all afternoon","oi scotcher","it's been nice today", "yeah, Isla's enjoying it. Well she's being shy so it's hard to tell", "she enjoyed it", "right we better get back in there before Isla starts missing us", Karen took his hand as he led her back into the house. Isla slowly snoozed off into a late afternoon nap; Karen casually sipped her wine and rocked her gently in her arms. "So you have Bella tonight then", Karen smiled at Aiden who was beginning to put Bella's coat on, "yeah, mummy's coming to get you in the morning isn't she", "I'm so proud of you two, the way you're doing everything for Bella", Karen spoke exactly what she felt, probably those few glasses of wine but either way it had to be said, Aiden was shaping up to be a fantastic dad! "You okay to drive?", rob asked Karen "yeah, your definitely not", rob smiled, Karen hadn't had near as much as Rob had, "right we really better get off mum, Isla's exhausted", "okay darling it was nice to see you all", "thanks grandma lunch was great", Bella stood up whilst Aiden finished doing her coat up and tying up her converse whilst she held one of her toys shouting her nanny and granddad a cheeky smile. Karen placed Isla into her buggy and popped on her coat, "Rob we should probably just walk home, probably isn't the best idea for either of us to drive", "I'll drop you home", "you sure aid", his dad replied, "it's no trouble, I'll drop you home and come get one of you to get the car tomorrow", "thanks love", Karen wheeled out a sleeping Isla they all waved goodbye as Rob faffed around getting Isla's car seat into Aiden's car with great success, "there we go", Rob had placed Isla in her seat without waking her up. Bella pointed to the different things out the window the entire way home, "yes Belle's don't the flowers look pretty", Karen was sat between the two girls; she couldn't believe it was her granddaughter showing her all these things. "Look", Bella shouted the minute Karen turned around; Karen smiled, "you looking at the clouds Bella". Isla had fallen fast asleep, Aiden pulled up outside Karen and Rob's house, "thanks for the lift love" Karen said nearly falling over when she got out of the car, she un buckled Isla out of the car seat and got the buggy out of the boot, wheeling it in. "See you tomorrow son" rob shouted as rob drove off. Rob walked in behind her,"I'm just going to go put Isla in bed, ill. Be two seconds" Karen stumbled up the stairs. Rob leant on the banister waiting for Karen to come down,"there you are" he smiled. "Tonight went well" Karen added. "It did! Thank you for everything you said to Aiden" "I spoke my mind, it's all true" she smiled. Rob helped Karen take her coat off. He whistled. Karen twirled round in a circle, rob pulling her in close, caressing her face, he kissed her seductively. "This may be the drink talking but wow, you're sexy" rob said brushing Karen's hair back behind her ears. Karen laughed into the kiss. 'You don't look so bad yourself", she began to toy with his buttons on his shirt just as the door burst open, "jeez! I can't wait till I move out, leave you to do what you want!", Rob and Karen laughed, "nice day with your dad love?", "wasn't too bad" Harry called down closing his door behind him, "well that's a start, a day with dad and no arguments!", "think that might just be a record". Rob's hand fell down to the lower of Karen's back, he knew it made her heart beat uncontrollably, "now that wasn't fair play, I was talking to you", "maybe we should have this conversation upstairs'".

"Maybe later, but for now I'm okay here" Karen continued to play with the button's on his shirt, undoing them one by one, kissing his face in the meantime. Rob slipped Karen's cardigan off of her shoulder's allowing it to drop to the ground. Karen's hand's were on rob's face as she passionately kissed his lips, rob caressing her face. Robs hands wandering Karen's body, finding the zip to Karen's dress. Rob scooped her up in his arms, her lips still attached to his, "I think now maybe a very good time to have that conversation", the door to their bedroom swung open Rob placing Karen down, his hands returning to her back, Karen's were busy slipping his un buttoned shirt falling to the ground, robs lips still locked with Karen's, her dress falling off her body. Rob smiled into the kiss, she placed her hands on robs chest, taking a breath before locking lips again. Rob moved Karen's hair away from her face, as she began to undo his belt, pulling the zip down. "I love you so much Rob, No words can describe what you mean to me" Karen smiled, pulling rob closer still kissing his lips.

Rob pushed her towards the bed cheesy grins plastered on their faces the rest of the night; it was just them together enjoying each other's company.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Twenty-Four.**_

_**day of dread**___

Karen was rushing around, Isla in her arms,"rob, you got everything?" "Yeah" he walked over to Karen kissing her cheek. "Good, we better get going, its ruby's and Sian's first day back today and I'm not looking forward to seeing Ruby at all" Karen said applying her lipstick. "Yeah, I'll just go get Isla's elephant" "what would I do without you ay!"Karen laughed. Rob smiled walking upstairs, before running back down the stairs with it in his hand, "one elephant" he smiled handing Karen Isla's elephant. "And one Kiss for my fiancé?" Rob said cheekily kissing Karen's lips softly. "Right you we better get this one to nursery and ourselves to work!"Karen said smiling. Rob picked up Isla's bag, and his folders off the table. Karen picked her bag up and Isla putting her on her hip. "They walked out of the house, and got to the car."Unlock the car then genius" Karen said sarcastically, laughing as rob run back into the house getting the keys off of the side. "Got them" he laughed. Karen strapped Isla into her car seat, her wriggling about. "Come on cheeky chops stay still for mummy" Karen said holding Isla's hands. She shut the car door, Isla putting her hands up to the window for Karen, as she made a funny face to Isla making her giggle. Karen and Rob got in the car. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'll be fine, But please come to my office at break. I'll need calming down!" Karen said seriously. "I will, don't worry" he said holding Karen's hand making her smile. "Good, because ill need you" Karen kissed rob's lips. It was a quick journey to the nursery, Karen got out of the car. Rob unbuckled Isla and passed her to Karen before kissing her forehead. "See you later munchkin" rob said pulling a funny face at Isla as Karen went in to drop Isla off at nursery. Karen came back and got in the car,"did she seem okay going in?" "She wouldn't go at first but as soon as I gave her the elephant she was alright bless her" Karen said holding rob's hand. They both got out of the car, rob locking it up. He held Karen's hand as they walked to her office, as they did every Monday. Karen looked at the meeting rota. "Hmm, it would seem I have a meeting with you during form time" Karen said smiling. She walked up to rob, and pulled his collar straight, before kissing his lips just as Ruby walked in. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Karen said abruptly. "Professional" Ruby said sarcastically.

"Professional? Says the one who regularly has her husband in school, bringing arguments from home into school. He doesn't even work here. Ruby your back after your suspension you're not exactly shaping up to have thought about what you're going to change or where things are going wrong!". "I'm not the one snogging him in form time! And I'm not going to change at all! My teaching is perfectly fine!" "To correct you ruby, I wasn't 'snogging' him. I simply kissed him! And we were about to begin our meeting! And I suggest you do change the way you control the class, because that's what got you suspended in the first place" "Ruby why don't you just get off to form", rob insisted, jumping in before Karen said something she was to regret! Once Ruby left in a huff, well she wasn't going to argue with Rob now was she, Rob took Karen's hand, "you can't let her get to you like that", "how can I not! She's making this personal", "yes and you can't let her", "how do you suppose I do that, cello tape her mouth up?" "As great as that would be, no. You just have to rise above it, your better than that. Your better than her," rob wrapped his arms around Karen, giving her a much needed hug. "Thanks' Rob. I guess we better start this meeting ay"

"But seriously Karen, she's the one being unprofessional! She's a teacher not one of the kids in the playground, your her boss and you deserve some respect", Karen looked gratefully at him squeezing his hand before getting on with the meeting intended, not that there was really much time left after Ruby's shenanigans!

Karen smiled, just as the bell went, "see you at break" rob said leaving his mark on her lips before leaving to go to his first lesson. Karen sat down at her desk and got her paperwork out, she could barely concentrate, and the morning hadn't got off to the best start with ruby. She picked up her phone, rob had sent her a message, 'don't let her get to you, stay strong and remember your her boss not the other way around. You're better than her. Love You Lots. Rob' a smile beamed across Karen's face as she replied to Rob's message. 'Thank You Rob, I don't know what I'd of done if you weren't here this morning. Love you too, xx p.s, get of your phone in lessons. Naughty Naughty' she replied. She suddenly felt a smile come across her face and she relaxed in her chair. Karen got up and took letters to Janeece;"can I have 50 of these please Janeece" Karen smiled. "Yes miss Fisher" "I need them sent out by today", "I'm on it", Janeece was always a ray of sunshine even if it was a bit too much sometimes. the door swung open "Karen, you ready for out meeting this time", "ah Ruby come in ", Karen was sticking to what Rob had told her, professional, showing her she was the better person. Karen felt silly why had she let Ruby get to her, this was the sort of thing she told her children when something had happened at school, whatever happens not to rise above it.

Karen walked back into her office, ruby following. "Ruby, is there any pacific questions you needed or wanted to ask before we begin?" "How did your 'meeting' go this morning?" "Appropriate questions. I'd like to remind you Ruby, I'm your boss. I suggest you start treating me like that." Karen was trying so hard not to snap, she kept thinking of rob's message. "So what happens now exactly, what are you going to make me do", "well we are going to halve your teaching hours, gives you more time to prepare, which from my experience you clearly need. We will also take your year 7and 13 classes of your hands in hope that it will make it easier for you to cope"."You can't! Were barely surviving on what were getting now!" "Sorry ruby, but you should of thought about that. You need to learn how to control your classes. They have no respect for you at all. And you can only get respect if you give respect. That works with me too"

"You clearly have no respect for me either Karen!" "Ruby I give respect to people that give it me, and you're not one of those people. Bow if you can show a big improvement in your lessons and your attitude, we'll see about putting your hours back to normal"  
"Forget it Karen, I don't want to be here and you don't want me to be here, I quit", "Ruby! Don't you think you're being a bit hasty", "there are other schools that will value my expertise", Karen had to hold her laughter in as ruby slammed her office door shut. Karen was relieved but then it suddenly hit her, she had no food tech teacher!  
Janeece can you get cover sorted for Ruby! Preferably permanent!  
Why what's happened?" Janeece asked confused. "She's Just quit" "oh god" Janeece said looking through the book for a supply food tech teacher. Karen returned to her office, instantly picking up her phone, 'I did what you said rose above her, she's just quit though...x' she sat down; as much as she disliked ruby's teaching and attitude she did need her. She sat with her head in her hands, Ruby was overreacting Karen was only trying to help. Ruby just needed to earn their respect, but she had given up.  
Janeece re-entered the room the number for the agency in hand "she wasn't any good anyway", "thanks Janeece", Karen replied in her usual tone when it came to Janeece's comments. Karen began to type in the numbers she sure hoped Sian's meeting was to go in a more positive direction.  
It couldn't go much worse. Janeece left the room. Karen had no luck finding a food tech teacher. She wrote down a couple more agencies numbers as Sian knocked on the door. - At least she knew how to knock. "Come in" Karen smiled. Sian sat in front of Karen. "How's everything?"

"A lot better thanks, needed time to clear my head", "well your always welcome, you're a good teacher Sian" Sian smiled, it felt good to be back and Karen more than pleased to see her so well after the last time she saw her, "so how's your little one now", "she's great, a right little monkey but love her more for it", "oh good! You'll have to bring her in at some point", "well currently arranging this school fayre, I'm sure Isla we'll be with us", "sounds lovely, I have a few ideas for that".

"Feel free to share them with Rob or Me at any point" Karen Smiled. Sian picked the photo frame of Karen, Isla and Rob. "She's so adorable!" Sian said staring at the picture. "She is, she's cheeky but we do love her" they laughed. "Can't wait to see her!" "It won't be long" Karen smiled. "How are yours?" Karen asked. It felt nice to finally be able to sit and have a nice conversation with a colleague without having a battle.

The day went on in a much calmer tone after Sian's arrival and it had even been arranged through there mindless natter that Sian was to visit that evening after work, it was nice to have some female company, the pair got on so well and she had been so keen to meet little Isla.  
Karen usually liked to keep her personal life away from work, but she didn't mind with Sian, she'd opened up to her and vice versa. The bell for break rang, Karen was still doing paperwork. Rob walked in."Don't you know how to knock!" Karen joked. Rob walked up to her kissing her on the cheek. "So what's this about Ruby quitting?" "She quit this morning and just left! There's no one to cover her lessons, in between paperwork I've been trying to find one but there's 2 available and 9 vacancies" "so we still have a shot" rob smiled. He loved to be positive. Karen kissed his lips, leaning in for a hug. "Sian's coming over tonight. She wants' to meet Isla"

"Right...", "that okay", "well I've kind of already asked Jez over", Karen's face dropped as did Rob's, "well what are we going to do?", "I have no idea", "Sian was so happy this morning, so full of life and yet again Jez is going to be the reason for her feeling so down", "well I can't just turn around and tell him no Karen", "I can't say that to Sian either!", "well they can't both stay unless you fancy creating world war 3", "alright mister I get your point", "look I'll sort it, don't you worry", he gave a swift peck and soon headed back off to his lesson, passing Tom in the corridor, he couldn't have shared with him a more icy glare. Things were still awkward between them. Karen and Tom hadn't properly spoken in weeks, and Rob gave him a dirty look every time he saw him. Karen un crossed her legs and stood up walking into Janeece office,"have those letter's been done yet?" "No Miss Fisher" "please can you get them done now, they're important" she smiled. Walking back into her office, now she had to figure out what to do about a food tech teacher and how to prevent world war 3! The bell went for lunch, Karen walked up to Rob's classroom, collecting him taking him up to Sian's classroom. "Karen" Sian smiled. "I was wondering, is your house free tonight? It's just rob's got a few friends over" "yeah, it will be from 4 onwards" she replied. "Okay, I'll bring Isla and you can see the cheeky monkey" Karen smiled. Sian laughed,"She really is a monkey!" Rob added. All three laughed. "See you later" Karen said smiling at Sian. Karen and Rob held hands; they walked back to Karen's office, Karen sitting down on the edge of her desk, Rob walking up to her kissing her on the lips. "I feel like a naughty school girl!" Karen laughed. She stood up and wrapped her arms around rob giving him a hug. "Right well I better go get our little monkey, you coming?", Karen asked, "would love to but got to stay here whilst some of my year 10's re-sit there English mock", "oo sounds like fun", "if I wasn't mistaken I'd say that was sarcasm", "oh you'd be mistaken, I'll see you at home later then", she grabbed her bag and coat, gave him a smile and headed off to go pick up Isla, oh how she had missed her. She pulled up outside the nursery. She got out of the car, and headed into the nursery. "Where's mummy's little girl ay" she took Isla off the lady, her passing Karen Isla's bag, blanket and elephant. "thanks see you tomorrow" Karen smiled leaving the nursery and strapping Isla into her car seat kissing her forehead. "Did mummy miss you!" She closed the door and drove off home. Karen got out of the car, and unstrapped Isla putting her on her hip before taking her inside.  
She opened the door to find harry was home "good day love?", "was quite good actually thanks", "pleased to hear, can you watch her for a bit while I sort myself out", "sure, come here Isla", Isla instantly started the whole touching face routine. Karen smiled before getting changed out of her work stuff to go meet Sian, "oh Harry I'm off out again, so don't take her coat off", Karen was trying to be quick she didn't want to be out to long, it wouldn't be long till Isla's bedtime, especially once Karen and Sian get chatting the time flies by! She headed downstairs in her jeans and a nice top, she headed to find Isla, "right then shall we get going missy", Karen saw her son struggle to get Isla's coat back on, "didn't hear you till it was too late", "it's okay, come on Isla we're going to go see Sian and if you don't let Harry put your coat on you'll be cold", Karen helped Harry out, "right you're going to be on your own for a bit, I'm off to Sian's and Rob's not going to be home till late but when he's back Jez is meant to be popping in, you may want to make yourself scarce up to you love but make sure you tell me what you're doing", "it's okay going to go drop in on some friends from college", "okay love we'll see you later", Harry waved to Isla as he watched her scrunch up her fists in attempt wave back, she was getting quite good! Karen smiled, "are you being a clever girl", Karen headed on up to the car, and it was time for some relaxing time, just a girly night in. She opened the door, and made her way to the car, putting Isla in the back in her seat. She went and sat in the car, and turned round and made a funny face to Isla before setting off to Sian's. Karen got out of the car, getting Isla out with her. She knocked on the door lightly; Sian opening almost instantly. "Oh my gosh! How much have you grown!" Sian said looking at Isla who was covering her face with her hands. "are you being shy baby" Karen said stroking Isla's cheek. "Come In" Karen stepped in closing the door; she followed Sian to the couch and sat down. She took Isla's coat off and folded it putting it next to her readjusting her top. She kissed her on the cheek and sat her down on her knee. Still pleased you've met the little monkey", Karen joked, "of course, oh she's lovely Karen!", "thanks Sian", Karen looked down at Isla who for once wasn't looking to shy, she was giggling away, "Isla do you want to sit with Sian", Karen lifted Isla up passing her to Sian, Karen instantly passing her the elephant to save any upset. However Sian was the first "stranger", to deal with the cute, cuddly Isla they knew so well minus and tantrum. Sian gave her a little hug, playing with her elephant with her. Karen sat there smiling, Isla had really taken to Sian, and she wasn't shy around her anymore. "You should feel very honoured, she doesn't make a habit of letting people hug her" Karen joked. "She's adorable! She's changed so much" "she has, I don't know where the months have gone!" "It's the same with Maddie and Zack, can't believe Maddie's at uni and zacks at college", "that's the even scarier part, only have Harry at home and he's not going to be with us much longer",

"Its scary how fast they grow up" Sian said stroking Isla's head. "It is!" Karen crossed her legs. "Want a drink?" Sian asked handing Isla back to Karen. "Yeah, just the one" Sian got up and poured them both a glass of wine whilst they had a natter. She sat back on the couch handing Karen her drink Isla trying to grab it with her hands clenched. "No Isla" Karen laughed, holding her hand. The night went by quickly, "I better get going, put this cheeky monkey to bed" Karen said putting Isla's coat back on. "It was lovely catching up, she is so cute" Karen stood up and gave Sian a hug before strapping Isla back into her car seat and driving home. She got Isla out of the car, wrapping her in her blanket and passing her, her elephant. She got the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door, walking inside. Jez was just leaving she smiled at rob, but just walking past Jez. Rob saw him out and then came to find Karen in the kitchen. "How did it go with Sian?" Rob asked Karen with a smile. "It was good, nice to have a girly chat. How did it go with Jez?" "It was alright. He kept going on about how much he missed Sian. I didn't know what to say" "well it's his fault" "yeah, I know" he smiled pulling Karen closer giving her a kiss, Karen kissing him back them both looking down at Isla. "Is someone ready for bed aye""She's been so good for mummy", Karen passed a sleepy Isla to Rob, "I've missed you munchkin", Karen smiled kissing his cheek before going to sort herself out, pop in on Harry and generally wind down, take advantage of Rob having some time with Isla. "Come on you", Rob went and got Isla into her pj's but it was a struggle with her being so sleepy, she was easily agitated, "oh Isla, you can go to sleep in a minute", Rob finally managed it and lifted her up into a cuddle, "did you have fun with Sian, did you show her your elephant", Rob rocked her his arms as he walked around the nursery till she fell asleep, "sweet dreams munchkin, we'll love you", he placed her in her cot kissing her head before tucking her in with her "blankey" and her elephant. Rob smiled proudly before closing the door leaving it open a little Isla didn't like the dark very much. He looked in once more before rejoining Karen, who was now also in her PJ's. "She went out like a light" rob said holding Karen's hand. "Our sleepy little girl" she smiled. "She is" "have you got much marking to do?" Karen asked. "Not really, just my year 7's but I promised they'd have them marked by tomorrow""I'll stay up with you" "no you go to bed, it's not fair on you. It could take an hour or two" rob said his hand on Karen's knee. Karen sat next to Rob on the couch, and folded her legs. "No. I'm staying up with you" Karen insisted. Rob gave in. He got his books out and started to mark them, Karen cuddling into his arms laying her head on his chest. Rob was on his last book; Karen had fallen asleep a long time ago! He carefully tapped her "sorry sleepyhead I'm all done", "what time is it?", "half 1", "Rob", Karen moaned, "I know sorry", Karen got up exhausted and headed up to bed.

Rob put the up to date books back in his briefcase, and got up following Karen to bed. She had just flopped on the bed; Rob tapped her shoulder once again. Karen plodded round the side of the bed and got in. Rob covered her with the duvet kissing her on the forehead. "Night Sweetheart" robs smiled before changing  
"Gosh you two have been busy, I live with a pair of sleepyheads", rob told himself before slipping into bed and attempting to fall asleep but it was no use!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Twenty-Five.**_

_**Wedding Plans Snatched away by Trauma**_

Karen sat in the lounge with Jess drinking tea and looking through wedding magazines, Rob had popped out with Isla and Harry was out with friends from college. Bella toddled around the house generally making lots of noise "belle's stop shouting", "nah", Bella's words were coming along, "Bella, stop!" Jess said sternly. Bella shook her head. Karen was giggling. "Mum! Don't encourage her!" She joked. "I'm sorry, she just reminds me of you when you were that age" jess managed to join with a little giggle. Jess got another bridal magazine off the table and pointed to a dress, pure white with a patter stitched along the bottom. "This One's beautiful Mum" "they all are, I don't know how I'm going to choose!" Bella toddled over, her hair in a cute little ponytail all curly, her hands snatching away the magazine "Bella, what have I told you about sharing" Jess picked up Bella placing her on her lap, "you going to give that back to nanny?", Bella apprehensively gave it back to Karen, "ta", they were all trying to encourage Bella's speech she was beginning to become a right little chatterbox. Karen flicked through a few pages,"that's the one" Karen said a smile fixed upon her face. "Wow. That's beautiful!" It was a simple yet elegant white dress, with a short train, and a pattern stitched in up the side, it would hug Karen's figure perfectly! "Mum it's beautiful", "it is isn't it", "what do you think Belle's do you think nanny with look beautiful", "pwetty", Bella replied, "oh you are getting clever Belle's", Karen replied proudly, "fancying a coffee jess", "yeah why not, where's Rob then?", "think he's taken Isla to his mum and dad's but he promised her a trip to the park afterwards, not that she really understands that promise", the pair of them shared a stifled laugh. Karen got up and made her way into the kitchen getting two mugs out of the cupboard. "Do you still have sugar Jess?" Karen called through to Jess in the lounge. "Yeah one pleases" she said back. Karen walked back in with two coffees and a chocolate bourbon biscuit for Bella to suck on.

"Oh mum you do spoil her", Karen passed jess her coffee after Jess had passed Bella the biscuit "what do you say belles" "ta", Karen smiled. Karen couldn't remember being this happy, she really was happy with her life. Despite Jess and Aiden's split things were great, they were splitting the time with Bella and being civil in the process. "We haven't decided yet", rob arrived home with Isla, "we're home", "hello gorgeous", Karen turned around, "why thank you", "hate to break it to you but I was talking to our daughter", jess laughed, "you bunch of hopeless romantics", "hey jess", "hiya", Karen took Isla into her arms, she'd missed her, "how are your mum and dad?", "they're good, they were pleased to see this little monkey" Karen smiled. Jess closed the magazines and slipped them behind the pillow folding the page the dress Karen liked was on. "We best get going mum, see you later" she hugged her mum whispering into her ear"the magazines are behind the pillow" Karen laughed. "Bye darling" with that the door closed and it was just Karen and rob. Karen took Isla's coat off and hung it up on the banister. "How's jess?" "She's great" Karen smiled. Rob taking her in his arms giving her a hug. "Did you have a good day", "yeah though by the size of Isla's yawning somebody was a tad bored", "oi I'm sure she just really enjoyed herself", Karen sat on the sofa having a cuddle whilst Rob went and began their dinner, "rob did you feed Isla", "yeah, she gobbled it all up!", "oh you are a good girl! Sounds like daddy spoiled you rotten", Isla gave her mummy her signature smile before snuggling up to her.

Karen led back on the couch enjoying a hug off her little girl. The phone rang,"I'll get it rob you carry on with tea" Karen said with a smile. "Hello?" Karen's smile was soon vanished left with a worried look with tears pricking from the corners of her eyes. "Okay I'll be right there" Karen slammed the phone down grabbed her's and Isla's coat's and put them on. "Karen! What's going on?" "Forget about tea, Harry's in hospital. He's had a car crash!" "How! When?" "Ill tell you on the way! Get your coat!"

Karen hurried to the car, Isla beginning to grizzle at the situation, "hey, I'll drive", Karen was so stressed out, frantic, panicked and teary. She threw rob the keys and got Isla strapped in, which was as tough as hell! She was crying and Karen didn't have time to calm her down, they had to get to the hospital!

Rob managed to get her to sit still; he shut the door and got in the car, quickly getting to the hospital. They got out of the car, Karen unstrapping Isla quickly and slamming the door shut holding Isla on her hip her hand joined with robs and a tear trickling down her cheek. They went up to the desk,"can you tell me where Harry Fisher is please?" Rob asked. Karen could barely talk. She knew if she did, she would break down crying. "Right this way" "Here you are", the nurse tried to be as friendly as possible, "listen to me Karen I'm here with you, we'll support Harry together", Karen couldn't relax, she couldn't calm down, Isla could sense something was wrong she began to get more worked up. "Aye, come here munchkin", rob took Isla into his arms, Karen didn't need a grizzling baby to deal with right now when she didn't know what was happening to Harry. "You ready to go in", rob asked taking her hand, "no", Karen bluntly replied a teary sense of vulnerability, "Come one", and he whispered squeezing her hand a little tighter. "Rob I can't see him hurt!" "Karen I'm with you, we'll do this together" rob held Karen in his arms before walking into the room, Karen's eyes began to flood with tears, she started to tug at rob's shirt sleeve,"rob what's happened!" Rob was in just as much shock as Karen was. He held Karen's hand tight in his. He had cut's all over his face. The nurse walked in. "What's happened nobody's telling us anything", Karen was devastated, she didn't know what to expect but it definitely wasn't this! "We have had to place your son in an induced coma, seems your son was in the passenger seat not wearing a seatbelt his heads taken the full brunt of the force".

"Oh god!" Karen said through the tears, she broke down in rob's arms. "Is he going to be alright?" Rob asked. "Its touch and go, but we will know for certain in a couple of hours" the nurse said leaving the room. Karen walked round sitting on the chair next to Harry's bed. She held his hand in hers. "My poor baby" she said kissing his hand. "I'm not going to leave your side, not once. I'm going to be here until you are awake. I love you harry" rob came and stood next to Karen putting his free hand on Karen's shoulder Isla in his other Arm. "Shh come on Isla you have to be really good, for me, for mummy", this was hard on all of them, it hurt Rob to see Karen so distraught, to see Harry in the state he was and have his baby girl on his hip in tears because she simply didn't understand the situation. Rob felt useless, all the comfort in the world wasn't going to help her now. He just wanted to give her a big hug, tell her everything was going to be alright. He stood there not knowing what to do or say. Karen sat in silence tears rolling down her face. Rob knelt down beside Karen,"he's going to be okay you know" rob said trying to reassure Karen everything was going to be okay. "I hope so," Karen picked Harry's hand up and kissed it. "He will be" Karen managed a smile. She knew this was just as hard on rob as it was herself, Rob thought of harry as a son, and she knew he hated seeing her so upset. She stood up and gave rob a hug, kissing him on the cheek before sitting back down next to harry once again. "Karen I'm just going to go and get her buggy out the car, she can sleep then. Is that okay?", "yeah its fine" Karen wiped her tears away as she took Isla into her arms, "thank you", she needed to say those words to Rob show him that she was grateful for staying strong. "Come here sleepy head", rob kissed her forehead before heading down quickly to the car. "Your brothers had a bit of an accident, but he's going to be okay", Karen felt she needed to explain everything to Isla not that she understood, Isla kept reaching her arms out to Harry which pierced Karen's heart. Isla knew who it was lying there, tubes coming out of them, blood and cuts smothered all over there body.

Karen couldn't help but feel useless. Her son was led in front of her, in a coma and there was nothing she could do about it. Rob re entered the room with the buggy, wheeling it over to Karen. He took Isla off Karen placing her in the pram and covering her over with her blanket and putting in her elephant to comfort her. Rob kissed her forehead as her tiny eye lids began to close shut. Rob sat down next to Karen and scooped her hand up in his as he kissed it gently. He looked in Karen's eyes, they were full of hurt and sadness, and a tear began to fall from her eye. "Ay don't cry, he needs you to be strong for him. Now more than ever" he took Karen in his arms and gave her a hug to try and calm her down. Karen looked over at Isla, "she's been so good", Karen wiped away her tears she was feeling stronger with Rob by her side, "she always is", Rob commented, it was true! "What do we do Rob", "we can't do anything we just have to sit and wait, he'll be fine though Karen. Harry's always been a fighter always been the one we can all depend on", "I mean this was his own fault, he took the risk", "Karen we all make mistakes, and we have to learn from them", "hope he really has learnt his lesson after all this", "aye, don't have a go at him or start blaming yourself, we can deal with all that when we cross that bridge. I've called Jess and Aiden and Bex and her boyfriend are coming down, she said they could watch Isla for us. A hospital isn't a place for her", "thanks Rob". Karen rested her head on Rob's shoulder, "he looks so vulnerble","he's been through a lot, but he's going to come round, he'll be stronger than ever be for", Karen didn't know what to say she didn't really know what to do, she was beside herself and the next visitor really didn't help the situation. "Oh my god! Harry! What the hell happened!", Charlie barged through the doors, "he had an accident", "I can bloody well see that", Rob scooped up Isla had had been rudely awaken, "a car accident Charlie, our son was in a car accident", "what happened?","they were mucking around...harry was sat in the front...his heads taken the full blow", Karen broke down Charlie attempted to calm her, Karen moved back, "what are you doing", "Karen we can't be at each other's throats forever, we need to be civil for the kids and right now Harry needs us", "since when did you care!", Rob left the room before Isla became even more restless but he didn't just want to leave Karen or Harry who wasn't looking much better. "He's my son, I care about all my kids thanks!", "you are joking, Charlie runs away you make him feel unwelcome despite everything with Bex, your always showing how disgusted you are at Jess for falling pregnant and Bex... Have you even properly spoken to her since she went to uni. You would be so proud! But no you never focus on the positives, your too busy in your new relationship to care, it's one thing Maria trying to make an effort, it's more common for new partners to try and replace parents but Charlie your trying to replace your own kids with hers and it's not right! It's affecting the kids, Harry's slowly heading back to the place he was at when he was bulimic, and he's being led away. He's still our Harry but things are getting on top of him, where have you been aye! Where have you been to help at all since the divorce", "I've been there,", "Charlie we've been split up for over a year, you've barely been there!"?

"Karen, I've tried my best!" Karen looked down. "Can we not even just come together today? We need to be strong for Harry, Karen" Charlie walked over to the bedside and put his hand on Karen's shoulder,"he will be okay you know, he's our brave little boy" "I really hope so" rob walked back in with a sleeping Isla. "Any news?" "No same as before" Charlie added. Rob went and stood next to Karen with Isla in her pram. Jess walked in the door, Karen instantly getting up and hugging her daughter. "What's happening to him?" Jess said through the tears."He's in an induced coma, he was in a car accident and his head took full blow" rob added. "Oh god!" "Shh, listen to me. He's going to be okay Jess, he has to be", Karen hugged her daughter as tightly as was humanly possible! Karen still couldn't properly take in that that was the son on the bed in a coma, she knew it was harry and she felt devastated but the full effects of his accident hadn't hit her just yet. "I'm going to get a coffee anyone wants one?" Charlie asked, "No thanks", Karen replied, rob took her hand. "Ill have one please dad" jess replied. Jess followed Charlie out of the room. Rob took Karen in his arms, giving her a loving hug. She rested her head on rob's shoulder, "he will be okay, won't he?" Karen asked, with sadness in her voice. Rob couldn't say anything, he just sat and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Charlie walked back in with Jess that sat back down sipping their coffees. Everyone looking at Harry just led there. So still. Karen fell asleep in Rob's arms he was pleased, all that worry shrieking through her body hurt him. Jess was sharing a hug with her dad; it's amazing how people came together in times of trouble. Isla was asleep in her buggy, all snuggled up after Charlie's outburst she'd been really good confused but good. Rob's phone vibrated in his pocket, it read, Hey I can be at the hospital in 10 minutes just got into Rochdale, send my love to mum, be strong for her Bex x . Rob felt relieved they all needed Bex. Rob simply replied, thanks Bex! Shall see you soon! Rob rubbed Karen's shoulder, her eye's slowly opening, he still in his arms. "Bex will be here in 10 minutes sweetheart, she sends her love" rob said softly, "thanks Rob" she kissed his cheek gently before lying her head back on his shoulder and looking at Harry, once again. She felt useless.

Bex had arrived her hand in her boyfriends, Max. "Bex you sure I should be here", "your with me now and we're both going to help my family out okay", they walked in Rob looking up a faint smile on his face, "hey Bex, whose this", Karen woke up she got up and held her daughter, "this is Max, but that's not important right now, how's Harry", Rob had been prepping her for what to expect on the phone and so had Jess she was always the best at staying strong, she was just as worried but she just wanted to help."Hey, I'm so sorry to hear about Harry", Karen smiled as did Rob and Charlie, jess had already met max. Karen felt something good shoot through her, Max was lovely, and Bex deserved him. "How's this little madam then?", "been good as gold, a little confused", "oh dear, come on then shall we take you home", "thanks Bex, your rooms how you left it, cleaner but you welcome to stay there", Karen found a bit of humour despite being a wreck. "Okay mum, you stay strong for Harry we'll be fine", Bex said goodbye to everyone as she left the room. "Max meets Isla", she was asleep so a full introduction couldn't be had but Max was pleased to see her. Karen scooped Harry's hand in her's, her other hand in robs. "I don't want to leave him tonight" Karen said looking at her son, "Karen we have to go at some point" rob said taking her in his arms. "But I don't want to leave him rob". "We'll stay here tonight then, ill ring Bex ask her to look after Isla tonight" he held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks Rob, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing he was here without me. I just need to be here with him" "ay it's fine, I'm sure Bex will look after her" he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Mum, me and belles better be getting home" "okay darling, see you tomorrow" Karen sniffled giving her daughter and granddaughter a hug. "Ring me if you hear anymore" "we will do" Karen managed a little smile. Charlie sat down, twiddling his thumbs as a couple of tears began to prick in the corners of his eyes. He hated seeing his son like this. Karen got up and headed over to Charlie, "he's our little fighter", Karen held her hand out for Charlie, Rob smiled and went to ring Bex, "I can't forgive myself for this","charlie this isn't your fault", "you have practically blamed me for everything bad that's happened in the last hour, now you're saying otherwise", "I'm sorry, what happened wasn't anyone's fault. We just have to be strong for him, he needs his dad with him", Karen and Charlie shared a friendly hug of support; this was hard they both felt so equally lost watching their son lying there. Karen went and sat back down, smiling at Charlie, rob walked back in, "everything's sorted, Bex and Max are looking after Isla tonight" he smiled. "Thanks again Rob, for everything" she felt she needed to say this, he'd been so good to her, and he would do anything for her. "I don't need thanking" he smiled sitting back down next to Karen; she kissed him on the cheek, and continued to look at Harry, led there. She just wanted to give him a hug.

The nurse popped in "the doctor is pleased with your sons progress, they're going to be taking him out of the coma in the morning", Karen cried with happiness "that's fantastic" Charlie blurted out with happiness, "he's out of any danger but we're still not entirely sure of the severity of his injuries". "When will you know?" Rob asked. "We'll know more tomorrow" the nurse said trying to reassure him. The nurse walked out and Karen breathed a sigh of relief. Rob kissed her forehead and she led her head on robs chest. Charlie was sat at the other side of the room, holding his coffee in his hands. Rob was brushing Karen's hair away from her face as her eyes began to slowly close. "I could never make her happy", Charlie muttered, times like this where you found yourself revaluating your life. "I'm sure that's not true", Rob was polite, "I never saw that smile she shows you, I was never there for her as such", "what do you mean?", "I guess we knew we weren't perfect but knew perfect wasn't realistic and got on with it, we just brushed over the cracks". Rob didn't quite know what to say, "I could never love Karen as much as you do, or make her as happy, I'm happy for you both you know" rob was quite shocked. "Were happy for you and Maria too." Rob smiled. "Thanks"

It was a conversation he hadn't been expecting, Charlie had never been perceived as the emotional type, well guess that's what hospitals do to you. "How's Isla?", Charlie was trying to lighten the mood, "she's great thanks, a bit of a monkey at the minute like they all are at this age", "oh I remember, wait till she's walking!", "oh I know, then the fun begins!", the pair of them laughed.  
"Karen always wanted another child, but I felt we already had enough going on with the three we had". "We were falling apart; Karen thought another baby would fix us. I just thought it makes us even worse, we were trying to patch things up for the kids" "you both did a great job with them, they are all lovely and I love them all" rob smiled. Charlie managed a little smile. Karen's eyes opened,"you two having a chat?" "We are" rob smiled stroking her face with his finger.  
"Should I be worried at the mention of my name?", "no", the men replied in sync, "you always were rubbish at lying, the pair of you!" rob smiled Karen sat up, "how's he doing", "no change, but no news is good news".

"Guess your right" she snuggled into Rob's arms him wrapping them around her. "So what were you two talking about then?" Karen asked with a hint of cheeky tone in her voice. "Nothing" they said in unison. Karen managed a little laugh. "So that obviously means something"

They all laughed. "Nothing you need to worry about" rob smiled. Karen looked up and Kissed Rob on the lips, before laying her head back on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head, "you better get some rest, night sweetheart" rob wrapped his arms around her and Karen put her hands in his as she began to drift off to sleep. "She always did look beautiful asleep" Charlie said to Rob. "She does, doesn't she" he said stroking her face with his finger. Rob's phone vibrated in his pocket again. It was Bex. 'Isla's fast asleep, I and Max are fine. Say hi to mum for me, give her a hug too. Love, Bex x' he kissed Karen on the cheek. He was missing Isla. He got out his wallet, and pulled out a picture of Isla putting his wallet back in his back pocket. "Is that Isla?" Charlie said from the other side of the room. "Yeah, feel's weird not being with her" "I bet she'll be fast asleep" Charlie said with reassurance. Rob smiled. Charlie and Rob were getting on pretty well! Rob rested his head on Karen's. "Do you know anything about how they crashed?" Charlie asked. "No, all we know is he was in the passenger seat not wearing his seatbelt. One of his friends was driving" "What possessed him! How could he have been so stupid!", "kids will be kids, these things happen", "gosh your laid back", Charlie caught on "just had a lot of shock over the last few weeks, must be numbed", the room fell silent, Charlie just wanted his son to wake up but they had to wait till morning, which by now wasn't that long to wait anyway!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Twenty-Six. **_

_**Home Sweet Home.**_

Karen woke up in Rob's arms; Charlie had also stayed the night. She sat up straight on the chair and looked over at harry, who was still just led there. "Has the nurse been in? Have they said when they're taking him out of the coma?" Karen asked. "Yeah, they came in about 10 minutes ago. They're going to see how he's doing in an hour and if everything is still okay then they will take him out then" Charlie replied. "When's Bex getting here with Isla?" That question was answered when Max and Bex walked in hand in hand, Bex pushing Isla's pram. Rob and Karen instantly standing up to see their gorgeous little girl. Karen lifted Isla gently up out of the pram. "Has mummy and daddy missed you ay" rob kissed Isla's head before taking her off Karen to give her a proper hug. Karen gave Bex a hug. "Thanks Bex, are you going to stay until he gets woke up?" Karen asked. "Of course we are" Bex smiled looking at Max. Karen smiled, "thanks again love", Charlie gave Bex a hug he was proud of her and he had to admit to himself Max wasn't too bad either! He was being a great help as well as Bex. Karen looked over at her little girl, her little smile was enough to get her out of her gloom, Harry was coming out of his coma in an hour and now her little girl was here with them. They had both missed her, even if it was likely they would have been up half the night with her; however she was generally getting better. Rob rocked her in his arms, her little arms reaching over for a hug off harry. "No munchkin, Harry's not very well" rob felt like he should try and explain to Isla, even though she couldn't understand. Max wrapped his arm around Bex's waist as they stood next to Karen, watching over harry. "So when's he coming out of the coma mum?" Bex asked. "In about an hour" Karen replied. Karen walked over to rob giving him a hug. Isla continued to reach out for Harry, "I hate seeing her so distressed, watching Harry just lie there", "she didn't sleep very well last night mum, she missed you guys and she knew something was wrong", "Oh Isla", Rob held her close, he'd missed her too, truth is he hadn't slept very well either. "You look exhausted", Karen commented, "well wasn't really in the right frame of mind for sleep", "oh Rob", Karen kissed his cheek. Rob managed a little smile. Jess and Bella peaked around the door, "how is he?" Jess asked. "Still the same, but he's getting taken out of the coma soon" Rob replied. "That's good" jess said. "Yeah, he's out of any danger" Karen smiled. Jess gave her mum and Rob a hug before picking Bella up in her arms, taking bella's coat off. Karen was pacing around, Isla in her arms waiting for the doctors to come in. Isla was hungry "shh, what's up with you! You're not meant to be giving us a hard time till you at least reach your teens", Rob had to drop in one of his usual lines, it made Karen smile anyway. "She's hungry, could you open one of her packets of rice cakes and give her one", "sure".

Rob smiled, rob sat down and fed Isla whilst she sat with Jess, Bella on her knee. "How's our beautiful girl?" Karen asked Bella. "Good!" Bella answered cheekily. Karen couldn't help but smile. She moved round and sat next to rob with Isla, "she ate that quickly!" Karen laughed. "She's our hungry munchkin" Rob smiled. The Nurse walked in, "were just going to check everything's okay, and then we'll see about taking him out now" the nurse smiled. Jess went and stood with Bex and max and Karen held rob's hand Charlie biting the edge of his coffee cup as they checked over his son. "Okay we're happy to bring him out of the coma", smiles travelled across the room, "did you hear that munchkin Harry's feeling better", Isla began to reach out again "not yet Isla, you won't be having a harry hug for a while".

Isla's face started to frown as if she understood everything that was going on. They all left the room, looking through the windows as the Nurses played with the machinery. "This is taking a while; do you think something's gone wrong?" Karen asked Rob. "No Love" He took Karen in his arms. They looked through the window once again. Harry's eyes began to open. Karen cried with happiness joined by the rest of them. Even Isla began to cry coincidentally. "Aye baby, is harry feeling a little better?" Rob Kissed Isla on the cheek. The doctor walked out. "You can go back in now" she smiled.

"Mum", they began to walk in "I'm here love, so's your dad, Rob and your sisters", "Bella?", "yes Bella", Karen smiled, pushing back his fringe before kissing him on the head, "how you feeling", rob asked. "Rough", "not surprised", "why did you have to be so stupid Harry!", "dad", jess butted in knowing her dad was still really upset, "I'm sorry", "aye don't start all that just focus on getting better", "the doctors mentioned your injury's aren't as serious as they originally thought", Harry smiled, he felt so guilty, "Isla's missed you", Karen added, Harry smiled, "she wouldn't stop reaching out to you, she wanted a hug", "I'm saving her one". Karen smiled. "My poor baby" she kissed his forehead and sat down picking up his hand. "Did you stay last night?" Harry said to his mum. "Of course we did me, Rob and your dad" "what about Isla?" "Isla went home with Bex and Max" "who's max?" Harry asked. "Hi Harry" max said. "He's my boyfriend harry" Bex smiled. "Oh hi" Harry managed a cheeky smile followed by evils, "alright you once your better your allowed to terrorize my boyfriend but not until then", they whole room roared with laughter, Isla giggling for a lot longer than anybody else, Karen and Rob just looking at each other and laughing even more. "I'm fed up of being here", Harry commented, "Think how we all feel", Jess added with a smile. It was nice to see everyone getting on so well.  
Karen kissed rob on the cheek, and he took her in his arms. Rob kissed her lips, Karen managing a little giggle. "Oh please, it's bad enough at home but hospital?" Harry joked leaving them all laughing. "Oh you are cheeky" Karen smiled. "I'm just going to go to the hospital shop, you coming Karen?" She saw the 'you are coming' in his smile. "Yeah" she held his hand. "We won't be long" Karen said leaving the room with Rob. "What are we going to the shop for?" She asked. "I think we should get harry some chocolate and a balloon ay" he laughed, "I think the chocolate will be fine", the both chuckled, "I'm so pleased he's okay", "I know, it's great", rob purchased the chocolate. "You all sorted", "yes are you?", rob nodded with that grin of his. They headed back to the room, "here you go", rob passed Harry the chocolate, "it's from everyone", Karen looked over at Charlie and smiled. She felt like all the anger was finally put to bed they could just focus on their kids and the separate futures they had planned. Isla was in Bex's arms, having a whale of a time she didn't get to see her big sister very often so this was nice. "The doctors been in, he says Harrys okay to be discharged in a few hours", "what! Seriously!" Rob was just as shocked as Harry, "Has this taught you a lesson", Karen knew it needed to be said and out of her and Charlie she was the calmer of the two. "I'm so sorry", "aye, as long as you realise how lucky you were Harry", "oh I do! The nurse says Danny, he was driving is intensive care just like me, but his coma isn't induced, he's in a critical state", "try not to think about all that, just think about going home". "Ill try" he gave his mum a smile. Karen and Rob sat down, she put her head on robs shoulder and her hand on his knee. "Thanks for being there for me yesterday, I really don't think I would have coped if you weren't here" she felt like it needed to be said. "You don't need to thank me Karen, I'm always going to be here for you through thick and thin" he held Karen's hand's in his. Harry was smiling away, he loved how happy rob made her. "Who's up for a coffee?" Max said breaking the silence. "Oo definitely" harry laughed. "Do you want one Karen?" Rob asked. "Go on then" she smiled. "We'll have one too" rob said to max. "Should I just get everyone one?" He laughed. "I'll come with you" Bex said as they left her purse in hand. "Have to say think Bex's done good here", Jess jumped in "jess! At least wait till she's left the room properly", Karen smiled, it made her feel proud seeing Bex so happy, with someone who would treat her right, though there would always be something digging at her deep down, reminders of Dylan of everything they went through with him. As hard as she tried so hard to forget, it would always be there. Karen was just happy she finally had someone who would be there for her. Bex and Max walked back in the room, loaded with coffees. Everyone walked up taking the coffees. They placed the trays on the bedside unit. "How did you two meet then?" Harry smiled. Bex and Max looked at each other and laughed. She put her hands over her face; she knew he was going to tell them. "Well, we met in uni. She was walking, texting on her phone whilst drinking coffee and she walked straight into me, we got talking and now were here" he smiled putting his arm around Bex's waist.

Karen smiled "can see why she didn't introduce him sooner", she whispered so only Bex could hear, "mum!" Bex was so embarrassed but Max made her feel at ease! Karen laughed. "What time did they say Harry could go?" Jess Asked Karen "A couple of hours, so any time now the doctor should come in to discharge him" she sat back down and looked at her watch. She picked Isla up and gave her a hug. "Is my girl tired?" She rubbed Isla's back. "So is your Fiancé" rob laughed. "Oh do you want a hug too?" Karen teased, Rob giving her a hug. She gave him a little kiss, to say thank you. The nurse walked in. "Were just going to check him over, then your free to go" the nurse put the blood pressure cuff on the top of his arm. "Perfect, your free to go. Your discharge papers will be ready in a moment "the nurse said. Karen smiled. The nurse handed the papers to Karen, Isla in her arms whilst Rob helped harry up out of the bed. "Come on you, let's get you home" Karen said giving harry a proper hug. They walked out of the room, Karen handed the papers to the receptionist on the ward's desks. Harry linked dad's arm as they walked to the car. Rob and Karen holding hands Isla on her hip, Max's arm around Bex's waist her head on Max's arm. They reached the car. "See you soon mum, you stay out of danger trouble" Bex said to harry giving him a big hug, followed by Karen, rob, Charlie, Jess and Finally Isla. "Ill see you again soon little' " Bex said as she kissed Isla's cheek making her giggle and reach out for her. "Was nice meeting you Max" Karen smiled as she strapped Isla into the car seat. "Good girl" Harry got in the back next to Isla and picked up Isla's hand holding it within his. Karen and Rob sitting in the front. "Are you sure your okay to drive rob? I mean you look shattered. Let me drive" Karen insisted. "If you're sure" he smiled and they changed seats.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Twenty-Seven. **_

_**wedding bells looming **_

It was the day before the wedding; Harry was almost back to his usual self and Isla getting cheekier every day. Rob walked into the bedroom; "breakfast in bed" Karen smiled. "We do have to get ready for work you know" Karen said giving Rob a kiss. "I know, but were up early enough" he smiled. He sat on the bed next to her, "in just over a day, you're going to be Mrs. Scotcher" a smile beamed across both of their faces. "Everything is going to be perfect" Karen said with a smile. Karen finished off her breakfast getting up off the bed giving rob a passionate kiss before getting ready for work. "At least its Friday" rob stated. "Yeah, thank god" she smiled. She slipped on her black pants, with a white blouse. Rob was already ready. They went into Isla's room, Karen picking her up and giving her a big hug. "Morning sweetheart", Isla was all sleepy and calm just what they both needed on a busy Friday morning, getting everyone ready for work. Harry appeared from his room "how you feeling", "more like me", "good to hear, we're leaving in half an hour", Rob addressed harry smiled before moaning. "Something's will never change then aye", Karen laughed. "You make us a coffee ill go get Isla changed" Karen smiled leaving rob. He did what she asked and made 2 coffees. Karen came out with a ready Isla. "Who looks adorable ay" rob said smiling. "And who looks gorgeous" he added, making Karen laugh. "Here's your coffee" rob handed Karen the cup carefully, her taking a sip before giving rob a kiss. "I'll miss you tonight you know" Karen added. Rob wrapping his arms around her "i'll miss you too, but we'll have each other all next week, and we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Scotcher" rob said. Karen couldn't help but smile. She kissed his lips. "Don't forget this little one, she's coming too", "wouldn't have it any other way", Rob was staying with Aiden at his parents Bella was with Jess tonight. Karen was dreading not having him by her side tonight, she already knew Isla would, she could forget any chance of beauty sleep! Karen and rob walked hand in hand to the car, Karen having the usual struggle of trying to get Isla to sit still to strap her in to the car seat. They got in the car and Karen and rob looked at each other smiling, rob stopped off at the nursery, they dropped her off "be good, mummy will dome and pick you up later" Karen said. "Yes, be good and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you munchkin" rob kissed Isla's forehead handing her over. They walked out and got back in the car, Rob driving to work. They both got out and rob slotted his arm around Karen's waist as they walked through the corridors to be greeted by students saying congratulations along the way. They walked into Karen office. "Morning Miss Fisher" Janeece smiled. "Morning Janeece" she said closing her office door behind her.

"Right you all sorted for tonight", Karen wanted to check before she got on with her busy day, "yes! Bags packed", Rob lifted the bag up to show her, "anyone would think your wanting to get rid of me", rob added one of his witty lines "now we both know that isn't true", Karen fired back rapidly, "well I better get on, classes to teach", Rob gave her a long embrace, "I'll come and see you later before I leave", "okay", he kissed her forehead before leaving the room, looking back smiling at her. Karen smiling back. Karen sat down, just as Janeece entered the room. "Everything sorted for tonight Miss Fisher?" Janeece asked. "Um yeah I think so; Sian, Jess and Bex have been planning it" "good, what time you want us round?" "About half seven Janeece" Karen said trying to get on with her paperwork. "I'm so happy for you Miss Fisher" Janeece said going over to Karen and hugging her. "Thanks Janeece" Karen smiled. "What's the dress like? You're going to look beautiful" Janeece added. Karen showed a picture of the dress on her phone. "Whoa that's stunning" "Thank you", Karen placed her phone away, "anyway Janeece I need to get on with some work otherwise there will be no tonight", Karen had loads of work to do and she was already feeling stressed with the wedding being tomorrow, so much was happening.

"Okay, see you tonight" Janeece said leaving the room so Karen could get on with her work. There was a knock on the door, "what is it?" Karen said. Rob walked in; "oh it's you" she smiled. "Yeah, just wanted to see you before I go. Are you going now?" Rob asked. She stood up walking over to rob. "No, I've got a couple more things I need to do here then I'll go, need everything done before the wedding tomorrow" "okay sweetheart, well you have a good night tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, give Isla a big hug from me okay" he said pulling her in close kissing her lips. "I will, you enjoy tonight too. Love you Scotcher" "love you too fisher" he smiled kissing her again before leaving the room Karen getting back to her last bits of paperwork.

This was all so surreal she was going to become Mrs. Scotcher tomorrow, Karen Scotcher; she kept running it around in her head. Finishing off the pieces of paperwork she headed to go and collect Isla from nursery, tonight was going to be a relaxed night a few friends her girls, Harry was staying in too he was still feeling rough after his accident and they all decided a night out wasn't exactly what he needed. She arrived at the nursery, she caught sight of Isla playing with a slotting game, and her little face all screwed up in frustration. "Where's the missing block Isla? Can you see it?", Karen pointed to the block behind her "Isla", Isla still hadn't realised, "here we go", Karen gave her the block, "ta", she said as her little girl slid the block around on the box till it fitted in. Isla's little face lit up with her own success "that's my clever girl now come on you let's go home", Isla listed her arms up, "hold on", Karen gathered Isla's elephant and asked one of the girls on duty for Isla's coat, "come here you patience has never been your forte aye", Karen kissed her little girls head before heading to the car.

Karen strapped Isla in the car draping her blanket over her and giving her, her elephant. They arrived home quickly, Karen getting Isla out of the car, with two bags in her other hand shutting the car door was proving to be a challenge. She finally did it with her elbow, and smiled with success walking into the house, Jess and Bex were waiting. "Come on mum! What took you so long? We need to get ready!" Jess said to her mum. "I was finishing off some work, and I had to pick Isla up" she said placing her bags on the floor next to the couch. Bex took Isla out of Karen's arms. "Right, go on you go get ready" Bex insisted. "Okay okay" Karen said sarcastically, walking into her bedroom. She flicked through a few outfits, she finally decided on a black dress, just up to the knees. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror, brushing her hair and putting her lipstick on. She gave herself the once over in the mirror before heading back downstairs, "you look nice mum", "thanks darling", Karen began to set out nibbles and glasses. Bex placed Isla down, she was getting restless, she expected her to go play with her toys but instead she just followed Karen. Bella was sat in front of the telly; Jess was then able to help her mum. "Oh Isla mummy's trying to do something", Karen picked her up and placed her back down near her toys, "you going to play with your blocks" Karen passed her a block, Isla kept looking towards the door. "What you looking at", Bex commented, "she's missing daddy", Karen picked up Isla, "you'll see him tomorrow", she brushed the little hair she had away from her eyes and bounced her on her hip, Isla was much more settled in Karen's arms. "That's sweet of you but I still have to be sober enough to look after Isla", "oh alright", Bex gave in "where's Max tonight then", "his parents", "is he still okay to come tomorrow", "of course", Karen smiled, "going to leave you to hold the fort whilst I put Isla to bed, might be a while, she's not going to go down easily with Rob not here", "it's okay mum", "thanks Bex", Karen walked into the lounge, Sian was sat with Isla Jess was putting Bella to bed. "Come here monkey", Karen scooped up her sleepy little girl and took her upstairs. She got her changed and placed her in her cot, Isla instantly sat up winging. "Aye, shh", Karen picked her up, "you need your sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow"; Karen placed her back into her cot and kissed her head, "sweet dreams monkey, daddy loves you lots". Isla almost instantly sleeping, Karen walked out of the room shutting the door quietly. She walked downstairs. She walked into the lounge. Karen sat down on the settee and took her phone out of her pocket there was a message from rob, 'hello Mrs. Scotcher, have a lovely night. Give Isla a big hug from her daddy in the morning, love you both. See you tomorrow beautiful. Rob's' she smiled and replied 'I'm not Mrs. Scotcher yet you know, I will do. She misses you. So do I, you have a lovely night too. We Love ' Cesca and Sian noticed the smile across Karen's face. They looked at each other. "Rob?" Sian said with a cheeky smile. "Yeah"  
"I remember that with Jez, you're completely and utterly in love with each other and then you have to be apart, it hurts that first time", "you can say that again it never felt like this the first time round! I think its worse seeing Isla's sad little face. Rob spoils her", "I bet he does, all dads are the same. Jonah's always spoiling Fin", Karen smiled, a round of screaming began "that's Bella, I better go and check on her", "I have to say I wouldn't have been able to cope as well as Jess is if I were her age", Sian added, "I'm very proud of her!" "I bet you are!" Eleanor smiled. "How's your Cheryl Janeece?" "She's okay ta" Janeece said. "How old's Cheryl Janeece?" Sian asked. There was a long awkward silence, "erm... 4? I think" everyone shared a look of worry as they all laughed, including Janeece. "You ready for tomorrow Karen?" Eleanor Asked. "Yeah, I love him" everyone smiled. "It's going to be weird calling you " Janeece butted in. "Right who wants another drink?" Bex asked. "Me!" Janeece smiled. Karen laughed. Bex went round topping everyone's glasses up, as Jess came downstairs. "She's fast asleep again" jess said sitting back down. "Surprised Isla didn't wake up!" Karen added. "Me too! She must be shattered!" Jess said. "She'll be missing her daddy" Sian said. Karen was staring at the wall, totally unaware at what was happening around her. "Somewhere nice?" Eleanor asked. "What?" Karen said confused. "Looks like Isla's not the only one missing Rob" Sian added. "It just feels strange him not being here" "come on, let's enjoy tonight. You'll be with him tomorrow as Mrs Scotcher remember" Sian smiled. "Guess you're right, stick the music on now Jess and get these glasses topped up!" Karen smiled. Everyone laughing, Bex topping up the glasses once again, Jess putting the CD's on, not too loud so it wouldn't disturb Isla or Bella. Karen was finally enjoying her night. Meanwhile Rob was at his mum and dads, Daniel, Grantely, Jez, and Chris had arrived. Harry and Aiden were sat on the couch with Jez, having a can. "Rob you okay?" Harry asked. "Yeah, just missing Karen and Isla" "she'll want you to enjoy yourself! You'll have her all to yourself after the wedding tomorrow" harry smiled. He handed rob another can. "Thanks harry your right. But I can't drink too much. It wouldn't look good if I turned up with a hangover would it?" "No, but remember to enjoy yourself. Jez added" he looked at his watch. 2:39am.

"Right guys I think we should call it a night" rob said walking over to the door. "See you tomorrow mate" Jez said walking out of the door. "I know I said this is just another waterloo road wedding going to fail, but the truth is I hope it works out for you too" grantley said managing a little smile. "Wow grantley you getting soft?" Rob smiled. Back at the house the girls were finishing up too! "Thanks Karen", "it's all thanks to you", Karen replied quickly, "you get a goodnight sleep and we shall see you in the morning", Sian added as the girls left, leaving just jess, Bex and of course Karen. "Mum you get off to bed and I'll sort all this out for you", "you sure", "it's your big day tomorrow you need all the sleep you can get", "okay, thanks Bex and you Jess", she gave both her eldest daughters a kiss and a hug, "what for", "for tonight and for being so accepting of Rob and Isla, we've all been through a lot!", the girls smiled "right get off to bed mum before you make me cry, you deserve to be happy". Karen smiled one final time proudly at her daughters before finally heading on up to bed; tomorrow she was to become Mrs. Scotcher! Karen walked up the stairs, popping her head in the door checking on Isla. She smiled before closing the door walking to her bedroom smiling. She walked into her bedroom, took her makeup off, and got her pj's on and got in bed. She led staring at her engagement ring, a smile coming over her face. There would be another ring on her finger by tomorrow, one that meant she was Mrs. Scotcher. She led on rob's side of the bed, his pillow still smelling of his aftershave. She smiled. She soon found her eyes closing ready for the big day in the morning.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Twenty-Eight.**_

_**The Big Day**_

Karen woke up, a huge smile wiped across her face. She jumped out of bed, and ran into Jess and Bex's room, "come on girls, get up" Karen said cheerily. Bex and Jess groaned. "Come on we need to get ready sleepy heads!" "We can see who drank and who didn't last night" jess said holding her head. "Ay I told you'd not to drink a lot, but you didn't listen" They got up out of bed and followed Karen Jess and Karen stopping off to wake there little girls, "morning munchkin", Isla's eyes woke, "you a sleepy little girl", Karen took her downstairs, Bex had begun to make breakfast and jess was settling Bella down in the lounge, but unlike Isla she's was wide awake and toddling all over the place. Isla cuddled into Karen's arms. "Mum you go start to get ready, the hairdresser should be here soon but just start your make-up and get a shower we'll look after Isla" Bex said taking a tired Isla out of Karen's arms. "Are you sure?" Karen asked. "Of course! This is your big day! Now go" Bex said steering Karen in the direction of the stairs. "Oh I do love you girls" "we love you too" Bex smiled as Karen headed upstairs to get ready. Karen had butterflies in her stomach, it was all so surreal. She had never seen herself going through all of this again, but she was and she was happier than ever. Karen could hear Isla babbling away down stairs as she hopped out of the shower, a smile rose across her face as she started to apply her mascara, today was her day to be the centre of attention - as much as she hated the idea of that. She wanted to look good for Rob, she wanted to look more than good, and she wanted to look fabulous, beautiful to completely take his breath away. She looked in the mirror applying her lipstick, out lining her lips perfectly and colouring the inside in. She took the towel off of her head, plugging the hairdryer in, drying her hair ready for it to be done. She applied her blusher and got Bex to do her eyeliner. "Mum, the hairdresser is here!" Jess called from downstairs. Karen wrapped her dressing fine round her as she made her way downstairs. She sat down on the chair as she styled her hair. She passed Karen the mirror, "what do you think" she asked. Karen was speechless! "I love it!" Karen smiled. "Mum you look beautiful!" Bex smiled. "You really do mum!" jess added. "Thanks girls" Karen went upstairs getting her dress on while the girls got their hair done.

Karen looked beautiful, her dress wasn't too much or too little, the straps resting just off the shoulder, beautiful button detail down the back as well as embroidery and the odd diamante up the side of her. It hugged her rather than merigning out. Karen's hair was up, her fringe out, her blue eyes shining brightly. She headed down stairs. The girls all fell speechless. Karen stopped. Jess was the first to break the silence, "mum, you look absolutely beautiful" jess said with a few tears in her eyes. "You look gorgeous" Bex said looking at her mum. Karen walked down the stairs, giving her girls a hug. "I love you both so much" Karen smiled. "We love you too" jess said while hugging her mum. "It's almost time" Bex said looking at the clock. Karen bit her lip; she couldn't believe this was happening. She was getting married to the than of her dreams. She couldn't wait to see Rob; she'dmissed him so much. Isla was all ready too in a pretty red and white polka dot dress paired with a navy cardigan and a cute red bow hair band, which by the looks of it wasn't going to be staying in for very long if Isla had anything to do with it, "aye monkey, don't take that out", Isla had it in her hands, Karen placed It back in her hair, "now leave it alone" She kissed her head before bending down to see her granddaughter, dressed up in a pink floral dress, pretty dolly shoes and her hair clipped back. "Don't you look pretty", Karen smiled, and in fact she couldn't stop this felt so right! "We better get going mum" Bex said as they picked up their flowers and headed out to the car that was waiting to take them to the church. Meanwhile Rob was putting his suit on, getting his aftershave on, harry had his best suit on, so did Aiden. They all looked so smart.  
"Right dad were leaving now, at this rate the grooms going to be the one that's late", "alright alright, but we all know how long it takes for Karen to get ready", they got in the car and headed for the church, this was it only an hour till Karen became Mrs Scotcher. The boys arrived there first; rob welcoming all the guests, walking to the front of the Isle Daniel stood next to him. Karen, Jess and Bex arrived and they got out of the car, Karen lifting the bottom of her dress off the ground so it wouldn't get mucky. She looked at Bex and Jess, they were smiling away. "This is it mum" Karen smiled as she walked into the church the girls following behind her, the man giving the signal to the priest that Karen was here and to start the music. Rob's face instantly lighting up. The music started and Karen started to walk down the aisle, with Jess and Bex behind her. Rob turned around, he was speechless. Isla reached out for her mummy as she went past, Karen smiling. She reached the front, and she couldn't keep her smile in any longer.

"Karen you look absolutely breathtaking" Karen smiled tears of joy and happiness forming in her eyes. The turned to face the priest, the service was to begin. "Robert James Scotcher do you take Karen Elizabeth Byrne to be your lawful wedded wife, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health", rob repeated these words, tears also welling in his eyes, "I do", he replied almost choked, Karen smiled as Rob held the ring on her finger. "And do you Karen Elizabeth Byrne take Robert James Scotcher to be your lawful wedded husband "I do"; Karen replied certainly, she had never been surer of anything in her entire life. Rob placed the ring fully on her finger, a tear trickling down his face, Karen wiped it away with her thumb before beaming away at him again "your getting soft Scotcher", she whispered before the priest began to speak again, "before I pronounce you husband and wife I must ask, does anyone know a reason why these two should not be lawfully wedded", the room fell silent, only for a split second as the sound of light footsteps pounded through the church, "I have a reason or two", a woman called through the crowd of shocked faces, Rob and Karen's heads turning almost robotically there smiles disappearing, being replaced by shock! Naomi entered the room, everyone gasped. "Naomi what are you doing here!" Naomi walked up the Isle. "Rob, I love you. I always have, I have never stopped and I never will. Don't marry her!" Naomipleaded.

"Naomi, i'm marrying Karen no matter what, I don't love you anymore. I love Karen and Isla. And I will as long as I live" rob said looking Karen in the eyes. "But it's me you want!" robs head turned to face Naomi, "Naomi get out. We don't want you here" "fine but this was your last chance" Naomi said walking out of the church shooting Karen evil glares on her way out. The priest continued. The room was still silent "in that Case, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now Kiss the bride" rob took Karen in His Arms and kissed her lips. "I Love you Mrs Scotcher" rob whispered in her ear. "I love you to Mr Scotcher" tears of happiness filled Karen's eyes. She was now Mrs Scotcher, Rob was her husband.

They began to leave the church "why did she turn up? How did she even know we were getting married Rob?" Karen whispered through smiles as she headed down the aisle, this time with her husband, Rob. "I don't know, but I don't want to think about her today or ever. Today is our day Karen, I love you, you're my wife now and I really couldn't be happier", Rob stopped as they reached the doors of the church, looking deep into her eyes holding her hand, rubbing her wedding ring with his thumb. Karen smiled her hand fitting into his once more as they were greeted by their friends and family showering them in confetti, smiles and laughter swamping the air. Karen's And Rob's lips met once more as they walked down the steps. Bex passed Isla to Karen giving her mum a hug; they made their way over to Lillian and John, Rob's parents. "Congratulations" they said. Karen and rob smiled. Lillian hugged them both before Sian running up to Karen giving her a hug. "Congratulations Mrs. Scotcher!" she said with a smile. "Thank you" she said smiling back. She couldn't believe it, she was now married to him, and they were properly together. Rob took Karen in his arms and held her tight looking down at Isla in her arms. "Were a proper family" rob said with tears of happiness in both of their eyes. "We are", Karen smiled back before capturing his lips with hers, "and you munchkin are looking almost as beautiful as your mummy", "she was a right little madam this morning taking off her hair band", "Isla you wouldn't play up for mummy in the morning would you?", Rob's sarcasm creeping in, "alright you, we better head to the reception", Rob pulled her back, "I missed you Mrs Scotcher", Karen beamed at his words "we missed you too", they headed to the carbefore being seen off to the reception. "You really do look beautiful", Karen blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself" Karen joked. They got in the car and rob picked up Karen's hand, "I love you Mrs. Scotcher" rob pulled her in for a long passionate embrace. "I love you too" Karen replied. They got out of the car, Isla on Karen's hip and her hand in rob's hand, they walked in.

Everyone clapped and smiled coming up congratulating them, then both instantly being passed a glass of champagne.  
Isla had gone all shy her head rested on Karen's shoulder, "this all a bit much baby", but then Bex neared with Max and her entire personality changed, "hey trouble", Bex kissed her head, "hey love", "congratulations", "congratulations Mr and Mrs Scotcher" Max added, "come to take trouble off your hands for a bit", "you don't have to do that", Karen replied very appreciatively, she loved Isla to pieces but she wanted to circulate and having a grizzly 10 month old baby on her hip was making that a bit difficult, "well she's already hijacking your honeymoon", "aye cover your ears Isla, don't listen to what your mean big sister says", "honestly mum it's, fine you and Rob need some time to enjoy your day", "well thank you sweetheart", Bex had grown up so much over the last 2 years, it scared but pleased Karen. "Well who said finding a baby sitter was a hard task", Karen smiled, "I really missed you last night", "me too! It was horrible not having you or Isla", "Oh she fell asleep really quickly last night, she kicked up a fuss first but then she was out like a light so I didn't even have her to remind of you", "you need our daughter to remind you of my beautiful face", Karen playfully tapped his arm, "you know what I mean", he shot her another cheesy grin. Karen shot him one back; they linked arms and went in ready for the speeches to start. They were surrounded by smiling faces as they sat down next to each other Karen's hand in robs. Aiden was up first, "My dad has been with me through everything, I couldn't thank him for that. I couldn't be happier that he's met someone as lovely as Karen; they both deserve to be happy. I'm proud to call Karen my step-mum. I hope you have a good time on your honey moon, not too much fun though, yeah?" everyone laughed as Aiden went and sat back down hugging Karen followed by his dad, "I didn't know you had a soppy side" rob Joked. Daniel stood up, "Rob, congratulations mate, you've been there for me since the first day I started at Waterloo road, the only true mate I've had since meeting you lot. I'm so happy for you, I hope you both have many great years together and you have a great honeymoon" Daniel said smiling. The speeches were flowing only 2 to go, Karen's brother Ethan stood up, and he had always been a shock guest. Karen had decided with Rob's reassurance to invite her mum and brother her sister Niamh was to always attend. Rob had repeatedly reminded her of how his parents would keep her mum in control, Ethan was proud of his little sister it felt right to be here, there feud had gone on too long, he felt his mum held a big enough grudge without him helping. Niamh, Ethan and Ava were all rather excited to meet there niece and granddaughter and the family reunion only added to the happiness of the overall day. "So it's rather unusual for the brother of the bride to be standing here making the speech, but many of you will know our father is no longer with us. I just want to say how proud I am of you Karen, you've finally found the man you want to spend the rest of your life with, you make sure you look after her Rob or us Byrne's will be on to you. Well just me I don't see mum running after you with her handbag and well Niamh is too lovely for all of that. We want to wish you all the happiness in the world, on behalf of the Irish half of the family" Karen smiled at her brother that meant a hell of a lot to her; it had simply been too long. The finally speech was approaching, the groom.

Rob rose from his seat, "well where I start. I would just like to thank you all for coming today, to share this special day with myself and Karen. To be honest with you I was never sure if this moment was ever going to happen, I remember my first day at waterloo road", there were roaring cheers from certain members of staff which just made them all smile "Alright you lot" Rob winked "A certain head teacher managed to mistake me for a burglar, so our first encounter was nearly a trip to A&E after she attacked me with a lamp!", "Oi, I didn't attack you", Karen nudged him, her cheeks flushing. "Truth is, Karen couldn't be a more perfect wife, mother, sister or daughter. She always put her family and friends before her and I have no doubt she will continue you to. Karen you truly are the most beautiful woman in this room. We have so many memories and special moments together. When Karen first told me about her pregnancy I was elated, I couldn't have smiled more if I had tried and then Isla was born, I finally feel like we have our family, I love you Karen and I couldn't be prouder to introduce you to everyone as Mrs Scotcher", "To Mr. and Mrs. Scotcher" Daniel toasted as Rob and Karen shared a passionate this time Rob being the one to wipe away Karen's tears.

Karen wrapped her arms around rob, looking him in the eyes "I love you so much" she stopped any reply rob had with another passionate kiss before walking down and hugging her brother. "I'm so proud of you Karen" he smiled. The knocked their glasses together. "You make sure you look after her" Ethan said shaking rob's hand. "Don't you worry, I will" he said wrapping his arm around Karen's waist. Sian walked over and hugged Karen, "congratulations you two" Karen and Rob just smiled. "We'll see you when you get back off your honeymoon" Karen and Rob beamed. Jess, Bex, Aiden and Harry came running over, Bex with Isla and Jess with Bella. "Congratulations!" Bex said passing Isla over to Karen. Karen finished their drink. "We better get going ay Mrs Scotcher" "yes Mr. Scotcher" Rob's arm slotted around Karen as they said their goodbyes to their freiends, family and kids, walking to their car everyone cheering and confetti being thrown over them. They shared one last kiss before getting in their car, Isla on her knee as they drove to their honeymoon as Mr. and Mrs. Scotcher. Karen and Rob arrived at the airport, Isla on Karen's hip. Smiles wiped across all of their faces. Rob took Karen's hand as they walked to the departure lounge after getting through security. "Is Isla ready for her first plane trip?" Karen said in her calm Sweet Voice. Rob wrapped his arm around Karen's waist as they sat down on the chairs waiting to board there flight. "Now boarding flight tc 741 to Greece" Karen and Rob looked at each other smiles on their faces. They stops up And rob took the hand luggage, Karen had Isla and her handbag. They sat in their seats and Rob put their luggage in the overhead compartment and sat down Next to Karen taking her hand in his. "Rob I need you to do something before we set off" Karen smiled taking a familiar box out of her handbag. "The necklace I got you for your birthday" Rob smiled taking the box off Karen. "Yeah, Will you put it on for me" she smiled. "Okay... But I don't think it Will suit me..." he joked. Karen rolled her eyes. He took the necklace out of the box, and put around her neck clasping it shut. Karen kissed his lips softly. It looked beautiful, Isla was sat on rob's lap for the 3 hour journey. Karen held her little hand her eyes trailing the room all over a little overwhelmed "aye, mummy and daddy are here" Karen brushed her hair away from her eyes en outraging her to sleep. Rob sat uncomfortably "so when exactly did I draw the short straw of having Isla on my lap for 3 straight hours" "it was Isla's choice" Karen winked "your so lucky that I love you" "is that so" Karen said looking down at her little girl asleep in his arms. "Well at least she isn't screaming, she is such a daddy's little girl"

Karen giggled. The seatbelt sign lit up. "Please make sure your seatbelts are on, and prepare for landing" Karen looked at Rob. "I hate this part" she said gripping his hand. "Ay, I'm here, just think in a few Minutes we'll of landed and we can start our honeymoon and get to the hotel" he smiled rubbing Karen's hand with his thumb. No sooner had Rob said that they had landed. They stood up and Rob got the hand luggage down, Karen now holding Isla. They got off the plane, making their way through the security and made their way to the luggage conveyor-belt. Rob watched the suitcases go round, 1st to come off was Karen's followed by Isla's then Rob's. They left the airport Isla on Karen's hip; rob wheeling his and Isla's suitcases, Karen pulling her own in her free hand. They made their way to the taxi with their names on, which brought a smile to their faces 'Mr. and Mrs. Scotcher' and they got in, taking them to the hotel. They got out, and walked into the hotel. "Rob this is beautiful!" Karen said taking in the beauty. "Not Half as beautiful as you " rob said looking into Karen's eyes. Rib walked over to the desk, collecting the Keys for the room. They walked into the hallway waiting for the lift to come, Isla was now awake, but wasn't crying, and she was looking around smiling. They got in the lift and rob unlocked the door, "ready?" "Very" Karen smiled. He pushes the door open. Karen beamed, they walked in and Karen kissed Rob passionately "I just want a hot bath" Karen said smiling. "You go get ready. I'll run our bath" rob said kissing her cheek. "Our bath?" Karen said cheekily. "Yes Mrs., our bath!" Rob entertained Isla whilst beginning to unpack the suitcases, "jeez woman you sure as hell packed a lot of things", "we're on holiday, I'm allowed to have packed lots", Rob smiled as Isla giggled, "your not supposed to giggle missy, plus mummy's setting a bad example don't listen Isla", "Do I feel my ears burning, you telling our daughter not to invest in so many items of clothing", "Of course not", "oh you are a cheeky bugger Scotcher", Karen picked up her beautiful little girl and walked out on to the terrace, "do you like it Isla, can you see the sun", Karen was loving motherhood it was almost like a whole new lease of life, though it came with its disadvantages like no time to herself, though she didn't mind she had Rob and Isla was always the icing on top of a beautiful cake. "I can't believe we are here finally", "I know, it is beautiful, nice to get away from Rochdale" "it certainly is" Karen smiled. She took one more look at the view before walking back in seeing Rob unpacking the suitcases still. "Leave that, I'll do it. You go run our bath" Karen smiled.

"Okay" he smiled. Karen got out her's and Isla's pj's out and led them pm the bed, with rob's favourite perfume. She started to fold the clothes and put them away in the drawers and hanging things up in the wardrobes. "Rob I'm just going to get Isla ready while you run the bath" Karen called through to Rob. "Okay love" Karen washed Isla and got her changed into her baby grow. Pink with a frog in the middle. She walked out and put Isla in the cot, kissing her forehead. "You getting in Karen?" rob called through.  
"Sweet dreams baby, I'll see you in the morning", Isla closed her eyes her arms tightly wrapped around her little elephant. Karen smiled before closing Isla's door. She popped her head into the bathroom to find rob sitting in the bath, which to be fair could be described as more of a hot tub it was that spacious, "You are an impatient wotsit, I was just putting Isla to bed and lucky for you she went out like a light" "and why is that lucky?", "Well you get me all to yourself", Rob smiled, Karen walked into the bedroom, slipping her clothes off, wrapping her dressing gown around her - spraying rob's favourite perfume on, she walked slowly into the bathroom, popping her head around the door, Rob smiled. "You finally joining me ?" he said cheekily. "I am indeed " Karen said almost flirtatiously. She walked fully into the room, dropping her dressing gown and stepping into the bath tub, lying in robs arms. "Champagne?"

"Since we're celebrating" Karen replied, her head lying in the crook of his neck, her hair up avoiding getting wet. She simply lay in his arms, his hand caressing her arm gently. She looked up smiling as she looked down at her wedding ring, the piece of jewellery which meant that she was his, they were married! Married! "You smell nice", "Don't I always", Karen commented teasing him. "Oh you are a mean woman", Karen's cheeks found their favourite spot, stuck in her signature smile. "I really am happy Karen, with you and Isla"; "I know you are. Isla loves you", Rob smiled before his hand found Karen's cheek, he leant down to kiss her, he couldn't hold in his desire much longer. Their lips closer and closer until they finally locked. Rob's hands on Karen's face as he kissed her passionately. "Oi save that for later" she said with a cheeky smile. He gave her one last kiss before just laying there, for what seemed to be like hours. He took Karen's hand in his and poured her another glass of champagne. "I love you so much" rob whispered into Karen's ear. "I love you too" she said kissing his cheek. "You are gorgeous Karen" Karen's cheeks flushed a rosy red colour. He pushed her fringe back as it fell over her eyes; Karen had gone all shy with embarrassment, but only because she was never one for taking compliments. It reminded Rob of Isla which just made his smile even more. He had never imagined his life this way it had always been such a mess. No women in his life, a teenage who continued to make his life hell and then they added bonus of having to pay for his mistakes but then he met Karen and everything changed for the better.  
He never imagined he could be this happy, he couldn't believe that the beautiful lady with him was his wife! He rubbed her arm, and kissed her cheek. He couldn't help but kiss her lips afterwards, Karen kissing him back. She smiled and bit her lip, she couldn't believe that rob was hers either! She snuggled into robs arms, him holding her tight. Rob looked down; Karen was asleep in his arms. He rubbed her face with his thumb, "wake wake, the bath isn't the place to sleep unless you're a mermaid, well you do spend an amazing amount of time in here" rob said cheekily. Karen slapped his arm jokingly. "We've been in her for an hour" rob laughed. "Really!" Karen said. "Yeah, I though the water was getting a bit chilly. Think we should get out" rob smiled helping Karen up passing her, her towel and dressing gown. Once dry they settled in the bedroom lying in each other's arms under the warmth of the duvet they had decided on relaxing and watching a film, it had been a long day getting married and now the honeymoon, they sure weren't as you and energetic as they used to be, little Isla was worn out and so were they. They looked forward to their break away from reality though to be honest this was reality. The two of them together "till death do us part". Karen fell asleep once more, her hand resting on his bare chest, his eyes fixed down, there was always something so relaxing about watching her sleep, it sent his heart a flutter, though it wasn't long till he allowed his eyes lids to close to. Who knew what tomorrow had in store for them all.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Twenty-Nine. **_

_**Honeymooning in Greece **_

Karen woke up in robs arms, him looking down to her smiling. Karen kissed rob's lips, "it's our first full day married" rob smiled. Karen giggled. "Right Let's get up" She smiled. They both got up and were ready to start the Day After an early Night! "What should we do today Love?" Rob asked. "We can just chill Today, Sit around the Pool?" Karen suggested. "Sounds good" rob said smiling. Karen walked over and picked Isla up out of her cot. "now how long have you been up aye" Isla looked pleased to be lifted out of her cot, "Did you sleep all night without waking mummy or daddy" Rob commented realising it had also been there first full night's sleep in months. "May have to do this early night thing more often" Rob winked at Karen "One track mind Scotcher", Karen began to change Isla asking Rob to do her sun cream afterwards. Karen got changed into her beach top with her swimming costume underneath, and robs with his shorts on. Karen smiles as she lifted Isla up, she now had her sun cream on. She picked up hers, robs and Isla's sunglasses up. rob put Karen's sun cream on her, And Karen did his, rob pulled Karen In for a quick embrace before leaving the hotel room hand in hand and Isla in Robs other arm, they walked through to the Hall Getting in the lift the lobby and walking to the pool lying on the sun loungers Isla on Karen's stomach and rob and Karen still holding each other's hands. She turned her head to look at rob, who was already looking at her.

"Were married" she beamed. Rob smiled, "we are!" she sat up straight on the sun lounger and tuned to face rob, Isla tight in her arms asleep. She pulled her sun lounger right next to robs, trying not to make a sound so Isla wouldn't wake up. She led back down and snuggled up next to Rob, him putting his arm around her. She smiled resting her head against his arm and putting her sunglasses down, closing her eyes and holding his hand. Karen had a sarong layed over Isla to avoid her catching too much sun! The last thing they wanted was a burnt little girl. "It's so beautiful here Rob", "it sure is, nice to know a certain little Scotcher appreciates it", "she can sleep if she wants to, she's on holiday to", Karen defended her corner a smirk forming in the corner of her mouth. "You have mummy wrapped around your finger already!", "aye! What is this attack the Scotcher girls", Karen smiled turning her head away, "Karen", "no" she enjoyed teasing him, she felt so relaxed around him. "I'll tickle you", Karen smirked, and "your sleeping angel will soon be screaming if you dare lay a finger on me". Karen had a slight giggle in her voice. "Is that so" rob said with a sneaky grin on his face. He went in for a kiss, so cheekily dismissed by Karen. "Oh no you didn't!" Karen laughed at his expressions. "Oh yes I did!" Karen added. "Ohh you'll pay for that later Mrs. Scotcher" he said giving her a flirtatious stare. "Will I now" she kissed his lips. "Your still going to pay for it" he winked. Karen rolled her eyes and led her head back on robs arm, looking at the pool. Isla stirred, "aye beautiful girl", Isla looked around Karen sitting her up on her tummy, a smile appearing on her cheeky chops. "Do you want to go in the water with daddy?" Karen looked at Isla still beaming away. "I think she'd love it, but you'll be careful won't you", Karen's maternal instincts kicked in. "Of course, just thought I'd take Isla for a bit of a dive, snorkel around the pool a bit", "Rob seriously, be careful", "just playing with you, just going to stay by the steps and dip her feet in", Karen smiled passing Isla to Rob as she sat in the sun watching her little girl and Rob head of to the rather quiet pool. She sat up, putting her sunglasses back down. Rob walked down a couple of steps sitting down, letting Isla kick her legs around in the pool, Isla was giggling and her hands splashing water at Rob. "Oh Isla" rob said wiping his face. "Think that's it for today munch kin, don't you" rob said taking Isla back over to the sun lounger, Karen passing him a towel off the back, to wipe his face and Isla's feet. Isla let out a big yawn. "Are you tired missy? Anyone would think you never sleep!" Rob joked. "Maybe we should take her back up. Let her have a quick sleep while we get ready for our meal" rob said with a smile. "Our meal?" Karen said rather confused. "Yeah, were going out for a meal" rob said smiling.

Despite yawning Isla was fairly wingy as she looked over at the water reaching out towards it, "aye, shhh. It's almost bedtime for you", Isla wriggled around in Karen's arms. "Isla come on", Karen hated it when Isla's mood suddenly changed especially when the word bedtime was mentioned, "do you want to take her", Karen gave her to Rob whilst she placed her beach top over her swimming costume once more and rolled up there towels grabbed their bag and headed up to their room, "gosh someone is being a right winge bag", "surely mummy wouldn't be talking about you Isla", Karen shot him a look of frustration, Karen began to change Isla out of her swimming costume, she was getting really agitated, "Oh Isla, be a good girl for mummy, please", it was no use Karen had only managed to get her feet into her baby grow that was until Isla decided to make a run for it and crawl across her mummy and daddy's bed, making one leg fall out. "Rob...Rob", no reply. "Oh this is typical", Karen said under her breath scooping up Isla who was now only in her nappy and placed her on her hip, the baby grow in one hand. She headed into the small lounge area, "sorry to distract you from your TV watching "Karen replied rather agitated. "But our daughter seems to have other ideas about getting ready", Rob's eyes stayed fixed on the screen, she wasn't in the mood for being ignored so walked up to him;"here you can sort her out I'm going for a shower". Karen walked out the room, "oh Isla, stop being a monkey", Isla managed her cheeky smile and Rob couldn't stay stern with her for very long. Rob managed to get Isla into her baby grow after a lot of tickling, and cheering up. Rob gave Isla a hug and led her down in her cot kissing her forehead. He walked into their room and got a shirt and trousers out along with his smart shoes. Karen walked in with a towel wrapped around her body, and one around her head. Rob smiled. Karen smiled back, she felt bad for snapping at Rob when he'd done nothing. "Isla's in her cot fast asleep" rob broke the silence. "Thanks Rob" Karen smiled. Karen walked over to the wardrobe and flicked through the possible dresses for about 5 minutes before deciding on a black dress, coming to just above the knee, diamantes on the straps and the back cut out with straps on, low enough to show a little cleavage. She led the dress on the bed, and got out her hair dryer. Rob walked over to her. "You okay Karen?" "Yeah, sorry about before" "ay don't worry about it" he smiled. He lifted Karen's chin up and kissed her lips, Karen wrapping her arms around his waist. "Let me get ready cheeky" Karen smiled. "Okay okay, but I'm still going to get you back later. I haven't forgotten Mrs!" Rob winked. Karen laughed kissing him on the cheek before sitting down in front of the mirror brushing her hair. "Ill does that" rob smiled walking over taking the brush out of Karen's hand as he brushed her hair. "Right you, you go get showered while I get ready" Karen said drying her hair. Karen finished off drying her hair before combing it into place. She got up and slipped her dress on, slipping her feet into her black wedges. She got her mascara and applied it before applying her red lipstick. She looked truly gorgeous. Karen turned round looking in the mirror, making sure her hair was right.

Rob walked in the room, Karen turned round. "Rob does this look okay?" Karen asked. "Karen! You look absolutely gorgeous" rob said buttoning his shirt up, Karen doing his tie. He slipped his shoes on, tying the laces. Karen pulled his tie, bringing him forward kissing his Lips. "You look truly breathtaking Karen" "you don't look too bad yourself she said smiling. "I love you" rob said seriously. "I love you more" "that isn't possible, because no words even come close to describing what you mean to me" rob smiled. "Right our reservation is for 7 so we have 20 minutes. We better get going" rob said holing Karen's hands.

Karen just stood still, she needed just a second to work this all out properly in her own head, the past few days were a blur, the most amazing moments in her life so far, this was her, finally being granted all the happiness she deserved. Rob took Karen in his arms and caressed her face, kissing her lips, Karen kissing him back. He pulled her close as they shared a loving embrace. "Come on you, we better get going" Karen said pulling away doubtfully. Karen held Rob's hand as he walked out of the bedroom picking Isla up who was now awake and being a good little girl. Karen picked up her handbag and sprayed her perfume whilst rob picked Isla up out of her cot. Karen walked over to Rob who now had a sleeping Isla in his arms. He kissed her cheek, smelling her perfume and smiling. "You look gorgeous" rob had to say it, it was true! Karen blushed, "you're looking pretty good yourself" Karen smiled, he cheeks still a rosy shade of red. He held robs hand as they walked out of the door, Rob holding Isla tight. They walked through the hotel, going into the restaurant "table for two adults and a baby please" rob said smiling. "Table 7 Please" Karen looked at rob, "what a coincidence ay, our lucky number strikes again" Karen grinned. Rob placed Isla in the highchair and sat down across the table from Rob. They stared into each other's eyes; "I love you" rob said reaching out for Karen's hands. "I love you too" Karen smiled as rob took her hands in his. "So, what you eating m'lady?" The evening was lovely even if it did end with Isla asleep on Karen's lap. She'd done well managing half of her dinner before falling asleep face first in her tiny bowl, Rob had been feeding her from. Karen stroked the little hair her little girl had back in a soothing motion as Karen and Rob had coffee. "Rob can you remind me I need to ring Harry in the morning", "sure". They pair of them were sat a healthy sun glow about them and smiles permanently etched across their faces. Was it the sunshine? The holiday away from the troubles of their lives? Or was it simply being in the company of the person they loved?  
"I think it's time we got this little one to bed, don't you?" Karen said stroking the top of Isla's head. Karen took Isla into the room she was staying in and led her in her cot. Rob kissed her forehead, and Karen tucked her in all cosy with her blanket placing her elephant next to her. Rob wrapped his arm around Karen's waist and kissed her cheek, moving to her lips. "Shh we'll wake Isla" Karen said with a giggle as they left the room.

Continuing the kiss entering their bedroom. He kissed her lips wrapping his arms around her, Karen a big cheeky grin on her face. She loosened his tie; still kissing his lips seductively rob caressing his face as he kissed her back. Robs shirt was now off, her hands on his chest. Rob brushed her hair back off of her face, "I love you" he whispered as he lowered her onto the bed. Karen continued to kiss him, she rob's hand's wandering Karen's body, Karen couldn't stop smiling. "Hmm I guess I love you too" Karen said with a wink as she started to show him what he meant to her. They broke away, taking a drink. "We really should get ready for bed" "I guess" rob replied giving her a final long embrace before getting ready for bed, Karen came out in her silk pj's and fluffy dressing gown, very similar to Isla's the room smelling of Karen's perfume, that rob loved so much. Rob got in to bed patting Karen's side. Karen just smiled taking off the dressing gown and sliding into bed next to him, his arms instantly fitting around her. Her head burying itself into his chest. Rob taking in the smell of her perfume as he watched her eyelids begin to close. His fingers trailed up and down her arm as he watched her drift off. "Sweet dreams". Was all he whispered as he made himself more comfortable and followed in Karen's footsteps. Their honeymoon was soon to be over, they were prepared to make the most of every second.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Thirty.**_

_**I sense Trouble**___

Karen and Rob had been back for 2 weeks now; it had finally sunk in that they were married! Everything seemed to be going smoothly this morning, Isla didn't make a fuss when she was getting washed or dressed or she hadn't cried once! Karen kissed Isla's cheek. She placed her on her hip and walked over to rob who was leaning on the work surface,"you okay Rob?" Karen said rubbing his arm. "Yeah it'll be fine" rob smiled as he stood back up straight kissing his girls on the cheek. "What will be alright?" Karen asked confused, "oh just feeling a bit stressed about work", "you work to hard", Karen commented, "wow never thought I'd have heard that from the workaholic of Rochdale", Karen slapped his arm. "Right shall we go get your coat on Isla", Karen walked out the room giving Rob a reassuring smile, and he wasn't his usual self. Isla was being extra good, even staying still whilst her coat was put on. Rob walked in, "is that a nice big smile for daddy" Karen asked looking over at Rob who was in desperate need of relaxing.

He walked over kissing Karen on the cheek and touching Isla's nose, "thanks for trying but I just need today to be over and for a nice long weekend", "okay love"; she gave him a calming smile and scooped up Isla as they all headed out to the car to head to work. Harry was still in bed and running late despite Karen's kind words of encouragement to get him up 5 times! They dropped Isla off at nursery happily, she was starting to really enjoy going the trouble coming when she had to be picked up, screaming her little heart out, her sad little face. Karen pulled up towards the school the students a little rowdier than normal; Karen parked up before getting out confused. "What's going on here then?" Rob asked walking round to Karen. "No idea but by the looks of the graffiti I'd say it didn't look good", Karen locked the car; "I'd better go try and get to the bottom of this. Sorry Rob", "it's alright", "promise me you won't work too hard and stress about all the things you have to get done", "I won't", Karen squeezed his hand, "I'll come see you later", rob smiled, Karen was so good to him. He really did feel lucky to have her. As Karen walked off into school for what seemed like a nightmare of a day, Rob met up with chalky arranging to go for a pint after school, a proper man to man catch up. ob walked in with Chalky to discover the trouble didn't finish outside, the school was closed to trashed with the exception of a couple of classrooms which by the looks of things would be next, Rob headed off to his form room "in you go", he said as he walked into one of the only reasonable classrooms. "Right you lot! I really hope all this isn't down to one of you.Get on with some coursework and homework in this time", he addressed the group.  
Everyone looked around to see if anyone looked guilty, no one did - just confused, Kyle walked in. "Mr Stack, where have you been?" Rob said walking up to him. "Nowhere sir" Kyle stated walking to his chair. "Where's nowhere then?" Rob asked a hint of sarcasm in his words. "Fine sir, I went to the bathroom. Okay!" He said dropping on his seat. "Right..." Rob replied going back up to the front of his desk. The bell went for first lesson; everyone stood up and started to walk out the room. Kyle swung Kyle, swung his bag onto his shoulder and started to walk out the door. "Kyle, can I have a quick word a minute please" rob said calmly closing the door to the classroom. "What's going on?" Rob asked leaning against the desk. "I don't know what you're on about sir!" Kyle replied convincingly, yet knew exactly what he was talking about. "It was you weren't it?" Rob asked. "No!" Kyle replied sternly. "Kyle, tell me the truth" "fine but promise me you won't tell Miss Fisher? It was me. I got forced into doing it by these lads, my mates you know" "Mrs Scotcher, and she's my wife. I can't lie to her!" "Please sir don't" "Kyle I want to help you but lying isn't the answer", "Sir you don't understand", "understand what?", "if you tell miss fisher they'll know I snitched, they'll want payback", "it's Mrs Scotcher, look I'll keep hush but you have to stay out of trouble, be on your best behaviour", alright sir I'll cancel my plans of making Mr. chalk's life a living hell", "Kyle I'm serious, one fit out of line and I'll tell her", "thanks", "it's okay and hang on a second", "sir I'm going to be late", "hang on", Rob said calmly, picking up a pen and writing on a piece of paper, "right take this to your first lesson they'll know you were with me, but Kyle a foot wrong and the deals off", Kyle left the room. Rob mentally kicked himself what had he done, but then again he was helping a pupil. Kyle respected Rob who knew he would keep to his word.

Rob was the only one Kyle trusted, rob sat down at his desk, telling the class to walk in. They all sat down, "get your books and pencil cases out and read your reading books for 20 minutes silently until I get back" rob said calmly. They all did exactly that, Rob walked out of the room and headed up to Mr. Chalk's lesson, he knocked on the door before entering, Kyle instantly looking up. "Can I speak to Kyle Stack please" "go on then" chalk replied. Kyle hesitantly walked up to rob and followed him. "What do you want" Kyle said quite nervously. "When you said they would have payback, what did you mean?" "You're still not going to say anything is you?" "No" rob replied with a sigh. "As long as you keep the deal" he followed up. "I'm holding drugs for them, no one can find them" he whispered. "Kyle!" "Shh! I'm sorry! I don't know what to do!" "Give them here, get back to class"

Why Kyle should be put through that entire but equally what had Rob got himself into! He walked back to his room managing to scavenge the drugs into his top draw looking it. He found himself in a slight sweat, what was he supposed to do with them now. He carried on with his lesson though his words didn't match his brain, he was side tracked and the class were picking up on it. Before any of the students had a chance to comment the bell rang, saving him! He had a free period next lesson it was time to seriously think! He sat down at his desk, he sat there staring at the wall, unaware of everything around him, Karen knocked on the door which was open she walked in and stood next to him, she rubbed his arm. "Somewhere nice?" "What?" Rob said confused. Karen kissed his cheek. He wanted to tell her so badly, but he wasn't lying to her... What she doesn't know can't hurt her... Can it? He stood up before allowing her to wrap her arms around him. "Had a good morning Love?" Karen asked rob. "Erm yeah, you?" "Yeah it's been okay, just trying to get to the bottom of this vandalism" Rob stayed silent, till..."You'll find out sooner or later" wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close. "I hope so "she said placing her head on his chest, she silenced any response with a cheeky kiss walking out the door swaying her hips giving him a flirtatious look as she left the room, rob raising an eyebrow as if to say 'you'll pay for that later'. He walked back to his desk and sat in chair sliding down the back. He took the drugs out of the drawer and looked at them, so many people could get hurt, and so many things could change and go wrong. For what? Him covering for Kyle Stack. Rob had to get rid of the drugs, but he'd promised Kyle. Kyle was young another black mark against his name could destroy his life; Rob didn't want that for him. Kyle was a good thing in one messed up world, Rob had always tried to help him, and he wasn't going to be the one to give up on him now. It had happened to him as a kid and he certainly wasn't going to let it happen to someone else. He placed the drugs back in the draw, Karen's response playing on his mind, she was never going to take this well but Rob would never forgive himself if Kyle was kicked out of school for hanging with the wrong crowd. He wanted to help Kyle but he wasn't sure how, what would happen if he was caught with the drugs in his draw?

He found his head in his hands, Kyle came walking in. "Saw you talking to Miss Fisher; you didn't sayanything did you?" He asked nervously. "Mrs Scotcher Kyle and no. No I didn't. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do but no" he said looking at the draw. "Thanks Rob... I mean Sir" "I don't know how long I can keep this up Kyle" "Sir, please you have to", "Kyle what good is keeping this from someone", "they'll do me over!", "surely it's better the more people to know the more who can protect you", "just don't say anything, please", "Kyle if the drugs are found in the school...", "they won't be", "how do you work that out", "because they won't be here", "you what?", Rob asked confused, "you have to get rid of them sir", "how? Where?", "just get rid of them", Kyle left the room. Rob didn't know what to do, he had to tell someone this was stupid what did he do with the drugs, he had to speak to someone and that someone was to be Chalky. They were very close, almost brothers, Karen didn't have to know, he'd help him out as a friend, yes he'd talk him out of it or try to but he'd help. Karen walked through the halls; students leant against walls chatting about the latest gossip. She looked down at her papers, as she walked straight into a boy. "Oh I'm so sorry I-" she lifted her head up, seeing 7 lads with their hoods up, not recognising a single one of them. "Who are you?" She asked trying to keep strong. "Where's stack?" The leader said pushing past her. "Who?" Karen asked. "Stack!" He shouted near enough in her face. "Right you lot out, now!" Karen shouted pointing to the main doors. He looked at the rest of his gang and laughed, as he brushedpast her once again. "Did you not hear me I said leave?" the lads just laughed brushing off any comment Karen threw their way. "What you going to do about it?", one of the lads bagged the hardness of his gang up, "I'll call the police", as the words left her mouth Tom turned on to the corridor, "Karen?", the lads became aggressive, "you lot out! Now!", Tom was stronger than Karen though this didn't stop the boys from pushing past first off smashing a classroom window with one of their elbows, "boys find stack!", the words spun around Tom's head as they left, "they want Kyle", tom register it in his head, "why?", Karen asked, "I have no idea but my guess is the graffiti has their name all over it". Chalky walked down the corridor, "Daniel get Rob going to need him to watch Karen", "what's happened", "just get him", tom stayed with Karen, he felt he could protect her, Daniel felt intimidated just looking at the men. Chalky ran to get rob, he stopped as he entered his classroom to find him sat marking. "Daniel? You okay? You seem a little out of breath" rob said curiously. "Rob come now, there's a gang that wants Kyle, and tom wants you to be with Karen just in case anything-" rob had already dived out of his chair and was sprinting down the corridor to the main entrance where Karen and Tom where. "Rob!" Karen shouted as he walked over holding her hand.

"Are you okay? They haven't hurt you have they? Oh I knew this would end badly!" He said under his breath. "No they just pushed me but they want Kyle!"  
"I know" was all rob said, "he owes us", Karen let go of Rob's hand, and she felt a sudden flush of anger was over her as well as confusion. "I've found him" one of the boys said "oh god", Tom said under his breath, "what good is beating the kid up going to do", "sorry has granddad come to defend poor Stack", the boys laughed, "look mate we want our drugs", Karen's heart throbbed against her rib cage, but not because of love or lust. "Kyle doesn't have your drugs", "mate we paid him, he has them", Kyle stood fearful one of the boys had a hand gripping his shoulder. "He doesn't have them because I do", "Rob please tell me you weren't that stupid", Karen said through gritted teeth. "Let him go, your already in a lot of trouble", he ignored Karen's comment, she was angry, sad, betrayed lied to, she left heading to her office, tom grabbing her arm, "leave me, please" she whispered. Robmentally kicked himself, what had he done.  
He followed Karen to her office, "Karen!" He shouted down the hall, Karen ignoring him. "Karen, please!" He repeated. Karen turned around, "what!" She said, trying not to let her tears out. "We have to talk, sort this out!" He said walking up to her, trying to take her hands in his her pulling them away and carrying on walking to her office, rob still walking after her, her storming into her office waiting room, slamming the door in his face. "What's 'appended?" Janeece asked confused. "Long Story Janeece" he said walking into Karen's office.

"Get out!" Karen said sternly trying not to cause more of a scene with Janeece, "Karen at least let me talk", "what's there to say, you lied to me! There were drugs in the school, you had the drugs", Karen shout whispered the words that were important. "I had good reason", "how was that a good reason, saving Kyle! Rob he's always going to in the trouble, it's who he is we can't be parents", Karen was so angry, she hadn't felt this way towards rob before, she felt so lost, this was a big deal though she wasn't over reacting, "I'm the head here Rob and not only that I'm your wife!", "I had to help him", "what by holding drugs for him, becoming involved in criminal activity", "I'm sorry", "so am I, Rob I have no option but to suspend you", "what! You are joking? Karen I'm your husband", "and I'm the head. You crossed the line today", Karen held back the tears and headed out of her office grabbing her coat and bag swiftly on the way, rob reaching out for her arm, "don't", she replied her words full of sadness and anger. Rob's hands found his head as he sat down burying himself, "nice one Scotcher".

Rob must have sat there for about half an hour, the bell went for the end of the day and rob rushed to his classroom knowing Kyle would be there. He entered his room, his head hung. - To no surprise Kyle was sat on the edge of Rob's desk. Rob completely ignored him, packing his folders, pictures, work and everything into boxes. "Mr Scotcher? What are you doing?" He said confused. Rob reached into his top draw of his desk, taking out the drugs. "Here, I never want to see them again. And to answer your question, I've been suspended and Karen is fuming with me, all because you couldn't stand up to those idiots you called 'friends' " rob said as he lifted his boxes of stuff, "I'm so sorry I-" Kyle was interrupted by Rob, "its a bit late for that Kyle" he said walking out of his classroom. Rob stood by the door took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry but today was a mess for everyone. Promise me you'll stay away from them, you'll stay of trouble", "I promise" Kyle replied grateful of a hint of forgiveness, "your a good lad Kyle, you just got to let people see it more often, today didn't help", Rob left his classroom Kyle sat there on his desk still reflecting. Rob felt low, that was an understatement, he had tried to do the right thing, but it had ended badly for everyone, home was definitely not somewhere he wanted to be right now but her couldn't just runaway from an argument. That was cowardly. He got home opening the door placing the boxes of his things in the hallway ( Rob over dramatising the whole suspended malarkey, packed every last possession he had at school). He walked into the lounge, Karen sat feeding Isla, "have you calmed down yet", Rob had the cheek to think this would all just blow over, "you do have some nerve", Karen wiped up Isla's face her hands reaching out to Rob, her daddy was home. Karen picked her up tacking off her bib as she headed for the stairs to get Isla ready for an early night. Isla's face lit up as they got closer and closer to Rob until they passed him. Rob sighed, Karen rolled her eyes, he hadn't once properly apologised or admitted what he had done was wrong. Isla began to whimper before bawling her eyes out half way up the stairs, Karen stroking her back as she said "not now baby, please". She walked into the nursery, sitting down on the rocking chair, soothing Isla in her arms. She brushed the tiny bit of hair Isla had away from her face and kissed her forehead, holding her close and whispering in her ear "everything will be alright, Isla" she could tell, Isla knew something was wrong. She got Isla in her pink and white spotty baby grow before placing her in her cot, with her blanket and elephant. "Night Beautiful, Love You" she whispered as Isla's eyelids began to flicker shut. Karen decided an early night was best for all of them; she had a shower, and got into her pyjamas, putting her hair up in a bobble away from her face. She sat on the edge of the bed as tears began to prick in the corners of her eyes. She knew what Rob did was so wrong, but she couldn't help but feel empty when he wasn't near her. She wiped away the tear droplet that escaped from her eye and pulled the duvet back and draped it over her. She heard the TV being switched off and the sound of footsteps towards her room, instantly shutting her eyes and pretending to sleep. Rob could sense the awkwardness and for the first time in ages he got into bed, his body being forced as far away as possible from Karen's body by his brain. He felt empty but the anger brew through his body, the guilt of what he had done was setting in but the betrayal of Karen was hurting more. He understood the formality's but she was his wife. He thought that she'd be on his side. Obviously not. He rolled over so he was facing Karen's back, he just wanted to move closer and to be able to wrap his arms around her, Karen's eyes began to fill again, and she sniffled wiping them away from her eyes. Rob couldn't help it. He placed his hand on Karen's back, sending shivers down her spine, yet she still couldn't shake how angry she felt. Rob cleared his throat before saying "my mum always told me, never go to sleep crying" "I'm sure my mother told me lies don't build on trust in a relationship", Karen snapped back, wiping the tears that poured out. Rob rolled back over defeated. Sighing the biggest sigh he possibly could Karen rolled her eyes at Rob's next comment "your a stubborn women", Karen didn't want to talk she just wanted to sleep, leave this situation, she couldn't cope or deal with it right now!

She turned over and he eyes shut, her whimpering as she tried to fight back the tears as she finally drifted off to a restless sleep. Rob turned over completely. He whispered in her ear, "I'm Sorry." He kissed her cheek before turning back over onto his side, if only she was awake to hear that, things might have been different. But she wasn't. He led on his back, staring out the window into the pitch black night sky. He felt awful, he longed for the morning when hopefully things might be alright, he hoped. *** That morning he woke up, hugging a pillow in place of Karen - tear drops still on it. He turned over to see Karen still led there. He moved closer just wanting to be close to her, he stroked her arm, wondering whether she was awake, the slight movement of her body told him so. "Karen" he said after clearing his throat. "What?" Karen turned over onto her side to face rob. "Karen, we need to sort this out" "Rob", Karen hated being so annoyed with him but equally she wasn't ready to forgive him or talk. She was pushing him away she knew that. "Please Karen, what I did was stupid. I made a mistake but I was only trying to help", "I know" Karen muttered into her pillow, turning over to face Rob, a tear trickling down her cheek. Rob caught it with his thumb, "I'm sorry" was all he whispered as Karen's anger poured out, she didn't respond to Rob's touch she just needed a few minutes to be angry, with her and the situation. She let out a sigh, "Karen I really mean it, I'm sorry" he said staring into her eyes. His blue eyes twinkling, she so wanted to just kiss him, accept his apology. "And you promise you won't do this again?" Karen said looking back into his eyes. "I can't promise ill not do this sort of thing again Karen, because I know if something like this happened again I'd help them, but what I can promise you is that I'd openly tell you about it" he said taking her hands in his. "So am I forgiven? I think not having a kiss goodnight was pure torture enough" they both managed a small smile.

"Mostly forgotten" she smiled. Rob leant over and kissed her lips. "Well a good morning kiss is better than none" he winked taking her in his arms.  
Karen still felt hurt, she didn't want to argue anymore but that didn't mean he was completely forgiven. She rolled out of his embrace and got out of bed, "where you going", Rob asked calmly sensing her fragile state, he could see she felt guilty for his suspension, "someone has to go see to Isla", "let me do that I'm off all week anyway", "rob" Karen didn't need reminding, "sorry, I get why you did it. I'm not mad with you Karen", something inside of her calmed down just a little. "You sure?", "you sort yourself out, prepare yourself for the day", Karen gave him a faint smile as she watched him head off to see their little girl. He really was sorry and she knew that she just didn't have the strength to show him how much he hurt her with his lies. How Charlie had made that whole in her heart and how Rob had re-opened the scars all over again. Rob re-entered the room with a cheery little girl, Karen was now all dressed. "Hello gorgeous", Karen kissed her cheek. It warmed her heart that Isla was no longer sad to. Her strong little girl. Isla began to babble which made Karen smile, Isla would always make Karen smile! "You being good for daddy", Karen said to her, "as always", Rob commented, "good" Karen replied, last night had been long and painful she wasn't quite up for their usual banter! Karen headed downstairs to grab a coffee and see of Harry, Rob grabbed her hand squeezing it causing her to stop, "I'm really sorry", "I know you are" she gave him a much more sincere smile this time which settled Rob a little. She wasn't going to be mad forever, they just cool downed differently Rob was never the sort to wallow in self pity! Karen on the other hand was a little more sensitive after the effects of Charlie; the littlest things hurt the most. Lying was at the top of that list. Rob came down to join Karen putting Isla down in the lounge, watching as she crawled in front of Karen, picking up her blanket and reaching it out to Karen. "Ta", Karen replied taking it out of her hand, before giving it back again, Isla had a habit of giving people the toys she wanted to play with. She hadn't quite grabbed the prospect of sharing quite yet, blesses her.

Karen sunk back into the sofa as Isla began to chuck her blocks, "no Isla!", Karen told her sternly, "are we being a monkey suddenly", rob's calm manner flooded the room. He sat next to Karen attempting to take her hand in his, she was a little apprehensive but his support thumb running along the top of her fingers was enough to make her change her mind. She squeezed his hand looking down at Isla who was now just playing again. "I'm sorry", the words slipped out of Karen's mouth, "aye what's that for", Rob practically jumped out of his skin. "I need to step down from being a head sometimes, I should have seen it from your point of view", "listen to me it's fine, I shouldn't have lied to you", "it's alright, we're okay", "yeah we are", Karen sat facing him letting Rob hold her, not wanting him to let her go. "Right I'm off, essay all finished", "that's great Love will we see you for dinner?" Karen asked pulling back from Rob, "urn I actually have a date" Harry replied sheepishly.

Rob looked at his watch as he began to re button his shirt, "you should get going", Karen pouted at him "that face isn't going to change anything"; Karen smiled before kissing his lips quickly. She knelt done kissing Isla's head, "bye baby", she then turned around to say goodbye to Rob one more time "her foods in the fridge, make sure your in to pack away the shopping at 11", "I will do, now get your backside to school before the pupils get there", he kissed her lips, "bye", Karen waved to Isla whose little fist clenched and unclenched. The door closed. "Come on then Isla what you wanting to do today?" He picked Isla up into his arms, as he sat her on his knee. He led her on her chest and kissed her forehead. "I have a feeling everything going to be okay again, munchkin" he smiled. "Ay, so how about when we've put the shopping away, we go visit mummy? Then set up a nice dinner for when she comes home" he smiled, slightly talking in his cute baby voice. He led back comfortably on the couch, switching on the TV, within minutes Isla had fallen fast asleep in Robs arms, Rob following soon after her, after the awful sleep he had last night, he could only imagine how tired Karen must be. He woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing; he placed Isla down in her pram while he went to get the shopping bags. "Thank you" he said politely taking the last of the shopping bags of the man. "Your mummy does shop a lot" he said cheekily looking over at Isla looking all cute and innocent. He took the shopping bags into the kitchen and unpacked them all, storing them away in the right cupboards, this would impress Karen! Once he'd put everything away he walked over to Isla, picking her up. "Shall we go see mummy?" He said with a smile placing her in her coat and putting her back in her pram, with her blanket and elephant. He grabbed his coat off the banister and put it on. He decided to walk, seen as the sun was out. He walked up the entrance to waterloo road; everyone taking in how much Isla had grown as he walked through the corridors and up to Karen's office.

"Janeece can you get Tom to sign these" Karen walked out of her office placing the letter on Janeece' desk "sure can Mrs. Fisher", Karen practically walked straight into the pram. "Thought we'd surprise you", "I can see that, you're not meant to be here and you know it", "Isla wanted to say hello", "did she now", Karen gave a flirtatious smile. "Alright we're going, make sure your home on time going to make us all a nice dinner", Rob smiled, "sounds lovely shall see you later...of did the shopping arrive", "uh huh, it's all away in the cupboards", "of you may have to stay home more often", "well at home the rest of the week I seem to remember", "rob", Karen felt so guilty, "just teasing you", "it's not funny", Karen moaned a smile in the corner of her mouth. "We'll see you later then", rob picked up Isla who was fed up of being in her pram, "bye mummy", Karen smiled at her little girl watching them leave the school. Isla began to winged, "ay you'll see mummy later, she's working at the minute", Isla continued to cry. Rob walked down the corridor Isla on his hip, "come on you, shall we go play with your blocks or do you want to go in your walker", Rob quite often had conversations with Isla not that she would reply.

They arrived home, Rob looked at his watch, and 2:15 just over an hour until Karen should be home. He walked upstairs into Isla's nursery, kissed her forehead and placed her down in her cot. He shut the door carefully before walking down the stairs heading into the Kitchen. He got the fancy table cloth out, draped it over the table and set the cutlery out placing a slender wine glass out, one for him and one for Karen. He got a vase from underneath the sink and placed a red rose in it, placing it in the centre of the table. He then moved onto the cooking. His phone vibrated on the kitchen side, he smiled when he saw it was Karen. 'Hey, I miss you! Work doesn't feel the same without you here... Not long now though yeah? Love you. K xx' the smile on his face became bigger; he replied 'miss you too! Doesn't feel right not being with you either! Nope not long now, love you too. R xx' before he knew it, it was 2:55 Karen would be home soon. He got the plates out, and warmed them up in the microwave placing the two plates ready for the food to be served on. He carefully placed the vegetable risotto on both of their plates. He placed them under the oven to keep them warm; Karen would be there any minute now. He placed the bottle of red wine alongside the bottle of rose on the table. He re arranged the vase with the flower in, and ran to the Living room, shutting the curtains so she couldn't see what he had done to it, candles scattered around the room, another bottle of wine in case they needed another drink, blankets, he'd thought of everything! He ran quietly up the stairs so he wouldn't wake up Isla and got changed into his smart blue shirt with his smart dark blue denim jeans with a tie, deliberately leaving the top button undone. He noticed his phone light up, once again a text from Karen. '5 minutes away, hope everything's okay? Cox' he then checked the time it was received; 5 minutes ago. He took one last look in the mirror slipping on his best shoes and spraying his aftershave before running down the stairs, again trying very hard to be quiet. He walked into the kitchen getting the plates of vegetable risotto out of the oven, and placing it on the place mats on the table. With a sigh of relief he turned the oven off and cleared the sides. "Mess. Free." He said to himself in a proud tone. He saw Karen's car pull up outside and he turned the lights off, making her think he was out. She got out of the car and sprayed her perfume, applied her lipstick and re-adjusted her windblown hair before finally walking into the house.

She turned her key in the lock, "rob, I'm home", she placed her bag by the door. The house was shrouded in darkness; she guessed he was out until she smelt the smell of gorgeous food, fresh vegetables, and a burning candle. Karen walked through to the kitchen, completely taken by the subtle beauty and gesture Rob had made. "Should I be expecting this everyday this week", she teased, Rob pulling her into an embrace taking in her perfume. His favourite perfume. "I missed you", "yeah my office was rather quiet without you today", Rob squeezed her hands, "don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry, Karen nodded sitting down as the pair of them tucked into some food." Did Isla go down okay", "yep, all that doing nothing took its toll", "what she didn't play with her toys or run you ragged crawling around the house constantly. She wasn't the only one feeling tired after last night she hadn't sleep very well", "bless her "This is gorgeous Rob, Thank You" "and so are you" he said reaching across the table for he hands. She tilted her head to one side, wondering how she could ever have been for the slightest second angry with this man sat in front of her. "How did you know this was my favourite meal?" Karen asked quite shocked by his ninja husband skills. "Hmm... Maybe it's the fact I'm a secret detective? Or the fact was married?" He said sarcastically "or maybe... It's that fact that every time we go out for a meal you order this" he replied more seriously. They finished off their last mouthfuls before Karen spoke, "thank you so much Rob, tonight's been lovely" she said smiling. "Ay, tonight's not over yet Mrs. Scotcher" rob said hinting to the living room. Karen raised an eyebrow, before giving in and standing up, her drink in her hand. She took a sip while rob stood up, the minute he was up, the glass was down and she was in his arms. Karen pulled him closer, kissing his lips softly. She'd missed not seeing him at work just as much as rob missed her. Karen took hold of his tie, leading him into the living room, where her mouth turned into the perfect 'o' shape. "Rob! You've put so much effort into this!"She said sitting on the couch, her pulling him down to join her by his tie. Karen's eyes caught Rob's, her lips crashed against his, her hand on the back of his head the other on his face, his hands around her waist. She leant on top of him lips still locked. Karen started to un-button his shirt; rob slipping off her blouse and dropping it to the floor. They stood up, Karen found herself against the wall, rob's hand's tightly around her waist and her hands on his face, as they kissed passionately. Karen's hands on rob's bare chest she ended the kiss for a moment to just simply give him a hug before carrying on with the kiss, "you. Bed. Now." He said pointing to the stairs, Karen running away from him and up then like a teenager. He ran after her, taking her in his arms, he lowered her down onto the bed, Karen pulling him down onto her. She smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear. "What for?" He replied. "Tonight, being you, everything!" She replied wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips passionately__


	31. Chapter 31

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Thirty-One.**_

_**Meeting Millie**___

Karen and Rob were sat cuddled up on the couch, his arm wrapped around her and her head resting on his chest with her legs up on the couch and a blanket draped across them. "What time is it?" Karen asked rob as her eyes began to flicker open. "Ten to nine" rob said brushing the stray hairs back from her face and kissing her forehead. "Is harry home yet?" Karen asked. "No, but I imagine he'll be home soon, he was going on another date wasn't he?" Rob answered. "Yeah, he said so" she beamed. She moved closer to him locking lips as the front door opened, Harry walked in. "Hey Love" Karen turned and smiled noticing a girls figure behind him. "Who's this?" Karen asked a hint of cheek in her voice. "Mum, meet Millie" Karen sat up, "hi", she replied in her happy, friendly voice. Rob smiled too as Millie spoke up "hey"; Millie was a sweet shy, pretty girl. Worked hard at college, enjoyed her time with friends and was generally a lovely girl. Karen was proud of Harry especially after everything with Ruth. "Mils let's go to my room will get a bit more privacy there", Karen practically choked on her words "Harry!", his head shooting round the door, "we're just going to watch a bit of a film until her dad comes to pick her up in half an hour", "no funny business", Rob added, "you two are so embarrassing. Not only with your constant affection but dropping me in it, in front of Millie", Karen rolled her eyes sitting back with Rob. "She seems like a nice girl", Rob commented, "She did, very pretty. Shy girl, very sweet". Karen and Rob continued to watch the telly as a familiar crying became apparent, "she's hasn't woken up for ages!", Karen moaned, Isla was in a routine, she was sleeping the whole night through, "I'll go", Rob rubbed her thigh and headed up to pick up Isla, the blaring telly becoming apparent as the reason for Isla's screaming. "I'm pretty sure the neighbours can hear what you're watching", Rob commented as he passed. Millie picked up on the crying, "What's that noise?", "what noise?" Harry was oblivious and Millie unsure. "Fancy turning it down, little person trying to sleep", Rob calmly added, "sorry rob", "you have a baby sister", "half sister", "she's gorgeous", Harry smiled proudly as did Rob. "So are you" harry added quietly kissing her cheek as she turned a reddish colour. "Right, I think that's my queue to go..." Rob said as a he walked out of Harry's room and closed the door quietly before putting a sleepy Isla back in her cot and returning back to Karen downstairs. "All sorted" rob said with a smile "what was wrong?" Karen asked lying her head back on rob. "Just Harry's TV was too loud and woke her, its fine it's turned down and she's fast asleep now" he smiled pulling her closer and giving her a warm cosy hug before kissing her forehead. The door bell went and Karen got up, rob took her hand as they walked to the door. "Hello" Karen smiled. "Is Millie ready?" He asked politely. "Yeah one second ill go get her" Karen said walking upstairs and walking in his room without thinking, "mum!" Harry said pulling away from Millie, shocked."Do you not know how to knock!" "Sorry..." Karen replied quite embarrassed. "Anyway Millie your dad's here sweetheart" Karen said smiling holding the bedroom door open. "Bye mills, see you tomorrow" harry said as he kissed her lips not caring Karen was watching before letting her leave him following behind her. Karen smiled still standing at the door insisting that Harry should come down with her despite his goodbye, "I'm sure she doesn't want to just be left with me rob and her dad", Karen whispered as Harry got up, Karen smiled proudly she'd been through this stage with Jess, Bex was different she'd missed this point of her life. It was a scary and proud moment to see him with his first serious girlfriend since Ruth.

She headed downstairs, her smiley face on for the world to see. Rob and Millie's dad Steve were chatting away when she got downstairs with Harry; Harry was relieved to see everyone so happy. "You ready Millie? She dad asked calmly "yeah, thanks for having me Mrs Scotcher, Rob", Karen had to giggle at how polite she was especially how Rob was just Rob. "It was lovely to meet you", Millie smiled. Millie kissed Harry's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow", she cheeks all rosy, she was very shy at the same time as being confident in herself and what she wanted. "Bye Harry", Steve replied with a smile as they left. Harry, Karen and Rob almost waving them off. "She's lovely Harry", Karen said as they closed the door, "she is, isn't she", Harry beamed before going up to get on with some anything went in", "ooo Mrs Scotcher a dirty stop out", Rob joked Karen laughing. His arms wrapped around her waist. "Night mum, Rob" harry shouted down as he shut his bedroom door. "Night" Karen shouted up with a smile. She wriggled out of rob's arms and walked into the Kitchen pouring herself a glass of ice cold water. Rob walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back of her, kissing her neck softly. Karen letting out a little giggle as she took a sip of her water. She placed the glass on the side, and turned around in rob's arms to face him. "So, Mrs Scotcher. What do you think of Harry's new girlfriend?" He said with a smirk. "She seems lovely!" Karen said with a smile. Rob pulled Karen closer closing the distance between them. Karen tilted her head to one side, he found that so adorable. Her hand cupped his face as she kissed his lips softly, Karen feeling him kiss her back. His hand fell to her lower back. Rob pushing her towards the living room. "One track mind scotcher, one track mind! Seriously", Karen looked him lovingly in the eyes, "not tonight love"; Karen smiled just wanting to make the most of time to themselves without an early night. "You are a mean woman Karen", he pouted, "don't give me that look, can we not just cuddle on the sofa", "I suppose so", Rob moaned like a teenage boy, "I'll let you choose what we watch", Karen added with a cheeky smile, "well in that case what we waiting for", Rob said cheerily directing Karen through to the lounge grabbing a bottle of wine and glasses on the way.

He put the DVD in, and grabbed the remote off the television stand before sitting down on the sofa, followed by Karen who cuddled into him, putting her head on his chest. Rob got the blanket from the side of the couch and draped it over them; Karen smiled as he turned the film on. Harry Potter. "You've actually chosen something we both like?" Karen asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Well, I don't want to be mean to my wife now do I?" Rob winked. "But don't expect me to be this thoughtful all the time" he whispered making Karen laugh. "Wouldn't have it any other way" Karen's hand rested on his chest and his wrapped around her waist it wasn't long before was falling asleep in robs arms, him watching her sleep more than the film. There were a pair of footsteps down the stairs and a little gurgle followed by a shush, Rob wasn't really with it, he was too busy watching the film between watching Karen. "Think this one may need a hug", rob was woken from his thoughts as he sat up nudging Karen by accident waking her up, "Rob", she moaned not opening her eyes till she heard her little girl, "your meant to be in bed" Karen sat up from Rob's chest rubbing her eyes as Rob sat with Isla. "What's up with you trouble", he said tickling her stomach. Karen looked around the room gathering her bearings, "think I may have just found the culprit", rob was in awe of Isla even when she woke them up in the middle of the night he loved her to bits, his little girl was his world. "Don't understand how you can stay so calm with her, even when she wakes you up", harry added kissing her head, her little arms reaching out for a goodnight hug, "oh alright monkey", he gave her a hug before heading on up to bed, "night" rob added, "oh sleep well love", Karen said half asleep as she headed over, "Isla look what mummy's got", rob added as Karen passed her over her blanket, "she doesn't sleep without this", "thank god it wasn't her elephant otherwise it would have been tears all evening"."I think your right there" Karen said with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes getting back comfy in robs arms again. Holding isla's hand and rob holding Karen's other hand. "You all better now monkey ey?" Karen said sleepily but managed a little smile. "She looks very giggly" rob added as Isla started to giggle. "Looks like we're going to be up all night again" "hmm... Sure we could find a way to pass the time" rob spoke suggestively. Karen laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "One track mind Scotcher" she smiled as snuggled into him.

Karen rubbed her little leg soothingly, "come on you, close your eyes. Close your eyes for mummy", she rubbed her little eyes before yawning, "that was a big yawn Isla", rob commented before tucking the blanket under arm so she could cuddle it, "she's changed so much in such a short space of time", rob added, "she's very grown up", "she is" rob added as cute as it sounded talking about their "big girl", they were serious, Isla was always there when someone needed cheering up, she was generally good when someone had, had a bad day. She almost seemed to empathize with people, she made their days. Isla's eyes began to flicker shut, she fell fast asleep in rob's arms cuddling her blanket with one hand and gripping her elephant in the other. "I should probably go and put her back to bed, I won't be long love" rob said un tangling himself from Karen, as she kissed Isla's forehead "night munchkin, love you lots" she said lying back down on the couch. Rob could only smile at her words to Isla. It was true, what they were saying before he thought. She was becoming more and more like her mummy every day, more and more beautiful. He walked into the nursery and kissed her forehead before lying her down gently in her cot. "Night sweetheart" he placed her blanket over her and smiled before leaving the room and closing the door quietly with just a little click. He walked slowly down the stairs and found Karen asleep on the couch, Your such a lightweight", Karen instantly woke up, "less of the lightweight thank you very much", rob just laughed, "shall we go up to bed then", "no I'm fine right here, beside we were having a chat", Rob sat down next to her, Karen's hand loosely holding her wine glass, "did she go down okay", "yeah, Harry's still up... And yes he is revising", "seriously! Harry has always tried really hard but even this is a first for Harry", "I think a certain Scotcher may have influenced him a little into knuckling down and reaching your full potential to do what you want to do", "what you inspired harry!", Karen was shocked, "no, Aiden he had a sit down with harry about how he felt like a screw up, a rubbish job a messed up relationship and a baby at his age", "he hasn't screwed up his life", Karen added, "no I'm very proud of how he has coped with Bella and how he has got his act together with being civil to jess", "either way the chat can only have been a good thing", Karen squeezed Rob's hands, their eyes both equally blood shot from the wine. "Mmm-hmm indeed" rob smiled and squeezed her hand back. She laid her head on his chest she could feel his heart beating. She looked up at him, There eyes met for a few seconds in a loving stare. Rob leant in and kissed her lips softly before pulling away, "I do love you mrs Scotcher" Karen pulling him back and returning the kiss replied against his lips, "I love you too Mr Scotcher" he kissed her lips once more before settling on the sofa again getting comfy next to her.

"Thank god it's the weekend", Rob added, "why?", Karen asked, "well we'd be getting up in 5 hours time earlier if Isla got her way", "gosh is it really that late" "yeah but it's fine Isla went to bed later so she'll sleep for longer", "that is what I love about Friday's knowing I'll have at least a bit of a lie in", Rob laughed, "I never imagined all the sleepless nights again", "me neither", rob added kissing her head. She looked up at him, "but I'm glad to be here all over again, with you", "me to Karen, me too", he kissed her lips before playing with her fingers, "tell you what though this parenting don't half take it out of you the second time round", "that's nothing compared to the 4th!", Karen blurted out, "do you know what thinks it's more of an age thing", "I hope you weren't implying I was old", Karen teased, "of course not just wise and mature", Karen held a straight face laughter creeping up on her lips "shall we go to bed", rob suggested, Karen nodded no longer able to hold in her giggle, "mature and wise, isn't that how you describe a great grandfather... Cheers Rob", Karen giggled as they headed on up to bed. "I'll have you know I quite like grandfathers", Karen laughed their conversation continuing into the bedroom as they began to change, "oh you would like grandfathers", "who doesn't", he cheekily replied, "that's sneaky, bigging up yourself on my insult...that you directed at me", Karen fluffed up her pillow before getting into bed."Well I know someone in particular who loves grandfathers", "oh I bet you do", Karen smiled cheekily resting her head on "yeah my gorgeous granddaughter", Karen just laughed shushing him "oh stop bigging yourself up, your head may just explode", "oi I said that to you, you can't use it on me", "is that so", Karen replied, snuggling close to his chest. "Yes, yes it is. Don't be getting in the habit of stealing my phrases Mrs Scotcher..." Rob replied cheekily. Karen pouted jokingly suppressing her laugh. "Don't use that face with me, you know I find you irresistible" rob smiled picking up her hand and rubbing her thumb in a circular motion on the top of her hand, making her smile widen even more. - If that was humanly possible. She snuggled up closer to him and he placed a kiss on the top of her head taking in the scent of her shampoo and gently rubbed her arm up and down. She turned on her side so she was facing Rob, and he closed the distance between them and cupped her face with one of his hands and rubbed his thumb along her face and kissed her lips softly. "I'm so glad I met you" he spoke into the kiss. "I'm glad in met you too" Karen smiled blinking away the happy tears that threatened to pour out anyway "I love you Karen" "I love you too"

Karen was definitely much more hormonal with Isla around, being a mum of a young child was always an emotional experience. "Right you I'm going to bed you going to join me", Karen asked rob was lost in his thoughts, "I think I'm going to just stay up get on with some work, make the most of being awake", "you sure?", she checked as she got up, "yeah, you go get some sleep" Karen kissed his head as she leant over giving him a hug before heading up to bed. "Sleep well", Karen looked around by the door smiling, her eyes couldn't take being awake much longer Rob was on his last couple of books when he gave in to his tiredness and packed them away. He put his briefcase by the door and walked slowly up the stairs. He smiled walking into the bedroom, which soon disappeared as Karen wasn't there. He sat down on the bed, all sorts of things running through him mind. He sighed and flopped down on the bed. His hands on his face, a familiar voice caught his ears. "You okay?" She asks. "Karen?" He say's sitting up. She looks at herself, "yes, I'm Karen... And your rob" she explains sarcastically. "I thought-" "you thought what?" "No... No it's stupid" he said standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "No, what is it?" "Oh, I just thought you'd gone out, everything with Nao... her, sorry". He replied honestly. She took his hands in hers. "Rob I'd never do that, not now not ever okay" she cupped his face and kissed his lips softly. "I'd never leave you Rob. I'd never leave Isla. Either of you" rob pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Karen's head on his chest, "I...Love...You..." Karen said punctuating each word with a kiss. "Right you, you look exhausted and it's morning!", "morning?" rob asked confused, "yes, you work to hard! You managed to mark until morning", "oh god, work seems to take over sometimes", "hmm", Karen replied smiling, "you lie down for a few hours I'm just going to have a shower and dress Isla", Rob was confused, that panic you feel when you're not sure what time of day it was surged through his body almost leaving him hysterical, "aye, it's alright, come on you get into bed and I'll make you a coffee", she kissed his head squeezing his hand. She watched him get into bed before heading down to make a coffee. As Karen headed down the stairs she began to hear Isla grizzle so she headed to go and sort her out. "Morning monster", she lifted her up Isla reaching her hands up to her mummy's face, "thanks Isla", she laughed as she removed the little fingers from her face. "Right shall we go wake up your brother", Karen headed to Harry's room Isla on her hip, she knocked on the door to find Harry was awake but still in bed, "harry can you watch Isla for a bit for me", "ahh mum! Can't Rob", "no he can't he's only just gone to bed, long story. Please just while I get Rob a coffee and have a shower", Harry grunted in fairness it was only half 7 on a Saturday, Isla reached her arms out to harry but instantly her face dropped when he wasn't playing there little game of peak a boo. Karen left the room "oh today's going to be fun", she commented sarcastically to herself. Rob had gone to bed late; Harry was in grumpy teenage mode leaving Karen to pull everyone together which wasn't easy with a baby to occupy on top of it all.

Karen boiled the kettle quickly, making the coffee quickly before swiftly making it to the stairs suddenly hearing Harry's moaning turning around and heading to the lounge in search of Isla's elephant then remembering it was in her room headed up stairs, she grabbed the elephant chucking it to Harry, before heading up to Rob "harry I'll be 5 minutes she called back", she popped the coffee on the side "here you go", rob was asleep, "so much for that", Karen rolled her eyes and hopped in the shower half an hour later. Karen got herself ready and headed down towel still on head to get Isla before taking her and hairdryer into one of her girl's old rooms - she didn't want to wake rob. She sat down on Jess' old bed, placing Isla down and plugging the hairdryer in, cringing when it came on full blast. She turned it down and took the towel off her head starling to dry her hair In between trying to keep Isla on the bed. She smiled as she felt two hands placed around her waist from the back of her, moving to over her eyes. "Guess Who?" "Peter Kay?" Karen teased. Rob nudged her jokingly. "Oh I give up!" She winked. He took his hands off her eyes and she turned to face him. "I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" She asked apologetically. "No, no! It's alright. Sit down, let me dry your hair" he said sitting down on the bed next to Karen. She was genuinely shocked. This was something Charlie had never asked, never the small things that made her smile. Rob picked up the hairdryer and started to dry Karen's hair, Isla on her knee she lead back onto Rob shivering at his touch. "Thank you for doing this, but you should be asleep Rob" she said seriously. "I'd rather be up, with you and Isla" Karen sat up before picking Isla up and standing, "we'll be alright without daddy for a few hours", "seriously I'm fine", "Rob you'll be grumpy before you know it and then you'll ruin the weekend and I can't deal with that today. This ones being a monkey", as the words left her mouth Isla took hold of a heart ornament off the shelf behind Karen it slipped out of her hands crashing to the floor, "Isla!", the pair of them said in unison, "and Harry's in a right old mood", "sounds like you need me", "I need you Rob. Not tired Rob, please just go get some sleep, I'll clean this up and do something with Isla and usher Harry out the house, not having him sat in front of that Xbox of his all weekend", Rob smiled, "right I'm going to go lie down", "okay", she smiled before carrying on "you going to give daddy a kiss before he goes and has a sleep", rob kissed her head and Karen's lips, "night sweetheart, munchkin", Karen smiled but then found a wriggling Isla in her arms grunting at her daddy's disappearance, "aye, daddy's tired he's going to bed. He's going for a sleepies, shall we go do something aye, yeah. Right well you going to sit her quietly with your elephant while I clear all your mess up aye", Karen sat Isla in the corner away from anything she might get her hands on and shut the door so she couldn't make a run for it, and crawl out the door. Karen scooped up the ceramic pieces of the heart ornament than one of Jess's closest friends had given her placing it into the bin, she looked up to check on Isla, "Leave that alone Isla", she carried on clearing it up as best as she could before she looked up to see a tall thin fairly light standing lamp come crashing to the floor, "Isla!", Karen dropped everything as she attempted to catch it but it was no use, the light was fine but little Isla had scared herself, "oh come here you, now that was a bit silly", Karen rocked her on her hip, her little face all screwed up and strewn with tears, "your not supposed to start ignoring what Mummy says just because everyone else does", Karen wiped her tears away but it was no use, she began to soothe her the tears seizing leaving little whimpers and a rather sorry for herself Isla. Karen picked up the lamp and left the bin where it was to be cleaned out, "jess isn't going to be very happy with you, that was special to her. Your being a right little terror way today aye", Karen headed down stairs already feeling pretty drained; Isla was sure determined to keep her on her toes today!

She rocked Isla on her hip, and walked over to the couch, dropping on to it. "Come on baby, let mummy have a little sleep" Karen whispered lying down on the couch. Soon after, both Karen and Isla were fast asleep. Seems late nights and stressful day's are taking their toll. She woke up to the sight of Rob sat next to her, "did you have a good sleep?" "Yeah, not Grumpy rob now" he joked. Karen managed a little laugh. "I can't really imagine you grumpy but I bet it's cute?" She smiled. Rob laughed and put his arm around Karen and looked down at Isla who was still asleep in Karen's arms. "I still can't believe it" rob said. "Believe what?" Karen questioned. "This! I'm married to the most amazing person I've ever met and got the most beautiful baby girl with her too!" He silenced any reply with a kiss on the lips. "I should probably wake her up otherwise she won't sleep very well tonight", "she's going to love you", Karen just glared at Rob, "I'll make you wake her up in a minute", "your alright think I'm going to go make myself a sandwich", Karen rolled her eyes before carefully waking Isla up, she grizzled, "hey you, shhhh", she struggled out of Karen's hug so Karen just placed her on the floor, "your a right grump today, what will I do with you all", "Thanks Rob", Karen smiled cheekily! "Isla you going to show me your blocks", Isla didn't respond she sat in a grump after being tickled staring at her little group of toys "or do you want mummy to read you a book", Isla looked round at her mummy, "shall we read one of your books", Isla didn't turn away so Karen picked her up and sat her next to her one arm around her as she held the book in front of her, "once upon a", Karen began but could not finish. Isla wacked the book down out of her hands before crawling away, "Isla", Karen felt like that had been the only thing she had said all day. "Someone is in a grump", Rob commented as he took their plates into the kitchen, Karen shut the book placing it on the table and went to sit on the sofa since Isla was being grumpy. She turned on the TV and just chilled, well that was the plan. The minute Karen's bum hit the sofa Isla was in front of her arms out stretched, "oh Isla", Karen bent down and picked her up, "what are you like aye", Karen looked down at her fingers that were all messy, "whoa you can keep those away from me", she laughed as she held Isla's hands out away from clothes as she looked to see what Isla had found. An empty chocolate wrapper lay on the floor, "you are a right little monkey", Rob walked back into the room, "what's going on here then", "guessing a certain person naming no names ... Rob left the chocolates out last night at Isla height", "ah", Karen rolled her hands, "can you get the wet wipes out my bag", "sure", rob looked around for the bag lost, "it's in the hall" Isla looked up as if to say what? Karen just laughed, "Oh you are naughty Isla".

"Here you are" rob handed the wiped to Karen. She wiped Isla's hands clean and binned the dirty wipes and chocolate wrapper. "There we go Isla. All clean!" She sat back on the couch and turned it to Loose Women. Isla cuddled into her arms, "seems like someone's stopped being cheeky for the time being" Karen said brushing Isla's hair off her face. Rob came and sat down next to Karen. She cuddled into his arm and he kissed Isla's forehead. "Looks like someone's a little sleepy" "she is. But if I let her sleep she'll be up all night tonight, and we need to go to bed early tonight-" she stopped noticing rob's look. "Rob, I meant to sleep. One track mind Scotcher, one track mind..." She laughed. "Your right, I'm knackered! I bet you are too!" Rob said seriously rubbing Karen's arm. "My mum rang earlier, she wants' to have Isla next weekend; I thought we could have some time alone? Aiden's on a trip with college and Jess is sleeping at Vicki's till Monday isn't she?" Rob said with a smile. "Sounds lovely, but I'm not leaving your mum and dad with her while she's being this cheeky and grumpy. It's not fair on them", "oh Karen you worry too much, she's just sleepy", "but she's not and you know it, she's just at that age", Rob shrugged, "it's a lovely thought but while she's like this it's not a good idea, she only calms down with us, she won't even settle with Harry!", "but Karen", "no buts Rob, there will be other times but at the minute it would just be horrible for everyone, I mean she smashed Jess's ornament, still need to tell her about that. If it was your parents I would feel awful", "your right", rob had a slight sadness in his voice, Karen rubbed his arm as Isla sat next to her cuddling her elephant her eyes on the TV, "call your mum and just explain, suggest us all going for lunch. I know how much the love to see Isla", Rob smiled, he was looking forward to time together but he could see Karen was right. "Any way, when this one's in bed we'll have time together anyway" she smiled. "Yeah, your right" he squeezed her hand. "Right, I'm going to go ring mum, shouldn't be long" rob left the room. Karen sat with her arm around Isla. Karen's eyes began to flicker shut, and before she knew it both her and Isla were fast asleep. She was exhausted! Rob walked in. "My mum said-" his voice gradually got quieter as he realised she was sleeping. "Aw my two sleeping beauties" he whispered as he sat back down. Karen's eye's opened slightly as he sat down. Isla still asleep. "I'd just leave her, if she's that tired she'll sleep any way" he said. "Ill leave her for 10 minutes then she really does need to be awake, what did your mum say?" "She said its fine, she understands and that the meal sounds lovely. We're all going out on Saturday for dinner"

"Thanks Rob", she kissed his cheek before cleaning up her lounge of the havoc Isla had created, it would only go back to the way it was but at Karen had always been a bit a neat freak, "now Isla you have to stay awake for mummy, I want you to sleep tonight", she kissed her cheek and her sat her on the floor hoping she'd play but she just sat glumly reaching her arms up to mummy, "oh baby, you are tired", Karen felt her head, "she's feeling a bit hot rob", "you coming down with something Isla", "maybe I should put her to bed, she isn't herself", "I think that's a good idea, plus I've invited Jez round", "right thanks for running that by me", "didn't know I had to", "well I may have made plans", rob smiled, "come on then you shall we go have a lie down aye", Karen sat her in her cot her body falling back swamped by tiredness, "Oh Isla", her poor baby was exhausted, her lack of sleeping catching up with her and making her feel ill. Karen shut the door catching Harry running to the door, "where you going?", "Millie's here", "oh great so my house really is turning in to a zoo", Karen said under her breath at the constant hustle and bustle of plans she had no idea about. She was tempted to ring Sian, have a catch up with her, but decided against it seen as Rob had invited Jez plus the fact she could barely keep her eyes open. She shivered involuntary and walked into her bedroom taking her dressing gown from behind her bedroom door and wrapping it round her fragile frame. She walked over to the bed and led down turning the bedside light off, her eyes slowly closed. Rob walked upstairs and into Isla's nursery suspecting Karen was sat with her, but when he realised she wasn't went straight to their bedroom, he smiled when he saw her asleep, cuddling into his pillow. He walked in and draped their blanket over her and kissed her forehead gently before turning the main light off and shutting the blinds. The doorbell went and he walked down stairs and opened the door. "Jez, come in" he smiled. The boys were having a lovely catch up; free of kids it was great. They caught up with the latest footie match downing a few beers. It was the final few minutes; the ball was travelling down the pitch, was he going to shoot? All of a sudden the ball hit the net and Rob and Jez cheered, harry turned his music up as a result waking Karen to a splitting headache. "For god sake", Karen said under her breath, she slipped off her dressing gown and headed downstairs, she looked towards Rob " you are joking", she was not impressed she was exhausted, fed up of having to be during the night with Isla, Rob had been so good with sharing the shift as it were but lately work was getting on top of him and Karen gave him the sympathy vote but now she was fuming, "so your quite happy to lie in bed whilst Isla's screams her head off at night while I deal with her but you won't take the time to realise why were all so tired except you! Even Harry's helped out!", "maybe I should go", Jez added sheepishly, "no you stay mate", Rob replied, "hang on a minute Karen, I help out", "what so you mean you become invisible once it reaches midnight do you?", Karen was just so angry, tired and exhausted and Rob wouldn't take the time to just consider why, "look I understand you have work to do during the week but so do I! I don't want to be up all night to then get up at 6 or earlier and then here you are Saturday afternoon making as much noise as possible after being the one to suggest Isla has a nap, well I can tell you now Rob you're going to be up with her if she won't sleep tonight", Karen left the room slamming to door behind her, "it's going to take a lot to get back into hour good books", Jez replied seriously.

"Tell me about it, it's going to take a lot more than an apology this time" "this time?" "Oh god yeah, we fight all the time, it's like she doesn't appreciate how much I do for her and Isla! I try my best you know, mate" what he didn't know was that Karen was in the door frame ready to apologise until she ran off crying upstairs. "But the thing is, she's my wife now. I love her with all my heart and I'd do anything for her you know, she's the most beautiful, kindest and most thoughtful person I have ever met! I just wish I met her 20 years earlier!" "Oh god rob your getting soppier everyday!" He laughed. "Any ideas on what I can do? Don't fancy another night on the couch any time soon..." "The first thing I'd do is apologise... Then just speak to her, tell her what you told me" "thanks mate" "ah no worries. Better be getting home, see you soon" he said leaving the house. Rob began to walk up stairs feeling bad about the way Karen felt. Rob cleaned up the beer cans, rubbing his head with his hand, they were all so exhausted, he loved Karen he hated knowing that he was making her angry, unhappy! He headed to the kitchen leaning on the work tops staring out at the garden. Karen headed down stairs grabbing a tea, she needed to calm down and chill, she was as equally as exhausted, this wasn't exactly what she'd planned for her weekend, to just be arguing with Rob. She walked in seeing Rob and pausing, she took a deep breath and carried on in. She boiled the kettle standing next to Rob leaning her head against his shoulder as they both stared out at the window. "I'm sorry", Rob spoke up, "no, don't be", she replied. She rubbed his arm soothingly before walking away to make her tea, "no Karen I am so sorry, I didn't realise you felt that way", "it's fine, I'm just tired and fed up. I shouted at you, I'm sorry", "I just let work get in the way of everything, of us, of us being a family, I've been out with Jez a lot", "Rob", "no let me finish... Please. I'm sorry really sorry! You and Isla mean so much to me as does Aiden, Harry and jess. It's just this can all get a bit messy, we've taken on a lot", "we have", Karen smiled calmly, "but we're are going to be fine", "I know, I think what I meant was that it would be nice if you were around to put Isla to bed once in a while or be awake enough to get her up in the morning, I'm exhausted Rob I can't keep on like this. I love how well you and Jez get on but I can't deal with every Friday night you have a beer to many, not being able to deal with Isla or even say goodnight to her because you're not in the right state or nursing a hangover. I love you and I just want to see you happy but right now I need your help", rob cupped her face looking into her eyes before they shared an embrace, Karen's chin resting on his shoulder "I'll be here, I'm going to be around more Karen", Karen smiled, "I know you always will be here for us, I will never doubt that but it's tough at the minute", "well we shall find it tough together".

Karen smiled and leant her head back on his shoulder. "Come on, you. Drink your tea then bed" he said rubbing her arm and kissing his cheek. She pecked his lips and gulped down her coffee. He wrapped his arms around her from the back as she washed up her cup and put it in the dishwasher. She walked upstairs, rob followed suit. He pulled the duvet back and Karen flopped back onto the bed, rob getting in beside her. "You are beautiful Karen" he said staring at her. Too tired to take in the comment she replied sarcastically, "Oh shut up Rob" she playfully hit his arm. "Ay a man can't complement his wife now?" He shot her a cheeky smile. He pulled her close and into his arms her head resting onto his chest her hand tight in his, his thumb drawing circles on the back of hand. "Will you stop fidgeting" rob laughed. "Sorry, can't sleep" she threw the duvet off of her and onto rob. She got up and took her dressing gown off and hung it behind her door, leaving her in a silk nightie just above the knee. Rob whistled and Karen just rolled her eyes getting back in bed and lying her head on rob's bare chest. "Better now?" He joked. "Yep, much" she laughed with him. He brushed the stray hairs off her forehead and kissed the top of her head. "Night Karen"


	32. Chapter 32

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Thirty-One.**_

_**Meeting Millie**___

Karen and Rob were sat cuddled up on the couch, his arm wrapped around her and her head resting on his chest with her legs up on the couch and a blanket draped across them. "What time is it?" Karen asked rob as her eyes began to flicker open. "Ten to nine" rob said brushing the stray hairs back from her face and kissing her forehead. "Is harry home yet?" Karen asked. "No, but I imagine he'll be home soon, he was going on another date wasn't he?" Rob answered. "Yeah, he said so" she beamed. She moved closer to him locking lips as the front door opened, Harry walked in. "Hey Love" Karen turned and smiled noticing a girls figure behind him. "Who's this?" Karen asked a hint of cheek in her voice. "Mum, meet Millie" Karen sat up, "hi", she replied in her happy, friendly voice. Rob smiled too as Millie spoke up "hey"; Millie was a sweet shy, pretty girl. Worked hard at college, enjoyed her time with friends and was generally a lovely girl. Karen was proud of Harry especially after everything with Ruth. "Mils let's go to my room will get a bit more privacy there", Karen practically choked on her words "Harry!", his head shooting round the door, "we're just going to watch a bit of a film until her dad comes to pick her up in half an hour", "no funny business", Rob added, "you two are so embarrassing. Not only with your constant affection but dropping me in it, in front of Millie", Karen rolled her eyes sitting back with Rob. "She seems like a nice girl", Rob commented, "She did, very pretty. Shy girl, very sweet". Karen and Rob continued to watch the telly as a familiar crying became apparent, "she's hasn't woken up for ages!", Karen moaned, Isla was in a routine, she was sleeping the whole night through, "I'll go", Rob rubbed her thigh and headed up to pick up Isla, the blaring telly becoming apparent as the reason for Isla's screaming. "I'm pretty sure the neighbours can hear what you're watching", Rob commented as he passed. Millie picked up on the crying, "What's that noise?", "what noise?" Harry was oblivious and Millie unsure. "Fancy turning it down, little person trying to sleep", Rob calmly added, "sorry rob", "you have a baby sister", "half sister", "she's gorgeous", Harry smiled proudly as did Rob. "So are you" harry added quietly kissing her cheek as she turned a reddish colour. "Right, I think that's my queue to go..." Rob said as a he walked out of Harry's room and closed the door quietly before putting a sleepy Isla back in her cot and returning back to Karen downstairs. "All sorted" rob said with a smile "what was wrong?" Karen asked lying her head back on rob. "Just Harry's TV was too loud and woke her, its fine it's turned down and she's fast asleep now" he smiled pulling her closer and giving her a warm cosy hug before kissing her forehead. The door bell went and Karen got up, rob took her hand as they walked to the door. "Hello" Karen smiled. "Is Millie ready?" He asked politely. "Yeah one second ill go get her" Karen said walking upstairs and walking in his room without thinking, "mum!" Harry said pulling away from Millie, shocked."Do you not know how to knock!" "Sorry..." Karen replied quite embarrassed. "Anyway Millie your dad's here sweetheart" Karen said smiling holding the bedroom door open. "Bye mills, see you tomorrow" harry said as he kissed her lips not caring Karen was watching before letting her leave him following behind her. Karen smiled still standing at the door insisting that Harry should come down with her despite his goodbye, "I'm sure she doesn't want to just be left with me rob and her dad", Karen whispered as Harry got up, Karen smiled proudly she'd been through this stage with Jess, Bex was different she'd missed this point of her life. It was a scary and proud moment to see him with his first serious girlfriend since Ruth.

She headed downstairs, her smiley face on for the world to see. Rob and Millie's dad Steve were chatting away when she got downstairs with Harry; Harry was relieved to see everyone so happy. "You ready Millie? She dad asked calmly "yeah, thanks for having me Mrs Scotcher, Rob", Karen had to giggle at how polite she was especially how Rob was just Rob. "It was lovely to meet you", Millie smiled. Millie kissed Harry's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow", she cheeks all rosy, she was very shy at the same time as being confident in herself and what she wanted. "Bye Harry", Steve replied with a smile as they left. Harry, Karen and Rob almost waving them off. "She's lovely Harry", Karen said as they closed the door, "she is, isn't she", Harry beamed before going up to get on with some anything went in", "ooo Mrs Scotcher a dirty stop out", Rob joked Karen laughing. His arms wrapped around her waist. "Night mum, Rob" harry shouted down as he shut his bedroom door. "Night" Karen shouted up with a smile. She wriggled out of rob's arms and walked into the Kitchen pouring herself a glass of ice cold water. Rob walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back of her, kissing her neck softly. Karen letting out a little giggle as she took a sip of her water. She placed the glass on the side, and turned around in rob's arms to face him. "So, Mrs Scotcher. What do you think of Harry's new girlfriend?" He said with a smirk. "She seems lovely!" Karen said with a smile. Rob pulled Karen closer closing the distance between them. Karen tilted her head to one side, he found that so adorable. Her hand cupped his face as she kissed his lips softly, Karen feeling him kiss her back. His hand fell to her lower back. Rob pushing her towards the living room. "One track mind scotcher, one track mind! Seriously", Karen looked him lovingly in the eyes, "not tonight love"; Karen smiled just wanting to make the most of time to themselves without an early night. "You are a mean woman Karen", he pouted, "don't give me that look, can we not just cuddle on the sofa", "I suppose so", Rob moaned like a teenage boy, "I'll let you choose what we watch", Karen added with a cheeky smile, "well in that case what we waiting for", Rob said cheerily directing Karen through to the lounge grabbing a bottle of wine and glasses on the way.

He put the DVD in, and grabbed the remote off the television stand before sitting down on the sofa, followed by Karen who cuddled into him, putting her head on his chest. Rob got the blanket from the side of the couch and draped it over them; Karen smiled as he turned the film on. Harry Potter. "You've actually chosen something we both like?" Karen asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Well, I don't want to be mean to my wife now do I?" Rob winked. "But don't expect me to be this thoughtful all the time" he whispered making Karen laugh. "Wouldn't have it any other way" Karen's hand rested on his chest and his wrapped around her waist it wasn't long before was falling asleep in robs arms, him watching her sleep more than the film. There were a pair of footsteps down the stairs and a little gurgle followed by a shush, Rob wasn't really with it, he was too busy watching the film between watching Karen. "Think this one may need a hug", rob was woken from his thoughts as he sat up nudging Karen by accident waking her up, "Rob", she moaned not opening her eyes till she heard her little girl, "your meant to be in bed" Karen sat up from Rob's chest rubbing her eyes as Rob sat with Isla. "What's up with you trouble", he said tickling her stomach. Karen looked around the room gathering her bearings, "think I may have just found the culprit", rob was in awe of Isla even when she woke them up in the middle of the night he loved her to bits, his little girl was his world. "Don't understand how you can stay so calm with her, even when she wakes you up", harry added kissing her head, her little arms reaching out for a goodnight hug, "oh alright monkey", he gave her a hug before heading on up to bed, "night" rob added, "oh sleep well love", Karen said half asleep as she headed over, "Isla look what mummy's got", rob added as Karen passed her over her blanket, "she doesn't sleep without this", "thank god it wasn't her elephant otherwise it would have been tears all evening"."I think your right there" Karen said with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes getting back comfy in robs arms again. Holding isla's hand and rob holding Karen's other hand. "You all better now monkey ey?" Karen said sleepily but managed a little smile. "She looks very giggly" rob added as Isla started to giggle. "Looks like we're going to be up all night again" "hmm... Sure we could find a way to pass the time" rob spoke suggestively. Karen laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "One track mind Scotcher" she smiled as snuggled into him.

Karen rubbed her little leg soothingly, "come on you, close your eyes. Close your eyes for mummy", she rubbed her little eyes before yawning, "that was a big yawn Isla", rob commented before tucking the blanket under arm so she could cuddle it, "she's changed so much in such a short space of time", rob added, "she's very grown up", "she is" rob added as cute as it sounded talking about their "big girl", they were serious, Isla was always there when someone needed cheering up, she was generally good when someone had, had a bad day. She almost seemed to empathize with people, she made their days. Isla's eyes began to flicker shut, she fell fast asleep in rob's arms cuddling her blanket with one hand and gripping her elephant in the other. "I should probably go and put her back to bed, I won't be long love" rob said un tangling himself from Karen, as she kissed Isla's forehead "night munchkin, love you lots" she said lying back down on the couch. Rob could only smile at her words to Isla. It was true, what they were saying before he thought. She was becoming more and more like her mummy every day, more and more beautiful. He walked into the nursery and kissed her forehead before lying her down gently in her cot. "Night sweetheart" he placed her blanket over her and smiled before leaving the room and closing the door quietly with just a little click. He walked slowly down the stairs and found Karen asleep on the couch, Your such a lightweight", Karen instantly woke up, "less of the lightweight thank you very much", rob just laughed, "shall we go up to bed then", "no I'm fine right here, beside we were having a chat", Rob sat down next to her, Karen's hand loosely holding her wine glass, "did she go down okay", "yeah, Harry's still up... And yes he is revising", "seriously! Harry has always tried really hard but even this is a first for Harry", "I think a certain Scotcher may have influenced him a little into knuckling down and reaching your full potential to do what you want to do", "what you inspired harry!", Karen was shocked, "no, Aiden he had a sit down with harry about how he felt like a screw up, a rubbish job a messed up relationship and a baby at his age", "he hasn't screwed up his life", Karen added, "no I'm very proud of how he has coped with Bella and how he has got his act together with being civil to jess", "either way the chat can only have been a good thing", Karen squeezed Rob's hands, their eyes both equally blood shot from the wine. "Mmm-hmm indeed" rob smiled and squeezed her hand back. She laid her head on his chest she could feel his heart beating. She looked up at him, There eyes met for a few seconds in a loving stare. Rob leant in and kissed her lips softly before pulling away, "I do love you mrs Scotcher" Karen pulling him back and returning the kiss replied against his lips, "I love you too Mr Scotcher" he kissed her lips once more before settling on the sofa again getting comfy next to her.

"Thank god it's the weekend", Rob added, "why?", Karen asked, "well we'd be getting up in 5 hours time earlier if Isla got her way", "gosh is it really that late" "yeah but it's fine Isla went to bed later so she'll sleep for longer", "that is what I love about Friday's knowing I'll have at least a bit of a lie in", Rob laughed, "I never imagined all the sleepless nights again", "me neither", rob added kissing her head. She looked up at him, "but I'm glad to be here all over again, with you", "me to Karen, me too", he kissed her lips before playing with her fingers, "tell you what though this parenting don't half take it out of you the second time round", "that's nothing compared to the 4th!", Karen blurted out, "do you know what thinks it's more of an age thing", "I hope you weren't implying I was old", Karen teased, "of course not just wise and mature", Karen held a straight face laughter creeping up on her lips "shall we go to bed", rob suggested, Karen nodded no longer able to hold in her giggle, "mature and wise, isn't that how you describe a great grandfather... Cheers Rob", Karen giggled as they headed on up to bed. "I'll have you know I quite like grandfathers", Karen laughed their conversation continuing into the bedroom as they began to change, "oh you would like grandfathers", "who doesn't", he cheekily replied, "that's sneaky, bigging up yourself on my insult...that you directed at me", Karen fluffed up her pillow before getting into bed."Well I know someone in particular who loves grandfathers", "oh I bet you do", Karen smiled cheekily resting her head on "yeah my gorgeous granddaughter", Karen just laughed shushing him "oh stop bigging yourself up, your head may just explode", "oi I said that to you, you can't use it on me", "is that so", Karen replied, snuggling close to his chest. "Yes, yes it is. Don't be getting in the habit of stealing my phrases Mrs Scotcher..." Rob replied cheekily. Karen pouted jokingly suppressing her laugh. "Don't use that face with me, you know I find you irresistible" rob smiled picking up her hand and rubbing her thumb in a circular motion on the top of her hand, making her smile widen even more. - If that was humanly possible. She snuggled up closer to him and he placed a kiss on the top of her head taking in the scent of her shampoo and gently rubbed her arm up and down. She turned on her side so she was facing Rob, and he closed the distance between them and cupped her face with one of his hands and rubbed his thumb along her face and kissed her lips softly. "I'm so glad I met you" he spoke into the kiss. "I'm glad in met you too" Karen smiled blinking away the happy tears that threatened to pour out anyway "I love you Karen" "I love you too"

Karen was definitely much more hormonal with Isla around, being a mum of a young child was always an emotional experience. "Right you I'm going to bed you going to join me", Karen asked rob was lost in his thoughts, "I think I'm going to just stay up get on with some work, make the most of being awake", "you sure?", she checked as she got up, "yeah, you go get some sleep" Karen kissed his head as she leant over giving him a hug before heading up to bed. "Sleep well", Karen looked around by the door smiling, her eyes couldn't take being awake much longer Rob was on his last couple of books when he gave in to his tiredness and packed them away. He put his briefcase by the door and walked slowly up the stairs. He smiled walking into the bedroom, which soon disappeared as Karen wasn't there. He sat down on the bed, all sorts of things running through him mind. He sighed and flopped down on the bed. His hands on his face, a familiar voice caught his ears. "You okay?" She asks. "Karen?" He say's sitting up. She looks at herself, "yes, I'm Karen... And your rob" she explains sarcastically. "I thought-" "you thought what?" "No... No it's stupid" he said standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "No, what is it?" "Oh, I just thought you'd gone out, everything with Nao... her, sorry". He replied honestly. She took his hands in hers. "Rob I'd never do that, not now not ever okay" she cupped his face and kissed his lips softly. "I'd never leave you Rob. I'd never leave Isla. Either of you" rob pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Karen's head on his chest, "I...Love...You..." Karen said punctuating each word with a kiss. "Right you, you look exhausted and it's morning!", "morning?" rob asked confused, "yes, you work to hard! You managed to mark until morning", "oh god, work seems to take over sometimes", "hmm", Karen replied smiling, "you lie down for a few hours I'm just going to have a shower and dress Isla", Rob was confused, that panic you feel when you're not sure what time of day it was surged through his body almost leaving him hysterical, "aye, it's alright, come on you get into bed and I'll make you a coffee", she kissed his head squeezing his hand. She watched him get into bed before heading down to make a coffee. As Karen headed down the stairs she began to hear Isla grizzle so she headed to go and sort her out. "Morning monster", she lifted her up Isla reaching her hands up to her mummy's face, "thanks Isla", she laughed as she removed the little fingers from her face. "Right shall we go wake up your brother", Karen headed to Harry's room Isla on her hip, she knocked on the door to find Harry was awake but still in bed, "harry can you watch Isla for a bit for me", "ahh mum! Can't Rob", "no he can't he's only just gone to bed, long story. Please just while I get Rob a coffee and have a shower", Harry grunted in fairness it was only half 7 on a Saturday, Isla reached her arms out to harry but instantly her face dropped when he wasn't playing there little game of peak a boo. Karen left the room "oh today's going to be fun", she commented sarcastically to herself. Rob had gone to bed late; Harry was in grumpy teenage mode leaving Karen to pull everyone together which wasn't easy with a baby to occupy on top of it all.

Karen boiled the kettle quickly, making the coffee quickly before swiftly making it to the stairs suddenly hearing Harry's moaning turning around and heading to the lounge in search of Isla's elephant then remembering it was in her room headed up stairs, she grabbed the elephant chucking it to Harry, before heading up to Rob "harry I'll be 5 minutes she called back", she popped the coffee on the side "here you go", rob was asleep, "so much for that", Karen rolled her eyes and hopped in the shower half an hour later. Karen got herself ready and headed down towel still on head to get Isla before taking her and hairdryer into one of her girl's old rooms - she didn't want to wake rob. She sat down on Jess' old bed, placing Isla down and plugging the hairdryer in, cringing when it came on full blast. She turned it down and took the towel off her head starling to dry her hair In between trying to keep Isla on the bed. She smiled as she felt two hands placed around her waist from the back of her, moving to over her eyes. "Guess Who?" "Peter Kay?" Karen teased. Rob nudged her jokingly. "Oh I give up!" She winked. He took his hands off her eyes and she turned to face him. "I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" She asked apologetically. "No, no! It's alright. Sit down, let me dry your hair" he said sitting down on the bed next to Karen. She was genuinely shocked. This was something Charlie had never asked, never the small things that made her smile. Rob picked up the hairdryer and started to dry Karen's hair, Isla on her knee she lead back onto Rob shivering at his touch. "Thank you for doing this, but you should be asleep Rob" she said seriously. "I'd rather be up, with you and Isla" Karen sat up before picking Isla up and standing, "we'll be alright without daddy for a few hours", "seriously I'm fine", "Rob you'll be grumpy before you know it and then you'll ruin the weekend and I can't deal with that today. This ones being a monkey", as the words left her mouth Isla took hold of a heart ornament off the shelf behind Karen it slipped out of her hands crashing to the floor, "Isla!", the pair of them said in unison, "and Harry's in a right old mood", "sounds like you need me", "I need you Rob. Not tired Rob, please just go get some sleep, I'll clean this up and do something with Isla and usher Harry out the house, not having him sat in front of that Xbox of his all weekend", Rob smiled, "right I'm going to go lie down", "okay", she smiled before carrying on "you going to give daddy a kiss before he goes and has a sleep", rob kissed her head and Karen's lips, "night sweetheart, munchkin", Karen smiled but then found a wriggling Isla in her arms grunting at her daddy's disappearance, "aye, daddy's tired he's going to bed. He's going for a sleepies, shall we go do something aye, yeah. Right well you going to sit her quietly with your elephant while I clear all your mess up aye", Karen sat Isla in the corner away from anything she might get her hands on and shut the door so she couldn't make a run for it, and crawl out the door. Karen scooped up the ceramic pieces of the heart ornament than one of Jess's closest friends had given her placing it into the bin, she looked up to check on Isla, "Leave that alone Isla", she carried on clearing it up as best as she could before she looked up to see a tall thin fairly light standing lamp come crashing to the floor, "Isla!", Karen dropped everything as she attempted to catch it but it was no use, the light was fine but little Isla had scared herself, "oh come here you, now that was a bit silly", Karen rocked her on her hip, her little face all screwed up and strewn with tears, "your not supposed to start ignoring what Mummy says just because everyone else does", Karen wiped her tears away but it was no use, she began to soothe her the tears seizing leaving little whimpers and a rather sorry for herself Isla. Karen picked up the lamp and left the bin where it was to be cleaned out, "jess isn't going to be very happy with you, that was special to her. Your being a right little terror way today aye", Karen headed down stairs already feeling pretty drained; Isla was sure determined to keep her on her toes today!

She rocked Isla on her hip, and walked over to the couch, dropping on to it. "Come on baby, let mummy have a little sleep" Karen whispered lying down on the couch. Soon after, both Karen and Isla were fast asleep. Seems late nights and stressful day's are taking their toll. She woke up to the sight of Rob sat next to her, "did you have a good sleep?" "Yeah, not Grumpy rob now" he joked. Karen managed a little laugh. "I can't really imagine you grumpy but I bet it's cute?" She smiled. Rob laughed and put his arm around Karen and looked down at Isla who was still asleep in Karen's arms. "I still can't believe it" rob said. "Believe what?" Karen questioned. "This! I'm married to the most amazing person I've ever met and got the most beautiful baby girl with her too!" He silenced any reply with a kiss on the lips. "I should probably wake her up otherwise she won't sleep very well tonight", "she's going to love you", Karen just glared at Rob, "I'll make you wake her up in a minute", "your alright think I'm going to go make myself a sandwich", Karen rolled her eyes before carefully waking Isla up, she grizzled, "hey you, shhhh", she struggled out of Karen's hug so Karen just placed her on the floor, "your a right grump today, what will I do with you all", "Thanks Rob", Karen smiled cheekily! "Isla you going to show me your blocks", Isla didn't respond she sat in a grump after being tickled staring at her little group of toys "or do you want mummy to read you a book", Isla looked round at her mummy, "shall we read one of your books", Isla didn't turn away so Karen picked her up and sat her next to her one arm around her as she held the book in front of her, "once upon a", Karen began but could not finish. Isla wacked the book down out of her hands before crawling away, "Isla", Karen felt like that had been the only thing she had said all day. "Someone is in a grump", Rob commented as he took their plates into the kitchen, Karen shut the book placing it on the table and went to sit on the sofa since Isla was being grumpy. She turned on the TV and just chilled, well that was the plan. The minute Karen's bum hit the sofa Isla was in front of her arms out stretched, "oh Isla", Karen bent down and picked her up, "what are you like aye", Karen looked down at her fingers that were all messy, "whoa you can keep those away from me", she laughed as she held Isla's hands out away from clothes as she looked to see what Isla had found. An empty chocolate wrapper lay on the floor, "you are a right little monkey", Rob walked back into the room, "what's going on here then", "guessing a certain person naming no names ... Rob left the chocolates out last night at Isla height", "ah", Karen rolled her hands, "can you get the wet wipes out my bag", "sure", rob looked around for the bag lost, "it's in the hall" Isla looked up as if to say what? Karen just laughed, "Oh you are naughty Isla".

"Here you are" rob handed the wiped to Karen. She wiped Isla's hands clean and binned the dirty wipes and chocolate wrapper. "There we go Isla. All clean!" She sat back on the couch and turned it to Loose Women. Isla cuddled into her arms, "seems like someone's stopped being cheeky for the time being" Karen said brushing Isla's hair off her face. Rob came and sat down next to Karen. She cuddled into his arm and he kissed Isla's forehead. "Looks like someone's a little sleepy" "she is. But if I let her sleep she'll be up all night tonight, and we need to go to bed early tonight-" she stopped noticing rob's look. "Rob, I meant to sleep. One track mind Scotcher, one track mind..." She laughed. "Your right, I'm knackered! I bet you are too!" Rob said seriously rubbing Karen's arm. "My mum rang earlier, she wants' to have Isla next weekend; I thought we could have some time alone? Aiden's on a trip with college and Jess is sleeping at Vicki's till Monday isn't she?" Rob said with a smile. "Sounds lovely, but I'm not leaving your mum and dad with her while she's being this cheeky and grumpy. It's not fair on them", "oh Karen you worry too much, she's just sleepy", "but she's not and you know it, she's just at that age", Rob shrugged, "it's a lovely thought but while she's like this it's not a good idea, she only calms down with us, she won't even settle with Harry!", "but Karen", "no buts Rob, there will be other times but at the minute it would just be horrible for everyone, I mean she smashed Jess's ornament, still need to tell her about that. If it was your parents I would feel awful", "your right", rob had a slight sadness in his voice, Karen rubbed his arm as Isla sat next to her cuddling her elephant her eyes on the TV, "call your mum and just explain, suggest us all going for lunch. I know how much the love to see Isla", Rob smiled, he was looking forward to time together but he could see Karen was right. "Any way, when this one's in bed we'll have time together anyway" she smiled. "Yeah, your right" he squeezed her hand. "Right, I'm going to go ring mum, shouldn't be long" rob left the room. Karen sat with her arm around Isla. Karen's eyes began to flicker shut, and before she knew it both her and Isla were fast asleep. She was exhausted! Rob walked in. "My mum said-" his voice gradually got quieter as he realised she was sleeping. "Aw my two sleeping beauties" he whispered as he sat back down. Karen's eye's opened slightly as he sat down. Isla still asleep. "I'd just leave her, if she's that tired she'll sleep any way" he said. "Ill leave her for 10 minutes then she really does need to be awake, what did your mum say?" "She said its fine, she understands and that the meal sounds lovely. We're all going out on Saturday for dinner"

"Thanks Rob", she kissed his cheek before cleaning up her lounge of the havoc Isla had created, it would only go back to the way it was but at Karen had always been a bit a neat freak, "now Isla you have to stay awake for mummy, I want you to sleep tonight", she kissed her cheek and her sat her on the floor hoping she'd play but she just sat glumly reaching her arms up to mummy, "oh baby, you are tired", Karen felt her head, "she's feeling a bit hot rob", "you coming down with something Isla", "maybe I should put her to bed, she isn't herself", "I think that's a good idea, plus I've invited Jez round", "right thanks for running that by me", "didn't know I had to", "well I may have made plans", rob smiled, "come on then you shall we go have a lie down aye", Karen sat her in her cot her body falling back swamped by tiredness, "Oh Isla", her poor baby was exhausted, her lack of sleeping catching up with her and making her feel ill. Karen shut the door catching Harry running to the door, "where you going?", "Millie's here", "oh great so my house really is turning in to a zoo", Karen said under her breath at the constant hustle and bustle of plans she had no idea about. She was tempted to ring Sian, have a catch up with her, but decided against it seen as Rob had invited Jez plus the fact she could barely keep her eyes open. She shivered involuntary and walked into her bedroom taking her dressing gown from behind her bedroom door and wrapping it round her fragile frame. She walked over to the bed and led down turning the bedside light off, her eyes slowly closed. Rob walked upstairs and into Isla's nursery suspecting Karen was sat with her, but when he realised she wasn't went straight to their bedroom, he smiled when he saw her asleep, cuddling into his pillow. He walked in and draped their blanket over her and kissed her forehead gently before turning the main light off and shutting the blinds. The doorbell went and he walked down stairs and opened the door. "Jez, come in" he smiled. The boys were having a lovely catch up; free of kids it was great. They caught up with the latest footie match downing a few beers. It was the final few minutes; the ball was travelling down the pitch, was he going to shoot? All of a sudden the ball hit the net and Rob and Jez cheered, harry turned his music up as a result waking Karen to a splitting headache. "For god sake", Karen said under her breath, she slipped off her dressing gown and headed downstairs, she looked towards Rob " you are joking", she was not impressed she was exhausted, fed up of having to be during the night with Isla, Rob had been so good with sharing the shift as it were but lately work was getting on top of him and Karen gave him the sympathy vote but now she was fuming, "so your quite happy to lie in bed whilst Isla's screams her head off at night while I deal with her but you won't take the time to realise why were all so tired except you! Even Harry's helped out!", "maybe I should go", Jez added sheepishly, "no you stay mate", Rob replied, "hang on a minute Karen, I help out", "what so you mean you become invisible once it reaches midnight do you?", Karen was just so angry, tired and exhausted and Rob wouldn't take the time to just consider why, "look I understand you have work to do during the week but so do I! I don't want to be up all night to then get up at 6 or earlier and then here you are Saturday afternoon making as much noise as possible after being the one to suggest Isla has a nap, well I can tell you now Rob you're going to be up with her if she won't sleep tonight", Karen left the room slamming to door behind her, "it's going to take a lot to get back into hour good books", Jez replied seriously.

"Tell me about it, it's going to take a lot more than an apology this time" "this time?" "Oh god yeah, we fight all the time, it's like she doesn't appreciate how much I do for her and Isla! I try my best you know, mate" what he didn't know was that Karen was in the door frame ready to apologise until she ran off crying upstairs. "But the thing is, she's my wife now. I love her with all my heart and I'd do anything for her you know, she's the most beautiful, kindest and most thoughtful person I have ever met! I just wish I met her 20 years earlier!" "Oh god rob your getting soppier everyday!" He laughed. "Any ideas on what I can do? Don't fancy another night on the couch any time soon..." "The first thing I'd do is apologise... Then just speak to her, tell her what you told me" "thanks mate" "ah no worries. Better be getting home, see you soon" he said leaving the house. Rob began to walk up stairs feeling bad about the way Karen felt. Rob cleaned up the beer cans, rubbing his head with his hand, they were all so exhausted, he loved Karen he hated knowing that he was making her angry, unhappy! He headed to the kitchen leaning on the work tops staring out at the garden. Karen headed down stairs grabbing a tea, she needed to calm down and chill, she was as equally as exhausted, this wasn't exactly what she'd planned for her weekend, to just be arguing with Rob. She walked in seeing Rob and pausing, she took a deep breath and carried on in. She boiled the kettle standing next to Rob leaning her head against his shoulder as they both stared out at the window. "I'm sorry", Rob spoke up, "no, don't be", she replied. She rubbed his arm soothingly before walking away to make her tea, "no Karen I am so sorry, I didn't realise you felt that way", "it's fine, I'm just tired and fed up. I shouted at you, I'm sorry", "I just let work get in the way of everything, of us, of us being a family, I've been out with Jez a lot", "Rob", "no let me finish... Please. I'm sorry really sorry! You and Isla mean so much to me as does Aiden, Harry and jess. It's just this can all get a bit messy, we've taken on a lot", "we have", Karen smiled calmly, "but we're are going to be fine", "I know, I think what I meant was that it would be nice if you were around to put Isla to bed once in a while or be awake enough to get her up in the morning, I'm exhausted Rob I can't keep on like this. I love how well you and Jez get on but I can't deal with every Friday night you have a beer to many, not being able to deal with Isla or even say goodnight to her because you're not in the right state or nursing a hangover. I love you and I just want to see you happy but right now I need your help", rob cupped her face looking into her eyes before they shared an embrace, Karen's chin resting on his shoulder "I'll be here, I'm going to be around more Karen", Karen smiled, "I know you always will be here for us, I will never doubt that but it's tough at the minute", "well we shall find it tough together".

Karen smiled and leant her head back on his shoulder. "Come on, you. Drink your tea then bed" he said rubbing her arm and kissing his cheek. She pecked his lips and gulped down her coffee. He wrapped his arms around her from the back as she washed up her cup and put it in the dishwasher. She walked upstairs, rob followed suit. He pulled the duvet back and Karen flopped back onto the bed, rob getting in beside her. "You are beautiful Karen" he said staring at her. Too tired to take in the comment she replied sarcastically, "Oh shut up Rob" she playfully hit his arm. "Ay a man can't complement his wife now?" He shot her a cheeky smile. He pulled her close and into his arms her head resting onto his chest her hand tight in his, his thumb drawing circles on the back of hand. "Will you stop fidgeting" rob laughed. "Sorry, can't sleep" she threw the duvet off of her and onto rob. She got up and took her dressing gown off and hung it behind her door, leaving her in a silk nightie just above the knee. Rob whistled and Karen just rolled her eyes getting back in bed and lying her head on rob's bare chest. "Better now?" He joked. "Yep, much" she laughed with him. He brushed the stray hairs off her forehead and kissed the top of her head. "Night Karen"


	33. Chapter 33

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Thirty-Three. **_

_**Rebellion isn't the answer Harry**___

Morning broke Bex was up with Bex, Max had chosen to cook breakfast for everyone. "You still sleepy Isla", Bex asked bouncing her on her hip, "she has a pair of lungs on her", Max commented tapping little Isla on the nose which made her screw up her face, resulting in Bex and Max laughing. Isla struggled wanting to be put down, "aye, if I put you down you'll be in the way"; Bex passed her little sister to max whilst she made up a morning bottle for Isla. "Here you are", she held Isla in on arm as she sat down at the table, Isla placing her hand on top of Bex's as she drank up. Isla's eyes were full of happiness all sparkly, they were very much so like Karen's, Bex just smiled. "That smells good", harry commented as he walked in rubbing his eyes, "you sleep alright?", max asked continuing to free up the bacon and sausages, "you are joking aren't you", harry commented, "Oh god, must have been bad if you heard, you sleep with your headphones in for godsake","left them at Millies","oh I feel sorry for you", Max was really warming to harry. "You should! All they ever do is-"he stopped as his mum and rob finally made an appearance from the bedroom and entered the kitchen his arms wrapped around her tiny frame they were giggling and rob was tickling her sides. She was wearing one of rob's shirts covering half way down her thigh and the top 3 buttons undone. Harry was stood there his mouth half open at the open affection of his hum and step-dad. "Get A Room!" Harry shouted making Karen and rob giggle. "You already had your fun last night!" Bex added send a win in the direction on Karen and rob sending them both a deep shade of crimson. "Oh god, here we go..." She whispered into rob's ear. "Maybe, but it was worth it." He whispered back seductively and she kissed his lips, if not because she couldn't resist the temptation of them being centimetres away then to purely annoy her children. "Ewww!" Harry shouted in disgust at his mums actions. Karen just stuck her tongue out at him. "Mum... You're turning into Jess..." "Harry!" Karen laughed and Rob pulled her back into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Coffee?" "I need one! Strong!" She replied with a slight giggle. "Me too... I didn't get much sleep. Did you?" He winked. "No, not really. I was too... Pre-Occupied" she replied with a wink back. She could hear the slight "eww's!" And the "bleurgh's!" Coming from her children, but ignored them and kissed rob's mouth and brushed past him over to the kettle getting out two mugs and the coffee out of the cupboard. "Guessing you want it strong too?" Karen shouted through to rob, who was walking through. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she was making the coffees. "Definitely" he smirked. "That wine went straight to my head last night! My head is spinning" Karen said quietly making sure only rob could hear. He took his coffee off the side and smiled. "Aww baby" he laughed leaning in andkissing her lips. "I'm too old for this hangover malarkey", Karen moaned Rob resting his head on her shoulder his arm wrapped around her waist as they drank there coffee's. Karen walked over to Bex taking Isla off her, "morning bubba", she kissed her cheek, and Rob did the same. "Thanks for getting her up this morning Bex", "was the least we could do", "right I'm going for a shower", Karen said passing rob to Isla, "great breakfast will be ready soon", "thanks Max, it smells delicious", Karen kissed rob before heading on up for a shower. "So how are we all this morning", Rob asked before the whole kitchen erupted with laughter, "take a good look Isla, look how horrible there all being to daddy", Isla grumbled making a babble that almost sounded angry, "you tell them Isla", she snuggled into Rob, "shall we leave them to it, go play with your toys", Rob turned around smiling, "sorry about last night", Bex spoke up, "we're only teasing, it's nice to know you make her happy", "bless you Bex", rob replied, "don't you have a lovely sister aye", Isla beamed as she headed out the room with daddy to play. "Rob and your mum are so good with Isla", "years of practice", Bex replied, "do you think we'll be like them", he asked, throwing out there, "I think there's a pretty good chance", Bex smiled leaning into a hug.

"Am I the only one that's not planning on having kids any time soon? I mean mum... Jess... Now you? Sheesh!" Harry added attacking his shreddies. Bex and max looked at each other. "Well maybe not yet... We haven't really thought about it..." Bex smiled. Forty five minutes had passed and Karen walked down stairs and into the living room joining Rob. He got up leaving Isla with her building blocks. "God woman... How do you always manage to looks so god **** sexy? Even with a hangover!" He said pulling her into his arms and holding her close. Karen kissed his lips and pressed her nose against his. "Right, I think we better go and eat don't you?" She giggled. He pouted, "yeah, I guess" he walked over to Isla and picked her up and held her on his hip, and wrapped his spare arm around Karen as they walked into the kitchen. "Nice of you to make a reappearance", Bex commented, Karen just glared playfully, "this looks good", Rob commented sitting Isla on his lap, he didn't see a need to put her in her high chair, "keep an eye on her she's got an eye on your sausage", the whole table practically roared with laughter, "what?", Karen replied confused, "nothing", Jess and max said at the same time practically choking on their food. "On that note I'm out of here", "was it something I said", Karen carried on confused until Rob whispered into her ear, "ah", Karen replied embarrassed, "think she's eating more of your breakfast than you Rob", max commented, "your a right little greedy monster, I'll have to sit you with max tomorrow, it's only fair mate", breakfast was chilled and relaxed. "Was that sausage good Isla? Was it good?" Karen said in her cute voice, and mentally kicking herself as she realised what she'd just said... Again. The whole table burst out laughing again. She put her head in her hands and joined them laughing. "Please stop speaking mum... My stomach's starting to hurt from laughing" "yeah well it's your immature mind that interpreted it wrong" Bex laughed at rob's facial expression. He leant over and whispered, "well that's funny mrs Scotcher, because your 'immature' mind as you put it looked like you realised what you said again" he smirked. "Guys it's a sausage, deal with it"

"You're not helping Scotcher", she whispered back, "sorry guys looks like I'm in trouble", and Karen picked up Isla and took the plates to the sink. "Isla listens to me it's a shame you lot don't", Karen joked, "mum she's not even 1", "exactly", Karen tickled Isla making her laugh, "think we should all go out for a walk later, we all need some fresh air I think", "sounds good, I think a little someone wants to go visit the ducks", Rob said in Isla's direction. Harry had barely spoken that morning, he was still a bit upset his mum didn't approve of how close he and Millie were and it hurt him. All he really wanted was his mum's approval that she liked the relationship, and her. "Does that include me?" Harry spoke quietly. "If you want to love, up to you?" "Nah, I need to get on with my English essay. Have a good time though yeah" he smiled heading into the lounge, texting Millie. 'Hey Mils, House is empty. Come over... H. xxx' he hit send and she replied almost instantly 'hey babes, okay! Sounds good, leaving in 5, love you,xxxx' it brought a smile to his face and couldn't resist to text back, 'love you too,xxxx' he put his phone to one side and he did actually start his English essay so his mum didn't get suspicious. She popped her head around the door. "Were leaving now harry. We shouldn't be long" she smiled. He heard the door close and he checked his phone, 'just set off see you soon, 'Karen had Isla in her arms coat on, her shoes on rob had the pram with the bags on, Max and Bex were holding hands "harry we're off, I'll call or text when we're leaving", "okay mum, have a nice time", his smile was as fake as fake tan! He couldn't find it in his heart to really look at her right now. So as a result he was rebelling, he was doing the one thing his mum hoped he wouldn't, Millie was sure to arrive soon. Karen was pointing out things to Isla as they passed by Rob having a natter to Max whilst Bex now pushed the empty pram, "she's so good mum", "hmm I beg to differ", and Karen looked down at her ever so innocent looking daughter. "Aww your not naughty Isla", "your lucky you weren't here last week, she was smashing things in jess's room!", "they bringing you up to be some kind of rebel aye", Bex joked, Karen smiled, "right you, you can sit in your pram, my arms are killing me from carrying you for so long", Isla happily sat up facing Bex in her pram, "you must have slept really well last night if you're not even moaning about being in your pram", "she was really warn out when we put her to bed", "you were lucky then", Rob leant over Bex grabbing Isla's bag off the pram noticing Isla wasn't her chirpy self, she wasn't smiling but she was content, "look what daddy's got" Rob popped out her little elephant her eyes lit up and her arms stretched out as she cuddled it to pieces, "ta", Karen said on her behalf.

"Should we go and grab a quick coffee? Costa's just 5 minutes away" Bex suggested. "Yeah, why not" Karen replied with a smile. As they got to Costa, they sat down in a boot, rob and Karen sat next to each other Isla in Karen's arms and Bex and max opposite. "What do you want?" Karen asked. "Espresso for me and cinnamon late for max" Bex replied offering her mum a 10 pound note. "No, Bex! Don't be daft. I'll buy these" she handed her the 10 pound note back and Isla to max, rob following Karen. "You have gingerbread late like me don't you?" She checked. "Yep" he smiled taking her hand. "Hi there, what can I get for you?" The friendly employee enquired. "A large espresso, large cinnamon late, and two large gingerbread lattes'" she smiled handing the lady a 20 pound note. "There you go your change and receipt. Your drinks will be ready in two seconds" she smiled going over and making them. Within two minutes she handed two cups to Karen and two to rob. "Thanks" Karen said politely as she walked up to the table they were sat at, passing Bex and max their drinks and rob putting down his and Karen's. Rob broke up his gingerbread "Isla, here go", Isla's little hand hung on to the piece of gingerbread Max helping her, "ta", Rob replied as she sucked away on the piece of gingerbread."Isla daddy must really love you to give you his gingerbread man", Rob leant in towards Karen who instantly replied "and no Scotcher your not having mine", Karen pretended to hide hers before eating it, "that's not a very good example of sharing for Isla now is it", Rob teased. Max cleaned up Isla's face, "is it all gone", Max asked Isla, she lifted her empty mucky gingerbread fingers up to show him, "good girl bubba", Karen said sitting her back on her lap, as they sat chatting Tom Clarkson walked in "Rob, Karen...Bex gosh didn't recognise you", Bex smiled it had been a while, "hey tom", Karen replied, "wow this little ones grown", "must be all that gingerbread she's been eating", Max replied smiling at little Isla who now had her blanket in her arms. "It was nice to see you", he replied, "you to tom, say hello to josh for us", "will do", tom waved at Isla but she went all shy, "you not even going to wave at Tom", Rob commented tickling her belly, "careful otherwise you'll be wearing the gingerbread you gave her".

"Good point" he laughed and stopped tickling her. Karen rolled her eyes "we better get going." She smiled picking up her coffee cup and pulling her coat over the pram handles and took Isla off max, settling her in her pram with her blanket and elephant. Everyone got up, coffees in hand and followed her out, making the way back to the house, both couple's holding hands as they went. When they got home, she opened the door and saw a coat on the banister, with a river Island bag. One which looked a lot like Millie's. She shot a look towards rob and whispered to Bex, "be quiet and take Isla in the kitchen" she shot them a weak smile and proceeded up the stairs, still holding rob's hand in his.

Quietly they made their way up to his room and reluctantly pushed the door open and what her worst fear was, confirmed. "Harry!" "Mum!" "I thought you said they were out!" "Oh my god" harry said putting his head in his hands. "Mum in 18 now... Not 8! Now can we have some privacy?" "Harry get dressed and meet me downstairs", Harry rolled over back to Millie, "Harry!" Rob backed Karen up. Karen left the room with Rob their hands intertwined still, Karen squeezing his for what seemed like dear life as the plodded down the stairs, she headed into the kitchen "mum?", Bex questioned her rather upset well furious mum, "you know what Rob I thought I had got through to him, If her wants to be stupid he's on his own", "hey listen to me, we'll go in there together and talk to him, I'll be there with you okay", Karen broke away from Rob taking Isla in her arms she needed something to calm her down and nobody did that quite like Isla. She sat on the couch, Isla tight in her arms. Why did no one ever listen to her? She thought. First it was Jess and Aiden, and now Harry? Yes, she loves Bella but it's a constant reminder of the mistake her daughter made. She heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer and threw her head back. "I just want some space" she muttered. "Karen... I'm on your side" he continued as he walked in. "Don't go bringing sides into this!" Karen snapped. "Fine.

9All I was trying to do Karen was be there for you" he said, an essence of hurt in his voice. He stormed up stairs leaving Karen in tears, "rob... No! Wait..." He carried on up stairs crossing harry on the way up, harry having the decency to at least look a bit sorry. He walked into the lounge to find his mum crying on the sofa. "Mum?"  
Karen wiped her tears and held on to Isla, "why don't you ever listen to me?", Karen asked, "I'm sorry mum", "we spoke about this yesterday, I told you how I felt about it and you promised me, you promised me this wouldn't happen", "mum...", "Harry I don't want to hear it, is Bella not a big enough reminder of what could happen when you're not careful", "your such a hypocrite mum!", "excuse me?", "look at you sat on your high horse with Isla, - seem to remember she was a mistake", "difference is Harry I'm not 18 at college with a future ahead of me", "why don't you like her mum? Why don't you like Millie?", "Harry I never said I didn't like Millie, I just don't like how fast your taking this", "mum I'm 18, an adult", "Harry when your under my roof you're not going to be doing that", "why not?", "because I'm still your mum, are you ready for a baby", "no", "then you shouldn't be having sex Harry, look I get it you want to, but it shouldn't be rushed", "says the women whose at it all the time", "not all the time thank you very much! When me and Rob got together we waited a while before it even got to that point, we had to consider everything, you kids, how serious we were whether we were both ready", Karen looked at Harry, "I'm really disappointed in you. I thought I could trust you, you keep saying your an adult and then you go and lie to me", Karen got up with Isla, "mum I'm really sorry", "if you really are prove it, I don't want to come home to that again alright"."Mum..." "No harry, we've spoke about this over and over, and being the head of the school high school I know you've had sex and relationship lessons... So I think you should know the consequences. I know it must be hard for you, all your friends talking about it and you just want to join in, am I right?" Karen asked. Harry reluctantly nodded and dropped his head. "Right. Well I'm not going to say any more on this, but I never want to come home and find you two at it again!" "Now you know how I feel!" He said lifting his head up meeting Karen's glare. "Harry, this isn't about me and rob and out relationship. Were married and we have Isla...I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him... But you and Millie? You've known each other a few months and you're already jumping into bed with her? You two will have broken up by the end of term I can pretty much guarantee! Now I want you to go upstairs and tell Millie to go."

"I'm not telling her to go", Harry snapped back, "Harry! You live in my house so my rules!", Karen was so angry Isla now on her hip as she stood in the lounge rowing with her youngest child, "mum she's my guest I want her here", "well maybe you shouldn't have lied to me", "you've changed with Rob around", "and what's that supposed to mean", "you don't care about what I want or how I feel", "hang on this has nothing to do with me being with Rob, this whole argument is because I care Harry", "then how come you won't let her stay and let me and her be with each other...properly", "Harry your 18 you need to grow up and accept the responsibility in your life, you can't keep stropping off like a kid when you don't get your way", "oh for god sake I'm going out with Millie, don't expect me back for dinner", "Harry", Karen replied as he left the room, "perfect example of stropping off", she called up to him. Karen looked down at Isla, "you won't put me through all of this will you", and she brushed her hair away from her eyes before settling her down with her beaker of water. With that she heard the door slam shut and she felt her heart sink. She just wanted to rob to carry her away, or at least for him to hug her, she was about to call him when she remembered their argument before. This is my entire fault, she thought. She held Isla tight in her arms and stood up walking upstairs, she knew she had to speak to him. Apologise. She walked up the stairs walking along the bedroom, seeing the door shut a tear pricked in the corner of her eye. She blinked it away and put on a fake smile, "knock knock" she said opening the door. He didn't look up so she carried on in and sat on the bed next to him. "Rob... I'm so sorry about before... I was just really shocked and angry..." "I know that Karen, but I was only trying to help after all" "I know... I'm sorry" she said with a whimper in her voice. Rob looked up and they caught each other's eyes and he wrapped an arm around her. "I know, I just wish you wouldn't push me away... Were in this together now Karen, I'm not him" he smiled pulling him closer. "I love you so much rob" Karen wrapped free arm around him and he pulled her closer, careful not to squish Isla. "And I love you too" he kissed the top of her head. She smiled and lay back on the bed. "I can't believe that Rob... I thought he was different" "boys will be boys" "rob this is serious, I can't have him getting Millie pregnant!" "You should stop beating yourself up with all the negatives, he's going to have sex let's face it Karen, we can't protect him from the world forever", "I know but I just wish he'd think about this, think about the consequences, he's only 18!", "exactly old enough to make his own decisions and mistakes", Rob took Isla placing her on his lap and let Karen rest into him, "there are going to be moments where you don't like his choices but you can't always step in and say no, you'll end up pushing him away", "I know and I don't want that Rob, what should I do", "you both just need to accept what's happening in your lives, stop comparing each other to things, just be happy, you can only guide Harry at the end of the day he'll make his own decision", Karen muttered into Rob's chest, "I know", Karen was so thankful for Rob, he was so supportive and good with all the kids especially Isla. "Right monkey you going to cheer up mummy for me", Isla threw her blanket over her face and then pulled it down again with her cheeky giggle and cheeky face, she did it again making Karen laugh, "oh I do love you", she kissed Isla's head before kissing Rob's lips, "she's so carefree", Rob commented, "and I hope she will be for a few years yet!", Karen added looking down at her growing daughter.

Rob just smiled and kissed her forehead, neither of them could bear the thought of their little girl growing up, they wanted her to stay this age forever. "Where is he now?" Rob asked rubbing her arm. "God Knows! He's gone out with Millie somewhere... I told him he couldn't but he just walked straight out! I don't even think he's got his phone..." Karen suddenly thought and jumped up off the bed and almost ran to his room. "Karen? What are you doing?" He said following her into Harry's room. She picked up Harry's phone from his bedside cabinet. "He got a text of Millie last night; I need to see what it says. I know its wrong but-" she didn't get to finish her sentence before rob interrupted.

"I understand. I did this with Aiden" he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Here it is" she said opening the text message. "He's not..." "What does it say?" "Hey Babes, You ready for tomorrow night? It's going to be amazing! Remember to bring the stuff... Love you! And about a million kisses" Karen answered her mouth dropping as she realised harry was out... With mille... And it was night. Stupid boy. Karen threw Harry's phone across the room, "hey, it will be okay", "well do you have some genius idea that's going to make him see sense, or at least wait and not see sex as something he has to do before he turns 19!", Karen brushed past Rob as she headed down stairs she was fed up of fighting for Harry, he was making his choices and Karen didn't have the strength to stop him anymore "mum what's happened?", "your brother", rob had caught up with her, Isla on his hip babbling away to herself ,"fed up of his lies, caught him and Millie upstairs spoken to him twice about it and he just doesn't understand", "want me to talk to him", "it's alright love thanks but got a better idea", "and what's that then", Rob asked slightly worried, "we talk to Millie's dad,", "well that's a big step", "well what do you suggest. Harry will listen to her dad respect his wishes and I'm sure that her dad will feel the same as us", "Karen this could all back fire", "I know harry this will be the shock he needs", "she's right Rob, he'll listen to him, he won't argue back", that calmed Rob to hear it from Bex, "okay then that's what we'll do, but I think you may want to wait for that till tomorrow, phone Millie's just to check he's there don't talk to him about or argue just make sure he's okay", Karen smiled briefly as she left the room picking up the phone. "How's my little sis then", "being a little angel, I'm sure she's dying to just sit down and play with her toys for a bit", "come on then you, shall we go find you something to play with", Rob gave Isla to Rob but as Bex walked away she cried out, Karen walked back through, "what's the matter with you", "she just wants lots of hugs from daddy or mummy", "aww you are sweet Isla", Karen kissed her head, "stop your tears you, daddy needs to talk to mummy, will you just take her in the lounge for a bit Bex", "sure, come on Isla", Isla continued to cry out which broke their hearts a little but Isla needed to go and do something fun rather than sit with mummy and daddy through a much needed heart to heart.

"He's at Millie's", "well that's a relief at least", "yeah at least we know where he is" Rob put his hand in Karen's "now let's go play with our daughter, poor Bex's having to cope with her scream her head off", Karen smiled, "sounds like fun", she joked, "oh come on" Karen got up Rob leading the way sitting down next to Isla "daddy's here munchkin", Isla finally stopped screaming, "thank god for that", Max commented moving up so Bex could sit with him. Karen sat down with Rob and Isla watching her being tickled to death, "that's not fair is it Isla!", Karen tickled Rob on Isla's behalf before setting up Isla's stack hoop tower for her to play with, Karen giving her the first hoop to place on "can you put it in the stick Isla "She put It on and Karen smiled even wider. "Well done Isla!" She kissed her cheek. "Can daddy have a hug?" Karen laughed and passed Isla over to rob. "I meant my beautiful wife, but Isla can have one too." He smiled allowing Karen to snuggle up into his arms. "Any closer mum and you'll be sat on him..." Bex said cheekily. Karen deliberately moved closer and sat on his knee. "And the problem is?" "And the problem is... It's awkward..." She laughed. The doorbell went and Karen got up passing Isla back to rob and pressing a kiss against his lips. She opened the door and beamed. "Niamh, come in. I thought you were coming for breakfast?" "I got pre-occupied by something... Else" she winked walking inside. "God Niamh... One night in Rochdale and already on the pull are we?" She laughed walking into the lounge and sat down on the couch, Niamh next to rob and Karen on rob's knee. "Good Morning?" Niamh asked Karen and Rob with a smile. Karen rolled her eyes. "The Best" she stated sarcastically.

"Why? What's happened?" "Harry and Millie" "why what have they done?" "What haven't they?" She replied in a slightly more raised tone. "All that's on that boys mind lately is sex! He's 18! I just don't want him making a big mistake that he'll regret!" "I'll have a word with him, where is he?", "Millie's!" Rob commented bluntly. "I'll save him a special auntie word for when he's home", "thanks", Karen was grateful. "So how's my gorgeous nieces", "we're good" Bex spoke, Isla still holding on to one of the hoops from her stack, "she has such a gorgeous smile", Niamh commented accepting the hoop Isla was giving to her, "thank you Isla", Isla reached back out again "yeah she hasn't quite grasped the idea of sharing just yet", Rob laughed as he watched Isla hold on to the hoop yet again, keeping a close eye on her as she began to swing her hoop around "shall we put this on the floor", Rob took the hoop off her and threw it to the floor, Isla winged, "if you're going to sit here and winge you can sit down with it", Isla carried on "go on then", Karen got up off Rob's lap as she put Isla down with her toys, Karen sat back down, Isla turned around wanting to be picked up, "no, mummy can't keep picking you up, you have all these toys to play with Isla", "I'll come play with you in a second Isla while mummy and auntie Niamh have a good old natter", Isla's face lit up.

Rob went and sat down on the floor with Isla, "shall we draw a picture?" Rob said getting a piece of paper and two crayons out, "should we draw mummy?" Rob suggested. Isla smiled and giggled as she started to attack the paper with the crayon. Rob drew the eyes on, with a big smiley face and curly hair. "Should we show mummy our picture?" He smiled picking Isla up and sitting on the edge of the sofa. "Oh that's a good duck Isla!" Karen smiled stroking her hair. "Karen... It's you" she turned a light shade of red and awkwardly laughed. "Oh yeah, I knew that..." "Yeah whatever" he laughed leaning over and kissing the end of her nose. "Aw you two are so cute!" Niamh admired them as they stared into each other's eyes passionately. "Come on then Niamh; let's hear all these embarrassing stories about Karen..." he shot a cheeky smile at Niamh and a wink at Karen. "Don't you dare" "I dare" "you wouldn't" "I think we both know by now Karen... I would. And I will" she laughed evilly and winked at rob. "Well... There was this one time when we went to visit a local farm" she looked at Karen who already knew she would start with this and was shaking her head in disbelief. "Go on" rob encouraged Niamh winking in Karen's direction, Karen giving them both evils. "Well, we went to the farm with mum when we were seven. And Karen being Karen doesn't like anything that isn't a cute and fluffy dog... So when she started getting chased by a bull started crying hysterically running away from it, until she ran into the cow's fields and tripping over a rope on the floor and fell head first in the cow pat" she said, her eyes constantly on her sister, by now Rob was roaring with laughter. "I'm surprised you didn't use your lamp" he winked. "That's especially for school, don't think it would have worked anyway" she giggled. "Oooh I don't know Mrs Scotcher. It scared me" she laughed and kissed his lips breaking away at the "eww" off of Niamh. "Oh shut up Niamh, remember. I'm your big sister. I've got PLEANTY of stories of when you were younger" Karen winked. The colour in Niamh's face soon washing away

"That's nothing compared to Niamh flashing all the boys at school, she got sent home and everything", Rob was so shocked and Bex was wetting herself, "I was 5 Karen, I didn't know what I was doing", "you sure do now though", Karen laughed as did Niamh, "who was this guy from last night then?", "that would be telling", "oh god", Rob chuckled, "did you even catch his name this time auntie Niamh", Bex added, "you cheeky bugger!", Bex just winked. "If you really must know, his name is Chris" "Chris who?" Karen asked a twinkle in her eye. "Erm Chris mead I think, can't really remember too clearly" "oh my god" Karen laughed as the words left Niamh mouth. Bex and Rob just sat there their mouths wide open. "What?" she added confused. "You only went and slept with the schools ex deputy auntie Niamh" Bex said still laughing. Niamh turned a slightly bright shade of red. "How did you not recognise him? He was at the wedding!" Karen laughed and awkward kind of laugh. "I didn't know him... It didn't help I was... Slightly... Tipsy" "slightly meaning you could barely stand up" Karen added. "You could say that, but I didn't do a lot of standing" she winked. "Too much info auntie Niamh... I'm never going to be able to look at Mr Mead again without seeing those pictures in my head!" "Only you would end up in a situation like this", Karen laughed still on Rob's lap, his arm around the lower of her back, "alright, I get it!" Niamh smiled as she picked up her baby niece, "your mummy's bullying me", "oi! That's not fair", Karen piped up, Niamh showed Isla her sad face, "oh you are cheeky", Karen added, "don't listen to her Isla", Rob couldn't resist.  
Karen shot him a mock glare and laughed. He lifted his head up level to Karen's and smiled as their lips joined; it was like they were moulded perfectly to each others. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist and as he attempted to deepen the kiss they got interrupted. "Ehem" Niamh coughed in order to make her appearance known. Karen pressed her forehead against rob's and Laughed. "Remember when I caught you kissing you first boyfriend and you slapped him across the face and tried to tell me he just kissed you" she giggled. She couldn't resist bringing it up. "I thought I loved him okay. I was 6!" "Wow... Auntie Niamh... You pulled from an early age didn't you" Bex joked as she winked at her auntie who was raising her eyebrow at her comment. "Don't you start picking up tips from your auntie Niamh Isla", Karen added looking at how in awe Isla was of her auntie, "boys won't be entering this house till she's at least 30 wait make that 40", Karen chuckled, "you can't banish her from male company", "ah! I never said no male company just no boyfriends, I mean we were friends", "and look how that turned out", Karen smiled proving her husband wrong. She sat down next to him near Isla, "look at her", she said to them all Bex smiling away at her baby sister as Max played with her fingers and Rob commented, "She's completely in awe of you Niamh".

Niamh smiled and picked up her baby niece and put her on her lap. "You follow in your auntie Niamh's footsteps and you'll turn out fine" "no Isla, don't listen to her" Karen added giving Niamh a mock glare, Niamh just laughed. "Well, I must get going. Need to head back to Chris' to explain everything I guess..." "Don't you usually do it through someone else's phone by text?" Bex added cheekily. "Yes... But I feel this would be a bit too long of a text. Hey it's my good deed of the day." Everyone laughed and Karen stood up and walked over to the door to see Niamh off, when they were alone in the hallway Niamh pulled Karen into a hug and whispered in her ear, "You two are so perfect for each other." Karen smiled. "Oi, what have I told you about your soppiness? And I just want you to know... If Chris makes you happy and you want to give it a go... I don't mind. He doesn't even work at the school anymore" she let go of her sister and smiled. "Thanks Karen. See you later?" "Yeah, you can pop round later if you want?" She smiled. "I'll be round", Karen waved her off heading back in to see Isla crawling through the lounge door "where you off to", Karen smiled picking Isla up, Isla had a big smile on her face as well as being out of breath with giggles, Karen headed into the lounge, "what did you do?", she said slowly rolling her eyes at Rob. "Nothing", he said as innocently as possible."He tickled you half to death again didn't he", Karen said looking down at her hip. Bex smiled nestling into Max's chest."Bex why don't you catch up with some of your old friends today I'm sure they would love to meet Max", "yeah we're going to go see the old gang, Finn and his new girlfriend and Lauren wanted to catch up", "sounds lovely, no good moping around this place all day", Bex smiled, "we thought we'd grab some lunch then head out", Max commented, "that's fine, I'll go fix us all some sandwiches", "no you won't mum, we're on it. You just sit here and chill for once!" Karen beamed she was so proud of Bex and loved how close they now were.

Karen sat back down next to Rob, and nestled her head into rob's chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her hair, taking in the scent of coconut shampoo. She turned her head round and up to see Rob. She smiled. "Maybe we should do something tonight? Harry won't be back till tomorrow by the sounds of it, and Bex and max are going round to Jess and Aiden's with Niamh and they're taking Isla to see Bella, and considering how long jess and Bex talk for it will be gone 12 by the time they are home""Sounds good to me" he smiled leaning in and kissing his lips.

"I didn't mean that Rob", their eyes were fixed noses touching, Isla on the floor playing, "why don't we go see a movie and grab some dinner", "hmmm", "oh come on, we never get time completely on our own", "if you want to then we shall do it", Karen smiled "okay, Bex said she'll be back here for 7 ish", "sounds like we have an afternoon to spend with our little munchkin", "sounds good to me". He smiled as they sat watching Isla, Karen rested her head on his chest and Rob picked up Karen's hand and rested his head on his. Bex walked in, holding a tray of plates. "Dinners ready" she said in a high pitch tone.

Karen laughed and sat up. Rob wrapped his arm around her waist. Bex handed Karen and rob their sandwiches and a glass of diet coke each and took hers and max's over to the couch and sat back down with max, almost sat identically to how Karen and rob were. "Thanks Love" "no problem" she smiled. Isla started to reach out for Karen and when Karen didn't pick her up, she started to wine. "No Isla, let mummy and daddy eat our dinner." Rob said. Max put his plate down and got off the couch picking up Isla in his arms. She stopped wining instantly and nestled her head into his chest. Max sat back down on the couch and kissed Bex on the cheek making her turn red.

"You are so cheeky!", Karen replied eating her sandwich, "it's fine Karen", Max was happy to help out, "thanks", Rob replied smiling, Karen lapped up her dinner, "come on then you shall we go sort you out a drink", Karen went to go and pick up Isla but she was quite happy with Max, "or shall mummy just go get it then", Karen came back beaker of water in hand, "here you go baby", Isla took it lapping it up until she spat it out everywhere, "no", Rob replied sternly but not in a scary manner. Max took the beaker off her as Karen picked her up, "I don't think waters quite up to Isla's standards", "Bex..." Karen wasn't in the mood. "Stop being a monkey", Rob replied, but he couldn't help but smirk at his little girls gorgeous smile that was just so similar to Karen's. "Right Bex do you want me to change her ready for bed when you go off to jess's", "mum that would be great if you could", "that's fine, I'm hoping that she'll fall asleep before you even get there".

Bex just smiled. Max handed Isla to Karen and she snuggles up in Karen's arms. "Come on baby, let's get you ready" she kissed Isla's forehead. She walked out of the living room and walked up stairs. She walked into hers and Rob's room and over to the bed where hers, robs and Isla's pyjama's were all led out. "Here you are baba" she kissed her cheek and fastened the last few buttons on her baby grow. She picked her up and placed her on her hip, and walked out of the room turning the light off as she reached the door. She walked downstairs and back in the living room. "There you are Bex; she's all ready for bed. And she looks tired so she shouldn't be too much work" "She's always good for me", Karen passed Isla over to Bex her head resting on Bex's shoulder her eyes very sleepy, Karen passed Max Isla's bag as well as her elephant and blanket. Rob and Karen kissed goodbye to Isla, "night gorgeous", "we'll see you later, be good", they said in turn, she became a tad grizzly as they reached the door realising mummy and daddy weren't coming too. "You'll see them later Isla, we're going to see Jess and Bella", Isla began to cry, "oh come here , you my sad little girl", Karen rocked her, "she's just tired bless her", "no she's at that phase of being scared of things, she hasn't been anywhere without us except Rob's mums", "oh Isla, no wonder your all upset", Max commented he was really empathetic which helped the situation, "right come on you, Bex and Max are waiting to leave", Karen handed Isla back to Bex but it was no use, "shush, don't want to see anymore tears", Bex commented as she brushed them away, Rob reappeared, "this may help", Rob handed Max a bottle for Isla she often had one before bed, "cheers Rob", Bex gave Max Isla as he began to feed her as they left, she instantly settled but the tears still pricked her eyes. Bex carried her bag and Isla's as well as her bits and bobs as Max walked along feeding Isla who was now very calm.

The door shut and Karen sighed. "She looked so tired rob... Maybe we should have just put her to bed." Rob walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She'll fall asleep with Bex; we need some time to ourselves so I can do this..." He picked her up in his arms and carried her through to the lounge dropping her gently onto the couch. He sat beside her and cupped her face, kissing her lips softly to begin with until Karen began to respond, which Rob took as an indication to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipped into her mouth and his hands dropped to her lower back. "Rob you do this anyway..." She laughed into the kiss. "But I never get chance to do this" he used his legs, to swing Karen's legs around so she was lead flat on the couch, Rob on top. They resumed the Kiss and Karen's hands began to play with his buttons. "Shouldn't we set off to the cinema?" Karen said smiling into the kiss. "Hmm... Or we could stay here and stay here and put a film on with a bottle of wine or two?" "Mmmm sounds good to me" she kissed his lips. "Though so does going to the cinema", she giggled into his kiss, "but that means getting up from the sofa, putting me shoes on and driving into town", "exactly", Karen replied looking up at him there eyes meeting, "your such a typical bloke sometimes Rob", Karen chuckled, "that's not a bad thing", he replied, "oh look let's just go out for a bit, then we can come back and finish what we started before Isla's home, but I should really ring Harry!", Karen suddenly realised how late it was and Harry hadn't called her, "to be honest Karen I'm not really in the mood", "Fine! We'll just stay here then", Karen got up grabbing her laptop and some paperwork "but I'm getting on with some work", "you really are a stubborn women sometimes", "who you calling stubborn mister", she looked over a glint of playful anger in her eyes. Rob budged up next to her to see what she was up to "now that looks like a lot of fun", Karen glared at him, "come on Karen, we have the house to ourselves let's make the most of it", "I just want to spend time with you Rob, why don't you go grab a bottle", Karen smiled as she gave into Rob and put her laptop away. He came back glasses filled, "here you are", "ta", Karen had the words embedded in her mind having spent so long saying them to Isla. "I should probably ring...", before Karen could finish her sentence her phone rang, "hello...oh hi, so where are you?...right...so are you coming home...okay so you're going straight to your dads in the morning yeah?...Harry we arranged this you can't mess him about...Harry I'll be checking with him that your there tomorrow!", Harry hung up "sounded like a nice phone call", "don't even go there Rob", "what's his plans then?", "he's staying at Millie's tonight and then he promises me he'll go straight to Charlie's", "and you trust him?", "no! I'll ring Charlie in the morning to make sure he's there", Rob took Karen in his arms, "come here you, tonight's your night off your meant to be able to relax", "I'm a mum, I can't just switch off unlike you men", she teased giving him a quick peck as she nestled into his chest.

They sat there for a while in silence. She loved that they were that close when they were in silence it wasn't awkward. She smiled as she turned her head to look at him, who was already looking at her. "We've come so far" she smiled and lifted her head to kiss his lips. "We have, I love you Mrs Scotcher. And I have since the moment my eyes met yours and every day, I love you more and more and I will continue to love you forever." He smiled and pressed the end of his nose against hers. She kissed him lovingly and replied; "I love you too and I can't believe I'm the lucky lady that gets to sleep next to you at night and wake up to your face in the morning with your arms wrapped around me." "Well believe it" "what have I done to deserve you?" Minutes had actually been hours, the doorbell rang, rob looked at his watch "god it's half past 12", "you serious!" Karen replied, "yep! I'll go get the door", He opened the door to find Bex and Max with Isla wasn't as they had hoped, she was wingey and grizzly, "did she sleep at all?", "afraid not", "oh Isla, come here gorgeous", Karen appeared taking her daughter off Bex to try and soothe her so they could all go to bed as quickly as possible, Bex and Max came in, "have a good evening". Rob asked, "yeah it was alright", Max replied he looked exhausted, "why don't you go up to bed, your off up to see your dad in the morning", "thanks mum", "it's alright, thanks for looking after her for the evening", "she wasn't too bad! Just very over tired", "I can see that! Sleep well sweetheart", Rob came and cradled his girls, "when you're tired your meant to go to sleep munchkin", "I think I'm just going to put her in her cot", "I really hope she does", Rob replied as Karen headed upstairs, she lay Isla down who was winging but beginning to place her thumb in her mouth, her elephant in the other, her little legs kicking the blanket Karen had lay over her, "oh Isla, come on calm down it's time to go to sleep".

Isla sat herself up, her bottom lip stuck out, "shhh", Karen picked her up again, "what's wrong with you aye", Rob entered her room, Bex and Max lay in bed listening to Isla grizzle it was a heartbreaking sound. Karen held her close to her chest as Rob made silly faces behind her, Isla just moved her head, eventually nestling into Karen's chest, "there we go baby, shhh", and Karen walked up and down Isla's room till she was sure that she was asleep before placing her into her cot. "Sweet dreams", Rob commented Karen just taking a deep breath in and heading to bed as quickly as possible before a certain mini person decided to wake up again. Karen walked into the bedroom and sighed, turning round to rob. "Do you think she'll be good and sleep for most of the night?" Rob walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her bum. Karen put her arms through Rob's so her arms were also wrapped around his waist, her hands slotting into his back pockets of his jeans. "Well she seemed pretty tired" he smiled and kissed her forehead gently. She smiled the smile he loved so much, and he smiled as a result. "There's that gorgeous smile again." He winked squeezing her bum slightly. She nudged him in the ribs slightly and giggled before staring into his eyes, she leant her head inwards and their lips reunited as they shared a kiss, to begin with soft and passionate until robs tongue slipped through Karen's lips and into her mouth. She moved her hands to the back of his head robs tracing patterns on her back through the soft material of her top, which if he got his way would soon be removed. She felt herself being backed onto the bed, she fell back on the bed, pulling rob on top of her not once breaking the embrace they had created. "Mmm I do love you Mrs Scotcher" he said into her mouth moving his hand to her face and stroking down the side of it. "Hmmm I love you too" she whispered into his ear. He broke away and traced her jaw line with his finger, before pressing kisses down it moving down her neck and up again.

She giggled into his mouth and smiled. His hands travelled down his sides and tugged at the bottom of her shirt, he pulled it up over her body and her pouting when he broke away. He carelessly threw it to the ground and resuming their kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt teasingly and put her hands on his now bare chest. "So maybe we will get our night in after all", Karen didn't reply she just kissed him, kissed him with the up most certainty. Her head found his chest as her fingers travelled up and down lightly. "This Harry thing, it's going to be okay Karen", Karen looked up almost shocked to see that was what was on his mind, "your worried?", "of course I am, I care about you and I care about Harry Jess and Bex", "I don't know what I'm going to do", "what can you do, he's 18""I know, but he's still my son. I feel like I need to do something" "well just enjoy yourself tonight, we rarely get time to ourselves" he smiled and kissed her cheek. "We can sort everything tomorrow, tonight it's just you and me." He continued. "I love you" she said lying her head down on his chest and stroked his chest. "You are beautiful Karen, I'm so proud to call you my wife." He said with a smile. "And I couldn't be prouder to call you my husband" her words were muffled by her head on robs chest, but they still had just as much love behind them.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Thirty-Four.**_

It was sunday, the wost day of the week apart from monday karen was playing with Isla on the floor, Bex and Max aswell as Niamh had all gone home, Karen was missing having her sister around and Rob could tell. "Why don't you organise some girly day", "sorry?", Rob caught Karen by surprise, she was engrossed with occupying her little girl, "arrange a day or weekend to see your sister again, could introduce her to Sian", "your so sweet", "karen I'm serious!", "I'll look into it", "it would be good for you, you could even have isla if you wanted to", "nice try Scotcher trying send our daughter off your hands", "I didn't mean it like that I just mean you deserve to let your hair down your missing your sister it's obvious and I know you wouldn't leave Isla", "you suggesting I go out to Ireland", "if you want to", Rob smiled Karen was just so shocked! "Nice to know you like having me around, Rob.." She said trying to keep a straight face. He brought his hands up to his face. "Oh god" he muttered to himself. "You know that's not true. I just know how much your missing your sister, Karen." She got up from the floor and walked over to him. "Yeah, she said I should go over next month.. But I don't want to leave you.." She looked down. "Why don't you come with me? Meet the rest of the family and my old friend and all that" She suggested. He wrapped his arms around her waist and. Kissed the top of her head. "That would be lovely" karen nestled her head into his chest. Isla crawled over to there feet and was tugging on the bottom of rob's jeans lightly. "Hello Monkey" rob said as he bent down and picked Isla up kissing her on the end of her nose. "Well that's something to look forward to", she smiled making her smile extra big when she looked down at Isla on Rob's hip. Karen stroked her little cheek Isla instantly reaching out to her mummy's bracelet grabbing hold of it and not letting go, "I don't think so missy", Karen tried to take her hand off of the bracelet but she instantly screamed, "woah! Isla",Rob commented, "let go Isla", Karen tried but it didn't work untill she had an idea, "hang on, let go a minute isla...", karen managed to get her little hand off the bracelet allowing her to take it off and give to Isla, "Isla...Isla look what mummy's got", Karen handed her the bracelet, Isla instantly calming down and taking it in her hand, "she has a strange obsession with colourful things at the minute", Rob commented, "hmm", harry entered the room, "Harry, me and your mum are going to visit your auntie and family in ireland next month", "great, that's sounds good", "your not staying here on your own though Harry", "mum I'm 18", "and I don't trust you!", "for god sake", "Harry you can stay at your dad's it's only for the weekend", "I'm not going to dads!", "fine then you'll come with us", Rob replied, Harry wasn't sure what to say did he go see his family and maybe begin to come to his senses and get his priorities straight or did he persuade his mum to let him stay at Jess's that way he'd be able to see Millie!"I'll get back to you at the end of the day", "well I have to say that was received better than I expected", Rob replied cheerily, "I'm shocked!... Isla don't put that in your mouth", karen drew her hand holding the bracelet away from her mouth, "well let's hope he chooses Ireland", "why?", Karen replied, "well at least that way he's away from Millie for a bit", "ah I like the way your thinking...Isla! I said get it out of your mouth!", Karen the bracelet off her this time, drying it on her skirt (something she didn't wear very often) before putting it back on to her risk, "you might have choked", Rob said calmly. Karen shot a small smile in robs direction and straightened her skirt out and tightened her small brown belt. Harry popped his head back round the living room door, "by the way. Millie's here" he smiled and left the room once again. "Harry get back down these stairs now! You two can sit in here if you want her to stay." She said sternly. "Eurgh" harry moaned as he took millies hand and walking back in the lounge one band on her bum deliberately. "Harry, your hands a little low there" rob said noticing where his hand was positioned. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, him pulling Millie down to sit on his knee. "Do you's want a drink or anything?" Karen asked. "Water for us both please Mrs Scotcher" millie replied with a smile. Karen nodded and walked out of the room, rob following. "I'm so sorry about them!" Harry said whispering in millies ear. "Ah its okay" "the couch is still just as comfy..." He said suggestively. He leaned forward and kissed her lips passionately instantly deepening the kiss by his tongue sliding past her lips and in her mouth fighting for dominance. She let out a little giggle. She turned round on his knees, and wrapped her legs around his back, their lips not breaking contact once. He slowling moved back against the couch till he was lying down. Millie undid his shirt and continued to kiss him. The door opened and a mortified karen and rob walked in. "Harry!", Karen had never shouted so loudly in all her life. Millie got off Harry's lap and began to get up Rob moving out the way of the door as she scurried away to leave. "What has got into you Harry, Isla was in the room for god sake!", that hurt karen the most, Isla was sat on the floor calling out for Harry while he did everything in his power to infuriate his mum. "I can't deal with this anymore Harry, what is it that I'm supposed to have done wrong? Your doing this all on purpose! I have always trusted you Harry, you were always the one I could rely on, what's with the change in attitude", "I'm 18 I don't have to listen to this", "Harry what's with all this 18 crap! Your nearly 18! Your still at college and your still living under my roof", "If you need me, we'll be in the garden", Rob picked up Isla, "come on you, shhh", "I'm an adult", "no your not and you can't do what you like either!", "just get off my back, now at least I know how Bex felt", "don't you dare", "your swamping me, your pushing me further away", "I've had it with you Harry, this isn't you! I'm going to call your dad and he's going to come and talk some sense into you because you know what I can't... I can't believe despite all you care for Isla you just sat here with Millie to try and get to me. This isn't the Harry I know", Karen was genuinely saddened by her sons actions. "Promise me untill your dad comes down your not to see Millie", "you can't stop me from seeing here", "you just don't get it Harry, I like Millie I really do, but you just don't get that actions have consequences is Bella not a reminder of that enough, look how hard Jess's finding it, jess and Aiden they have no life, no life someone there age should have. I just want you to be able to enjoy yourself, but you don't have to do everything at once", Karen left the room and headed to find Rob. Harry sat on the sofa having a serious think, but Millie was always in his mind, mission 1 of the day find out a way of seeing her. Karen walked out through the kitchen to the garden to see Rob with Isla sat in her little ball bit (like a paddling pool but filled with plastic balls), Isla's little legs were kicking away, a beaming smile on her face. It was a lovely day, it was nice to see someone so happy. "Has mummy come to join us", rob sat on his knees outside the ball pit, "of course", Karen smiled, she loved all the precious moments she had with Isla, they would fly by really quickly so karen and Rob were both making a big effort to make the most of them. "How did it go with Harry", "well at least he knows now how we feel", "so not great then", "well I'm not angry with him anymore, just disapointed and sad. Going to call charlie see if he's down this weekend to see if he can have a word, Harry listens to Charlie", "sounds like your doing the right thing to me", "why can't they all be as good as you aye Isla", Karen commented watching her little angel play, "wouldn't speak tooo soon she hasn't become a teenager yet", "true but none of mine were as good as this little one", Karen lifted her up and kept her close as she enjoyed a hug. "Oo did you put suncream on her", karen asked, "yeah, didn't want her to burn", Karen smiled, Rob was way more switched on than Rob, "I'll always remember the sunburn Bex got when she was 2 because Charlie didn't think about it", "naomi was the same with Aiden", "I'll let her off you only had Aiden, Charlie didn't get any better as Jess and Harry were born", Rob laughed, "he's been so much better as they've got older", karen looked down at Isla her finger now poking her in the lip, Karen pretended to eat it, Isla giggled, "nom nom nom", Karen said before holding Isla's finger and tickling her a little before being passed Isla's water by Rob"have I got a thirsty girl". Within a couple of minutes, the contents of the bottle had gone. "I'm guessing you were a bit thirsty baby?" Karen smiled as she kissed Isla's cheek. Isla giggled coincidentally making rob and Karen both chuckle. "How do you do it, ey? Manage to make everyone's day's better?" Karen asked. "Aw your welcome." Rob said cheekily. "Er.. Rob, I was talking to Isla.." She said awkwardly. Rob pretended to pout and she laughed and nudged him in the ribs. He giggled with her and she leant her head on his shoulder as the watched over Isla. "She's grown up so much.. It seems like only yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital." She turned her head to face him. "I know, I'm enjoying watching her grow but there's a part of me that just wants her to stay as my little girl forever.." He said honestly. "She'll always be our little girl, Rob." Karen rubbed his arm her head still inclined to his shoulder, "I'm always going to protect you, both of you", Karen looked up, "your so soppy sometimes", "I know, it's all different with isla, my little girl. I'm constantly wanting to protect her from everything, it's not like aiden, boys were made to run around and fall over", "I know what you mean, she's just so delicate", as the words left Karen's lips Isla managed to throw lots of the balls in the air her hands throwing down ever so un elegantly, "now that wasn't very lady like!", Karen picked Isla up and sat her on her lap, brushing her hair away from her eyes as she reclipped her little polka dot bow clip. "Okay well I can be over in a few hours just got a few things to sort out", "okay thanks Charlie", karen put the phone down, heading out to the conservatory to see Rob showing isla the garden and the sun. "Sure she's loving your little private tour", Rob smiled, "how did it go?", "fine! Charlie was really civil said he would be here in a few hours, though something isn't right. He seemed dazed almost...", Karen was completely lost, "well that's good, Harry will really benefit from 1 to 1 with his dad, while I think of it where is he?", "He's in the lounge isn't he?" Karen said worry etched across her face. "I went in to get Isla's Elephant before and he wasn't.." He replied equally as worried. "Oh god" she shot out of the conservatory and into the lounge to no surprise harry not sat there. She ran upstairs to his room, opening the door to find he wasn't there either. She ran back downstairs to rob. "He's not here.. I bet he's with millie again. She's such a bad influence on him!" She said angrily. She was fuming. "Ey, he'll come back. Hopefully before charlie gets here.." "Oh god rob this is all our fault!" "What? Why?" "He said shocked putting isla down in her pram. "Well if we weren't all over each other at each opportunity we get then maybe he wouldn't feel it necessary to have sex before he turns 18!" She replied a slight blush creeping up to her cheeks. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Karen, what we do wouldn't effect harry's choices. He's 17 all his friends will be bragging, talking about it.. He's bound to be feeling the need to-" he was cut off by karen. "Yeah but it doesn't mean I have to like the idea! I can't have him getting her pregnant Rob. I just couldn't cope with all that again.. I nearly lost jess at first.. I can't go through all that again!" "Aye listen to me it won't come to that! I'm sure he hasn't gone to Millie's from what you said your chat with Harry went well", "yeah the fact he's not here proves that does it! Well where do you think he is then Rob", "well who does he run to when he's upset", "jess!", Karen replied hopefully hoping that Rob's thoughts were right, she whipped out her mobile, "jess!", she practically shouted down the phone, "mum? You okay? Is everything alright?", "is Harry with you?", "yes why?", "thank god!", "what's the matter?", "he just left, was talking to him about Millie and went to go see Rob came back and he wasn't here anymore", "Harry how could you do that to mum!", Karen heard Jess call out to Harry, "look it's fine as long as he's safe can you also make sure he's back in the next hour your dad's coming over to speak to him", "I shall drop him round myself", "thanks darling, why don't you and Bella stay round for a bit it's a lovely day we can catch up in the garden while your dad talks to Harry", "sounds lovely mum", "shall see you soon sweetheart", "well glad to hear he's safe! He does respect you Karen he wouldn't go against your word after you'd opened up so much to him about how you felt. He's a good kid". "Yeah, I your right" she sighed putting the phone back. "Come here" rob said opening his arms and karen walking into them wrapping hers around his body. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "everything will be okay karen, I promise." karen just smiled and kissed his lips softly before breaking away and picking isla up and sitting on the couch. "You make a lot of promises", she looked up at Rob Isla sat comfortably on her lap busily cuddling her elephant, "and I intend to keep to them all", Karen just smiled, he always said and did the right things. "I know you will, I wouldn't have married you otherwise", the doorbell rang "blooorr", Isla said as she pointed towards the door kind of, "yes baby door", Rob replied, "let's hope this is Jess and Harry!" Karen smiled briefly at Rob, before walking out of the conservatory and into the hallway to the door, recognising the outline of the figure behind it. She opened the door and smiled. "Karen." He said pulling her into a hug and karen seemed surprised but went along with it. "Hi" she said when he'd finally released her from his tight hug. "Where's Maria?" She asked looking out to the car and her nowhere to be seen. He looked down at the floor. "We've split up." He said not able to keep eye contact with her. Karen heard a slight sob at the end of his words. "Why? what happened?" She asked confused, well he'd left Karen after over 20 years of marriage for her.. There had to be a good reason.. Didn't there? He stepped in closer and cupped karen's face, "she wasn't you." He replied as he leaned down to kiss her, Karen about to respond when Rob walked through, "karen, you've got a text of Je-" the rest of his sentence was lost as he saw the scene in front of his eyes. "Charlie, you left me for maria. I've got over that and now I'm with rob. I'm married to him for christ sake!" She walked over to where rob was standing and intertwined her fingers with his. "Your here to talk to harry, not to try and kiss me" "I'm sorry Karen!", Rob remained calm Isla on his hip, he was disgusted at charlie but right now a scene wasn't exactly what they all needed plus he had the girl, he had Karen! "Think you'd better go through, we're still waiting on Harry... I'll...urm..grab you a tea", she replied rather flustered, Rob squeezed her hand as he followed her into the kitchen, "how can you not be angry", Karen asked confused. "There's no need anymore! You made your choice, you chose me and we have Isla. He makes me angry but we don't need another argument, we need him to talk to Harry", "you really are something special", karen managed to find herself again, calm down and carry on trying to place Charlie's actions out of her head though it was hard, he'd taken her by surprise, but it proved to her that she definitely didn't have any feelings left for the man. She took robs hand in her own once again, refusing to let go as they walked into the hallway, rob kissed her cheek sweetly before opening the door and walking in isla still on his hip. As they sat down charlie opened his mouth to speak, suddenly lost for words he managed to put a few words together. "Karen.. I'm so sorry...I.." He trailed off unsure of how to finish. How could he say he still loved her? Her husband and daughter in the room. "Just leave it Charlie. Pretend it didn't even happen." She said quickly, rob giving her hand another squeeze, this time her leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around his little family. Charlie looked down to the floor and there was an awkward silence, broken by the sound of the doorbell signalling that jess and harry were finally here. "Thank god!",Karen whispered as she scooted on out to the hallway to go and anwser the door, whilst Karen answered it Rob had a few words of his own, "you dare touch my wife again, you won't be setting foot inside this house do you hear me!", "think she's old enough to make her own choices", "oh she is! And she chose me, she chose her kids and me!", Rob's words stunned Charlie, he realised to an extent that right now he needed to be there for Charlie, Karen wasn't intrested and he was just making himself look like more of an idiot. "Well she wouldn't of if I had never met maria!" His pitch was more raised and karen heard this from the hall, she walked back in and put an end to it all. "Charlie, even if you hadn't met maria, I'm pretty sure I would have been the one having the affair, because my feeling for Rob wouldn't go away.." She shocked herself and the two men who were bickering over her. Charlie sat back down and looked to the ground. "Now harry is here and he needs you. So just forget everything that has happened in the last twenty minutes!" Karen said in a loud whisper as she took robs hand and walked to the door, letting out a sigh. Why could nothing ever go straightforward? He wrapped his arm around her waist and opened the door. "Hello Love" karen smiled, looking at her two children in the door. Jess and Harry smiled briefly, "thanks for bringing him Jess, do you want to come in?" "Its fine mum, I can't I have to get home for bella. Aiden had a late shift at work last night, he needs to sleep" she smiled and gave her mum a hug before walking back to her car and driving off. Harry followed her into the lounge, Rob still holding her hand. karen signalled for him to sit down so he did. "Do you want us to leave you to talk on your own?" Karen said pointing towards the door. "Yeah" charlie mumbled. Karen squeezed rob's hand and they left the room. "What do you think your playing at, ay?" Charlie said, the silent fury in his words scared harry, he stayed silent. "Harry.. Isn't bella a big enough reminder of what can happen? She was your age when she got pregnant.. Are you ready to have a child?" Harry slowly shook his head managing a small "no" "well you shouldn't be having sex harry, I know it must be hard for you.. You think you love her.. But you don't its just lust. I just don't want you to make a big mistake that you'll regret" "Who said I was making a mistake, dad millie's special to me", "Harry no one is telling you she isn't, but you need to be careful, stop giving your mum a heart attack and respect her wishes, you live in her house her rules", "well that's it then I'll live with you", "I don't think so Harry, your mum's rules would apply with me to!", Charlie really wanted to show a united front for Harry it was the only way he would listen, "I mean it Harry, where's the Harry we know, the sensitive Harry who looks after his baby sister, does as he's told and is trusted enough to be able to do things he wants too", "I'm sorry dad", "no need to apologize to me but you do need to pack your ideas in Harry otherwise you'll end up in trouble and I mean baby trouble", "alright dad I get the message". Harry managed a weak smile and gave his dad a hug. Charlie hugged him back. "Right come on then, let's go join the party out there, ey" he opened the door, and harry followed after him, he walked in the kitchen, karen and rob were sat talking and suddenly she leant in a kissed his lips, their noses touching when they broke away. A sudden rush of jealousy rushed through his body, as he realised what an idiot he had been to let her go. He cleared his throat, to make his presence known karen looked around and smiled. She stood up. "I better be going now" he said as he rubbed harrys back. "Okay, thanks for coming over" she gave him a slight hug and he kissed her cheek, karen instantly pulling out of his grip. He turned to walk away but not before noticing the evil stares rob was sending him. "Oh for godsake Charlie just go, I really don't want an argument", Karen muttered sensing his jealousy and anger towards Rob, "I'll see you soon squirt", he directed towards Harry ignoring Karen's comment, he left slamming the door as he left, Karen headed back to the kitchen Karen picking Isla up as she cleaned her biscuit covered face up, "urmm mum", Karen turned around midway through wiping her face, "yes darling", "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, to you both. You didn't deserve the trouble I caused you, I'm going to talk to Millie, take things slowly.", "Harry I'm so pleased to hear that", karen smiled a very genuine smile, "and I was wondering", Rob smiled knowing exactly what he would say, "yes?", Karen asked, smiling down at Isla the biscuit that hadn't been wiped away now half way down the opposite cheek, "could I come to Ireland with you...on my own. No Millie", "Harry of course you can", Rob replied confidently, he was pleased to see Harry was starting to realise. Karen beamed, she took harry into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I love you harry, you do know that don't you?" He simply nodded his head and replied; "I love you too mum." He kissed her cheek before walking upstairs and leaving karen and rob in the kitchen. Karen looked at rob in amazement, he rarely said I love you back, but this time he did, and his eyes told her that he meant every single word he said. She finished wiping Isla's mouth and placed her beaker down on the table of her highchair. Rob walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed his little girls head before looking up to speak to Karen, "told you it would all be okay", he said smugly, "well you always keep to your promises, I wasn't doubting you for a second", she looked up catching his lips before heading outside with Isla, "think this ones wanting to enjoy the sun", "you my little beach baby", Rob smiled, Isla giggling, "shame we don't live a little closer to the sea!, she loved paddling in the pool in Greece", "she sure did, why don't we fill up the paddling pool?", Rob commented, "because we live in England and it's not that warm!", she smiled placing Isla down on the grass surrounded by a few of her toys. "Which is why I'll fill it up with warm water", "well I can't say no if your prepared to do it", Karen teased, "Isla daddy's just agreed to fill up your paddling pool, you going to paddle", Isla's little eyes lit up, "well that's a yes from Isla", Karen continued, Harry came out to join them, "wow, so you aren't nocturnal after all", Harry smiled, "what's everyone doing then?", "well Rob's filling up the paddling pool for Isla", "aww she'll love that", "not half as much fun as she'll spend with her brother", Karen commented at Isla's out stretched arms and winge, "hello gorgeous", Harry sat down with her on his lap as they enjoyed the sunshine. Isla's little face lit up, Karen was pleased to see Harry back to his old self she just hoped this wasn't all an act. Rob made an appearance with the housepipe, Karen hadn't noticed and Rob couldn't resist. He pressed down on the nozzle and let the water gush out briefly as he aimed it towards Karen. "Oi", she screamed, Harry in hysterics as was Isla, Karen got up from sitting peacefully on the floor as she wrestled Rob for hosepipe to get him back, the water went everywhere, "you are out of order", Karen said holding the hosepipe after a mere few minutes of getting him back, she tucked it into the hosepipe so it would fill up, "think that's where it was supposed to be going she winked. Rob wrapped is arms around her waist, "Rob your soaking", "all your doing", he rubbed in, "you started this", "didn't mean you had to retaliate, what do you tell the kids", he teased, "oh you are so rude", she kissed his cheek before finishing up with the paddling pool Rob had now brought out a bucket of warm water to fill it up with. Isla was getting so excited! Karen walked over to the medium sized pool and put isla down next to it. She dipped her finger in it to test the temperature and turned round, isla's arms outstretched to the hose as she dragged it out of the pool. "Isla! Not the... Hose." She sighed as she got a blast of water, before the hose flicked backwards and Squirted Rob. Isla was giggling and karen wiped her face. "I'm not even bothering to get changed this time.." Karen said with a laugh. Rob just winked as he made his way towards her. "I like you in clingy outfits.." He said as cheekily. "Oh do you now?" she kissed his lips. "Blurghblurgh!" Isla grumbled coincidentally and rob and karen just laughed and looked down at their pride and joy on the grass. "Isla do you want to go in the paddling pool?", Rob asked,Isla pretty much ignored him, "oi you", he picked her up since he was the drier of the two, "do you want to go in there", Rob pointed towards the paddling pool Isla smiled, Rob lowered her down so her feet hit the water, she wriggled out of Rob's arms and landed splash into the water. "Rob!", Karen moaned, Isla giggled untill Rob took her out of the paddling pool quickly, Isla feeling the cool breeze suddenly. Karen went to go and find Isla's towel coming back outside and wrapping her in the towel, "oh Isla your freezing baby", Karen dried her down kissing her head as she sat on the garden chair Isla in a hug on her lap. Karen stroked Isla's hair and Isla nestled into karen's chest. "Are you tired baby?" Isla's eyes began to flutter shut. "Rob, I'm just going to bring isla's pram out here so she can have a nap." She whispered and rob shot her a cheeky smile. She took isla in and walked over to the pram, placing her gently into it, tucking her in with her blanket and placing her elephant in next to her as she gently kissed her cheek. She pushed the pram out. She couldn't contain her laughter as she saw rob in the pool sipping from his glass of red wine. She walked over to him shaking her head. "What are you doing, scotcher?" She laughed. "Relaxing." He answered casually, making karen laugh even harder and roll her eyes. "You getting in, then ? Its lonely in here..." He pretend to frown and fluttered his eye lashes. "In not really dressed for it, am I?" She smirked. "Well... We could fix that..." "Oh, could we now?" She leant down to kiss him, and rob took advantage of this and grabbed her by the waist pulling her into the pool with him, a squeal escaping her lips, luckily not loud enough to wake Isla. "Rob!" She playfully slapped his arm. "Yes Karen dear?" "Oh you are so out of order scotcher", she gathered her bearings as she got up out of the pool, "where do you think your going?", "to dry off", she laughed, "might as well make the most of the fact your now wet, come sit with me", "Rob there are far more fun things I would rather be doing than sitting in a children's paddling pool fully clothed and freezing cold, but you just enjoy your self love...and before you even think about it that wasn't the sort of fun I was talking about", Rob rolled his eyes carrying on with his glass of wine watching over at his sleeping little girl as an idea hit him, they could have a barbecue the weather was lovely, they could have there friends over and they could keep an eye on Harry. He finished off his drink and got out of the pool and put his top back on. He went into the garden shed and borough out the barbecue, setting it up a surprise for Karen. He put drained the water from the pool and put it away to dry out. Karen walked out texting, "rob what should we do for..." She looked up. "Tea! Rob!" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips, intentionally only a kiss to say thank you, but rob soon deepened the kiss, brushing over her botton lip with his tongue, awaiting entrance which karen soon granting it. She soon found herself backed against the garden fence, until she broke away her arms still around him. " Well.. We've done this in many places rob.. Restaurants, Your parents, the church, hotels, bars, my office, your office and not to mention the bedroom." She winked. "But this is a first to be backed against the garden fence!" They both laughed. "Well, if you weren't so damn sexy mrs scotcher then.." He was cut off by Karen, "oi, I'm not complaining mr scotcher" she winked. He just laughed and kissed her again. " I thought we could have a few friends round, you know make the most of the weather.." "That's lovely Rob, who should we invite?" "I was thinking, jez, sian, tom, janeece and a few others?" "Aw that sounds great rob. But sian and jez? In the same room?" She managed a slight chuckle. "Maybe it'll do them some good, they need to talk after all.." "Yeah maybe your right. I love you" she pressed her nose against Robs and looked into his eyes as he replied; "aren't I always? I love you too sweetheart." "I'll go pop to the shop then with Isla", "but she's asleep", Rob commented, "yeah, I was going to walk", "I'll come with you then", "that's what I was hoping you'd say, sleeping babies aren't the best of company...and on the way you could call our friends", Karen smiled, "let me just grab my shoes", harry came out to the garden, "where you off to?", he asked, "we're popping to the shops, we're going to have a barbecue", "that sounds great mum", "we're having friends over so your welcome to invite whoever...even Millie", "that's kind of you mum but think tonight should just be friends", "if your sure", "mates before dates", he replied, "that's very grown up of you Harry", "let's just say maybe I've opened my eyes to what she's like", "okay, well as long as your happy", she smiled beginning to push Isla out to the front, "we won't be long, while your here can you ring Jess and Aiden and Bex and Max if they can get down in time", "sure, I'll see you later", Karen smiled, maybe it had been the right decision to ring Charlie, Harry was being much more himself, acting up to his responsibilities making time for his friends and family,Karen finally had peace of mind, "right then you ready to go", Rob asked, "yep, we'll see you later Harry", "bye", he said with a smile as they left to walk to the shop. They arrived back with 2 bottles of red wine, 2 bottles of rose, 2 bottles of white and 16 cans of lager. Somehow Rob thought that wasn't going to be enough. On the way back, they had managed to phone a few people to come round. They walked through the door and rob put the bags on the kitchen side. "Mum, jess and aiden will be here soon with bella and max and bex will be here not long after them" harry said undoing his baby sister out of her pram and holding her in his arms. Karen was just stood there with a massive grin on her face. He walked over to her, "what?" He said with a confused smile. She tilted her head to the side, god did he love it when she did that. "What?" She said staring into his eyes. "What's the that massive grin on your face?" "Just thinking how much my life has changed for the better since I met you.." He took Karen in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you mrs scotcher" "that sentence had the two things I love you saying in, at once. Mrs Scotcher and I love you" she kissed his lips and he kissed her back. "Well I do love you, and you are mrs scotcher. My beautiful wife" "Come on Isla let's save you from the mushyness of mummy and daddy", "oi", Karen called after him, "well I mean, she'd much rather look at all her toys in the garden than her parents kissing", Karen just gave him a smile, "shall we go find your elephant", Harry bounced her on his hip as he walked out to the garden before turning around, "when you two decide to come out will you bring her cardigan, it's a bit chilly", Karen smiled as Harry walked off, she tried to begin to look around for one of isla's cardigans, one that might be lying around. Rob's hands snuck around her waist, "rob have you seen her cardigan, the pale pink one, think p it's got butterflies or hearts or spots on it", "well that's quite a list of shapes you've given me", "oh you know what I mean", "I think there maybe one on a sofa arm in the lounge", "ah", karen tried to wriggle from his grip, "excuse me, where are you off to", "well there's one rather cold little girl wanting her cardigan outside", "I'm sure she can wait a little while", "Isla won't be saying that", he leant in for a kiss his hands moving to her bottom, "Rob!", karen replied rather flushed, "go on then, let's get this jumper before she turns into a right madam". Karen rolled her eyes and tried to wriggle out of his grip again. "I said we could go and get the cardigan. I did not agree to let go of you" his held her tighter. "So your saying we need to go to the lounge to get her cardigan together .. Without you letting go of me?" "Yes." He said bluntly. they giggled and started to move towards the lounge. "Rob watch out for the wall.. The table.. Everything!" He laughed even more and they managed to get to the lounge without damaging anything or rob letting go of her. She picked up the pink cardigan with dots on and draped it over her arm, before putting her hands back over rob's which were resting on her stomach. She giggled as he kissed the back of her neck as they moved back towards the kitchen and out to the garden. Harry rolled his eyes as they came out, his arms still wrapped around her from the back and still kissing her neck and cheek. "Here you are love" she handed harry the cardigan for Isla. "Ah ah not in your mouth isla", Karen bent down rescuing the clump of grass from reaching Isla's mouth, Isla gave.a cheeky smile before going for a second attempt, "no Isla", Karen scooped her up this time, "you are a monkey", Rob took the grass off her. Harry started to make Isla's dolly dance on the floor making her giggle. Karen laughed at him, "you always did like playing with your sisters' toys" rob giggled at her comment. "Muuuuum!" Harry pouted but managed a laugh. "Aiden used to have a fascination with socks.." Karen and Harry burst out laughing. "Socks? For feet?" "Well.. Yes Karen.. That is usually where you put socks.. Isn't it Karen?" She laughed again to the point where she was crying with laughter. "Oh I do love your laugh" "This one clearly has a thing with eating things", Harry commented, "oh Isla, come here", Karen lifted her up, "I should probably go check the door", rob commented Karen sat with a teething Isla, "I'd rather you chewed something that's going to help your gums rather than the lawn", karen stroked Isla's cheek as she bounced her on her knee taking a sip of a wine glass Rob had brought out for her. Rob came back out in the garden with jez. Karen smiled at him. "hi karen" he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Karen looked at rob and mouthed 'what time is sian getting here?" He shrugged just as the door went. "Ill get it" karen said placing her glass on the table. She walked to the door and opened it. "Sian, Janeece. Come in" she smiled. Sian instantly pulling her into a tight hug. She had never been close to her staff, but waterloo road seemed different. She was best friends with her science teacher and married to her ex caretaker current english teacher. Of course there are a few she had her disagreements with, ruby being the main. She broke away from the hug and showed them both into the kitchen, "rose sian? And white janeece?" They both nodded and she passed them their glasses and showed them out to the garden. Sian's face instantly dropping. "What's he doing here!" Karen quickly went and picked up Isla, "Isla there are a few people here to see you, will you give Sian a hug", Karen passed Isla to Sian, "Rob invited him, there isn't going to be any trouble, you can't go on hating eachother forever, you work with eachother for godsake", Karen said smiling towards Isla so that Isla wouldn't really understand what was going on. "Hello Isla", "where's cheryl?", karen asked, "Craig took her to the park for a bit, they'll be here soon", Janeece had never been happier or mature, Sian placed isla down to play, "I'm watching you missy", she said to her as she crawled away from Karen and began to pick the grass, giving up on that idea she headed over towards Rob's glass of bear, "Rob, Isla's after your beer", Rob picked up the drink just as isla got to it, he placed it on the table by the barbecue before picking her up, "you are so cheeky", "I'm just going to go and get another drink, do you want a top up?" Sian asked Karen who nodded and smiled. She took their glasses into the kitchen. "Rob, I'm gonna go get another beer, do you want one?" Jez said as he stood up. Rob nodded. He walked into the kitchen to be faced with sian. "Sian" he said walking over to her. She tried to ignore him. "Sian, we need to talk" he carried on. "Talk about what Jez? How you cheated on me again?" "Sian, I'm so sorry I just want the chance to explain.. Properly. 10 minutes, that's all" "5" she took her glass and left karen's on the side and walked through to the lounge, Jez following her. She sat down on the couch. "Right, explain" he sat down next to her and took one of her hands in his. She didn't pull away, but she was careful not to look in his eyes because if she did, she knew she did she would melt, accept his apology and kiss him senseless. "I guess I was just angry.. About michael" he looked down. "But I chose you! And then you go and do that?" "I just.. I wanted you to feel how I did, I suppose..." "But I did Jez, the first time you cheated, remember. this is such a mess" she let out a frustrated sigh. "I know and I want to make everything right, I miss you so much" his free hand travelled up her thigh and just underneath her skirt. Sian finally looked up and into his eyes, her's brimming with tears. "I love you Sian Diamond, I always have and I always will" "I love you too" jez felt a tear roll down his cheek which she wiped away with the pad of her thumb. "Say it again" "I...love...you" she said putting emphasis on each word. "I have never stopped" "neither have I" he replied, he cupped her face and kissed her lips, intentionally only to back up his previous words, but it soon deepened, his tongue brushing over her bottom lip pleading for entrance which she granted without hesitation. His hands came up to her back and rose underneath the back of her top, tracing patterns on her back. She felt him use his feet to Lie her down on the couch. "I've missed you so much Jez.." She said into the kiss. "I missed you too" they only broke apart when they heard a cough coming from the doorway and jez instantly jumping off sian, and sian re adjusting her clothes. "I see you two have sorted things out them" karen said sending a wink in the direction of sian and Rob sending one in at jez. They both nodded and giggled like teenagers. "Well you going to come and join in the fun now that everyone's here", Rob hinted towards Jez, "alright mate, I think me and my lovely wife will be joining you", karen and Sian just rolled there eyes, "sian you have to meet max", "oo yes! I didn't know he was coming", "yeah bex, Jess and Aiden are all here", "that must be nice", "yeah, it's nice to have them all in the same place". They all headed out to the garden, Harry was now with his friends so Bex had Isla and her and Max were doing a good job of entertaining her despite tiredness beginning to kick in. "She's grown so much!" Sian said looking at Isla. "She has! She's growing up so fast" rob added. "Too fast" karen said as rob pulled her into him by wrapping his arm around her waist. Jez and Sian were stood hugging, they picked up their glasses and clinked them together, both beaming. "I love you so much" jez whispered in her ear. Sian just smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Anyone would think this is a kissing booth or something! Craig and Janeece, Mum and Rob and now Sian and Jez? Jheeeez!" Harry commented with a giggle. Everyone laughed at him and just carried on. "I think somebody's a little tired", "oh Isla you didn't even make it to when the food was ready", "she must be tired to miss food", Karen took her in her arms and simply rocked her, she loved her evening hugs with isla, she was calm and soppy and karen just loved watching her sleep, when she did finally fall asleep. "Shall daddy go grab you a bottle baby", Karen directed towards Rob, "looks like I'm making up the bottle then", Rob smiled, Harry passed his mum Isla's elephant, "thanks love, here you go monkey". Janeece was sat with Cheryl playing, she was still full of energy. Karen sat down at the garden table, Isla in her arms. Rob came out from the kitchen and handed Karen isla's bottle. "Thanks Rob" she smiled. He smiled back and sat down next to her. "Is my baby tired?" "No I'm okay, but I think Isla is" karen cheekily added. "Well I'm glad its that way around" he winked. Karen raised her eyebrows and kissed his cheek whispering in his ear; "mmm we'll see scotcher" she winked. "I don't think I've told you yet, but wow you look gorgeous in that skirt" a slight blush started to appear up her neck and onto her cheeks. "I wish you'd lean to take a compliment woman." He laughed placing his hand on her thigh. Karen shivered under his touch and playfully narrowed her eyes at him, he just laughed. "Watch it, we might just mentally scar the kids.." Karen said in no less than a whisper. "I'm sure they'll cope" he said as he pulled her into a deliberately powerful kiss. "Eurgh, Get a room!" Harry said in disgust. Rob stood up and pulled karen to her feet dragging her to the kitchen making her squeel a little and everyone to gasp and whistle. When they reached the kitchen karen and rob burst out laughing. "Did you see janeece's face! She's gonna have a field day with this one, Rob!" "Mmm hmm, well let's make the story a bit better shall we?" He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and kissed her senseless, karen not bothering to protest, just kissing him back. Robs hands moved round to her back dipped inside the waistband of her skirt moving his hands to her bottom. She gasped, she moved her hands up his back and in his shirt making him gasp at the feeling of her skin on his. "Ehem" they carried on, obviously not hearing the cough. "EHEM." She said it this time louder. They broke away and turned around, both straightening their clothes. "Janeece.." Karen said as she turned to see her and sian stood in front of them. "Whit woo" "Well looks like we've all got a bit ahead of ourselves this evening", Sian added, Karen just blushed and laughed before heading out to find Isla asleep, she took her in her arms, "hey sleeping beauty", "rob think the foods done", Jez commented, "right Rob I'm taking this one to bed", Rob kissed her head, "night monkey", Isla began to wriggle, "shh, it's alright isla I'm taking you to bed", Karen headed back in isla wrapped in her blanket. "It won't be long till mrs scotchers being took to bed" janeece whispered, not quiet enough for karen not to hear and she turned bright red, along with rob. The rest just laughed. Karen walked up the stairs and into Isla's room and gently placed her in her cot, tucking her in with her blanket and elephant. "Night night gorgeous. Mummy and Daddy love you lots. Sweet Dreams" she kissed isla's forehead and walked out of the room closing the door quietly and walking down the stairs and out to join the party. She walked out and rob was handing the food about. She smiled cheekily at him and walked over to him. "Need a hand?" She offered. "No, no. Sit down. Ill do this." He smiled picking up her glass of wine and handing it to her. "You sure? I mean.. I don't mind." He kissed her lips and nodded. "Just sit down and relax, ill do this then I'll come and sit with you." He replied. She smiled warmly at him and walked over to where sian was sitting. Well.. Where sian was sitting on Jez. Sian got off Jez's knee and kissed his lips before pulling Karen to her feet 'woahhhh!' Karen exclaimed as she nearly spilt her drink everywhere. "Sorry." Sian replied apologetically, karen just smiled. Sian stopped when they got to the kitchen. "Karen, your probably the closest friend I have.. If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?" Sian pleaded. Karen slowly nodded. "Sian?" She could see tears in her eyes. "Its Jez.. he.. He wants a.. Baby, with me.." She sobbed. "Am I missing something? Isn't that a good thing?" Karen asked, rather confused. "Normally, yes. But I don't.. I'm not... I don't want one yet Karen.. I've said yes.. But I.. I'm.." She looked down, a tear escaping her eye. Karen rubbed sian's back, "go on." "I'm on the pill.. I have been for months.." Then the tears started to flow more freely and karen pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh Sian." "I just don't know how to tell him." "You need to sit down and be honest, when your at home just the two of you", "what do I say", "only you will know, just be honest other wise your back where you started", "thanks Karen, I know your right. It's not that I don't want a baby with him because I do, I want that more than anything but...", "but what", "I know he thinks having a baby will solve all our problems and it won't it really won't", "be honest, tell him what you just told me", "you think it will work", "he loves you to pieces he'll understand", Karen smiled reassuringly and was about to leave the kitchen with Sian when she heard little Isla cry. Karen sighed and was about to head upstairs to sort isla out when Sian spoke; "ill go if you want.." Karen smiled at her. "You sure sian?" "Of course!" They both smiled and sian headed upstairs. "Bring her out if you want, Sian" sian just smiled and continued upstairs. Karen walked outside and sat next to rob on the chairs. He instantly took her hand within his and moved his seat closer to his wife. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" He whispered pressing kisses down the side of her neck. "Only a million times." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe that should be your last can of bear", Karen commented "party pooper", he whispered, "you won't be able to great your granddaughter properly when she arrives in a bit", Karen smiled, "fair enough, though to be honest could do with a beer to keep my energy up","we all know how that will end", "oh yeah", "you trying to entertain Bella landing on the floor", "let's not bring that up again", Karen smiled as Isla came grizzling in Sian's arms, "think she wants her mummy", "Oh Isla, come here grizzle guts", Karen gave her a hug, she loved her little girl to pieces. Karen looked at sian and mouthed 'thank you' to her, in reply sian just smiled. Rob looked at karen, "come here" he said smiling. She tilted her head to one side, "what?" He stood up and took one of her hands bringing her to her feet and he sat back down in his chair, pulling her down onto his knee. She giggled and nestled her head into his chest, his arms wrapping around her and Isla. Karen placed Isla down on the floor, as she wandered over to Janeece and Craig. "I love you so much.." He whispered into her ear. "I love you too" she kissed his lips deeply for what seemed like an eternity, but she wasn't complaining. - nor was rob. "Jeeeez! You two are as bad as janeece and craig!" Jez shouted looking between the two couples. "Neither of you ever come up for air!" All four tuned a magnificent shade of red and sian and jez just laughed. Craig picked up Isla and bounced her on his knee. "Hello Beautiful. Hello" isla was giggling away. Karen smiled as she saw sian and jez snuggled together, sian on Jez's knee, he kissed her forehead. Rob was definitely right, it was right to invite them both! "So maybe you do have a few good ideas" Karen whispered as she got up to go and get Isla, "a few", Karen and Rob both knew they were talking about Sian and Jez. Karen just smiled as she took Isla in her arms, "I think your sisters and brother may have just got here, shall we go and see", Karen held Isla on her hip kissing her head as they headed through to the front door, Karen opened it to be greeted with a screaming Bella. "Bels what's happened to you", tears trickled down her little face aiden holding her hand as Jess held a few bloody tissues, "someone was happy to see you and tripped over", "oh no, that's not good", Jess picked her up, she was getting quite big, speeding around all over the place. "Let's go find you a plaster", Karen invited them in handing isla to Aiden, she grizzled, "shhh, I'll only be a second", she rummaged through the cuboards finding a pretty pink butterfly plaster. "Here we are Bella, can you sit on the step for me", Karen crouched down, "now I found a special plaster for you, for being so brave", karen placed the plaster on Bella's tears driving but her body wincing as the plaster was put on, "all done", Karen took Isla in her arms to calm her she was sleepy but refusing to sleep, "that's a pretty plaster Bella", Jess commented helping Isla get up off the step, "pink!", Isla called out, "good girl Bells", Aiden commented taking her hand as they carefully walked out to greet everyone. "Oh my gosh! she grown so much!" Sian exclaimed. "She's getting so big!" Janeece added. "Where's my beautiful granddaughter ay?" "Gwanddad!" Bella shouted running over to rob. who by this point was stood up with his arms out ready to pick her up. He held her in his arms and spun her around kissing her forehead. "Wook!" Her words muffled by the dummy in her mouth while she was pointing to the plaster on her knee. "Aw poor baby!" he walked over to jess and aiden and handed jess, bella. And hugged aiden and smiled at him. He was so proud of how much his son had grown up in the last few months. In rob's opinion, he'd grown up more in the last few months than in years. "So how are you all?", Rob asked smiling Bella looking around at all the different faces, unlike little Isla Bella was now quite confident, she was good around lots of people. "We're good thanks dad, well Bell's is now after falling over down your path", "I hope you cleaned up the mess you made Bella", Rob joked, Bella looked at him but didn't understand. Karen walked over to Bex who'd snuck in through the gate, "hey darling", "hey", "how're you two", "hungry!", Max replied Karen just laughed, "go grab some food", she rocked isla forwards and backwards in her arms, "you going to go to sleep missy", Isla looked up at her all calm her eyes wide open, "yes you monkey", Karen walked back over having settled Isla, possibly resulting in her falling asleep. "Is my baby sister tired", Jess commented keeping an eye on Bella who was now sat on the floor digging up the lawn with one of Isla's toys. "No bells" aiden sighed. "She's such a monkey!" Aiden directed towards sian who just laughed, he noticed jez's arms tighten around the stomach as he kissed her neck. Last year Aiden would of found this highly amusing and gone spreading around the school that he saw mr and mrs diamond making out in his garden, but he really had changed, and instead of feeling disgusted, he felt happy for them. He shot them a smile and turned his attention back to Jess, and wrapped her arm around her kissing her cheek. Rob now had Isla, "you my beautiful girl", Rob was quite honestly besotted with little Isla, he was the most precious thing in his life at the moment apart from Karen who he loved with all his heart. Karen came and stood next to him as she gave a grizzly tired Isla who refused to sleep her blanket, "no she's our beautiful girl", Karen looked up at Rob who smiled, it was the most insane thing to be stood there looking over their baby girl but it meant the world to them that all the things in their lives had happened. Isla had a pout going on, "she definitely gets that from you Rob", Karen commented "and proud of that I am" Karen laughed rolling her eyes as she went to grab a glass of wine. "Well, you certainly have your mummy's beautiful eyes." He smiled as he gently kissed the end of isla's tiny little nose. He paced the garden, up and down and isla slowly fell of into a deep sleep. He kissed her head and walked inside. "Karen I'm just putting isla in her cot" he said in a whispered voice. She just smiled and nodded as she waited for him to come down. She took a deep drink of her wine and walked over to rob as he came down the stairs; she looped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips deeply. When they broke away he looked in her eyes and said; "what was that for?" He grinned. "To say thank you." "For what?" "For today and just being you" he kissed her again and looked deeply into her eyes. "You don't need to thank me, I love you. Therefore I want to make you happy" "you do, thank you" she smiled. "You can thank me later.." He winked. She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully. "One track mind scotcher, one track mind." She tutted. He just laughed as they made their way outside. They walked out to find a game of rounder's going on in the garden, Harry was bowling Aiden was batting well Bella was trying to help him, it was nice to see everyone getting on so well, nothing like enjoying yourself on a summery evening, it wasn't even dark yet. Aiden sprinted around the course they set up until Jess got him out. They all laughed as aiden slipped over a bat on the floor. "Heeeeey! I didn't know that was theeeeree!" Aiden protested. Jess just giggled and kissed him. "Okay, I'm fine" karen and rob grinned. It was lovely to see the family together, no bickering just fun, and happiness before their eyes. "I love you" she whispered into rob's ear. "I love you too sweetheart" she snuggled into him as they watched the game going on between the children. After giving up on trying to play Bella ran over towards Karen and Rob, "Nannaaaa", Karen still found it quite sweet how she couldn't quite say nanny, "hello you, you come to sit with me and grandad", Bella nodded, Karen lifted her up on to her lap, "hey squirt", Rob commented looking over at how grown up his over 1 year old granddaughter was. "Ball!", Isla pointed as it flew over into next doors garden. "Ball gone Bells", "noo", "yeah", "noo", Karen just giggled Rob joined in, "so where's the ball gone Bells?", Sian and Jez were watching too, mainly at her utter cuteness, "it's there", "where I can't see it", "fwairy got it", "oh, I don't think grandad believes in fairies Bella", Karen looked down joining in with Bella's disgusted face. Bella gasped and put her hand over her mouth making karen and rob laugh, even sian giggled at bella's reaction. "Fwairy's are weal!" Bella shouted towards rob. "Nu-uh" he shook his head teasingly. Bella nodded her head rather over-reactively. "Aweeee!" she screamed. "Okay bells, they are" robv held his hands up in defeat. Bella giggled and sighed happily. "Told you" she said smirking. "Your going to be a right cheeky monster, you!" Rob commented tickling her sides making her giggle. "Are you ticklish bells? Are you?" "Stop it gwandaaaaad!" She said, but lost in all the giggles. Rob stopped, kissed his granddaughters head before watching her snuggle into Karen, "you all worn out", Karen commented whilst enjoying a hug, "nah!", she replied quickly, Karen sighed, "well I'm glad I'm not the one putting you to bed", Karen commented sarcastically, "that's a pretty dress you have on Bella", Sian said, "you going to say thank you Bells?...think she's gone all shy", "that's not like you, you going to say hello to Sian?", Rob asked Bella gave Sian a big cheesy grin before burying her face in Karen's chest. "What's wrong with you, your always so loud!". She grinned and looked to sian, holding her arms out. "Oooh" sian smiled putting her drink down and getting of Jez's knee. "Does someone want a hug?" Bella nodded and sian picked her up off of Karen's knee. Bella snuggled into sian's chest and wrapped her little arms around sian's small frame. "Siaaaaaaaan?" Bella lifted her head. "Yes sweetie?" "Hiiiii" her and sian giggled as she sat down on her chair. Bella kissed sian's nose, and sian kissed bellas, and they kept repeating this until Jess looked round and smiled as she spoke. "Wow miss! I mean..sian, she's really taken to you! Baby sitting on you as well then?" Jess laughed. "I wouldn't mind one bit, she's a little sweetie!" Jez was grinning to himself. This just made him want a baby with her even more. Karen saw this and looked at rob with concern etched across her face, "what's wrong sweetheart?" "Nothing", Rob knew something was wrong she just wouldn't tell him, well not now anyway. "You can tell me", he whispered to her as he held her hand still smiling looking over at Isla, "but I can't", Karen replied quietly. Rob took his hand away, Karen quickly caught it squeezing it tight, "not here...later", she tried to reassure him but it just made him more worried! Rob just slowly nodded. "Right, were off mrs fisher, need to get home for cheryl" janeece said standing up with craig. It was true, janeece really had grown up too. "Us too, bid journey back and all that" bex said standing up, max following. "Us thee" jess said guiltily. Jess walked over to where sian was sitting laughing and playing with bella. "Come on then you, let's get you home." Jess said holding her hands out to bella. "Nooooooo!" She snuggled further into sian's chest. "Me stay with siaaaaaan!" She wrapped her tiny arms around sian once again. "Wow sian, she really has taken to you.. You're a natural!" Rob said. Karen silently kicked herself knowing that would of made things worse for sian. "She can stay with us tonight.. If that's okay with you's?" "Yeeeeeeeees!" Bella screamed laughing cheekily. "Well.." She looked at aiden, him just shrugging his shoulders. "I mean.. If you don't mind?" Sian had just been hit with what Jez had just suggested she looked towards Karen for help out of this, she loved how much Bella had taken to her but she couldn't trust herself with looking after her yet, and after what jez had asked her, she needed time to think, Karen quickly jumped in, "how about Bells stays with us tonight, that way she can stay with Sian for a bit longer but they don't have to cope with her temper tantrum", Karen hoped Jez wouldn't try and change her mind. "But wouldn't she just kick off more when we leave?" Jez persisted. This time karen just kept quiet. She knew she was going to lose this. She looked at sian and mothed 'I'm so sorry..' Sian just half smiled. "Yeah jez is right, if you want her to stay with you, that's fine. Mum and rob have a few sets of pjama's and clothes so you can take them." Jess smiled. "That's great! We'll bring her back tomorrow!" Jez said excitedly. "Sian?" jess asked. Sian looked down at bella who was looking up at her with her big brown eyes and a big smile plastered all over her face. She just slowly nodded and smiled a little. How could she say no when bella was looking at her like that? "Yaaaaaaaay!" Bella shouted pouncing on sian and kissing her cheek making everyone smile widely. "Go give mummy and daddy a hug then sweetheart." Sian said handing bella to jess. "Love you baby, have a good time with auntie sian. See you tomorrow" "wove you too mummy" Karen walked ahead a bit to catch Sian, "maybe this will be a good thing", Sian tried to be more confident, "she'll be good, if she's not she's knows they'll be trouble", karen directed to her granddaughter. "Sian read book", "I can read you a bedtime story", Sian smiled, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all, maybe this is what Sian needed as well as a sit down with Jez but there was no chance of that tonight. Rob and Karen said there goodbyes to them all, sian and jez leaving too not wanting to keep Bella up too late. 'Be good Bella", Karen told her, she waved back her hand opening and closing, "I thought they'd never leave. What was that", "what was what?", Karen turned round to Rob after closing the door. "You offering for us to have Bella tonight", "yes, what's wrong with that", "I thought we we're going to have a night in", rob's arm crept around her waist. Karen walked away, "so your saying you didn't want to have your granddaughter for the night!", Karen got angry and deffensive, Rob's flirting wasn't what she was in the mood for, she was worried about Sian, she didn't really know whether it was her place to tell Rob. She couldn't, could she? Karen continued to be deffensive and take out her worry on Rob. Karen sighed out loudly and flopped back onto the sofa, bringing her hands to her head. Rob looked a bit confused and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" She stayed quiet. "Karen.. Your my wife! What's wrong?" He frowned. She told him about when jez cheated on sian, and about the hotel and everything..he was great. She noticed that she couldn't stay in a mood with him and she leaned into him. "Its sian.. Well sian and jez.." "What now? He's not cheering on her again is he?" He asked. "No, no. God no! Quite the opposite.." "What she's cheating on him again?" This time karen had to laugh. "No rob. No one's cheating.. Jez.. Well he want a baby with sian... But sian.. Well sian.. She's on the pill.. She told me before and he doesn't know this and she's agreed. That's why when jez saw how much bella had taken to sian asked if they could look after her, that's why I offered because sian doesn't know what to do.." "And this is why I love you, you always take care of everyone. This time you need to let them sort it, Sian needs to talk to Jez just like me and you tell eachother how we're feeling they need to to", "but she's my friend Rob", "and you'll be there for her, but you can't guide her on everything", Karen nuzzled into his chest she just felt a bit hopeless and empty with worry. "She'll be fine, honestly. You never know, having bella tonight might change sians mind about wanting a baby. Ring her later, see how everything is going" she looked at him, grinned and nodded. "how is it you always manage to calm me down and make me feel so... Relieved and happy?" He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Its because I love you Karen, simply because I love you" she smiled and kissed his lips only breaking to ask a much needed question before they carried on. "Where's harry?" "He said he was staying over at josh's and don't worry, he's definitely not with millie because I talked to tom" he smiled reassuringly. "I do love you, rob" she grinned. "I love you too, princess" she laughed at his words but found him so cute. She kissed his lips passionately and he kissed her back his hands tangling in her hair and hers sliding under his shirt resting on his chest. Her head laying on his chest, he could smell the soft scent of her shampoo, he smiled knowing that she felt safe because of him made him love her even more. He was trying his best to look after every member of the family, it was hard especially when half of them weren't technically his and used It against him at many an opportunity in an argument, but he was proud of them all , of what they had achieved and how much they had changed. "I think we should probably head up to bed", Rob commented, Karen moaned she was enjoying lying with Rob, just the two of them. "You go up I'll grab us a drink then we can relax whilst watching the Eastenders catch up. Karen moaned and did as he said. She walked upstairs and into their bedroom. She sat down on the bed and changed into her silk nightie and turned the tv on, Putting on the repeat of easterners. She tied her hair back and washed off her make-up before walking back into the bedroom again to find Rob sat on the bed. He turned to her and smiled, it baffled him how even with no make up on and hair scraped back. He stood up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. "How do you manage you look so gorgeous all the time?" She smiled and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. She leant up and kissed his lips deeply. He replied hungrily and moved them back towards the bed as they both dropped on it, their lips never losing contact. Karen pulled away first and laughed. "Nah-ah, eastenders first!"


	35. Chapter 35

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Thirty-Five.**_

Rob rolled over reaching out for what he thought would be his beautiful wife, but turned out to be an empty bed. He sighed knowing exactly where she'd be, he plodded down the stairs. "Can't you let mummy lie in even once", rob teased Isla who was gulping up the porridge Karen was helping to feed her. "Morning", Karen said looking over at Rob who was now pulling a jealous face, "so does this mean you've made me breakfast?", "nice try Scotcher, breads on the side if you want toast and cereals in the cupboard". Karen smiled as she watched him shake his head, "your spoilt Isla do you know that, all the things mummy does for you, you have her waiting on you hand and foot", karen burst out laughing rob turned around smiling. "Couldn't you bring me breakfast in bed, just once?" he asked cheekily. Karen didn't reply, she wiped Isla's mouth and left her in her highchair and walked over to him, she put her hand on his face and he leant in for a kiss, which she dismissed by putting a hand on his face and pushing it away. "The only way your getting breakfast in bed anytime soon is if you sleep in the kitchen!" She giggled to herself as she heard rob burst out laughing. "You are one mean woman Karen" he said in a mock hurt tone. "mmm-hmm, because a mean wife would do this.." She walked back over to him, putting both hands on his face and bringing it close to her's catching his lips. They shared a long passionate kiss, it was only when karen was up against the wall, her legs around rob's waist that she broke away laughing. "Rob.. You do realise isla is watching our every move... Right?" She laughed. He placed her back down on the floor as she walked over to Isla, picking her up out of her highchair and holding her in her arms tightly. "Sorry you had to see that sweetie." Karen said in her baby-ish voice, sounding apologetic. "Well.. I'm sorry but I love you! If I'm gonna kiss you I'm gonna kiss you.." They both laughed. "For a change shall we get daddy to get you dressed", Rob looked over a mouth full of cocoa pops, he was still a big kid at heart. "Well thank god you don't get your manners from daddy aye", "For a change shall we get daddy to get you dressed", Rob looked over a mouth full of cocoa pops, he was still a big kid at heart. "Well thank god you don't get your manners from daddy aye", "Well that's good isn't it", Karen asked, "yes, but how do I know if I'd be a good mum. It's completely different looking after Bella", "you'll be a fantastic mum! It's a tough job raising a baby but it's something you don't swap for the world", Karen felt rather passionate all of a sudden, "your such an amazing mum Karen", Karen laughed she was never very good at taking compliments, "and you'll be to", "thanks Karen, "I needed to ask you, is it alright if we pop round later drop Isla off? Jess and Aiden are off out somewhere", "that's fine, did they say where they were?", "no, it was all a bit brief to be honest", "okay I shall see you later", Karen put the phone down slightly confused, "here we go munchkin", rob put Isla down before going to find Karen being greeted with her confused face, "karen?", she looked up dazed, "who was that then?", "oh just Sian, she's going to pop round with Bella", "right, why here", "something about Aiden and Jess being out", "that's a bit strange", "I know". The room fell silent until rob walked over to Karen and placed his hand's on either side of Karen's waist. "Ah well it'll do them go to get out, they've not really been out since Bella was born" rob added. "Yeah" karen smiled. "I was thinking.. We haven't been out in a while... And my parent's would love to have isla for the night.. Seen as she was ill last time..." Rob said hesitantly. "Rob, it's a lovely thought but we couldn't possibly ask them to look after her overnight.." Karen replied. "Karen, they offered. She's staying tonight and I've booked us a table at our restaurant" he smiled. "You are so, so sweet sometime's mr scotcher" she knew exactly what he meant by 'our restaurant' - where they had their first date. Karen was looking forward to an evening of not thinking about making dinner for the kids, making isla up her bottle before bed, putting her to bed, spending half the night up trying to get her back to sleep when she woke up, they needed a break to, they loved Isla to bits and looking after her was a full time job but if her grandparents wanted to have her for the night then they weren't going to say no. "Rob since we're out tonight I'm thinking we have Bella properly this afternoon", "why not, we haven't had her in ages", Rob had a beaming smile on his face at the point, "okay you phone them while I go rescue this little monkey whose heading for the stairs", karen hurried to the hall scooping up Isla as she began to try and swing her legs on to the step rather cutely, "I don't think so missy ",Karen smiled tickling her tummy, "Rob, when did you say you were going to get the stair gate", "soon", Rob said quickly as he dialled the phone. Ten minutes later and Karen walked back into the living room, two coffee's in hand. "Here you are" she smiled handing rob one of the cups. "Ta" he smiled back. "So what did Aiden say?" She asked. "He said that's great and they said they'll go out this afternoon instead of tonight. Oh Jess wants you to text her sian's number so she can thank her" he explained. "Ill do that now, sian's dropping her off soon" she smiled. Soon after the door went and karen got up. "Ill get it" she smiled. She opened the door. "Bells!" She grinned. "Gwandma!" Karen giggled. "Do you want to come in for a quick coffee and a chat?" "That would be nice, I could do with some advice.." "Come through", Karen invited Sian and Bella in, "hey sian", Rob greeted her holding a smiley Isla in his arms, she really was his precious little girl, "Rob will you take the girls outside to play for a bit", "sure, come on Bells", "noooooo", "Bella grandmas have a grown up chat with Sian", "I'm big girl", "you are my big girl but your still little", Bella looked up at Karen who then picked her up sitting her on her lap, "listen to me you go have fun outside with granddad, teach Isla how to play with your ball, I'll be out soon and so will Sian if she has time", Sian smiled, Rob took hold of Bella's hand Isla on his hip as they headed outside. Sian sat down next to Karen, "what made you want to change your mind?" She looked sian in the eyes. "I don't know! I can't explain it! When I had bella in my arms yesterday, I just wanted that to be my child!" She explained. "Have you spoke to Jez?" Sian nodded and smiled. "I decided not to tell him I was on the pill.. But I've stopped.. And were going to try for a baby.." She beamed. "Your going to make a great mum sian.." She pulled her into a hug. "I just hope that's true.." Karen pulled out of the hug and smiled at her. "Trust me sian. I saw how good you were with bella yesterday, she loves you to bits! And you were great with isla yesterday too! Sian, trust me. You'll be great." "Now do you have time to come join them in the garden", "I can't stay for to long", karen smiled as they headed out to the garden, Rob was sat on the floor with Isla watching over her as she picked up her toys and chewed them, she was really teething recently and it broke rob's heart to see her cry out in pain, "Isla don't suck your elephants ear", Rob felt horrible for taking it away but he'd rather she didn't make her teddy soggy, "shhh, we'll find your dummy in a bit yeah", it was the one thing they had both avoided but with her teething they had no choice. Bella was running around the garden throwing her ball around, "careful Bella", she was a tad over exciteable at times. "Oh baby come here", Karen scooped up Isla who was now crying, karen rocked her in her arms wiping her tears away, but it was no use Karen had to find her dummy. Meanwhile Rob was rescuing Bella who had yet again fallen over "Bells you okay?", Rob stood her up and looked at her knee, he kissed it better before drying her eyes. "Bella why don't we play catch", Sian suggested anything to cheer Bella up, "would you like to play catch with Sian bells?", Rob had a smile on his face especially as he watched Bella's smile appear. Sian threw Bella the ball, Bella dropped it still only being little and laughed. Karen walked out Isla on her hip, dummy in mouth. "How's my little monkey", "sore", Karen commented as she brushed her hair back and kissed her head, her eyes all twinkly from the recently cried tears. "Hate seeing her all sad", "me too, where's that gorgeous smile aye", she looked down at Isla who sucked her dummy looking around the garden. Rob kissed karen's forehead. Karen smiled and turned her attention back to sian and bella, bella was giggling away. "She going to be a great mum.." Karen whispered to rob, not taking her eyes away from the scene before them. Sian looked at karen, "right, come on bells.. Sian has to go" Karen said. "Noooooooo! Siaaannnn!" She shouted, stamping her feet. Sian bent down and picked bella up. She kissed the end of her nose. "Ill see you soon, okay?" Bella began to cry. Sian held bella tighter and kissed her forehead and bella's crying ceased. "See you soon sweetheart" "Think that's queue for Granddad to the rescue", Rob went over taking Bella off Sian so she could leave, "you'll see her soon", Rob whispered Bella waved to Sian but had tears rolling down her face, "see you soon Sian, I'll give you a call sometime this week", "yeah thanks Karen, bye Bella bye bye Isla", Karen looked down Isla now smiling dummy falling to the floor, "take it your all done with that then", she bent down placing the dummy on the kitchen work top before heading to say goodbye to sian. She walked back in, "Right Bells what do you want to do? Do you want to draw?", Karen asked, Bella just replied with "mummy", "mummy's not here Bells she'll be here later", Rob put her down and took her hand, "come on you shall we go and draw a picture for grandma", it took some convincing but Rob managed to occupy Bella with some drawing. Karen smiled and was thankful for a chance to soothe Isla, sort her gums for a few hours and put her down for a nap, her gums had been giving her aggro recently and she hadn't been sleeping properly, "you my sleepy girl", Isla's eyes flickered as she tried to fight the tiredness, "it's alright Isla, you can sleep baby". Karen kissed isla's forehead. "come on baby, go to sleep" she cradled her in her arms, and finally Isla's eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Karen smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She walked up the stairs placing her in her cot. Isla stirred but karen stroked the side of her cheek gently, and she soon fell back into a deep sleep. Karen walked back downstairs to be met with rob and bella holding a piece of paper. "What's this bells?" "Mummy, daddy, gwandad, you, me, siaaaan,isla!" She pointed to the individual stick people on the page. "Very good" karen beamed. Bella was so intelligent for her age! Karen took the picture bending town and giving her granddaughter a huge kiss. "Your so clever", Karen was quite dazed to be honest she was exhausted as was Isla rob was the rock at the minute, "hey why don't you go have a lie down", "it's fine, I'm fine", Karen replied trying to reassure him, "it's fine I can look after Bells and I'll check on our sleeping beauty every now and then", "thanks Rob maybe I will since we're going out tonight", "I'll wake you if you sleep through", Karen smiled kissing him on the cheek, "you be good for granddad or they'll be trouble", she tickled Bella making her giggle before heading up to there bedroom to have a lie down. "Right you! How about we watch some peppa pig", rob scooped Bella up and sat with her on the sofa, Bella lifting her own Peppa pig up showing Rob it was the same as the character on the screen"Peppa!", Bella shouted, "clever girl Bells". "Ill be george, ay!" Rob snorted making isla giggle. She got up and ran over to her little dora rucksack and got out a dinosaur looking thing. "Dine-saw!" She shouted making rob laugh. "Georges dine-saw!" She handed it to him. He snorted again and bella started to laugh harder, a tear escaping her eye as she laughed. Rob lifted her up onto his knee. Once peppa pig had finished, bella sat there with a pout on. "Dowaaa?" She asked, rob flicked through the channels and saw dora was on. Bella clapped her hands and smiled, "its there dowa!" Bella shouted pointing towards the tv. Rob just laughed, thinking to himself the whole time 'what sort of an explorer is she?' Rob loved how happy Bella was, her cute little smile! It made him proud to see how well his granddaughter was growing up, Aiden and Jess were doing an amazing job. The show ended as the previous had. "Daddy", Bella blubbed,"hey, come here Bells", he sat her on his knee, "they'll be here soon, they will", Rob tickled her as Karen had previously done and put her down watching as she picked up her peppa pig toy, attempting to snort, it was a very cute sight indeed. "Your a right little monkey you", "no Bella's a pig", it was cute how she anwsered in third person, "so you are Bella", Rob couldn't help but laugh, he also couldn't help but wonder what Isla would be like at Bella's age in a few months time... He was interrupted from his thoughts as a familiar object hit his face. "Bella... Why did you just throw peppa pig at me?" He laughed handing it back to her. She put her hands over her eyes, making her look adorable. "I'm sowwee!" She giggled. "Mmm-hmm. I think revenge is needed. Don't you?" He chuckled as he trickled her sides, moving to her feet, chin and under arms. "Gwandaaaad! Stop it!" She shouted through the laughter. Rob finally stopped and bella pouted. "Weeee! I need weee!" Rob scooped up Bella and took her to the toilet quickly, "wee wee wee", "yep I get it Bells", rob was in a slight panick! He was a bloke, he was never any good at this part. "Right Bells you have to sit still", Karen would kill him if Bella managed to delightfully cover their downstairs bathroom in wee while he looked after her. "You done", "nooooo", "come on Bells", Rob bent over double holding Bella whilst she sat on the toilet his back was sore to say the least. "Come on you!", "waiiittt!", was Bella's reply. Bella put a finger to his lips, "thanks Bells but not sure I really want those fingers anywhere near my face right now", "all done", Rob sorted her out flushing the toilet, Bella made a run for it, "Bella come here, I need to wipe your hands, he grabbed a wipe out of Isla's bag, "your hands are all germy", "noo", she said rather innocently, "yess!", Rob laughed back he wiped her hands before watching bella sprint to the window, "slow down", "mummyyyyy!", she screamed. Rob walked over to the door and opened it in, Letting Jess and Aiden in. "Muuuummmyyyy!" Bella jamp up and jess picked her up and kissed her daughter. Bella but her hand on jess's lips and jess kissed her daughters tiny hand. Rob burst out laughing, and jess turned tilting her head to one side. Another thing she had in common with karen, she also did that when she was confused. "She just went to the toilet.." Rob saw jess gag and he held in his laughter. "Bella Grace Scotcher, what have we said about always washing away? I don't think barney would be too impressed with you at the minute young lady!" "Sowee mummy" bella giggled. "So did you have a nice time with sian?" "Yeeeesss!" Bella screeched making jess laugh. "Where's mum, rob?" "She's upstairs asleep Isla's teething and she's worn out", "doesn't sound to good", "she'll be fine Isla's down so Karen took they opportunity to catch up on sleep", "send my love to her and Isla, I'll give her a call this evening", "I will do, we're out this evening Isla's going to my mum and dad's. I'll get her to call you", "oo treating her are we", Jess smiled, "well she deserves it putting up with all you kids", "oi!", Jess replied, "I hope little Isla's ears were closed for that one", Jess and Rob had a really strong bond lately, "I'll see you guys later", "bye Rob, you going to say bye to granddad Bells", "bye bye gwandad", Bella waved, "bye chicken" Rob had a habit of calling his gorgeous granddaughter weird nicknames, jess just looked at him and laughed before turning around and leaving. He watched them leave and when Jess' car was no longer to be seen he closed the door and made his way to the kitchen to make a coffee, deciding to leave Karen for another 5 minutes before they started to get ready. He made two coffee's and took them upstairs, walking into the bedroom they shared. He saw the steady rise and fall of her chest and smiled, there was something fascinating about the way she slept, how she could still look so gorgeous and how her nose crinkled up when she was about to sneeze, but didn't. He contemplated just leaving her for a little while longer, but as he went to leave karen stirred and he turned round. "What time is it?" She asked smiling slightly. "Ten to Five" he said walking over to her and sitting on the edge of the bed. He kissed the end of her nose and smiled. "You feeling any better after some sleep?" He asked. Karen nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, thanks" "Good, you were exhausted you needed that time to catch up with your sleep", "which reminds me mister your up with her tomorrow night", she smiled flirtatiously, he smiled, "where's bella?", "just left with Jess, she was good as gold","and Isla?", "she's still asleep", "I should go wake her up, otherwise she's not going to sleep for your parents", "aye, you take it easy go get ready to go out I'll go wake her up sit with her while she has her bedtime bottle", Karen had to sit still for a moment. She knew Rob so well know but she still had to be thankful for everything about him, he cared so much for her and showed it through everything he did for her. "I love you", was all he said as he kissed her cheek and headed to wake up there gorgeous baby girl. Karen stood up and walked over to her wardrobe slowly. She opened it and the dress rob had bought her for christmas and she took it out, It came just above her knee and fitted her curves perfectly. Not too low, but low enough to show a little cleavage. She smiled to herself and slipped into the dress. She sat at her dressing table and did her make-up, making sure that she didn't look orange. - like some of the girls at waterloo road. She put her mascara on and finished off with some red lipstick. She quickly put her hair back and sprayed rob's favourite perfume all over her. She smiled and put more on. She gave up and just put the perfume bottle in her bag. She headed downstairs to the lounge to be met with a content Isla in Rob's arms holding her bedtime bottle that Rob was feeding her. "She shouldn't be a problem for my parents", "let's hope so though he gums are really causing her pain Rob", "I know, but they've been through it all, I've explained to my mum and dad and they're happy to look after her", Karen smiled, "if you're sure they're sure", "they are", Rob placed Isla's bottle down before passing her to Karen for hugs. "Hello gorgeous", Isla grumbled, "I know sweetheart they're sore", Rob entered the room armed with a tube of bonjella and a dummy. "Look what daddy's got Isla". She looked up, "want some?" Rob said walking over to her. He squeezed the gel onto his finger and rubbed it on Isla's gums. "I'm just going to go get changed darling" he kissed Karen's cheek and she smiled and nodded. Fifteen minutes later and Rob walked into the lounge. "Hello Gorgeous" he winked. "Well someone's looking a little smart" she walked over to him and messed with his tie and pulled him towards her with it, kissing his lips. "Right we better get this one to your parents" Isla was on Karen's hip her head rested on her shoulder her little curls making her look even cuter, she grizzled a bit her teeth still causing her pain, "I know sweetie, I know", Karen rocked her slightly as Rob walked in with Isla's back, her blanket, elephant, dummy and everyone's saviour at the minute a tube of bonjella inside. "How is she?", Rob asked, "better than she has been", "you'll be alright with nanny and granddad won't you baby aye, my brave little soldier", rob kissed her head Karen looking down at Isla as he did so with a smile on her face. "Shall we go I'm starving", Rob directed her towards the door, Isla beginning to doze off in her mummy's arms. Karen carefully placed her into the car seat, her head instantly tilting to one side as her body relaxed, fully succumbed to the tiredness that was sinking in, "she really has lost a lot of sleep due to her teeth", rob commented as he got into the driver's seat, "she has, and it's going to get worse, just wait till the grumpy daytimes come", "oh I can't wait", Rob replied sarcastically. Karen looked over her shoulder at little Isla fast asleep, she smiled but almost sympathetically she hated seeing her children ill or sad and Isla was so little, it may have been teething something all children went through but it was still her little girl going through it, she still felt her motherly protection acting in. The drive to Rob's parents was fairly quick, Karen was secretly nervous she hadn't been away for an entire night from Isla and she was dreading it. But she knew she'd be fine with her grandparents and Rob had booked a table at their restaurant, they needed some time to themselves especially Karen, Rob knew how much she was doing for Isla at the minute and she was exhausted. They reached his mum and dad's Rob got out picking up isla, "I could have done that for you", she commented Rob just smiled, Karen smiled back taking Isla's bag out of the car. They walked up to the door, Karen knocking gently since Rob had his hands full! "Hello", Rob's mum Lillian answered the door "hi Lillian", Karen replied with a slight spark to her voice. "You guys wanting a cup of tea before you go", "we don't have time mum, I'll just put her down for you then we'll be off", Rob walked in up the stairs to the spare room which now had a cot for Bella and Isla's benefit. "We could have put her to bed", Lillian commented to Karen once Rob was out of sight, "think he knows he's going to miss her and with her teething just think he's being over protective", Karen commented it almost warmed her heart watching Rob, "that's our Rob for you, always been a right softie ",John walked into the room, Karen smiled, "well he sure is one of those", Karen smiled as he headed down the stairs quietly he took her hand in his. "Thanks mum, dad she should just sleep through but if she does wake up it's probably her teeth", Lillian just looked over at Karen smiling, a great example of his softer side, "her dummy, bonjella, blanket and elephant are in her bag", "elephants now with her", Karen looked up at him, "well she can't sleep without it", "oh come on you, we shall see you in the morning", Karen felt slightly scared saying those words. With that rob hugged his mum and dad and took Karen's hand pulling her close to him before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Oh, and Karen you look gorgeous" Lillian commented. Karen slightly blushed and smiled. "Thank you" she replied shyly. When they were outside he pulled Karen into a hug and whispered into her ear; "Karen, isla will be fine. I promise you. Mum and dad will look after her." He kissed her cheek. Karen nodded and kissed his lips. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too" he whispered before returning the kiss. His tongue skimmed over her bottom lip asking for access which she granted without hesitation. It was only when rob's hands moved down her back and rested on her bottom that she broke away, ten time's redder than before; realising they were still stood outside rob's mum and dad's house and they were watching the scene in front of them. "Whit woo!" Rob's dad whistled sending a wink in rob's direction. "Go on you two, you'll be late" "thanks for this, mum, dad" rob shouted from the car as they drove away. "You were rather a long time for someone who was just putting her into bed", Karen commenting having sussed his over protectiveness, "well had to make sure she was tucked in", Karen looked over, "you're missing her aren't you", Karen smiled her hand resting on his leg as they drove, "it's normal Rob, we haven't left her properly over night before", a tear escaped down Rob's cheek which he quickly wiped away. "We'll see her before you know it", Karen reassured him Rob smiled, "and if you like I'm sure you could call your parents to check on her later, I'm sure she'll be missing us just as much but she'll be being spoilt rotten if she wakes up and in the morning", "thanks Karen", "it's okay, I feel exactly the same but I'm looking forward to my meal out with you". "I'm looking forward to it too. Time to ourselves. Just you and me" he placed one of his hands on hers on his knee as they parked in the restaurant. He kissed her cheek and got out, opening the door for her to get out. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and locked the car as they walked into the restaurant. They walked up to the front desk and the lady behind the desk smiled. "Reservation for scotcher" he smiled pulling her closer. "Right this way mr and mrs scotcher" karen beamed as they sat down at the exact table they had their first date. "This is the exact table we had our first date.. And now were married.." She beamed as he took her hands across the table. "And I've loved you even more every day since that day and before" she lifted up their hands and kissed the back of his hand. "I love you so much rob. So much" she stared in his eyes. "I know you do, I will always know", Rob smiled, "shall we order, belly's kinda hungry", Karen commented making a playful face, "gosh you and your food, isla's the same! You scotcher girls", "oi you cheeky bugger! Isla eats very well you shouldn't complain", "whose complaining" Rob put his hands in the air in defiance, "good cause otherwise I'll be giving Isla your car keys to play with and we all know what happened last time", rob laughed at the memory despite it not being funny at the time, who would find the funny element of running round the house searching for your keys already 15 minutes late for work. They quickly decided on spaghetti bolagnaise and the talked for a while before their food was placed in front of them. It didn't take them long to try and re-create the scene from the lady and the tramp, and when their lips met, they both giggled. When they had both finished they smiled at each other, karen more laughing as she reached for a napkin and wiped the sauce from robs mouth. "Sometimes I wonder who's messier! You or isla!" She giggled, rob just gasped. "What are you trying to say?" He winked. "You make a lot of mess, mr scotcher" she giggled and stuck out her tongue a little. He rolled his eyes and they both finished their glass of wine, well the bottle and called the waiter over to pay the bill. They left the restaurant, hand in hand. "That was lovely" "Well you deserved a break", "a break? I'm a mum, it's a 24/7 job!", Karen laughed, "I know everything's a little crazy at the minute with Isla teething and Jess and Aiden getting back together and Jez and Sian and I just wanted some time to ourselves, time to treat my beautiful wife". Karen looked up as they walked along the stars twinkling above, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "Your going soft on me", Rob laughed as Karen carried on "I don't care how crazy it is at times as long as I have you and the kids", they stopped and karen and Rob shared a long embrace, his lips meeting with her head, "and who did you say was being soft", "quit with the banter, I'm serious Rob!". "I know you are, it's still early why don't I take you to my favourite bar", "so that's how you spent your time before you met me", "oi cheeky! It's really nice, quiet and we can sit outside under the stars", "oh you old romantic, sounds wonderful", Karen and Rob were going to take full advantage of the fact they had nobody to go home to look after, Harry had decided to go to a friends he may have almost been 18 (despite telling everyone he already was) he hated being alone. Jess and Aiden were having a stressful night with Bella as she screamed the place down, Jess was pulling her hair out and just wanted her mum! But tonight for one night Karen and Rob were alone, none of that was there problem, the feeling of freedom was rather overwhelming for the pair of them but it was definitely not something to complain about. They arrived at his favourite bar and sat down at one of the outside tables. "Ill go and get us a drink" karen opened her mouth to speak, but before the words could come outn rob had spoken; "white, I know" he laughed and karen nodded and giggled. "You know me too well, mr scotcher" "well you are my wife.. Mrs scotcher" he winked as he walked into the pub. Karen sat at the table with a wide grin on her face. she smiled to herself, and got out her phone to find 3 new texts, one from harry, one from jess and one from sian. The first one read; 'hey mum, have a lovely night, you deserve it. Bella sends you bid hugs and kisses. Love you, ' the next read; 'hi mum, have a good night, yeah. See you tomorrow. Harry.' The last one read; 'hi Karen, I have something to tell you! Ill ring you tomorrow as I know your having an evening with rob; have a lovely night! ' she didn't reply to any of them, but smiled to herseld at how much her children had grown up, but the message from sian sent questions running through her head. What did she have to tell her? Her thoughts were interrupted as rob placed her wine in front of her and she smiled her thanks at him. "Its beautiful out here.." She said gazing up at the sky. She placed her phone down next to her wine glass, "let me guess someone needs you urgently", Rob commented about Karen suddenly checking her phone whilst he was gone, "no just Jess and Harry hoping we had a nice evening", "that was sweet of them", "yeah hard to believe there not so little anymore", "well we still have Isla", "yeah, and what a rascal she is at the minute", Karen joked, "yeah but it makes it more fun, the challenge", "was that you admitting our daughters hard work", "no just a challenge", the pair laughed between sipping there drinks. "I love watching her personality develop", Rob was becoming all sentimental, "me too, the time flies by too quickly she's going to be 1 soon!", "she'll still be my munchkin", "god I feel sorry for her", "well pretty sure she'll still be your munchkin when she's 20!", Rob smiled. "But look at us Karen who'd have thought we'd be here a year or two ago, we have 5 beautiful children between us and gorgeous granddaughter", "god when you put it like that!", rob laughed, "yeah it's a little scary but we've never done easy have we", "nope" Rob placed his arm around karen as they finished up there drinks under the stars, "Rob this was a really lovely idea, I'm glad you managed to convince me to come", "well you needed time to relax and who better than with me", he was back to his old cocky self, "well if you'd asked me in advance I'd have asked for Michael buble to accompany me", Karen loved teasing Rob, it kept there relationship fresh and light hearted, humour was a huge part of the bond the pair shared. He shot her a mock hurt glare. "But after tonight, I wouldn't have had it any other way" she leant over and kissed his lips, as she broke away he attempted to pull her back but she stopped him and shook her head. "Nuh-uh mr scotcher. Patience" she winked and finished off her glass of wine before rob looked at her and stood up, picking her up bridal style. "I think we both know patience isn't my strong point" and with that, she picked her clutch bag up and he carried her home.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Thirty-Six**_

Karen got out of the shower and hurriedly got herself dressed, she was running late having been up seeing to a poorly little Isla along with Rob who had agreed to stay home and look after her, "you sure your okay to stay, I'm your mum or dad wouldn't mind", "honestly Karen it's fine, I don't think she'd take to kindly to grandma's cuddles today, do you not remember how she reacted to Harry last night", "fair point, I better be going. I'll see you later I won't be late, love you both", Isla kissed Isla's head making a sad face at Isla's sad tear stained one, "bye darling", Rob said before kissing her goodbye. She brushed past them both and headed for the door, she was now running late, damn! "Come on then you, we'll be alright with out mummy for the day won't we", Isla began to cry, "Oh Isla your really not well are you munchkin",

He wiped away her fast flowing tears and kissed her forehead. "Shall we put some pictures up today? Surprise mummy?" He said in his baby voice looking into isla's big sad eyes, it broke his heart to see her like this. He went over to the kitchen breakfast bar and picked up the whole family picture of rob, karen, isla, jess, aiden, bex, harry and bella along with two of Rob and karen on their wedding day. He got his screwdriver and drill out, with the nails and put them on the floor in the lounge. "Right munckin you going to sit on the beanbag with your blanket if I put some peppa pig on aye", he placed her down her eyes red and puffy from crying, he gave her, her blanket which was instantly cuddled though the minute Rob left her she whimpered, "I'm just here, daddy's not going anywhere", Isla was restless but Rob had his eye on her as she settled with watching what was on the screen, Rob opened the bag on nails leaving them on the floor as he began to hammer in the first nail, which startled Isla, "sorry Isla", he tried to tap more gently, what would karen say to all this, so much for nursing his little girl. He tied the string around the first picture of the entire family and hung it proudly on the wall it did look good, he turned around to seek his little girls approval only to find her crawling out the door, "aye, come on crawling around is the last thing you need", he cuddled her in his arms for a while before placing her back on the beanbag whilst he finished off the picture hanging, he tied the string to the second picture reaching up to hang it, Isla began to crawl towards Rob she wanted a daddy hug, that's what would make her feel better,she had found her dummy on one of the sofa's on her first trip and was now sucking on that. She got closer to Rob just as she was about reach her hands up towards him, a sharp metal object pierced the skin of her left leg. Rob dropped the picture not breaking it at the sound of her piercing cries. "Isla!" He said panicked as he picked his crying daughter up. He looked at her knee and gasped. It was covered in blood. He ran into the kitchen, wetting a cloth and pressing it against her leg to try and stop the bleeding. He rinsed it in the cold water and put it back on his little girls tiny leg. "We better tell mummy ay" he said keeping a hand pressed firmly on the cloth on her leg. He picked up his phone and rang karen. "Hello?" He heard karen say from the other end of the phone. "Hey darling, isla's had a little accident.." The mood changing between the two people. "What sort of accident rob?" Karen asked angrily. "She had cut her leg with a metal nail.." He said softly. "How! You idiot!" She said even more angrily. "Karen! I've cleaned it up! I was putting our wedding photo's up and she crawled over to me and caught her leg on a nail!" He replied back, agitated. "What the hell were the nails doing on the floor Rob?", "I sat her down on the beanbag she was nowhere near them", "I can't believe your actually trying get out of this one", "it was an accident!", "Rob she's not even 1! You can't just make her sit like a dog", "I'm sorry!", "what's the cut like?", Rob checked his little girls leg, Karen could hear her cry, "well to be honest it looks worse than I thought", "is it still bleeding?", "yes", Rob replied sheepishly, "get her to hospital Rob", "okay", "I'll meet you there", Karen hung up, "I'm so sorry Isla, will you forgive me aye", Isla cried out in pain he held her in his arms as he pressed something to her leg, it was bad. He felt awful Karen was so angry but then again she had a right to be she left home this morning leaving her husband to look after her poorly baby and this is what happened. He carried Isla to the car once putting a plaster, the only one in the house on Isla's leg, it would have to do! "I'm so sorry baby", Rob felt awful and Isla wasn't making it easy for him as she squirmed as she was strapped into the car. Rob drove as fast as he could having given Isla her dummy to try and soothe her but her leg was sore, she spat it out and began to cry even louder. "Oh Isla come on shhh, we'll be there soon...and mummy will be there. Oh how she's going to kill me" Rob was screwed to say the least. He reached the hospital and parked up badly before getting out and carrying Isla towards the door, Karen was already waiting outside the hospital. "Oh Isla, come here bubba", Karen took her off Rob, "oh one second I'll just go rescue her dummy from the car... She spat it out", Karen rolled her eyes and tried her hardest not to sure her anger and saddness whilst with Isla, Rob came back, "here you go munchkin", Rob took a deep breath in, Karen passed her back to Rob whilst she looked at Isla's leg, "right you going to be a brave girl and show mummy your leg?", Karen pulled back the plaster which was drenched in blood, "no wonder she's screaming. How could you be so iresponsible Rob? She crawls around. You can't take your eyes off her for a second!", "I was trying to surprise you", "well you sure as hell did that! I just ... Her leg...she's really caught it! All I can say is your damn lucky she didn't crawl on to it", Karen took Isla who was so grizzly back in her arms Isla inclined her head to her mummy's shoulders, she needed her right now, "I know baby, the doctors going to mend your leg and make it all better. Your being so brave", Karen kissed the top of her head. She shot rob a look and walked straight past him and into the hospital to A&E rob following hanging his head and sighing. He sat down next to her on the chair, and an hour and a half later of nothing but isla's screams and cries and awkward silence and glares from karen to rob later, isla was called in. "Isla Scotcher?" Kare stood up and held her close, holding her leg up. Karen sat down on the chair, rob stood next to her looking down at his angry wife and hurt daughter. "Let's have a look at this leg then, isla?" the doctor said rolling her pants back and taking the plaster off once again, it was still oozing with blood. Isla began to cry louder as he pressed a wet cloth down onto her knee again. "Oh baby" karen said kissing her daughters cheek. Isla wriggled a little before Karen passed Isla her elephant, "you left this in my car monkey", Karen brushed her hair away from her face, Isla calmed down her breathing grizzly and eyes still rolled tears but there was no screaming, "that elephant is a saint at times", Rob commented Karen shooting him a look as if it to say, your sarcy comments really aren't helping right now. "So how did we do this then?", Karen looked over at Rob, "I was stupid enough to leave a packet of nails on the floor whilst putting up pictures, she's not feeling very well so I sat her in a beanbag with her blanket and dummy but seems she had other ideas", Rob felt awful and the doctor could tell so tried to put him at ease, "don't worry she's going to be fine we just need to sterri strip this up, I'll give you a packet so it can be replaced if it comes loose, it should heel on it's own accord", Rob sighed a big sigh of relief, "if she persists to appear groggy and sore, just give her a dose of calpol should be enough to relieve the pain and Mr Scotcher don't beat yourself up this accidents happen", "thanks", Rob replied guiltily, "come on then you, shall we take you home, you can have a much needed sleep I think", Isla grumbled, "not liking the sound of that is she", "she doesn't but I do", Karen smiled at the doctor before leaving his room thankfully, "well she's a little fighter", "don't even start Rob", Karen whispered through gritted teeth! Rob shook his head and sighed heavily , as if to say, 'oh god'. He followed Karen. "Karen, ill take isla home.." He said softly. "No. I'm coming home anyway." She replied bluntly. He walked to his car tears brimming his eyes. It wasn't his fault! He'd apologised and she's was going to be okay! What was she mad at him for? They arrived home twenty minutes later and both parked up and got out. Karen walked past him, obviously still annoyed and shut the door before he walked in. Well that was childish, he thought. He opened the door and went over to the counter top where karen had sat isla down on. She looked at her knee and kissed it better. "Do you want a cuddle with mummy before bed ay?" She asked walking up the stairs. Rob sat down on the couch and sighed putting a hand to his head. Meanwhile karen was upstairs putting isla in her cot. She kissed her on her head and shut the door. She took a deep breath in to the sound of the front door opening and the kids pouring in, laughter filling the house which would usually fill her heart with joy! She reached the stairs, "jess do you really have to dump your coat on the floor by the door", she moaned, "sorry mum", jess replied, not even the slightest bit of cheek in her voice. Karen bashed past Rob has she headed to start on dinner anything for her to just have time on her own "those nails better be off the floor, you never know one of the kids might tread on it this time!", Karen was still fuming inside, her little baby girl had gone to hospital. Karen began a simple cheesy pasta dish, the pasta was boiling and Harry had offered to grate the cheese, his way of apologising for everything that he had put his mum through. Tonight really wasn't a night to have her daughter pop in with Aiden Bella was with Naomi which was a shock to everyone's ears! "Dad that all looks nice", "thanks son", he smiled as he picked up all the nails before heading to his tool box. "Gosh what is it with everyone, our parents seem so grumpy!", Jess replied, "think there just tired, we better not stay to late", Aiden maturely replied, "yeah", jess smiled, "guys dinners ready", Karen managed to say her anger still bubbling but it was mainly sadness. "This looks good", "well Harry helped so think the thanks is to him, thanks love", the kids were all a bit confused as to the slight silence between Karen and Rob, they were usually so loved up so caring towards one another but tonight... If only they knew. The food was gobbled up and loaded into the dishwasher. "Mum we better get off!", "already!", "yeah well need to get Bella and put her to bed", "okay love well I'll come and see you out", karen held back "the lounge all sorted, will I be safe to sit in there in a bit", "for god sake. Do you know what think I'll just go to bed", Karen rolled her eyes as she went to say goodbye, she hugged her daughter and step-son, "whatever he's done mum, you'll get through it because you love each other and because you love isla", the words hit her in a positive way, work her up out of her childish antics. Karen smiled slightly at jess, and waved at them as they drove off, closing the door when they were out of sight. She leant back on the door and sighed. She walked into the kitchen getting a large glass out and filling it with red wine. She took a deep sip and threw her head back. She missed his hugs, his kisses, their random banter but she couldn't help but feel let down by his careless ways. She walked into the front room and flopped down onto the sofa and took another large sip of her wine and wrapped herself in the blanket on the top of the couch. Shortly after she heard footsteps. The door opened and he walked in. "Before you go off on one on me, hear me out" he said before she could talk. Karen slowly nodded. "I just wanted to surprise you, make this house feel more homely, like its ours. I should of been more careful, I'm sorry.." He apologised looking her directly in the eye. She could tell he was genuinely sorry and he meant every word he said. "I'm sorry too, I flew off the rails. I just felt betrayed Rob, you offered to stay and look after while she was ill and we all ended up in A&E!", "I know, I'm sorry! I feel so bad, she's so precious to me it broke my heart to hear her scream! And then I felt worse because I knew how much it would break yours", "oh Rob, I am so sorry! I've been so childish", "I can understand why", "you shouldn't have to, accidents happen, she was lucky she only managed a deepish cut", "she's just accident prone is our monkey", "you can say that again", Karen got up off the sofa and shared a long embrace, before sharing a short but longing kiss. "Mum what's going on between you and...", his sentence was cut short at the sight of his mum and Rob, "Isla just had a bit of an accident today, but it was my fault and she's okay now", "well as long as your all okay", Harry wasn't one to drag on or start arguments so simply slipped passed and popped on the Tv. Karen kissed rob's lips again softly and smiled. "I'm sorry rob" she nestled her head into his chest. "Ay, none of this is your fault. Its all sorted now sweetheart. She's alright" he kissed her hair. "I love you" she said, slightly muffled in his shirt. "And I love you also". "I'm going to get an early night, you going to come up?" She asked him and he nodded. "Yeah" he smiled and picked up her hand. "Harry, don't stay up too late" karen said to her son who was engrossed in the latest episode of the voice. "Yeah, well be quiet you two and I'm sure i'll be able to sleep. Usually manage" he said easily not taking his eyes off the telly. With that they looked at each other laughing and rolled their eyes as they walked up the stairs with her, hand in hand. They opened the door to their bedroom. Karen collapsed down on the pillow she was exhausted emotionally and physically and wanted nothing more than for Rob to wrap his arms around her, her head buried in his chest as fell asleep to the gentle sound of his chest rising and falling. Rob began to get ready for bed, "don't you fall asleep now or you'll never wake up again to get changed", Karen sighed, Rob just smiled, "oi lazy bones, I heard that", Karen rolled up and got ready to before sinking back into bed Rob climbed in next to her "I really am sorry", he whispered in her ear ever so sweetly, "I know, I could never stay angry at you", she looked up opening her eyes and smiled. He looked her in the eyes, "good, because I don't like it when your angry at me." He kissed her lips softly. She smiled at him before kissing his cheek and nestled her head into his strong chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, bringing her closer to him. "Night sweetheart, I love you" he whispered. "Night, I love you too" she replied sleepily. "Oo Rob", "yes", "if she's no better tomorrow maybe your mum and dad's", Karen winked winding him up , "you are so mean", "oh you love it really", Karen nestled into his chest, "I'm kidding, sleep well".


	37. Chapter 37

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Thirty-Seven. **_

Karen was up Isla on her hip as she tried to clean up in preparation to leave for Ireland, Harry was with his dad considering recent circumstances, trust was limited between them, plus the fisher boys needed some bonding time. "dada" Karen smiled and rob walked in "that's it Isla you tell daddy to hurry up!... He's going to make us late" Karen looked down at Isla who was just blabbering away rather sweetly. "oh come on rob", "I'm looking for the tickets", " you'll have a tough time, I have them down here with the passports" Karen just rolled her eyes as she placed the passports and tickets in her bag before they were forgotten. " how is my beautiful girl today" rob took Isla and enjoyed a much needed hug, Isla's eyes lit up, "think she was fed up of hearing me moan at you" Karen light heartedly commented before giving rob a morning kiss.  
He smiled at her and kissed isla's forehead. "right, Rob, do you have everything? I do, and so does Isla.." she said looking at hers and isla's suitcases and get handbag.  
"erm.. Yeah.." he said uncertainly. he backed out of the room slowly, before legging it up the stairs when he thought he couldn't be seen. But she saw. She found it quite ammusing seeing him come back into the kitchen with his suitcase. "thinking of going to Ireland without any spare clothes, with your bad messy eating habbits.. Good luck" she teased lightly. he narrowed his eyes playfully at her,  
"oh that hurt. I am wounded"he said rather over dramatically causing Karen and isla to both laugh. She walked over to him giving him another quick kiss. "got your phone?" she asked.  
"yep"  
"wallet?"  
"Yep!"  
"everything you need packed in your suitcase?"  
"yes, you packed it." it sounded like he wasn't enjoying karen's pre-trip inquisition.  
"good, let's go"  
They walked out the house for the final time having loaded the car up, rob had Isla as he placed her in her car seat Karen passing him her elephant and blanket it was going to be a long journey. Isla was already getting fidgety she didn't really like being in the car, " alright isla" Karen turned the key in the ignition and they set off. "time to see the in-laws then" Karen looked over nudging him quickly at his sarky comment, "ow" he commented. "it won't be that bad, mum seemed excited about seeing Isla when I spoke to her last night" "I hope this monkey sleeps then before we arrive otherwise she'll be really grumpy when we arrive"  
An hour or so had passed and karen looked across at rob, do you want to stop at the service station?"  
He smiled at her and nodded. She drove into the car park and they got out, Karen picking Isla up. They waked towards the building, rob taking Karen's hand with his as they made their way in. The first stop they made at was the toilets. Karen waited outside the males for rob so they could head to get a drink and back on the road again. He came out and smiled at her, picking up her hand again and walking in the direction of the inside shop.  
Isla couldn't help but reach out and hang on to anything that was in her reach "karen" " what?", "i  
Think Isla fancies the whole shop" "oh Isla ! No baby" isla began to cry "shhh" rob kissed her head " rob will you grab a packet of quavers for her" " yeah sure" " aye daddy's getting you some food" isla stopped crying, "does that sound good aye"  
Rob came back over equipped with a packet of quavers. "Nom nom nom" karen said grinning and opening the packet. She gave isla one as they made their way back to the car. Rob unlocked the car, as karen settled isla in her car seat. She passed her another couple of quavers and shut the door, sitting next to rob in the passenger seat. Rob kissed karen's cheek and smiled, focusing his attention back to the road.  
Karen looked out the window as they headed for the ferry port which right now just seemed miles away! Isla was babbling away which wasn't exactly helping Karen's head ache, "Isla please", "you alright?", Rob asked catching on to Karen's tetchiness, "yeah, just got a headache", "okay love, ...Isla can you see all the cars, can you?", Isla looked out the window pointing up against the window, she was still as cute as ever.  
"I love the irish accent.." Rob spoke his thoughts. Karen looked over to him, feeling her cheeks blush slightly red. "you better, because when I'm around my family for longer than an hour, my accent comes back. So don't laugh!" She teased, slightly wincing as her headache pounded. "Mmm very sexy mrs scotcher" he winked at her, keeping his eyes on the road, but placing a hand on the top of her thigh. She put her hand over his.  
"Isla you going to see Auntie Niamh, and grandma and your uncle Ethan aye", Karen looked round to find Isla now sat contently elephant under arm, dummy in mouth covered in quaver crumbs, "oh you are a mucky pup! You going to give mummy your dummy, you don't need that at the minute, no because your a big girl aren't you", Karen reached out taking it from her, Isla grizzled, "shh, look at this Isla", Karen reached into the bag, pulling out a book with lots of touchy feely parts "do you want to read your, that's not my dolly book?", Isla took it and Karen watched as she put all her concentration into turning the pages over.  
Isla giggled, karen loved it when she did that. Soon after they reached the ferry port. Rob turned to karen, "so your sure you have everything, passports,tickets..phones?" He asked. Karen nodded. "Yep" she showed him her little pouch with all the documents in. He smiled. "Wow, your one organised woman.." He laughed a little. "Well I have to be if I'm a headmistress" she winked. "And your wife" he gasped at that comment and mock glared at her. "You'll pay for that comment later" he winked. "Looking forward to it mr scotcher, but come on before were late"  
They parked on the ferry before getting out and heading on board, Karen had Isla who was clearly distressed, "oh come on Isla look you can see the sea", Isla wasn't having it, she didn't like being on the boat, "you scared munchkin", Rob and Karen found a place to sit and Karen sat Isla on her lap, gave her back her dummy and encouraged her to lie back and sleep, brushing her hair away from her eyes as she watched he eyelids flutter shut, her elephant was tightly being squeezed under her arm and her blanket was being tightly held between her tiny fingertips. "Well this may not be that bad if she stays like that for the entire journey", "don't count your chickens mate".  
He laughed, but soon stopped when he felt a wave of nausea in his stomach. Karen noticed this and looked at him. "Are you alright?" She asked him, rather amused. He nodded confidently till another wave of sickness passed through his body, his nod turned to a shake. "Sea sickness?" Karen asked sympathetically. He nodded slowly. "I had a feeling, take one of these." She handed him a tablet and a bottle of water from her bag. "Thanks" he smiled gratefully. "See, it pays for me to be organised"  
Rob smiled thankfully before trying to get his bearings, his body wasn't really liking all this sea malarky! "You don't look great Rob", "thanks", "it will set in, in a minute", Karen replied sympathetically, "Harry's the same was never good with boats", Karen smiled Isla in her arms asleep still, "I used to be fine, used to go on trips as a teenager set off in a boat with my mates and sale off to different places, it was great and mum didn't mind as long as we were back by tea time. Must be old age", "tell me another story, I loved stories as a kid", "sounds just like Isla", Karen smiled before saying, "just get on with my story", rather playfully.  
"Okay okay, um.. Well I was about seven, and I went to the fairground with my mum, brother, and grandparents. I wanted to go on this ride that went up, down, side to side. Mum said I wouldn't like it... I was just like.. Nooo I wanna go on. So she gave in finally.. I got on the ride by myself, and it started to go up slowly and It was so fun, then it started to gradually get faster and faster, moving rapidly side to side, and I passed out cold. My shoe fell of and hit someone beneath me on the head and apparently mum went screaming to the guy operating the ride for it to stop, screaming 'stooopppp! My suns passed out! Stop the ride now you absolute plonker!' The minute I got off that ride I fell over. I've never been back to the fairground yet.. Apart from with aiden.. But that's different.. I refused to go on anything.." By this time karen was roaring with laughter. "Oh that's right, laugh. Come on, tell me one of your stories"  
"Hey that wasn't the deal, plus I'm sure you'll hear enough stories from the family while we're here", "don't think your getting out of this one, I told you one", "which I think was really sweet, I was never that brave! You went on, on your own!", "and passed out", Karen smirked, "now that's a story to tell the grandparents", Karen winked.  
He shot her a mock glare. They were aware that the boat was coming to a stop and they smiled realising that Isla had slept right through and rob hadn't been sick. Or passed out. They got off the ferry and collected their car. Rob gave karen a quick kiss, and smiled. "Let's hear that sexy irish accent then" she giggled against his lips. "We've been in ireland two minutes. I haven't got the twang back yet" she laughed. He gave her one last quick before they got in the car and left. "I hope you know where your going, Mrs, Because I certainly don't.." He said cheekily. She nodded. "Take your first left, straight up to the round about, turn left at the local veg shop, then a right and its number 7"  
Karen smiled at all the familiar sights, she hadn't been back In years. it felt so strange but so right. Isla was now awake, "were almost there sweetie" karen commented looking over at Isla. "Good to be back?" Rob asked. "Ask me at the end of our stay" they both laughed.  
They arrived outside her family home, it hadn't changed a bit. The moderately sized cottage decorated with roses which climbed the walls of the building. Rob got Isla out quickly, she didn't like having to sit in the car for too long. But then it hit her that she wasn't really sure where she was, she became all shy her head burying into Rob's chest. "It's alright Isla, we're seeing Grandma", isla remained really quiet, Karen got out the bags for them and stood next to Rob to see her little girls eyes not full of sparkle as they often were. "What's up with my beautiful girl", "she's gone all shy", "this is grandma's house Isla, you don't need to be shy", "that's what I told her", Rob replied the pair of them sharing a look of worry, they understood that she didn't know her surroundings very well but she looked a little nervous too.  
Rob took hold of karen's hand and squeezed it as they walked up to the door. He planted a delicate kiss on her cheek before knocking on the door. It opened almost instantly. "Karen, dear" ava said, kissing her daughters cheek. "Mum" she smiled. "Rob" she shook his hand and he nooded at her, "ava". "And hello my beautiful little granddaughter!" She took Isla off of Karen. Isla began to cry, "shhh, Its only grandma Isla" karen said soothingly rubbing isla's back. Isla stopped crying but sniffled."Come through, ill get you's both a drink" ava smiled. Rob and karen went into the lounge to be greeted by ethan and niamh. "Niahm! Ethan!" Karen said hugging her brother and sister, "karen!" They said in unison. "I've missed you so much!" Niamh added. "I've missed you too!" Karen sniffed back the tears.  
Ava reappeared with drink for Karen and Rob still holding Isla who to be quite honest looked scared stiff, Rob tried to give her a reassuring smile that only daddy could give her but it didn't help, Isla began to cry, her little cheeks becoming wet. "Aww Isla is grandma scaring you aye, come on auntie Niamh will make it all better", karen smiled, "she is going to spoil you", karen said in Isla's direction, "I'm allowed to spoil her, it's an auntie's job", Rob and Karen smiled. Rob hung on to his mug of coffee, he was feeling quite nervous to be honest, he had only ever met ava and Ethan briefly at his wedding and when they made there bombshell of a landing on there doorstep, he got on really well with Niamh who had made an effort to see Isla grow up and been there for her older sister through some hard times, but Rob wasn't really sure what to make of the other family members. Isla was much calmer now but Niamh was good at sensing she needed her mummy and daddy. "Here we go poppet, you sit with daddy for a bit", rob took her in his arms and gave her a reassuring, calming hug, she needed it. She wasn't herself at the minute. Karen rubbed her back before re-adjusting her little clip in her hair, which was pinning her fringe back to the side rather cutely. Isla had her thumb in her mouth and her head rested on Rob's chest. "She is such a daddy's girl", Ethan commented which made Rob smile, "well you would be to if you were as spoilt", Ethan smiled, "I don't spoil her", "of course not", Karen winked, "just want to see her happy", Rob was getting a little sentimental and karen squeezed his hand. "Right you guys probably want to unpack and settle in a bit", Karen placed her empty mug down "you're in the end room, should be big enough, there's a cot set up for Isla in there too", "you mean you finally finished that spare room of yours mum", "yeah, was done a few years ago", "come on then you, looks like she could do with a bit of a nap before some dinner", Rob smiled as he followed Karen who seemed to have a clue as to where he was going. They reached the end of the corridor and karen opened the door, all bags in toe! "This is lovely", Rob commented, Karen had forgotten her mums attention to detail when it came to decoration and the view out the window, oh it was magical! "What do you think munchkin", Isla smiled for the first time since arriving, "well it must be nice if Isla says so", Karen commented. Karen undid the suitcase and began to put away there clothes, "she does look tired Rob", "I know, it was a lot of travelling", "put her down for a nap, she'll flake out whilst eating her dinner otherwise".  
"Come on then you, you going lie down for a bit, have a sleep?", Rob placed her into the cot, she grizzled and cried, "aye shhh, when your tired it helps to sleep", she sat in the cot and wailed before Rob picked her up, "well then I guess that means we just have to put up with her being grouchy and tired", Rob commented his little girl in his arms, her eyes all red, "think I'm going to have a shower freshen up a bit", "okay, come on then you, you going to come and help mummy unpack?", Karen took Isla off of him. She sat her down next to her as she carried on unpacking the last few little bits and placing them on the floor next to the suitcase. Isla was now fiddling around, crawling and picking up the things Karen had got out of the suitcase, "no Isla, pass it to mummy", karen took the small bottle of shampoo off her little girl, "ta", she replied in mimic with the action still encouraging her daughter to speak. Isla gave Karen a grumpy look just as Rob opened the bathroom door, "got any shampoo?", "think you might want to ask your daughter that", "oh isla you being unhelpful", Karen passed him the bottle before watching him disappear again. Karen continued on the last few bits until Rob reappeared again, "towel? ", Karen laughed and reached up on to the bed she was leaning on and threw him the towel. Karen then got up and placed the suitcase under the bed before putting away the last few bits. Isla continued to crawl around generally being naughty. She began to try and get onto the dressing table chair which Karen quickly put a stop to as she picked her up putting her down well away from the chair, she quickly put down some of her toys in hope they would help but nothing. Karen was worn out from the journey she didn't need Isla grizzly and being silly. Isla then went and crawled towards the curtains, Karen was just about finished! Isla's little hands grabbed on to the curtain as she began to pull and tug, Karen spotted her monkey in the corner. "No Isla!",  
She opened up Isla's hands removing the curtain and picked her up, "I'm sure grandma doesn't want you pulling down her curtains", Karen put her down near her toys once more, "look come on Isla you can play with your elephant", karen showed her the elephant but Isla just cried, "Isla just sit and play please, I can't cope with you sitting here and screaming!", Karen was just so frustrated you rummaged through Isla's bag till she found Isla's dummy and gave it to her, "right Isla you can have your dummy", Karen put the dummy in her mouth, but it was no hope out it popped and so with it the piercing noise. Rob came out the bathroom to see Karen in complete despair, "what's the matter?", he picked up Isla, she was so unhappy and they didn't even know why! "I have no idea! She's just so grizzly!", Karen picked up the dummy and offered it to Isla who just turned her head, "well that was the only chance you were getting with that", Karen put it in the bag again, her tone could be described as fed up! "Come on you, we're at grandma's your meant to be happy!", Rob rocked her on his hip she began to quieten down. Karen walked towards Rob having finally settled all of there things into the room, Isla reached her arms out to Karen, who was fed up with Isla's mood swings, "your only getting cuddle if you promise to stop screaming", Karen sighed as she took isla into her arms, Isla's little head resting gently on her shoulder, "what was all that about aye", Karen looked at Rob, "we're so in for a night of hell!", Rob laughed, "oi! I don't know what's so funny your the one whose going to be up with her", Karen teased, "very funny! Your a funny woman sometimes", Isla giggled at Rob's face, Karen looked down at Isla, "now your laughing! You really are a daddy's girl!", "you say that but look who she wanted a cuddle with", "after she ran me ragged!", the pair of them laughed and headed downstairs. They sat down, Karen tried to encourage Isla to sit and play, try and be brave but it was no use, she knew she wasn't at home. She gave auntie Niamh a few of her cheeky smiles but other than that. Isla held on to Karen's legs as she stood up, "are you my clever girl, are you", Isla shone her proud of herself look and Rob scooped her up, "you can stand up now Isla", Ethan was being very sweet, as was Niamh Ava was a little tetchy almost trying to be old fashioned in her ways. "Well have to say didn't think I'd be playing grandmother to another one", Karen rolled her eyes at Niamh who said "here we go", "well it was a shock to us too mum", Karen just replied politely. "Careful there Rob, you don't want to get her all excited", Ava commented, "mum", karen, Niamh and Ethan said in unison, "mum can we drop the snob act", Ethan put it bluntly but they weren't young anymore they all wanted to get on forget all the grudges once held. "Isla's not going to be young for long, you should be making the most of it", Niamh added. Ava left the room clearly they'd hit a nerve and made some tea. "How are my favourite niece and nephew", Karen asked her older brother with a smile, "there fine, we're all coming for lunch tomorrow", "sounds lovely, we'll be nice to see Poppy and Oscar", "there both excited to meet Isla! Oscar was stuck at Uni and Pops was beginning her A - levels when we came down for the wedding.", "well we've come to see you all and that's what we intend to do...you looking forward to meet your older cousins Isla?", "bless her, she's always going to be the one that's fussed over", "clearly you weren't in range of her little tantrum a minute ago", Rob commented, "your to gorgeous to make such noise, how dare daddy say that aye", ethan teased Isla before tickling her belly with his finger. Rob put Isla down since she was getting fidgety, she managed to stand using Rob's knees this time and attempted a few steps before falling on the floor again, it was the normal drill. She looked up at Rob a sad face on, "your alright, look at all the toys behind you, is that your elephant", Isla turned around almost instantly as she huggedher elephant. She began to crawl around a bit which made Karen get up as she followed her around which was just as well as Isla attempted to accomplish another chair. "I don't think so monkey", Karen picked her up Isla just laughed, "stay over here", she put her down but she just began to crawl off, her cheeky smile being splashed back at her mummy and daddy, "uh uh, come back", she crawled back like a good little girl and Karen went and sorted her out a drink before coming back and giving it to her. "Right well I'm going to start on some food, you guys stay in here and chill it won't be long", it was almost time fr bed and by the looks of it Isla was definitely not going to be there for a while! "Come here Isla", Rob called her over, he wanted to sit her down and try and calm her before bed, that way she might just sleep! She lay back in his arms, her elephant in her arms as she drank the drink Karen had given her. Isla tried to get up again, "stay here Isla, daddy wants a cuddle", he did but really he didn't want her getting all hyped up again. Isla lay back just as a furry friend bounced in startling her. "Frazer!", Karen was shocked to see her old childhood friend, she stroked him, "hello, you being good, are you, are you?", Isla began to cry, "isla, it's a doggie, Frazer won't hurt you", Karen lifted her arms out for Isla but she buried her self backwards, Karen went ahead and picked her up on to her lap. Isla screamed, "aye, shhh", Karen stroked Frazer, he was so dopey and friendly, he rested is head on Karen's leg, "Isla it's fine baby", karen took her little hand and stroked Frazer, she was shaking, but at the touch of frazer, she instantly calmed down; "is he soft isla? Is he?" Isla giggled and stroked Frazer's head softly. "I better be getting off now, ill see you all tomorrow" eathan said standing up and smiling. "Was lovely to see you again, Karen, Rob. And of course you princess" he continued picking Isla up, isla wrapping his arms round him. Eathan smiled and put her back down. "Bye mammy, see you tomorrow" eathan shouted up, "bye son" ava called down and with that the door shut. "Mammy?" Rob whispered. Karen grinned. "Yes, even I have to call her mammy when I'm with her" karen whispered back, her accent stronger. Rob beamed. He winked and dramatically looked around the room, seeing that Niamh must of gone to get a drink he whispered again. "Wooow. I didn't think you could get any sexier.. But that accent.. Yeah.. That just did" he said cupping her face with his hands and kissing her lips. Karen just smiled there heads still touching, "sorry to break it up in here guys", Niamh made her usual entrance of an awkward line. Isla looked up at her auntie and lifted her arms as she groaned wanting to be picked up, "hello you! Shall we go an entertain ourselves then leave mummy and daddy alone for a bit?", isla made a noise as if to say no, "alright then shall we just play with your toys?", "Isla you going to show auntie niamh how you can build your tower", Karen asked Isla looking up at her mummy as she turned around Niamh now on the floor, she picked up a brick and held it out to Niamh, "no you do it Isla, you do it", karen had now sat next to them to, Karen placed one block on the floor for Isla to put the next on and the next, untill all the blocks were used up! "Yay", Karen and Niamh said in unison, Isla clapping her own success. Karen kissed her head, "well done baby", Rob looked on proudly before realising the time, "hate to break up your fun but it's time isla was going to bed", Isla made a grumpy face, "no! Daddy didn't just say the B word Isla!", Karen responded looking down at Isla who couldn't think of a worse place to go right now! "And we were having so much fun! Is daddy being a party pooper!", Niamh joined in the fun, "you know it will take a while for her to be settled tonight not being in her own bed", Rob responded, "right Isla you can have 5 more minutes and then it's bed otherwise it won't just be you in trouble with daddy!", Rob rolled his eyes before sitting back on the sofa watching whatever was left on the tv. Isla began to yawn, "is somebody tired", Rob commented catching her little mouth widen, a smile creepying on his face aswell as Isla's which was joined with a little shake of the head, "I think it was", karen tickled her belly making her giggle, "I think somebody needs there bed", Rob picked her up, Karen picked up her elephant, "right this ones going to bed", karen stood up, "night night Isla, sweet dreams", Niamh kissed her Forehead which made her screw up her nose rather cutely, "where are we all going to?", Ava asked confused at the parade to the door, "just putting Isla to bed mammy", "oh sleep well sweetheart", "do you have a good night kiss for grandma isla?", Rob asked, Isla leaning forward with her cute kissing face which was more just a slobbery open mouth, Niamh and karen just laughed at there mum, "yes, thanks dear", "right come on trouble up we go", Rob headed up the stairs Karen in toe as they headed up to start the battle of getting Isla to bed. They walked upstairs, and into the room they were staying in and over to the cot. "Here you go monkey" rob said as he kissed isla's little forehead. Karen gently placed her down in the cot and kissed her cheek, niamh doing the same. "Night sweetie" niamh said in no more than a whisper. Isla started sob. "Come on love, don't get all upset" screams filled the room as Isla cried. "Baby.." Karen picked her up and rocked her In her arms. "What's up with her?" Niamh asked. "She just doesn't want to be left alone, especially because she's not familiar with the surroundings" karen said whilst cradling isla. Her whole little face was screwed up, "what happened to my happy little girl aye", Rob came over with her elephant which she took but it wasn't enough to calm her down properly, "shhhh, it's time to sleep now Isla", Karen placed her back into the cot, she didn't expect her to stop screaming but it gave her a chance to fetch her blanket and dummy, "here we go, shhh I don't want to hear anymore screaming", isla continued to cry, "Isla if you keep screaming you won't get your dummy", Rob added, "Isla stop... If you stop crying you can have your blanket", it was relentless. "Karen you might aswell just give it to her", "but then she'll just scream everytime she wants anything. You can go down if you want, I'll stay and put her to bed", "no it's fine...Isla, Iiislaa", Rob said in a funny voice, "you going to stop making so much noise, stop giving mummy and daddy such a hard time", Isla began to calm down as Rob leant over the cot and spoke calmly, "here you go sweetheart'", Isla took hold of her blanket and dummy, "lie down then", Rob said Isla rather cutely lay back, her hand holding on to her blanket near her dummy. Karen and rob both kissed isla's head as she drifted off. Rob took karen's hand as they followed Niamh back downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar, Karen perching on rob's knee. "Top Up?" Niamh offered gesturing towards the two empty glasses. Rob looked to karen for a response and she just smiled. "Yeah, thanks" rob replied for them both. Niamh smiled and poured the wine carefully into their glasses. "So, what's been going on in Rochdale since I left. I wasn't there for long.. But long enough that not a day goes by without a heap of drama" she laughed taking a sip of her wine. "Not much to be honest, plus your keeping quiet about someone you met on your visit", Karen hinted Rob just smiled, inwardly laughing, "I wouldn't have the faintest idea what your on about Karen", karen laughed and beamed as did Niamh, "So, did you talk to Chris?", "I may have done", "and... Your not getting out of this one lightly","well let's just say I extended my stay a little", "you dirty stop out Niamh!", Karen laughed with shock, "she's stringing the poor bugger along", Rob joined in the torment properly, taking a swig of wine as he did so. "Who said anything about stringing people along!", rob and Karen both looked up at Niamh who was blushing intensely, "so how do you expect this to work?", Karen asked confused, well she had a point long distance relationships never really worked, "well we are trying to see eachother at weekends and taking it in turns to stay at the others for a few weeks", "seems you've got it sussed", karen replied shocked, "that must cost you a fortune!", "well we don't have much option at the minute, trying to take it slowly", "well we're both very happy for you", Karen smiled but Rob cheekily looked at her, "who said anything about me being happy! I feel sorry for the bloke, having to put up with one of you girls!", Karen playfully slapped him before looking at him, "well you seem to be coping okay", she raised her eyebrows, her voice slightly husky as she spoke, "well you know me, I get on with things", "you are such a cheeky bugger!", "and you wouldn't have me any other way", Karen smiled as she leant forward capturing his lips with hers, "and that just proved It", Rob whispered. "Dinner's ready!", Ava called through, "great! I'm starving", karen looked at him, Rob looked back, "so you planning on moving anytime soon?", he asked her, after all he wasn't going anywhere till she got off his lap. "Why am I in your way?", she teased, "no more like obstructing my path", Karen laughed, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way", "hmm", Karen replied as if to say she was thinking about it, karen teased him. "The easy way being you get up now and we finally eat or the hard way, I tickle you till you move and ask your mum to get the baby photos that illustrate so many of Niamh's stories so well", karen pouted at him, "was that the hard way did you say?", Rob teased her back just as she was getting up, "oh that's a shame I was so looking forward to your mum dishing the dirt", "don't push it Scotcher!", she gave him a a sexy stare, "oh that can still be arranged", "and you can stay out of it", "I'm well out of this one, I mean I wasn't involved in this deal", Rob and Niamh continued to tease her, "right move your bum Scotcher and sit at that table before I have to drag you". Rob shot her a cheeky wink and sat down at the table, karen sitting next to him. Ava put the plates in front of them all, karen smiled at her. "T'anks mammy" karen smiled. She looked at rob who was grinning. "God Karen, how much stronger can your very sexy accent get? Because if it gets much stronger, I can't be held responsible for my actions.." He whispered, his breath grazing her cheek making her grin. "Glad you like my accent" she winked. "Anyway I thought you said you were hungry! Eat up!", the food was delicious Ava was a bit of a wiz in the kitchen, "mammy this is lovely, now this is the reason I come home at weekends", "watch it Niamh think you may have just nominated yourself for washing up duty", Rob commented, "now that isn't a bad idea Rob, Niamh you have the delightful duty of cleaning up", Niamh rolled her eyes in a childlike way. "Are we trying to get into mother in laws good books", Karen whispered so only he could hear, "Is that such a bad thing", Rob replied. Dinner was nearly over they sat enjoying a warm cup of coffee that was untill Isla had other ideas about sleeping. Rob got up, "hey, you stay here carry on with hearing about mammy's adventure in Thailand", "it's fine honestly", "no you stay here I promise I won't be longer than 5 minutes", "alright but if your not down in that I coming up as back up", "Back up? What do you think Isla's planning, Robbery?", "you know what I mean", karen kissed his cheek as she passed and headed quickly to there room where she was greeted with what looked like a red eyed monster. "Right grizzly guts what's the matter?",Karen lifted her up, Isla began to groan, "hweeeeyyy", Karen bounced her on her hip, "come on it's been a long day", "hweeeey". Isla continued Karen finally realising she missed her older brother, "he's not here Isla, he's with his daddy", Isla seemed to cry more at that comment, "hey but you'll see him soon", Isla was hysterical, "oh baby, shhh", Karen hated seeing her this upset so she had an idea, "shhh, listen to me Isla, I'll ring Harry, let him say goodnight to you, would you like that?", Isla didn't reply, "stop grizzling, there's no need for all these tears", Karen picked up her mobile off the side and dialled Harry, "mum?", "hello sweetheart, everything okay at your dad's?", "it's alright about to go out, anything to get away from Olivia and Jack", "Don't be so mean give them a chance", "mum?", "alright, just promise me you Won't give your dad hell", there was a silence, "harry", karen replied sternly, "alright I promise", "if you manage the next 2 days I'll sort it with your dad for you to come home early", "thanks mum!", "but you have to promise me no funny business, I'll make sure Jess keeps an eye on you", "okay, I learnt that lesson, I don't want to put you through it all again", "I should hope so, anyway I have a very upset little girl who wants her big brother to say goodnight to her", "goodnight? Shouldt she have been in bed like 3 hours ago!", "yeah she was but she's woken up missing you", "aww I miss her too!", "right I'm putting the phone next to Isla", Karen put it on loud for isla to hear, "na'night squirt, sleep well sweet dreams. Sending you a big hug and a kiss! Now you be good for mummy and daddy yeah", Isla calmed down "I'll see you soon", "bye Harry", the line went dead, "was that Harry Isla, did you like talking to him aye?", karen gave Isla a cuddle before settling her back into bed, "dada", Isla spoke, "he'll be up soon, now you go to sleep...lie back, that's it", she kissed her head before heading back downstairs to join the adults. She walked back into the kitchen, sitting down next to rob once again. "I was about to come and find you" he kissed her cheek before continuing. "What was the matter?" He asked. Karen looked at him. "She's missing harry, I rang him and he said goodnight..she calmed down instantly" she explained. Rob nodded and smiled. "She's gorgeous" ava spoke her thoughts. Karen turned her gaze to her mum and smiled. "She's the image of her mum" rob said planting a kiss on her cheek, and resting a hand on her upper thigh. Karen blushed bright red at his comment thinking of what her mum said. "Time to do the washing up" karen said smiling. "Ill do it, Niamh." Karen continued. "You sure, Karen?" Niamh looked shocked. Karen never did like washing up. Karen nodded. "Ill help, I wanted to talk to you anyway" ava added standing up and picking her's and niamhs plates taking them to the kitchen. Karen looked to niamh, them to rob. 'Oh God' she mouthed to him. He shrugged. She let out a sigh, and stood up, leaning down and kissing his lips softly and made her way to the kitchen. "Mammy, what did you want to talk to me about" karen asked, worry in her voice. "Nothing specific really" ava added. "Oh, well you can ask me anything" she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I don't want to ask anything, just.. I know we've sorted everything.. But I feel I need to say it again, I'm really sorry for blaming you for your dad's death.. It was wrong of me, I was just looking for someone to blame.. And I guess that person seemed to be you. I'm so sorry Karen darling". Karen walked over to her mum. "Mammy, as long as we are alright, and I don't lose you again, its alright. I don't blame you." She hugged her mum, lovingly. "I love you darling" ava kissed her daughters hair. "I love you too mammy" she tightened her grip on her mum. "Rob's a keeper. I never liked charlie you know, always had a bad feeling about him" she said. Karen broke away smiling, she loved Rob more than she could ever tell anyone, words could not accurately express how she felt. How he made her feel safe and indestructible, how he'd found her self confidence again and made her feel good about herself, "I don't think I'll be letting go of him", Karen's mum smiled proudly as Rob walked it he knew how happy he made her eldest daughter, she'd been through a lot in the last 2 years or too and she really deserved the happiness she was finally allowed to feel. "Well have to say rather impressed with the teamwork going on here", Rob commented having checked on Isla to make sure she was still asleep, "well us girls can get anything we put our mind to done quickly", Karen laughed at her sisters little speech, "just went and checked on Isla", "oh and? She hasn't woken up again has she?", "no she's sound asleep, calling Harry seems to have done the trick", Karen smiled and looked as if she was going to give Rob a kiss but sneakily passed him the clean plate, "and what's this?", he asked with a smile in his voice, "it's your next job", Karen smiled as Rob went and got all the other clean dishes off the side and headed out to put them away before returning, "wow! If only you were this helpful at home", Karen headed towards him this time for a kiss, "oi! I am helpful", "hmmm helpful in terms of getting you and Harry out of the way because your in my way!", "well it's nice to know you appreciate us", Rob put on a mock pout, "oh I do appreciate you, just not when your being a pain in my kitchen", "your kitchen", "our kitchen", they shared a kiss, Ava and Niamh had left, "well your write Karen it is your kitchen", "no it's ours Rob, it's our house", "but it's not really", "well what are you suggesting Rob?", Karen looked up at him confused, "well we could have our own house, that really was ours", "what move?", "yes", Karen wasn't sure, "we wouldn't be moving far, we still need to be able to get into school and Harry needs to be able To get to college",Karen ran the idea through her mind, "why not! Let's do it!", Karen smiled, she loved the idea, "really?", "well my old house has so many memories and not all good!", "If you're sure? I don't want you to feel pressured or-", karen kissed his lips passionately before he could finish his sentence. "I'm very, very sure!" She grinned. He looked her straight in the eyes and grinned back, before suddenly picking her up in his arms and spinning her around, kissing her lips deeply. She hungrily responded to the kiss, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed her back to the kitchen side and placed her down on it kissing her again. Niamh walked in, "Karen, do you fancy watching a fil-" she stopped when she saw them, and burst out laughing. "You caught me, I caught you. I call that even. No more said." Karen warned her younger sister. "I was going to ask if you wanted to watch some home movies.. But it looks like your going to be pre-occupied. Stay Safe" and with that niamh made a swift exit. Karen looked at rob, and burst out laughing, getting down off the side. "Is that proof enough for you that I'm sure", Karen posed the question, "I'd say I'm satisfied", Karen just smiled and rolled her eyes, "you coming to join Niamh?", "I think I'll pass I have a few other ideas", "ROB!", "what?", he replied cheekily, "number 1 we're at my mum's and 2 Isla's asleep in our room", "since when has that stopped us?", he took her hand in his, Karen pulled back, "karen?", "well then we best go say goodnight to everyone first, I'm mean it would be rude not to", Karen replied slightly menacingly. "Oh of course", Rob replied, they headed into the lounge, Niamh looked up, "where's mammy?", Karen asked, "she went up to bed", "oh okay well I just came to say goodnight, we're going up now", "oh I bet you are! Just don't keep me up!", "Niamh there's not going to be much of that, we do have a sleeping baby!", Rob's heart sank a little, "see you in the morning", they left the lounge and closed the door, "you letting my down Mrs?", "of course not, but have to keep some of my love life hidden from my sister, can't have her knowing everything", Rob smiled, "take me to bed Rob", Karen commented again her irish accent coming out stronger than ever, "oh happily!", He scooped up her hand and kissed her lips softly before picking her up in his arms, making her squeal a little. He carried her up the stairs, to the bedroom they were in at the end of the hall. skilfully pushing the door open quietly with his foot. "Impressive" karen whispered, her voice husky. "I try" He captured her lips with his, and lowered her down onto the bed. "You do realise we are going to have to be quiet.. For Isla's sake.. And everyone's in the house. Especially us.. Don't fancy the 3dr degree of mammy at breakfast in the morning" karen said. "You sound so sexy Mrs. Scotcher" "Oh shut up and just kiss me", Karen and Rob shared a passionate kiss as they began to undress eachother, giggling as they made an effort to keep quiet. But then a noise stopped them in there tracks, "mammy I told you last weekend, if your running a bath you have to turn the tap to the left cause your taps are backwards", "but then it's cold?", "no! It will be hot because the taps are backwards", "niamh stop shouting", Karen and Rob laughed, "do you know what not in the mood with those two bickering!", karen moaned sadly, Rob agreed and they got ready for bed and lay in eachothers arms, Karen's head lay on his chest and Rob stroked her hair away. "So we're moving house", Rob said cheekily he was rather excited! "We are! Though not quite sure how Harry will take it!", "leave him to me" Rob stroked Karen's shoulder. "I can't stop smiling" Rob blurted out happily. "Me neither' karen agreed cheerily. "A house is all we needed to complete us. We have a baby, a marriage.. And we love each other", "yes, we do" karen grinned. "Maybe we could get a puppy too?" Rob asked cutely. "A dog?" Karen asked. Rob nodded. "Isla took well to frazer, I'm sure she'd love a dog.. I know I would", "Ill think about it.. But if I do agree.. And I mean if. You remember scotcher.. I'm your wife, not the dog. I need to be loved and hugged too," karen winked."I will always love you...I always have loved you" he moved onto his side, resting in his elbow. Karen mirrored his actions. "I've always loved you too, since the first day I met you" she stared deep in his blue eyes as she continued; "do you think everyone's in bed?" She asked quietly. Rob stayed quiet for a moment, listening for any movement. He heard nothing, so replied; "yeah, I think so. Can't hear anything. Why?" He was confused. She moved a little closer to him, "I think we broke off a little prematurely earlier.." He could feel her breath on his face. "I thought you weren't in the mood?" He asked. "I wasn't.." She confirmed, her lips hovering dangerously close to his, "but now.. I am very much in the mood" Rob looked over at Isla who was sound asleep like a good little girl, "well then Mrs Scotcher", karen giggled inwardly, Rob captured her lips before rolling over on top of her. His lips travelled down her neck as there night of passion began. Isla remained asleep, it had been a long night, though it hadn't been enough to wear Rob and Karen out clearly!


	38. Chapter 38

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future. **_

_**Part Thirty-Eight.**_

Karen's eyes fluttered open, to find Rob peering down at her. His big blue eyes glistening as the sun shone through the blinds. "What time is it?" Karen asked, suppressing a yawn. "Half Ten" he replied, just as tired. "How long have you been up for?" She questioned. "Not Long, Ten Minutes Max", "I'm exhausted! I didn't think I had that much energy left after the day we had!" She commented, giggling. "Last Night Was Amazing" he grinned. "It was.. Hope they went to sleep long before though" she winked. "We best get up anyway" he kissed her lips softly, sitting up. Karen pulled the duvet over her head before pulling it back off and wrapping it around her body as rob got up and dressed. Half an hour later and karen was at her dressing table, doing her make-up and rob came up behind her, slotting her head on her shoulder. "You're very beautiful"  
Karen looked smiling pecking his lips, "and your being requested by our beautiful daughter", "there really is no pleasing you girls is there", "Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself, after all you got a lie in thanks to Isla's tantrum last night, now go put her out of her misery. Karen finished getting ready before giving her little girl a good morning kiss and hug before getting her dressed into a very pretty little turquoise poker dot dress and lighter little t-shirt, she was a picture as always. She was sat on Rob and Karen's made bed as Karen placed a clip into her hair, "Isla please sit still darling", Karen looked up at Rob who was teasing her by moving her elephant around and hiding it behind her back, "Rob!", "what?" He tried to play the innocent, "pack it in or I'll leave you to do her hair", Rob placed the elephant in front of Isla, "thought that would put you in your place", she smiled, "there we go Isla!" Karen picked her up looking at her on her hip. "You are just like your father sometimes", Karen commented at Isla who was now coping Rob's attempts of hiding her elephant, "see what your doing to her", Karen teased, "right shall we head down for breakfast before I turn into a very hungry billy goat", "billy goat?", "dear oh dear Isla, mummy doesn't remember the story of the three Billy Goats Gruff", Isla placed her hand in front of her mouth shocked, it was rather sweet. "You are like a 6th child at times!", Karen ushered him down the stairs, "you shouldn't listen to what daddy says", "what was that?", "oh nothing", "hmm", he pretended to still be confused, "right then Isla time for breakfast sweetheart".  
They made their way into the kitchen, seeing ava and niamh sat at the table talking. "Morning Mammy, Niamh" Karen smiled sitting next to her mum, isla on her knee. Rob sitting next to her, placing a hand on her knee. "Morning" rob smiled. "You two are up early," niamh commented, sending a wink In the direction of Karen and Rob. "Yeah, it sounded like you settled in nicely" ava commented. Karen's mouth dropped as she looked towards rob for help. He simply shrugged, just as lost for words as her. "I hope you used something Karen Elizabeth Byrne!" Ava said, her voice slightly raised, more in concern. Karen lost all colour in her face, she didn't know what to say..From sheer mortification.. Or from the fact of having to say no.. So she distracted it for a minute.. To buy her some time to think. "Its scotcher now mammy"  
Karen looked down at Isla who was babbling away to herself, she smiled. "So what's cooking?", Rob asked smelling the sweet smell of food, "fry up, thought we all deserved a treat", Ava replied sweetly before carrying on with the interagation, "well Karen?", "mammy! I'm far off being a teenage girl!", "karen you don't know where he's been!", Niamh joined in, "think I know perfectly well where he's been", Karen didn't mean it to come out as awkwardly flirtatious as it did, "so aren't you surprised Isla didn't wake up early this morning?", Rob tried to change topic but he actually began to dig himself a hole, "yes! The rate you two were going at surprised she got a wink of sleep!", "yeah alright Niamh, your hardly the rolemodel! I seem to remember Bex walking in on you and some bloke when she was a toddler!", "well should have taught her to knock before she entered!", karen just laughed Ava added in, "Knocked! Niamh she was 2! How about realising that your niece was patrolling the corridors in hope of running away from mummy who was trying to get her dressed", "yeah alright! And how did this get on to me anyway", "think it's called karma", Rob added skillfully, "oi thought you were on my side", "sides? What sides?" Rob winked, "any anyway I'm with Isla on this, sat on the fence".  
"So, Karen. You still haven't answered my question!" Ava persisted. "Mammy, I'm not a child!" Karen said matter of factly. "No, but I want you to answer my question Karen" karen looked to Rob. "Mammy...why do you want to know?" She sighed out. "Karen your my eldest daughter..I just want to know.. So we can prevent anything.." She looked at Isla. "No..no mammy, we didn't" "Oo black mark against your name!", Niamh added, Karen just glared, "for god sake Karen", "mam, what's the worst that was going to happen, we already have a baby! Can we just drop this Isla's hungry I'm going to sort her something out...Rob will you hold her", "sure", Rob hugged Isla as she looked over at her mummy who was a little agitated she cried out for her seeing she was a little upset, "aye munchkin, she'll be back in a second she's sorting your breakfast out", she looked round at Rob all wide eyed her fingers in her mouth, "thought you'd stop at the mention of food", "is daddy being mean Isla", Niamh commented, Isla smiled at her auntie before burying her head shyly in Rob's chest, "I think somebody's gone all shy because there not quite awake yet", Rob kissed the top of her head watching Karen and her mum sort out all the food Isla had scrambled egg and a cut up sausage and even a mushroom or two! "Right here it is Isla", "does that look good!", karen sat down placing Isla in the highchair that attached to a chair, belting her in and moving her towards the table a little. "Is Isla going to do it? You do it?", Karen asked as she loaded up the fork for Isla to eat off, Rob tucked in to his food as did everyone else, everyone smiled as Isla managed to feed herself "well done Isla! Are you my clever girl", karen kissed her head before helping her to put some more food on her fork, smashing it against the plate wasn't really working for Isla. Isla had finished before everyone else, she lifted her dress up and looked at her belly, "wow! Now that looks like a very full belly", Niamh commented, "Isla put your dress down, it's not very ladylike now is it", Karen tucked her dress back down, Isla had other ideas, "no one wants to see your tum bubba", Rob looked at her shaking his head Isla took it as a bit of a game, "Isla, stop being silly", karen said a tickle in her throat, every one giggling, "well I'm proud of my granddaughter, she's proud of demolishing all her food, well done Isla!" There was an awkward silence between ava and karen. She knew that, that wasn't going to be the last she heard of the issue, she was likely to get a lecture later on. Soon after the doorbell went, and Ava excused herself from the table to go and let eathan,his wife and children in. Niamh took this as an opportunity to speak. "Karen Elizabeth Byrne, ay? She only say's that when she's really disappointed. Tut tut, Karen. Tut tut" niamh teased. "Don't Niamh. Its not like your a saint.. Do I have to remind you about when you were 15? Or more recently.. Chris?" "Alright if you stop name dropping I'll get mammy off your back", "Deal", "hey", Karen got up as did the other two, she took Isla out of the chair and greeted her brother, "morning!", "hey, did we all sleep well?", "yes eventually once this one decided she'd go to bed", "you wouldn't dream of keeping everyone up would you squirt", Ethan commented, Karen moved on to the rest of the family, "this is Gemma, Ethan's wife and my niece and nephew Oscar and Poppy... And this is Rob and Isla", "nice to finally meet you both", Gemma commented, "you to", Rob smiled, "hello Isla", Poppy said, she was very sweet and Isla seemed to take a liking to her, "do you want to say hello to your cousin properly Isla? Yeah?", Karen passed he to Poppy she whimpered a bit, "your okay, Poppy's more fun than mummy anyway", Isla felt better after a while and really warmed to her cousin. Rob nattered away with Ethan and Gemma laughing at Oscar's witty lines every now and then. "So how's Uni then Oscar?", Karen asked, "Yeah it's good I'm really enjoying it", "we all knew you would", "how's Bex finding it?", "yeah she's really enjoying it too!", Oscar smiled, Ethan walked over, "you said hello to Isla yet?", he asked his son, "no, not yet", "Ethan leave the kid alone, you know he gets all shy with new people", Karen defended her nephew with a smile, "Ethan was about to say some other comment when his wife came to join Karen, "Ethan! Seriously! You insisted that he came in the car with us so you boys could bond and then just wound him up the whole way!", "that's dad's for you", Karen added. Poppy walked back towards Karen, Isla was very content in her arms, "now is this my gorgeous little niece", Karen smiled at Gemma's comment, "it sure is, you going to say hello to auntie Gemma Isla?", Isla turned her head all shy before kicking up a bit of a fuss which Karen quickly silenced by picking her up from Poppy, "that's enough Isla!", Isla rested her head down against karens chest. "Anyone want a drink?" Karen offered. Everyone nodded and she smiled. "Ill give you a hand" rob said following her into the kitchen. Karen got out eight glasses and rob poured the champagne into the glasses. He took a sip out of his glass, as he slightly over-filled it, suddenly feeling the urge to kiss Karen he took her wrist, pulling her round and into his arms, his lips crashing down onto hers, letting the fizz of the champagne tickle their tongues. They finally broke away, and she looked at him. "What was that for?" She asked. "Do I need a reason?" He grinned. "No" she kissed him again, she began to undo his shirt, the top three buttons now undone, she broke away, knowing if she continued they would end up, upstairs. "Not Now, Now come on. Let's pass these drinks out" she smiled. He picked up four glasses, as did karen and handed them out, keeping one for themselves."I'm sure your shirt only had one button undone before Rob, not three. Come to think of it, you were both gone for a while" niamh teased. "Niamh we were pouring the drinks, there is rather a lot of us", Karen replied defensively "hmm", Niamh replied with an eyebrow. Isla was on the floor, under Karen's feet as it were. "Isla why don't you go play with your toys", isla looked up her cute little smile on her face, Karen croutched down her glass of champagne in one hand, Isla stood up and rested her hand on her mummy's knee. She giggled a little before turning her head to the pile of toys. She winged out for them, "go on then, you can play with them", she moaned some more, "you are a silly billy sometimes", Karen took her little hand and tried to walk her (which she could do with a little help but she hadn't quite got the hang of it yet) , but it was a failure as Isla's little legs left her and she fell to the floor, karen couldn't stop her as she only had one hand though she stopped, "woopsy, come here, your alright aye", Karen picked her up and bounced her on her hip, "that's a very sad little face Isla", she grizzled some more after her uncles comment. "Not quite walking are we Isla", Rob commented wiping away her tears as Isla looked down at her. "Did isla sleep well last night?" Ethan asked smiling, no idea what he just brought back up. "Surprisingly she did" ava said looking in the direction of Karen and rob. "Why? Was there a party on down the road or something?" ethan asked, niamh now laughing. "Not exactly, although Karen and Rob sounded like they were having a party of their own with the noise they were making" ava added again. Karen looked to Rob and giggled a little. He leant over and whispered in her ear. "It was worth it" he winked. She nodded sheepishly. This didn't go unnoticed by niamh, who took this opportunity with both hands. "Arranging another quickie are we?" Niamh teased again. "Oh definitely I mean it's not like we're busy doing stuff now is it", Karen shot back frustrated which Ethan picked up on, he took Isla before whispering to Karen, "she's always the baby of the family", Karen smiled, "may have to use that to our advantage later", Karen winked at him, oh sibling revenge tasted sweet. "You okay now Isla aye", isla just looked around the room, "you are such a fidget sometimes Isla", Rob commented, Isla looked at Rob, "yeah you missy", "right I'm going to start the spuds", Ava commented, "I'll help grandma", Poppy commented, Gemma went and sat down with Karen, Rob and Ethan stayed where they were but miss fidget was now on the floor. Karen had her eye on her. Isla sat looking up at Rob, "Isla look what I've got", Isla didn't hear Karen, "Isla", she said with inflextion, she crawled over, "is that your elephant Isla, " Gemma replied, Isla took the elephant, "ta", Karen stressed, Isla sat with her elephant in her lap as she began to play with her toys, her hoop stack caught her eye first. Karen sat on the edge of her seat, blankt in hand and dummy. Rob moved closer, lacing an arm around karens waist and pulling her even closer, nearly on his knee. She turned and smiled at him pecking his lips shyly before turning back and resting her head lightly on his shoulder. Ava came into the room again, "dinners ready you lot" everyone got up, and made their way to the kitchen, rob stood behind Karen wrapping his arms around her from behind, isla in karen's arms. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck as they walked to the kitchen together. when they walked through the door, he moved away and took her hand leading her to the table, karen placed isla down into the highchair, and karen sat down next to rob at the table. Rob put his hand on her thigh and she put hers on top, stroking it with her thumb. Ava put the plates down, and the eight of them engaged in light conversation till they had finished their meal. Karen cut up Isla's in to pieces Isla would be able to manage and helped Isla to feed herself, "you hungry Isla?", Karen asked a smile on her face as she gobbled up her food like a good girl, that was the one difference between her three other children she wasn't a fussy eater! "Nice to see someone enjoying my cooking so much!", Ava commented proudly at her granddaughters actions. Poppy and Oscar smiled at Isla, with Oscar making stupid faces, Isla giggled back which made Karen smile. Rob and Ethan were having a good old natter about children and Gemma and Karen were just rolling there eyes at there conversation.  
"Do you think you'll have anymore kids?" Ethan asked rob. Karen felt a bir awkward. Rob shrugged. "I don't think so, our relationship isn't really about that anymore" rob smiled as he felt karen clutch his hand tighter. "That's not what it sounded like last night!" Niamh teased. "For god sake Niamh!" Karen shouted,standing up quickly from the table. "Will you just give it a bloody rest, its not like your a saint, are you!" She didn't wait for a response before leaving the kitchen and heading off upstairs, leaving everyone speechless. "Well done, niamh" ethan sighed. "ill go see her" ava said. "No, its alright. Ill go" rob said standing up. "Be good you!", Rob kissed Isla's head before heading up to find a distressed Karen who was just stood in there bedroom, Niamh's teasing had gone to far now, they weren't that bad last night were they? To be honest she wouldn't have been surprised if they'd been listening out on purpose, "there you are", Karen turned around at the sound of his voice, "sorry", "aye, nothing to be sorry about!", Karen smirked a little, "I overreacted", "yes you did, but Niamh crossed the line, come downstairs and finish your dinner", "okay, just give me a minute", "okay, but Isla's on her own with a bowl of food", karen laughed, "well Niamh can have fun cleaning that all up then! That'll teach her.", Karen smiled as Rob took her in his arms, "that sounds more like my Karen", "I love you so much, Rob" karen said, looking up at him in his bright blue crystal like eyes. "And I love you" he tightened his grip around her, "I can't imagine how different my life would be if I hadn't met you" karen said nestling her head in his chest. "Different good? Or different bad?" He asked. "Different bad of course. I couldn't begin to imagine my life without you Rob. Seriously, you and Isla completed me. You've helped me through more in that last year and a half than charlie ever did in over twenty. I can never thank you enough for that" karen said seriously. "You don't need to thank me, waking up next to you in the mornings, your fave being the first thing I see when I wake up, you Being my wife, having a child with you, and getting a house together, is all I need karen, you. I could like in on a street and still be the happiest man alive if I could call you mine" rob added. Karen now had tears running down her face at how sentimental he was being. He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, "so you don't want the puppy anymore then rob?" She winked. "Oh yes. But I want you too" he said kissing her lips, as she replied hungrily. "Right come on you, should probably go meet the car crash", Rob laughed, "so do you think Isla is going to have thrown her dinner everywhere? Sat in her seat crying or do you think she'll be being good?", "good of course", Karen winked though she knew Isla too well to know that that wasn't going to be the case since mummy and daddy had both disappeared. Rob took Karens hand as they walked downstairs to the kitchen to find that it was empty and all the washing up was done. Just how long were they gone? They looked at each other, before walking into the front room after filling up their glasses to find everyone sat down watching home movies. Karen's mouth dropped and she felt a blush cover her cheeks, as rob noticed exactly who was on the TV singing. They rob walked in and sat in the corner of the living room, on the floor, karen following, sitting in-between his legs. His arms wound themselves around her waist and she relaxed against him. "I didn't know you sang" he said shocked. "It never came up. I did chicago at uni" karen explained. She was still blushing, because she wasn't exactly wearing a lot. "Mmmmm..mrs scotcher. You may have to do that routine for me" "watch it Scotcher or you'll be the one doing the routine", they giggled silently, Isla crawled over her blanky in hand and dummy in mouth, "hello you", Rob said Karen picked her up and sat her on her lap for a cuddle! "I think I'll be having this Isla for now", Karen went to take the dummy from her, "just let her have it she'll be going to bed soon, plus I'm enjoying this time would be a shame to ruin it with a tantrum. Karen smiled at him and just let isla cuddle into her, obviously she was tired, and karen was liking just sitting there with him and isla. He was right. "Can you still do the splits?" He asked shocked, tilting his head to one side sweetly, as he watched the telly. Karen nodded. "I think so" she grinned. "I don't know why I'm so surprised! You are very energetic" he winked. Karen playfully slapped his chest discreetly. "Says you!" She winked. "You can teach me that routine tonight. Maybe we can add some of our own moves in" he winked. "I'm sure that could be arranged" she grinned widely. "Good" he leaned further back against the wall. karen now nearly lying on top of him. She giggled quietly as he pressed a kiss on her neck. "Stop it! Not now rob" she whispered sternly. He giggled and sat up a little. "Niamh isn't staying tonight is she?" He asked, still whispering. "No" she grinned shaking her head. "Good. We can get away with it tonight" he grinned widely. She smiled and kissed his lips softly. "You really do have a one track mind sometimes! Anyway I'm enjoying time with my little girl at the minute", "as am I", "yeah, really getting that vibe right now", Karen looked down eye lids eye lids looked heavy, she wriggled her mouth tightly wrapped around her dummy still as she winged, "aye, what's the matter", Rob commented tickling her belly but she didn't laugh she was really tired, "shall we get you into bed Isla", Isla winged at the thought, "or we could stay here", Rob laughed. Karen giggled, and within no time isla had fallen fast asleep in karen's arms. "She was a tired little girl" rob whispered. Karen nodded, and stood up carefully. Rob doing the same. "Were just putting her to bed mammy" karen said. "And yourselves" niamh said under her breath. "What was that niamh?" Karen said sternly, she obviously heard. "Nothing" she said sighing. "Thought so" karen took hold of rob's hand and walked upstairs. Karen placed Isla down gently into her cot and tucked her up in her blanket all nice and cosy. She kissed her forehead and took rob's hand as they made their way back downstairs. They walked back into the lounge to find ethan,poppy,niamh,gemma and oacar in their coats. "Are you all going?" Karen asked. Ethan nodded. "We didn't quite realise the time. We'll try and pop down again before yous go, bye sis" he said hugging Karen. "Bye auntie Karen" poppy said smiling at karen, as did oscar. "By my darlings" ava,rob and karen saw all five of them of at the door, before closing it and walking back to the lounge. "I think I'm going to go have a nice long bath. Its been a long day" ava sighed. "Right think we're going to call it a night too", "sleep well, will see you in the morning", Ava replied, karen and Rob smiled as they headed to there room, Rob wrapping his arms around her waist as they approached the door, he began to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as she opened the door to see Isla sat up in the cot crying her eyes out, "Oh Isla", Karen picked up her little girl, "it's alright mummy and daddy are here now" Isla continued to cry as Karen cradled her in her arms. She kissed her forehead and passed Isla her elephant. She stopped crying and cuddled into Karen sucking her thumb. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep, and Karen placed her back in her cot, tucking her in once again. "Now, you. Let's see this routine" rob winked. placing a hand either side of her on her hips. She shook her head. "No. That can wait" she crashed her lips onto his, as she loosened his tie. "Now if we really are going to do the routine, we'll need this, for later" she winked pointing to the tie. She trailed her fingers up his shirt to from the bottom to the top, undoing them as she did so. "Who said anything about me doing the routine", Rob commented cheekily, "oh your doing it". Rob began to undress Karen as she did him as they forced there way back to bed. Isla was in a lighter sleep tonight but that wasn't the part Karen and Rob had on there mind it was her mum! Well they hadn't actually said goodnight properly, so who knows who may make an entrance... Rob unzipped Karen's skirt, letting it fall gracefully down to the ground, as he captured her lips. She pushed him back down on the bed, he pulled her down on top of him, rob skilfully flipped them over so he was on top. His hands travelled down to her sides, pulling her top over her head. She threw his shirt to the side of the room carelessly and unzipped his jeans, as they fell from his legs, landing in a heap on the floor. "Mmm.. So how does this routine go? I seem to have forgotten.. Do you mind jogging my memory?" He said breathlessly, his voice seductive. Karen just kissed him. His hands travelled round her back, un-clasping her bra, just as he chucked it aside, ava walked in. "Karen I'm going to be-" Karen and rob's head's flung around to the door, Karen's eyes rolled and Rob looked like a rabbit in headlights to be frank! "Urmm I'll see you in the morning.", Ava was really embarrassed, "why does nobody knock these days!", Karen moaned her cheeks flushed pink, Rob began to kiss her again, Karen broke away, "no not now Rob", Karen got up and grabbed her robe of the chair wrapping it around her quickly before racing out to find her mum. "Mammy!", her mum stopped in the corridor, "sorry I just didn't think", "don't worry about it, honestly it's fine", Ava smiled politely, "mam we're not here for much longer, 2 more days that's all, I don't want to spend that in an awkward silence", "me niether! we okay, me and you?", "yeah", Karen took her mum into a loving hug, a much needed hug, "you better get back to Rob, he had lots planned for you", "mammy!", Karen replied shocked a smile on both there faces, "I don't think there will be anymore of that tonight", "don't let me stop you", "your not but Isla is", Karen made her mum aware of her crying. Karen could tell it would be a long night with isla and wasn't in the mood for her long night of passion with Rob after that palava of being caught, still it was her mum's fault. Karen made her way back to her room having it cleared it all up with her mum. Karen headed back into the room, "you okay?", Rob asked Isla in his arms, her eyes showing signs of having cried again, "yeah I'm fine, but doesn't look like this one is", Karen went and sat with Rob on the end of their bed, "oh sausage, don't cry", Rob wrapped his free arm around Karen as she inclined her head on to his shoulder as they sat there just in silence. "Time to get back to normality tomorrow aye", "yeah, catch up with the palava with Harry!", "what?", Rob was confused, "well, when has Harry gone to his dads and something not gone wrong?", "doesn't mean it will have this time", "your very sweet Rob, this has been nice but can't stay in this dream world forever", "Isla I think mummy needs a hug", Karen looked at Rob, she held her little girl in her arms, "looks like you'll be happy to get back to your own bed aye", "Karen, stop looking at this whole trip as a negative", "I'm not, honestly I'm not", "we're going to go home tomorrow and I'm going to cook us a lovely family roast and we can catch up with our children", "okay", Karen smiled at him as Isla nestled closer to Karen as she fell asleep once more.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Letting Go Of The Past, Holding On To The Future.**_

_**Part Thirty-Nine. **_

Rob turned the key in there door, "home sweet home", he whispered placing the suitcase against the hall wall, Karen held a sleeping Isla, it was the afternoon which meant she was going to need to be woken up but the journey had really taken it out of her. "I'll go pop the kettle on", Rob commented as Karen walked through to the lounge where she placed Isla on the sofa. Her eyelids opened, she looked confused, she sat up looking around before getting a little grizzly, "hey, it's alright we're home now", Karen sat next to her brushing her hair away from her eyes, she rolled over and lowered herself down on to the floor, well she managed to roll over and hang off the end of the sofa, "oh dear, shall mummy help you", karen helped her down and watched her scoot over into a space looking at her mummy as if to say, so where are my toys then. Karen laughed, "you'll have to wait till daddy's back", Isla pouted her lip,"nice try but I'm not leaving you on your own", Isla gave her a cheeky look, "and that's exactly why", Karen smiled at Isla. Isla sat on the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her, arms stretched out in-between. She looked up at the door and started laughing, Karen turned her head to find the source of laughter and giggled. Rob had come into the lounge wearing his green ireland hat, wrote on it 'I'm proud to be irish, even though I'm a tourist' which he'd bought from a tacky store in the middle of the town. "take that hat of you buffoon" she giggled. "Buffoon? No! I like my hat" he pouted playfully. Karen whipped it off his head before putting it behind her back, "I can't actually believe you bought it", "hey give me back the hat", "no!", Karen was being relatively serious, Rob took the hat back before putting it on the sofa, "it's not going to live on the sofa either", Rob gave her a playful pout, "just go lock it away", Karen laughed inside. Isla looked up suddenly no longer laughing, "come on then, shall we go find your toys", Karen held her hand out for Isla, "you coming squidge?", Isla sat there winging away with boredom, "do you want your toys or not Isla? Daddy's taking ages and I'm not picking you up, come on", Isla showed no signs of moving, "okay then, you can just sit there", Karen went and sat on the sofa turning on the telly to relax for a few moments, then Isla crawled over to Karen pulling herself up in the sofa, she grizzled and screamed, "oi!", Karen commented, Isla screamed some more, "you going to come and get them with me then? Yeah", Karen got up taking Isla's hand she walked a few steps before stopping, "gosh your a groutchy little wotsit when you wake up, just like your sister aye", Karen gave in picking her up, Isla instantly stopped screaming and looked at her mummy, "yeah I was talking about you", Isla put her little hand to her mouth looking shocked, "you sure get your charisma from your dad", Karen kissed Isla's head as she went out into the hall and looked for the bag that had Isla's toys in. Karen rummaged through the bags. Sighing in relief as she found the right bag. She picked it up in her free hand and taking them back into the lounge. She sat down cross legged on the floor isla sitting down In her legs. She got out isla's colouring book and crayons and turned it to the first clear drawing. She took out a purple crayon handing It to isla who scribbled big circles and squiggly lines on the paper. Karen smiled and started to help her colour in the drawing as rob came in, leaning against the door frame. He grinned at his little family, a beautiful wife, and a perfect daughter. Well that was untill Isla got bored and threw her purple crayon, "oi", Rob commented, "don't do that isla", Karen commented looking at her pouting place, "If you wanted it so much you shouldn't have thrown it missy", Karen commented, Rob came over and picked up the crayon placing it on the table, "guess who's coming home tonight Isla", Isla looked up intrigued, "Harry's coming home", Karen said with a smile, "hweee", "yes Isla", Rob said sitting down the other side of Isla, "and Jess, Aiden, Bella, Bex and Max will be here for tea too", Isla's little face lit up, "jss", she couldn't quite talk yet but you could begin to understand what she meant. "She's missed them", Karen said to Rob as she helped Isla colour in with a different colour but she wasn't really interested. "Should we play with your building blocks munchkin?" Rob said getting them out of the bag. He handed isla a block, which she looked at for a few seconds before throwing it at Rob. "Isla! No!" Karen said sternly. Isla began to cry, Rob got up and tool isla in his arms. "Ay, its alright. Daddy's fine. Its not as bad as mummy nearly hitting me round the head with a lamp, the first time I met her" he said calmly as he rocked her in his arms in what he hoped was a soothing motion. Karen giggled at the thought, it seemed so long ago! They'd come so far in such a short time, they acted and looked like a couple that had been together for years! "So when did Aiden say they'd all be round later?", Karen asked, "urmm he said around 4 half 4, that okay?", "it's fine, why so early though?", "they didn't want to just have a sleepy Bella, she's missed us apparently!", "aww will be nice to see them! Harry said he'd be back at around 2 so could be a busy afternoon. Which means Isla rose you have to be on your best behaviour", Karen tickled her tummy as she said the last part of her sentence, she loved making Isla laugh, her smile could light up an entire room! "I should start unpacking really", "Do you have to? Right now?", Rob asked, "well the suitcases can't just sit in the hall Rob they will all be here before you know it", "yes but I just want some time with my 2 special girls in my own house", Rob reached out his arm Karen taking him up on his offer of a hug, Isla was on his hip, she kept putting her hand on Rob's mouth, "he'll bite your fingers Isla", Karen smiled, Rob kept pretending to be a hungry troll as her fingers got closer, "nom nom", he'd say, "it's going to end in tears Rob", Karen warned him so he held her hand before it reached his mouth this time, "the trolls full now", Isla tried her chances at there little game once more but Rob showed her that the game had finished by putting her down in front of some of her toys which she became interested in, especially her elephant that she began to try to treat like a baby. "You giving your elephant a hug Isla", Karen commented, Rob now held her completely in his arms,Isla reached out her elephant as if to say look with a big smile on her face, "is your elephant asleep Isla?", Rob asked as Isla nodded, "you going to put them to bed?", Karen asked, "Isla?", Karen went and helped her pretend to put her elephant to bed tucking them in with her own blanket which she wasn't to keen on to start with, "Isla your elephant will get cold", Isla patted it down as best she could rather sweetly, "now you have to be really quiet so you don't wake them, shal we go and Sit in the garden then, while your elephant sleeps Isla?", Rob held out his hand, Karen and Rob both smiley as she managed to stand up before making her first proper steps over to daddy. "Well done munchkin, you are my little genius aye", Karen got up and had a big kiss and a cuddle for her. Karen help out her hand and isla grabbed it, as she struggled up from the floor, but grinning as she finally managed to get herself up. She walked a couple of steps to the door, before tripping up and falling back onto her bum, luckily a cushion was down on the spot she fell, so she wasn't hurt, just shocked. Isla's bottom lip began to wobble, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Karen quickly picked her up and kissed her lightly on the end of her nose, before holding her tight in her loving arms. She walked through the door, into the kitchen and into the conservatory and into garden, seeing rob had poured them a glass of wine and isla a bottle of juice. "I hope that juice is sugar free mister!" She said playfully, her eyebrows raising up. "Of course it is" he smiled and kissed her lips softly. She smiled against his lips, and pulled away. "Do you want to go on the swing baby?" Isla wriggled in Karen's arms, "I think she wants to try and master walking", Rob commented Karen put her down on the grass before picking her wine glass up from the windowsill in the conservatory. Rob followed Isla around the garden as she tried to walk around, he helped her up everytime she fell. "Are you a very clever girl", Rob said holding her in his arms, Karen walked over, "oh nice one Isla", "what?", Rob asked, "she's got a lovely grass stain on the back of her dress", "is mummy moaning Isla" Isla giggled, "Rob!", Karen moaned, he shot her a wink. She stuck her tongue out at him cheekily. Rob tilted his head to one side. "Yes.. Have you got a problem with that?" Karen walked over to rob slowly, putting her hands oh his chest, she undid his top button and loosened his tie, ruffling his hair too. "I really do love you" he grinned. "And I really love you too" she smiled and hugged him tight. He kissed the top of her hair. They walked together back onto the chair, karen sitting down onto his knee, leaning back into his arms, watching over their beautiful daughter lie on her belly, fastinated by the daisies all round her. "Can you see the pretty daisies Isla?", Karen said her head resting on Rob's chest contently. Isla sat herself up after rolling around a few times and began to grab hold of the daisies, her little eyes completely fixated by the tiny flowers, "do you like the daisies Isla?", Rob asked, Isla rather sweetly held out a mushed up pile of daisies for her mummy and daddy, "thank you Isla", Karen sat up and took the daisies off of her showing them to Rob as they both had a bit of a giggle. Karen placed the pile down on the floor before getting up to sit down with Isla, "and where do you think your going?" Rob teased, "anywhere away from you", she teased back, Rob smiled kissing her cheek as she got up. Karen sat down on the grass and began to pick the daisies Isla didn't quite understand and screwed up a few with her tiny fist, Karen laughed "no Isla", isla began to crawl around which at that moment was better than her walking as Karen began to make Isla a little daisie chain necklace. It was a long process having to keep an eye on Isla and occassionaly rescue her from going to far. Karen had finished it and popped it over Isla's neck, her tiny hands touched the necklace very delicately surprisingly, her chin seemed to be attached to her chest as she attempted to see what it looked like. "Oh bless you Isla, daddy don't you think Isla's necklace is pretty? You going to show daddy Isla?", Rob had just come out into the garden again, "very nice Isla" karen lay back on the grass, lifting Isla above her head as she made funny faces, kissed Isla's nose, blew raspberries on her belly and generally made Isla smile that gorgeous little smile. Rob came and led beside Karen, stretching his arm out, letting her cuddle up close to him, resting her head on his arm. "She's so perfect" karen said as she stared into Isla's baby blue eyes, very similar to rob's. "She Is. Just like her mummy" he said resting his head next to hers. "You really are a cheesy bugger sometimes scotcher" she giggled. "You love it really" he winked. "Of course I do" she smiled and kissed his cheek. The door bell went and karen looked to rob. "That'll be harry" she smiled. "Hweeeeey!" Isla said happily. "Yes baby, harry's home" karen and rob stood up, isla on karen's hip. They walked through the house to the front door, opening the door as they got to it. "HWEEEEY!" Isla screeched, instantly holding out her arms for her older brother. "Hello trouble" he said taking her out of Karen's arms. "I've missed you" he kissed the top of her head and rocked her in his arms. "Thanks for bringing him back charlie" she smiled politely, although it didn't reach her eyes. They were still cold. "No worries, see you soon" he said turning back, and heading to his car. "She's missed you a lot harry!" Rob commented, "I can see that! And I missed her to! It's not the most enjoyable thing being stuck with maria's kids!", "aye, don't say that Harry", "sorry mum". "Harry Isla has something to show you", "really?", harry asked looking at Isla who was on his hip, "you mean other than your very pretty necklace", "yep", Karen replied as she took Isla from Harry and placed her down on the floor, making sure she was standing before encouraging her to walk towards Rob, "Isla you going to walk to daddy?", Karen said to Isla looked very sweet as she thought through the process of walking in her head, "walking?", Harry commented, "just you watch", Karen said proudly, Isla began to walk to Rob who was waiting for her with open arms, she reached Rob before falling into his arms. Rob remained croutched down as he kissed her head, "you're so clever", he tickled her making her laugh. "I'm very impressed Isla", Harry commented at the fact his little sister could walk. "Harry its very sweet of you, but what your mum means is that your sisters and aiden and Belles are coming over for dinner tonight so may be another", "okay", Harry replied quite relaxed , "what was all that about?", Rob whispered to Karen cheerily, "Sorry just don't quite trust him yet, not that he'd hurt her but that bonds still a wee fragile", "I understand but you'll have to let him at somepoint, he's nearly 18", "I know", Karen just enjoyed the moment of her son and daughter enjoying the sun. "Not long till they all arrive", Rob commented. "Yeah will be nice to see them", Karen said breathly looking towards Rob, "come here, your getting all stressed and this was meant to be relaxing", Rob wrapped his arm's around Karen's shoulders as they both looked towards Isla as she ran Harry ragged around the garden, Rob gently kissed Karen's neck making her smile, "promise me you'll relax while everyone's here", Karen looked up at Rob, "Promise me", he knew her to well, "I'll try", "well that will have to be good enough for me". She smiled and rested her head against his chest. She kissed the side of his neck, biting it gently. He laughed and looked down at her. "Oh no! My wifes a vampire" he winked. She slapped his arm playfully. "You didn't seem to mind when I gave you that!" She said pointing to the love bite on the side of his neck, she giggled softly remembering ireland. "If I remember rightly, you rather enjoyed it!" She winked. His hand moved the spot, and grinned. "well, ill admit it was pretty pleasurable" he winked. Karen lifted her up higher to place her in the swing, Isla wouldn't sit down, "bend your legs, Isla", Isla wasn't upset she just wouldn't sit, Karen took her back on to her hip, Isla reached out her arms towards to swing, "you going to sit in it Isla?", Karen took her back to the swing attempting to sit her in it, "Rob, can you help me", "sure", Rob came over, "you have to sit down in the swing Isla", Isla was making this a game, "Rob can you hold her while I try and sit her down", "yeah, Isla it's more fun when you sit down", Karen managed to sit her down, "there we go", Isla laughed, "oh you would laugh, you little monkey", Harry commented, "you were worse when you were little mr", "me? Never", Harry smiled, "you had a phobia of swings", "really", Harry laughed, "yep, screamed whenever you were near them", Harry laughed again. "Who would of thought," he winked. "Hey, I'm a guy who likes to keep his feet on the ground, not swinging up in the sky where the chain could snap any second!" He argued, jokingly. Isla laughed causing Karen and rob to giggle. Karen stood behind the swing her hands placed on the back lightly, as rob stood behind karen, looping his arms around her waist, his head resting on her right shoulder, and putting his hands on top of as they slowly rocked isla in the swing. Harry was making funny faces at her in front of her, making her giggle. "Weeeeeeee" harry said as isla smiled her gorgeous smile, the smile that always reminded rob of Karen's. Isla was really enjoying herself, she leaned forward in the swing wanting to go faster, "careful Isla!", Karen commented slowing the swing down, Isla moaned in response, "isla, mummy's not pushing you any faster", Rob was about to but in, "and niether is daddy", "you meanie", "look at her she's leaning out the swing Rob", Karen said walking over to Isla picking her up, "come on you, you can push your little buggy grandma and grandad got you instead", Isla groaned as Karen put her down, she stood there crying as Karen walked over to the corner of the garden and picked up Isla's dolly buggy and her elephant Lottie, "hey, stop crying Isla", Karen placed the buggy down, croutching down next to Isla as she strapped in her elephant, "you going to push Lottie?", karen asked Isla who was now sucking her fingers before saying "no", and pointing to her little my first dolly in the corner, "you want to push the baby?", Isla toddled over and picked the baby up in an interesting way, pulling her elephant out and throwing it to the floor, "don't be so aggressive you", isla had her dolly in the buggy upside down as she began to race it round the garden, "careful you little terrorway", "well just aswell it isn't a real baby", the familiar voice of jess commented, "hello sweetheart", Aiden and Bella were close behind her. "Gwanddaddddd!" Bella shouted letting go of Aidens hand and running straight into rob's welcoming arms. "Hello princess" he smiled, and kissed his granddaughter's forehead. She flung her arms around him and covered his face in big, sloppy kisses. Karen giggled at this and rob just laughed tickling Bella's sides. "Have you got a hug for granny Karen over there?" He said cutely to bella, but sent a wink in the direction of karen. Her eyes narrowed at him referring to her as 'granny karen' it made her feel.. Old. "Nanny" she corrected him. "Mum! Why are you talking like that?" Jess questioned. Obviously karen's accent hadn't died down yet. "What d'you mean, darlin'?" Karen asked, smiling at jess. "You sound Irish?" Jess laughed. "I am Irish Jess, I picked up the twang again while we were there" she giggled, raising her eye brows at rob. "Nannnnnyyyy" bella jumped up at karen, hugging her legs tightly. "Hello Bells, you been being good for mummy and daddy", "yep", she said in her very cute voice, "one second Bella", Kare un wrapped her arms from her legs as she headed over to an Isla who appeared to be running a bit wild, "Isla, come here", Isla looked at karen and charged at her with the buggy, her little eyes twinkling and her face smiling away, "you having fun squirt", Rob commented, "nanny want to see my drawing", "yes please Bells", Karen croutched down and took the drawing of a pretty flower Bella had drawn, she held it looking at in detail, Isla began to pull at it, "don't snatch Isla", "no Isla", "Bella! Stop being so bossy", Aiden commented, "It's a secret drawing", Bella said in response to Isla tugging at it, "do you think Isla could have a look to", "go on Bells, secrets are more fun if you share them", Jess was now stood behind her little girl, "Isla can look, but nobody else... Not even mummy", she whispered to Karen , "Isla, look at Bella's drawing. Is it pretty", "flowa", Isla said, "that's right Isla", Karen kissed Isla's cheek and tickled her belly. "I'll keep it safe over here Bells before Isla decides to run off with it", Karen got up and headed to place it in the conservatory, Isla ran after her winging, "I'll be back in a minute", Karen carried on walking and Isla carried on winging, "oh alright come here you", Isla reached out for the picture, "no way Isla, this is Bella's", Karen placed her little girl down again who just stood and cried. Karen walked into the conservatory and placed the picture totally out of isla's reach. She then went back out into the garden. isla was still crying her eyes out. "don't be a silly t'ing" karen spoke softly, as she picked her up and rubbed her down her back. Isla calmed down and Karen put her back down on the floor and took her hand as they walked over to everyone. "Ill put your beautiful picture in a frame tonight,Bells" karen said smiling. "Yayyyy!" Bella giggled. Jess crouched down in front of isla, "is my little sister okay?" She said kissing the end of Isla's nose. She stood back up, and aiden put his arm around her. "So, did you's have a good time in Ireland?" Jess asked smiling. "Yeah, it was lovely! It was so nice to be back" karen smiled. "Were the floors dirty?" Aiden asked casually. "No, not when we left" rob smiled. Jess and Aiden shared a look and giggled to themselves. "Wha-" then rob realised what he said. "What did you say?" Karen said, rather confused. Rob whispered into her ear and she turned a deep shade of crimson. "I think Isla enjoyed it though she didn't sleep very well, think she missed her own bed", "careful Isla you'll come across as high maintenance", jess added before tickling her half to death. "Dwrink", Bella ran over saying, "do you mean can I have a drink?", Jess replied, Bella had her arms outreached, "what's the word I'm looking for Bella", "pwlease", "Aide if your going inside can you grab her drink from my bag", "sure". Aiden came back drink in hand, "here you go", "ta", she replied, Isla ran over just as Aiden was giving the drink to Bella, her arms reached out towards it, "No Isla that's Isla's, daddy has yours", Rob shaked her beaker incase she didn't believe them, "do you want some?", Isla turned her head and started playing with her toys again, "not good enough for you aye", Rob commented. "So it Bex coming?", Jess asked her mum, they were both sat on the grass watching there girls, "my turn Isla", ..."Isla!", "Bella wait!", Jess carried on with her conversation with her mum, "yes she is and Max I pressume and from the excited tone I'm guessing she brings news", as Karen finished her sentence Isla fell straight to the floor as Bella pushed her out the way to play with Isla's dolly. "Oh dear", Karen tried to say light heartily, "Bella Rose!", Jess was not impressed, "I told you to wait Bella", "mummmyy", Bella screamed, "stop it! You can say sorry to Isla I think you hurt her", Bella just threw a tantrum, "your okay aren't you Isla", she was crying but there was no screaming karen croutched down so she was the same height or similar to Isla as she held her in her arms, wiping her eyes, "shall we go sit over there with your dolly?", Karen took the dolly out of the buggy and placed isla on her hip before walking over to the adults where it would calmer and easier to calm Isla down. Bella stood still and cried her eyes out, her lip stuck out her eyes rid, the curly haired little girl bawled! "Stop it Bella!", Aiden said sternly, Jess got up fed up, she croutched down to Bella, "stop crying. Your being really naughty, you don't push people Bella! Especially when they're younger than you! So stop crying because your being told off and behave please", Bella whimpered, "I mean it Bella, no more. Or we'll take peppa pig away and you won't have her at bedtime", "no", she replied cutely ,"Right then, you be good just like we know you can be and come and say sorry to Isla", Bella took jess's hand as they headed over to Karen, "mum, I think Bella has something to say...so what do you say Bella", Isla was calm, not really sure of what was going on, "sworry", "Isla's alright Bella, but you have to be careful she's only little", Bella looked so sad, "right how about you come sit with me and draw some more of your lovely pictures", Bella smiled, "come on then", Karen smiled, she sat Isla down but she wasn't really interested instead scribbled the pens over her mummy's page, "no Isla, give it to me...ta", Karen took the pen from heer and put it out of reach, "that's very pretty Bells", "it's my uncorn", "your unicorn?", "yeh", "it's purple and has a weally big horn and she's really nice and pretty like nanny", "you are a cutie sometimes Bells", Isla was now on the ranpage about to walk all over Bella's drawing when Rob lifted her up, "that wasn't very nice Isla, no it wasn't, don't look at me like that, you're trouble!"

Isla put her hand flat down on his lips, with her oh-so-innocent face, her lips pouting cutely. Rob kissed her hand. "Dada" isla said, sweetly as she kissed his nose. Rob smiled and gave his daughter a loving hug before walking over to karen, sitting down on the chair next to her and picking up her hand, stroking it with his thumb."You are such a pushover when it comes to Isla Scotcher", Karen commented looking at Jess while they shared rolled eyes and smiles. "No I'm not, I just enjoy seeing her happy", Karen just smiled at him, "muma", Isla said pointing to her, "hey squidge", karen kissed cheek. It was obvious Isla was to become a bit of a chatterbox. Rob lifted her up so he could turn her around to face him, her ligs swinging either side of his legs, he took her hands before singing, "we"re going on a bear hunt...", his legs bounced her up and down, it was clear she was loving every minute of it!

She stuck her tongue out at him, as did rob. It was clear this had turned into a game. Rob blew a raspberry on her belly, making isla laugh as she wriggled. He gave her daddy a big, wet kiss then smiled cheekily at him. "Dadadada" isla mumbled as she put her hands to his lips. He kissed them and smiled. "Love you baby" as he said it, he took her in to a loving hug. Karen was watching her husband and their daughter... It still didn't feel real, like she was actually living in this fantasy world that most people dreamed about. She grinned and picked up his free hand, squeezing it gently. 'I love you so much' she mouthed to him. He smiled. 'I love you too'

Bella had now calmed down as was sat on the grass in the sunshine with her heart sunglasses on drawing some more pretty pictures, "Bells can you even see with those on?", Aiden asked his little girl laughing at the face she was making with them on, "nah", "then why you wearing them", just laughed, "because I cool", they all just laughed, "what are you Bells!", Aiden had to ask her again, "cool!...why you laughing", "because you are trouble", Jess was leaning forwards in her chair, her hands on Bella's shoulder as she kissed her cheek, "I'm not trouble", Bella replied innocently, "course not Bells", Aiden teased, "I'm not!", Bella was a little too young to always get the jokes and teasing, "I know your not, come sit me Bella", Karen took the opportunity to have some one to one with her granddaughter, she lifted her up on to her knee, "so how is my clever little granddaughter then?"

"Goood!" Bella replied, releasing a big sigh. "Wow, that was a big sigh for someone so tiny" karen smiled. "Fwed up" bella said cutely, holsing up her hands. Karen giggled. "Is that so" bella nodded. "Mummy and daddy won't buy me ice cweam, there was the ice cweam man on the woad! They said he had none left" bella rushed her words. She really had come on a lot in her speech! "Oh mummy and daddy are so mean! Should we see what nanny's got in the freezer?" Karen asked, standing up and putting isla on the floor, holding her hand as they walked to the shed. She got to the freezer and picked out an ice lolly, shaped like scooby doo. "Scooby" bella smiled.

Bella reached up, "one second let me open it", karen shut the freezer before opening up the packet, "here you go, hold it tight", Bella ran out of the kitchen, "don't run while your eating...Bella", Bella stopped, "thank you", Karen smiled and they walked out into the garden. Bella was already becoming really mucky, "Oh Bella, look at you", she had it all around her mouth, some of the ice cream beginning to trickle down her hand. "Icky", she said showing her mummy, "lick it then", she said, "mummy lick it", Bella said, "no you lick it", Karen sat back down, Isla was sat on Rob's lap cutely playing with her lip with hand, as if she were trying to blow raspberries.

Karen smiled at isla, who gave her a cheeky smile back. Karen looked over at bella who had now gone over to aiden. "Daddy lick it" she shoved her hand in his face. "Bella Lick it" aiden replied. Bella pouted and lifted her hand up and licked the runny ice cream off her hand, meanwhile she accidentally squashed the ice cream against her nose. Everyone laughed and bella looked at jess. "Wha?" She said raising her arms in the air, with her oh-so-innocent face on. "Come here you mucky pup" she said picking her up, and placing her on her knee. Karen passed her one of isla's wipes and jess wiped bella's nose. "Mummy!..NO!..ow" bella said as her lip began to quiver. "All done baby"

"Mummy's done no crying Bells", Aiden said, Isla was now on the floor crawling towards the ice cream stick that Bella had finished, Jess had put it by her feet because Bella was too messy to go inside. Karen leapt up moving Isla away from the stick as she picked it up, "I don't think so monkey", she went and popped it in the bin. "You are a right rascal, yep I'm talking to you monster", Rob said looking down at Isla who simply said , "dada".

The doorbell rang and karen got up. "That'll be bex and max" karen grinned at rob. She walked into the kitchen and through to the hallway, opening the door and smiling at the sight of bex and max. "Hi Darling" karen smiled at her eldest daughter and max. "Hey mum" bex hugged her mum. "Hey mrs scotcher" max said. It still filled her stomach with butterflies and her heart with love at being called 'mrs scotcher' she grinned. "Hey bex, max, but max, please call me Karen" she smiled as she stood back, allowing them in the house. They followed her out to the garden.

Karen walked out to the garden to find Isla sitting waiting for her, her little face lit up at the sight of her mummy, Karen scooped her up, "look whose here Isla", Karen beamed , "hello gorgeous", Bex took Karen into her arms, "hey Isla", Max said, Karen stood looking over at her eldest and youngest child together, "be", was all Isla managed, the rest was lost, "that's right Isla, Bex and Max are here",

Isla giggled, "somebody's happy", Max commented tickling isla's tummy. "Bex, Max how're you both", Rob came over to say hello, he wrapped his arm around Karen, "yeah we're good", "but I bet there hungry", she looked up at Rob, "alright I get the hint", he rolled his eyes smiling, "well were you planning on starting some food anytime soon", rob made a thinking face, Karen just sighed, "just get cooking Mr", Karen tapped his chest as he headed off to the kitchen, "is daddy going to make us some yummy food?", Bex looked at Isla, her little eyes lighting up at the mention of food, "not for you sweetheart, mummy needs to sort your tea out", "I'm sure it will be yummier Isla", Max added Karen smiled.

Karen smiled. Bex cuddled closer into max's arms as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. Karen smiled at them both, it was amazing how much things had changed within the space of three years! Bex had come back, her and charlie had divorced, she met rob, jess had a baby, karen fell pregnant and had isla, she'd made peace with her mum and brother, she'd married rob and she'd never been happier! "I'm just going to check how he's doing with the food, ill bring you all drinks out, what do you want?" Karen asked, smiling politely. "Vodka and diet coke for me, beer for aid, please mum" jess asked. Bex looked at max, who nodded and smiled. "Same here" she smiled.

"Okay I'll be back in a bit", she left Isla on the floor playing under Bex's watchful eye, "something smells nice", she commented as walked into the kitchen, "I hope your not being sarcastic", Rob was clearly feeling the pressure, Karen wrapped her arms around him as he cooked, her xhin burying into his shoulder,"it honestly smells lovely, have more faith in yourself", "thanks sweetheart", Karen gazed over all the yummy food spotting her eye on the boiling pasta, "Rob can see set aside some of the spare pasta so I can make Isla some tea", Rob moved to the left, and began to stir some yummy pasta mix just for Isla, "you are a star", she kissed his cheek, "where do you think your going", he cheekily commented, "to look after our daughter", "isn't Bex doing that?", "yes but Isla's hungry and you know how she gets when she's hungry", "you better go save Bex", Rob smiled Karen walked back over to Rob giving him a quick, but soft and gentle kiss. She headed out into the late afternoon sun it was still absolutely gorgeous! "Come here grumps", Karen looked at Isla who beginning to get all aggitated since she was hungry, "isla, Isla liste to...listen", Karen said soothingly, "daddy's made you some yummy pasta", Isla smiled, "yeah, does that sound nice?", Karen just smiled at her little hungry monkey who was holding tightly on to her little heart shaped glasses. "Maybe you should put these on before you drop them aye", Karen helped her to on her heart shaped spotty sunglasses, "beautiful Isla", Bex commented, she'd stayed by her mum to enjoy a catch up whilst Jess entertained Bella, unsuccessfully and Aiden and Max had a natter. "Oo by the way guys your drinks are in the shade on the windowsill in the conservatory", "so mum how was Ireland?", Bex asked, "It was lovely but it's good to be home", "did this one like it", "she found it all a bit confusing but she really took to your cousins", "your a bit of a social butterfly Isla", "she wouldn't sleep very well though"

"I bet she couldn't" aiden said under his breath, earning him a slap on his arm by Jess. "Ouch!" He said looking at her. She just stuck her tongue out playfully. Karen heard his comment, but chose to dismiss it. "Bet she missed her bed!" Bex said, smiling. "And her brother!" Karen smiled. "Aw bless her, cutie!" Bex smiled. "Just getting my drink" karen said as she walked in the conservatory, leaving isla under bex's supervision. Karen got her glass of white wine off the windowsill, peered through to the kitchen. Rob was now dancing and singing as he stirred the pasta, and was wearing hIs 'kiss the cook' apron. She giggled to herself as she walked In, wrapping her arms around him from the back, like he so often did to her. She kissed the back of his neck, making him turn round to see her smiling. "Someone is in a very happy mood today" karen commented. "Maybe I am" he winked. He pointed to his apron, grinning widely. She shook her head, and he pouted, holding onto his chest where his heard was. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, catching his lips with hers, in a kiss that was almost as hot as the food. She broke away, their foreheads and noses still touching. "Come on you, dinner" she winked.

"You have a very hungry little girl out there", "better get on with it then", "mm I think that maybe a good idea", Karen left him to it, a drink in hand. "Aw Isla", Karen picked up her grizzly little girl, "daddy won't be long", "muma", she said between her tears, "oh baby", karen bounced her on her hip and looked for Lottie her elephant half way across the garden, "Isla, shh, you going to show everyone that you can walk now?, yeah?", Karen went and got Isla's elephant before encouraging her to walk, "do you want Lottie?", "yuh", "come here then, come on Isla", Isla toddled over to her mummy, before standing in front of her, holding on to her mummy's legs.

"Who's a clever girl isla!" Bex said walking over to her and kissing her gently on her nose, making her screw her face up cutely. She took her hand as they walked slowly across to where bex was sat and she lifted her up to sit down next to her. She snuggled into her big sister. Karen sat down next to jess, taking a gulp of her wine. "How's everything?" She asked, smiling. "Everything's good mum" she said looking up at aiden and kissing his lips softly. "Glad to hear it" she said, crossing her lips. twenty minutes later and Rob walked out into the garden, and went and stood next to karen taking a sip of his wine, before speaking. "The food's ready you lot"

"About time to!", Karen cheekily moaned, "come on Isla, shall go give you some tea and then we can get you into bed", Isla rubbed her little eyes and yawned, Karen picked her up, "oh you're a tired little girl"She stood up, and followed rob into the kitchen,everyone in tow. They sat down at the table, karen placed isla in her high chair, before sitting down in her chair next to rob. She started to eat her meal before turning to rob, "rob! This is delicious!" She said. "Don't act so surprised" he grinned cheekily before kissing her lips softly, discreetly. She smiled at him before continuing her meal.

She looked over at Isla who was rather messily eating through her dinner, "you are a mucky pup Isla", Karen just laughed, Bella on the other hand was being fussy, "Bells eat at least half of it", "nooo", Bella moaned, "I think you might make granddad sad", "no", Bella replied again, "look at him, he's very sad your not eating his lovely tea", "but I am", she said adamantly, "well eat it up then!", Jess helped aiden out, Bella gobbled it up, "you are a good", Karen commented trying to praise Bella's good behaviour.

"Yes!" Bella said innocently, as she grinned. Karen smiled tapped the end of Bella's nose cutely. Rob placed his knife and fork on his plate after finishing his food, and looked at karen, who had also finished her food. He smiled. "Glad you enjoyed my cooking, mrs scotcher" he winked, placing a hand on her thigh."I did, but you are a really good cook, thank you for cooking", Karen really had enjoyed it, "thanks Rob", "yeah dad it was really nice", "you liked daddy's tea didn't you", Karen looked over taking away Isla's empty bowl and wiping her face as she yawned, "oh Isla,you a tired little girl", "well it is past her bedtime rob", Karen took her out of her highchair and sat her on her lap, she could barely keep her eyes open, "oh Isla, mummy making you stay up", Bex commented at her half asleep sister, "oi, you could go put her to bed if you wanted missy", "nah, it's alright mum, I'll just let you have your coffee and get to bed", Karen and bex laughed.

Karen finished her drink then looked to rob. "I'm gonna go put her to bed,won't be long. She's shattered" she kissed his cheek as she got up and made her way upstairs putting her to bed. She walked up the stairs and made her way to isla's room. She looked down at her beautiful baby, in her arms who had now fallen fast asleep, sucking her tiny thumb. Karen smiled as she carefully placed her down in her cot, tucking her in and kissing her goodnight before walking back downstairs.

"If only every night was as easy as that", Karen commented sitting down in the lounge where the rest of them had moved to. Harry and Aiden were showing some videos on youtube which were keeping the room laughing. "She go down alright", rob asked as she snuggled down next to him, "well she was out before even reached the top of the stairs", Rob smiled, karen inclined her head to his shoulder, Bella came and sat with Karen she was all calm and fancied a hug with nanny, "you tired bells", Bella replied "no", really quietly, "you've warn her out mum", "well as long as she has had fun",

"Mum, we better get off now, we have exam's tomorrow so we need to get back tonight!" Bex said a over at the clock. "You sure darling?" Karen asked. "Yeah, I wish we could stay but its one of my final law exam's tomorrow, and its Max's second photography one" bex replied, taking max's hand as they stood up. "Okay darling, good luck to you both! Let us know how it goes." She said as she saw them out of the house."Take care you guys", Rob commented, the girls all shared hugs, Bella sleepily gave her auntie a big hug, "be good for mummy and daddy you, I'll see you soon", "you better", "I'll call you tomorrow after my exam", "okay", "see you", Karen smiled at bex and her granddaughters very sweet conversation, "right come on you, shall we go put your shoes on", "I'm too tired", "come on squirt", Aiden said taking her hand, "sit on the step", Bella was just zonked, "will be home soon, then you can get into bed", Aiden popped her shoes on, and Jess got her coat on, Aiden scooped her up, "thank you mum, we've all had a really lovely evening", "yeah not bad grub dad! Thanks for having us Karen", "it was lovely too see, now get going this little one wants her bed", "sleep tight Bells", "sweet dreams", nanny and granddad said there good byes before waving them off.

Karen smiled as they drove off, before shutting the door and sighing, leaning against it. "Looks like bella and isla aren't the only tired ones" rob commented, putting his hands on her waist, and kissing her forehead. "I'm fine" she smiled, and kissed his lips softly before going back in the lounge. "Where's harry?" Karen asked rob. "I think he went to bed about five minutes ago" he replied, as they sat down on the couch. Karen leaned over rob, getting the laptop off the side of the chair, and putting it in the middle of her's and rob's laps. She snuggled into his chest, as he hugged her tightly.

"So what exactly have you got planned here?", Rob asked, "well I thought you were wanting to move house, got to start looking at some point and don't know about you but try to avoid estate agents at all costs", "I thought you'd forgotten", "forgotten? I am rather looking forward to it, though do need to speak to Harry about it", "I'm sure he'll be fine since we're still in the area, there are too many memories here, we need to start a fresh, none of it is ours", Karen rubbed his arm, "I know and that's why this will be".

He smiled as they started to look at houses, "that's lovely, 5 bedrooms, a bathroom in the main bedroom, one downstairs and upstairs, a conservatory and a big garden, sounds perfect" he said looking at karen's reaction. She nodded and opened her mouth to reply but got stopped by the door bell ringing. "Ill get it" karen said, smiling. She kissed rob's lips and went to the front door, opening it. And instantly worrying. "Niamh?"

"And don't forget Chris", Niamh rather excitedly added, Karen was exhausted it had been a long day and it was half past 11, "so what can I do for you two", "well...", "you better come in then" karen said, Rubbing her eyes as they all walked through, "Niamh... Chris?", Rob commented confused, "yep, I don't have a clue why there here either", Karen went and sat back down whilst faced with a rather almost hyperactive sister, "we have some news", "guessing pretty big since you arrive at my doorstep at nearly midnight", it was so typical of Niamh.

Niamh grinned, squeezing chris' hand, who could give the Cheshire cat a run for his money. "Oh its big alright!" She exclaimed. "Well.. Go on then" karen said snuggling into Rob. "I.. I'm.. Er.. I'm pregnant! Were having a baby!" Niamh said excitedly. "And I'm moving over here to be with chris she added. Karen and rob's mouths had nearly hit the floor. "Wow! Congratulations Niamh!" Rob said.m "yeah, congratulations you two. But your just leaving mum on her own?"

"She's thankful for the peace, plus Ethan is still there", Karen was just so shocked her sister was having a baby with her ex deputy head, things couldn't get any crazier. Karen was knackered and as much as she wanted to celebrate she just wanted to snuggle up in bed with rob.  
"So, are you staying at Chris' for now then?" Niamh nodded. "We were just on our way to pick up our takeaway and thought we'd drop in and tell you! We better love you's and leave you's. See you both soon" niamh said as they both got up. "Bye Karen, Rob" chris said, as he took niamh's hand and left the house. Hearing the door close, she sighed and sank down into the comfort of rob's arms.  
"My sister sure choses her moments", "oh she does! How about we go up to bed it's late and I'm getting rather jealous of Isla", "sounds lovely, I just want to cuddle up with you and fall asleep"

"Sounds good to me sweetheart" he said kissing her forehead, as they stood up. They turned all the lights off and made their way upstairs, entering their room and flopping on the bed backwards. Karen got up and went in the bathroom, having a quick shower before going their room, and getting dressed. She got in bed next to rob, and sighed as she sank down into the mattress, and robs arms coming to envelope her in a loving hug. "Night Darling" he said sweetly. When he didn't get a response he looked down and saw his wife fast asleep. He smiled and rested his head on the pillow, their foreheads touching, as he fell into a peaceful sleep too.


End file.
